


Random Haikyuu!! Drabbles

by Johnsdatter



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (kind of), (thats what i call that twin thing where they work on the same radar), Abused Akaashi Keiji, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Nekos, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universes, Angst, Artist Hinata Shouyou, Attempt at Humor, Author Had No Idea What They're Doing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Basically, Beta Takeda Ittetsu, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Beta Yachi Hitoka, Blood, Blood and Injury, But today is not that day, Caracal Shifter Hinata, Crossdressing, Deaf Hinata Shoyo, Depression, Divorced Family, Dog Shifter Inuoka, Drabble Collection, Ex Girlfriend, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Iwaizumi Hajime, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Kozume Kenma, Fluff and Angst, Forced Crossdressing, Full Moon, Guide Akaashi Keiji, Guide Hinata, Guide Kenma, Gymnastics, Half-Scottish Hinata Shoyo, Halloween Costumes, Hinata Shouyou Had A Twin Sister, Hinata Shouyou Has A Transformation Quirk, Hinata Shouyou Has PTSD, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Horse Shifter Suga, Horseback Riding, How Do I Tag, Humans Understanding Pokemon, I can't believe I forgot, I really am, Infiltration, Inugami Iwaizumi Hajime, It gets better don't worry, Jaguar Shifter Kenma, Kenma and Hinata are cousins, Kenma's mom is a b, Kitsune Miya Atsumu, Kitsune Miya Osamu, Kuroo Tetsurou Loves Cats, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Neko Kiyoko, Neko Nishinoya, Neko Takeda, Neko Yamaguchi, Neko sugawara, Not Beta Read, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Otter Shifter Oikawa, Panda Shifter Akaashi, Parental bokuaka, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random Ideas I come up with, Runaway Nishinoya Yuu, Semi Eita is So Done, Sentinel Bokuto Koutarou, Sentinel Kuroo, Service Dogs, Shrine Gods, Sign Language, Social Anxiety, Soul Bond, Spy Akaashi Keiji, Spy Kenma Kozome, Spy Shoyo Hinata, SugaMomma is best Mom, THAT EVERYTHING IS GAY UNLESS STATES OTHERWISE!, Tags May Change, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Therianthropes, Thief Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Typing ASMR, Werewolves, Wolf Shifter Kyotani, Yandere, alternate universe - figure skating, and y'all will have no idea what you're gettin into, anyways yeah theres of course the classic, apparently thats called psia as an acronym, but japanese fbi, but just take into consideration, but we're not done yet, but yeah there's an au like that in here, can't believe i forgot this tag, chaos and shenanegans, crossdresser smei eita, full moon shenanigans, guys can be princesses too, he just does not care anymore, i forgot what jack and the beanstalk was for a while there, i think this is the only fic i have that i actually tag properly, im sorry, insinuated sentinel kageyama, lol, losing bets, lots of blood but it's not that darn graphic, neko Hinata, no beta we die like men, related Oikawa and Hinata, rider hinata, salsa caberet, shrine god hinata, so the fics on there are for speciffic chapters, someday i'll stop adding tags, spy Akaashi, spy bokuto, sugamomma, supportive family, the works that are listed as inspriations go by chapter only, this is literally the most tags ive ever put on something, twinergy, yee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 143,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsdatter/pseuds/Johnsdatter
Summary: From a large family separated with a depressed sunshine or the wildest of cats sleeping from the right droning noises. Through spies and omegaverse dynamics. From Quirks to Crossovers and Universe Combinations, it's all here.AKA - A collection of mostly Hinata Shoyo-centric one shots with some non-Hinata based ones thrown in.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Natsu & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 79
Kudos: 299





	1. Twin Sister AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705336) by [Icelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelette/pseuds/Icelette). 



> literally just that, a bunch of one shots of things and au's i come up with for Haikyuu now that i finally listened to my bff and started watching this show.
> 
> this first chapter is a Twin Sister au, so Hinata has a twin sister and their family is separated and his dad's kind of a prick in this one but we don't see him, just some team angst then fluff with the team temporarily working to reunite the separated pair.

“Ok, so on the subject of powerful volleyball partners on teams, I think that Kuroo and Kenma are a really strong pair, though they still couldn’t beat our setter and spiker duo!” Tanaka laughed as the team sat in Dachi’s empty home having a sleepover for ‘team bonding’ purposes.

Hinata snorted and laughed at the statement. “No they’re not, not when compared to us.”

“Is that a compliment?” Kageyama asked.

“Not to you.” Hinata said back sassily, earning an angry snarl from Kageyama.

“What makes you say that Hinata?” Sugawara asked to try and help diffuse the situation. He grinned and scrambled, pulling out his laptop. He showed them the screen after typing for a minute, they stared at the screen and it started with a camera moving and focusing as laughs and whistles surrounded the video camera. 

“YOOOO!” a woman’s voice laughed as the familiar sound of a volleyball hitting the ground sounded and the camera focused on two orange haired kids playing at a beach against five aduts. Kurasano was in shock as they watched Hinata and a female Hinata hold their own against these much taller people with not that much skill than what Hinata has not at least. The orange haired girl that looked nearly identical to Hinata kept it from hitting the ground while the boy himself kept hitting the ball up, leaping, and spiking it to the other side.

“What the hell?” Tanaka muttered as they watched.

“No matter how good Kageyama and I are, or how well others work, the two of us could take on anyone.” 

“How come we’ve never met your sibling? Aren’t they on Kurasuno’s female volleyball team?” Asahi asked.

Hinata’s expression turned to a sadder smile. “My parents are divorced, I have five siblings, and the only one who I see more than once or twice a year is my little sister, who lives with me and mom. The two of us are the youngest of us all, but it’s been that way since I was 8. I was actually the one who showed my sister the Small Giant and just watching him got us both into volleyball. This video was from last summer.” 

“Oh Hinata, I’m sorry.” Sugawara moves and hugs the boy.

“It’s ok, we talk all the time, I just-” he lets out a shakey breath and hiccuped in the middle of it, revealing that he was much less composed than he looked and sounded. “We’re twins and basically idential. Unless you see the different lengths of our hair, there’s almost no way to tell us apart. We basically work on the same brainwave, it was so  _ weird _ when dad took Shiko, like he took an actual piece of myself with him.” silent tears started falling down Hinata’s face as Suga, in full momma mode, hugged him tighter. “The closest to feeling whole without Shiko near me is whenever I’m around, it’s weird, but it’s not around Kageyama. Noshinoya doesn’t quite act enough like Shiko for me to feel comfortable saying he does, but the way you both move is so  _ similar _ it almost hurts. Sometimes I can’t decide if I want to be as far away from you as possible or stay close to you.” he laughed wetly at the boy who looked sad, along with the rest of them. “And even so far apart, if we’re feeling something really strongly, the other will-” his phone started ringing and he reached for it, smiling wetly. “The other will feel it.”

_ “WHO MADE YOU CRY?!”  _ a loud voice spoke over his phone that wasn’t even on speaker yet.

“No one Shi, I was talking about you.”

“Wait you slipped up and called me that once,” Nishinoya said, eyes wide. “Did you call me your sister’s name accidentally?”

_ “Well if you’re talking about that one time I had to excuse myself from practice at the sudden flood of different emotions coming from Sho one day and he was nearly panicking because he called the libra on his team my name, then yes.”  _ the girl answered.

“I’m a Libro!” Nishinoya snapped.

_ “I know what it’s called cause I’m one too baka!” she grumbled for a moment. “But I call our position Libra because that’s what we are, we keept the balance in the court and keep the ball from hitting the floor.”  _

“Libra is the zodiac of balance and just judgement,” Hinata took up the explaination. “I almost have to stop myself from calling you a Libra all the time, it’s just so perfect. The similarites between a Libro’s job and Libra as a zodiac are so close.” 

“Can I just say that I’m surprised you much of anything about this?” Tsuki smriked, trying to rile up the boy, ignoring Suga’s sharp glare. “I mean how much else do you know?”

“Libra is considered to either be or be related to the greek goddess of justice, Themis.” Hinata answers and surprises the blonde. 

_ “Libra;s scales were believed to have been carried up to the stars by Atalanta and the daughter of Themis, Astraea, who became the constellation Virgo. You’ll be surprised to find out that we know quite a lot about mythology.” _

“It’s a background passion of ours.” Hinata said with a sheepish smile and faint blush, no longer upset. “And sorry for bothering you Shi.”

_ “Nah, ‘sfine. Have fun guys, and Tsukishima! You do anything to my twin, I come there and break your ankles with my scooter!” _ Tanaka laughed the loudest at the snappy comment that the girl finished with before hanging up.

“Ok, my zodiac sign is Gemini, what can you tell me about it’s mythology?” Suga asked, sitting back from the boy he’d been hugging.

“Gemini is believed to be the twins Castor and Pollux. They weren’t actually twins, but had the same mother. Pollux was the son of Zeus and a greecian queen, Leda, while Cstor was the son of Leda and her husband. When Castor died of mortality and Pollux didn’t due to being a demigod, he begged his father to make his brother immortal. Thus both were immortalized in the stars so that they could also be together.” Hinat smiled as he explained the story.

“That’s cool.”

“I got something even cooler for you Dachi, Aphrodite started out as a war goddess.”

“No!” “what?!” Nishinoya and Tanak exclaimed at the same time. 

“Yes! So she axtually had two birth stories that come into play later in greece, but starting with the seafoam and Oranos’ severed testicles, Aphrodite first made landfall on Kathera, her home island. So then she went to Sparta next, she was known as Aphrodite Ariea, but she wasn’t just a god who was portrayed war-like, like a lot of spartan things were. Aphrodite started as another goddess named Ishtar who was a goddess of motherhood and fertility and war and sex and a lot of things. Aphrodite doesn’t act even at all, she’s a good and protective mother, but a very adulerous spouse. So back to Ariea, Aphrodite kept these warrior traits, but the rest of greece didn’t want to mix war with things like love and sex, so here comes her two birth stories.”

Everyone was figuratively at the edge of their seat, ecited and waiting for the story as Hinata kept talking clearly, but animatedly. “So there’s the seafoam story and then there’s the story that she was the daughter of two titans. The motherless seafoam Aphrodite was called Urania and held all of her motherly qualities, being kind and benevolent and was considered to be purer. Than the more physical parts of Aphrodite’s character went to Aphrodite Pandemos which literally means ‘the people’s Aphrodite’. She basically loved to get down and dirty and held the more carnal parts of their person. All this was kind of mish mashed until in the end, greece fully accepted Aphrodite, but as a simple goddess of love and sex, nothing more. But one of the founders of the roman empire was her son Aneas, so she got those war like quilites back as Venus and was like, the mother and protector of rome!”

“Dude! That’s so cool!”

“And it explained the relationship between Ares and Aphrodite in all the myths that I know at least. That whole love and war thing.” Yamaguchi added and Hinata nodded. 

The team, a few weeks later, had a game, but their coach and advisor and manager refused to tell them anything about it, saying it was a surprise. The day before was a practice as always, but it was lenient. No one was really trying too hard, but Hinata still did a couple spikes after getting Kageyama to set for him. With one though, it was almost as if he just forgot what he was doing, he landed and stood still after not hitting the ball.

“Yo, you ok man?” Tanaka asked, putting a hand on the orange haired boy’s shoulder. He stood up straight and looked towards the door with a slightly open mouth, eyes teary. “Hey, helloooo? Hinata?” Tanaka waved his hand in front of the boy’s face but he was ingored, Hinata’s face split into a huge grin and he ran, slamming the door open and bolting. 

“Hinata wait!” the rest ran after him and stopped, seeing the bus of another school and hinata rolled on the ground with someone else.

“Wow, i remeber the call, but I hadn’t thought they’d like, sense when they got close.” Takeda murmured as laughter came from the people on the ground.

“Heey!” one of the girls that got off the bus yelled. “You ok Hinata?!”

“Hinata are you alright?” Sugawara asked. The two people both sat up, looking nearly the exact same and looked at their teams, grinning with tears in their eyes.

_ “Never better!” _ they laughed at the same time. It took about ten minutes, but the two teams were in the gym and it was explained that Takeda searched and found Shiko’s team and their advisor worked with him to make it so that Shiko and Shoyo could spend a bit more time together.

“Our match is supposed to be today and we’re heading back tomorrow at noon, so why don’t we have our match then just have some fun? We don’t have to be at our hotel until 10.” the girl’s team captain, one blonde haired Suga Meahara, suggested. 

“Thanks Suga!” Shiko exclaimed as Shoyo turned to his captain with stars in his eyes.

“Please Daichi!” 

“Haha, alright, if you want to stick around, call your families and let them know the situation.” the man relented, turning to Kurasuno and about half of them ran back towards the gym to fetch the devices. The twins, who’d been holding hands since they got up from their tackle outside, smiled softly at each other and leaned their foreheads together, surprising calm.

“Heh, I’m shocked, and here I thought that you two would be just unbearable with the amount of energy you have.” Tsukishima scoffed.

“We’re always calmer together.” Shiko, who’d said with Shoyo’s agreement to go ahead and use their first names to help make things less confusing, shrugged with Shoyo. “I’m pretty quiet with people I don’t know and I show my excitedment is physical touches and body language.”

“I’m always hyper and I don’t iniciate physical touch that much but I talk to show how I’m feeling.”

“You balance each other out.” Yamaguchi realized. “Hi-Shoyo gets you excited and you calm him down. Which is why you act nearly the opposite of each other when you’re not around each toher from what I’ve heard, right?” they nodded.

“That’s really interesting!” one of Shiko’s teammates, Kuramo, exclaimed while clapping her hands together. “But, well, does that mean you not so happy sides of you split up too?”

“Basically yeah, my ADHD it pretty bad most of the time.” Shoyo said, a bit embarrassed.

“He always helped me sleep because I’m an insomniac while I kept him calm. But I have social anxiety so he brings me out of my shell more, in return I help make sure he doesn’t bottle every bad emotion he has until he feels so bad that he gets really sick.” Shoyo frowned, not seeming to want to talk about it and it was Asahi who figured it out first.

“You do know that you can talk to us right?” he put a hand on Shoyo’s shoulder. “It’s the happiest people who are the saddest I’ve heard, depression right?” Shoyo nodded and his grip on his twin’s hand visibly tightened. “My mom has it too, it’s ok you know. Just keep us updated on how you’re doing.” Shiko gestured to the man and whispered in his ear. They seemed to come to a conclusion after a minute before the two orange haired Hinata’s looked at each other before grinning mischeviously.

“I’m gonna spike the ball so hard you won’t be halfway to it.”

“Like heck you are, that ball isn’t going to hit the floor so long as I’m in the court!” 

“And I’ll take that as our cue to get ready for our game.” Suga laughed “we shold warm up, it was a long drive.”

“Like we need to warm up.” Shoyo snickered and his sister fell into a full side split next to him while smirking coyly. “I’m always ready for a match.”

“Then while those losers warm up you wanna go back and forth?” Shoyo asked her and she nodded. 

“Wow, ok, never heard H-Shoyo talk like that, the only smack he ever got involved in that I know of is when he backs up Tanaka.” Yamaguchi mutters.

“Lemme tell you, she’s quiet with us,” another girl says with a smirk “but she’s the sassiest of our entire team.”


	2. Figure Skater Hinata AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a girl and a figure skater, Ukai has his team work with her to improve their balance and late the team makes a bet with Aoba Jonsai and wins it with the girl's help.

“Coach, you siad we’re doing special training today, but why are we at an ice rink?” Kageyama asked.

“You all need to work on your balance, that’s why we’re here Kageyama. And thankfully, I know just the people who were willing to take time from their scheduals to help you lot so be poite.” Ukai glared at the team as a laugh comes from behind him. A brown haired man comes from behind their coach and smiles with a blue haired woman right behind him.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Corey, this is my wife Alice.”

“You’re not from japan?” Asahi remarks in surprise.

“Nope, we live here as figure skater teachers, we know Ukai through our little bird.” Alice smiles kindly. “We don’t normally teach single people but she just had so much potential that we couldn’t pass her up. Ukai came to us with his request and we thought it was a good time as well to put our girl back through the basics.”

“Basics?” Daichi asked.

“Follw us.” Corey gestured and they all followed the couple. “Shiyo is a wonderfully talented girl, but recently she’s been having difficulties with her tricks so this is the perfect chance to put her back through the basics. Sometimes you have to go back to the basics and relearn them to be able to move forwards.”

“Which is why we’re here yes? One of the first things you learn in volleyball is how to stay on your feet so we’re doing exactly that but in a different capacity.” Sugawara comments and Alice smiles at him nodding.

“Exactly, hopefully this will help her, after all, she wants to go to the junior nationals in a few weeks but has been struggling with her routine. If we can’t get her past this stumble in training she won’t go.”

“She’s been saying for years that her end goal is to go to the olympics.” Alice added to her husband’s story.

“The ntionals huh? That’s a pretty big goal.” Daichi says, surprised.

“Yeah, but she’s wanted this since she was 3 when she first went ice skating and has been ever since. We’ll have this place to ourselves for the afternoons this week so you all can train privately.” they got to the rink and looked down, hearing the sounds of someone moving around the ice. A girl with tied back orange hair glided across the ice, a red sport bra on her top with black leggings on with pale mint green leg warmed over her calves and white ice skates. There were earbuds in her ears and she looked relaxed, turning quickly into a short twisting jump and gliding with one leg in the air backwards, fingerless gloves on her forearms and phone tucked into a pouch at her waist.

“Wow, that was so smooth and pretty!” Nishinoya exclaimed, fists clenched as he grinned.

“That did look impressive.”

“It was actually pretty simple, a double axel into a reverse spiral. Think moves ona scale of one to five, what she did was a one star.”

“Oh wow, uh, I don’t think I’ll be able to do that if you make us try that.” Asahi gulped. The comment made the couple chuckle, but Tanaka turned to Ukai.

“So you know them through her right, how do you know this kid?”

“I used to babysit her.” the man smirked as they walked back down and aorund to get the volleyball players some skates to use for the training. 

“So have any of you skates before?” they all had, but not more than once or twice for the most part, Yamaguchi had the msot practie as it was a holiday tradition to go skaing with his family, followed closely by Nishinoya. 

They got back to see the girl not just skating around leasurely, but singing I See The Light from Tangled, a Disney movie that had come out several years before. Her part ended and Nishinoya leaned on the inside of the ice, keping his balance pretty well, and sang the other part. She seemed to have noticed them now and took one earbud out, grabbing his wrists and slowly led him, helping the boy keep his balance as the others climbed on the ice. 

“Hey kid.” Ukai said and the gril grinned at him, earbuds make for sports hanging around her neck.

“Hey Uncle Shin, this your team you were talking about?” she asked.

“Yep.” the man proceeded to introduce each person.

“Cool, nice to meet you all, I’m Hinata Shiyo. Kind of annoying to be going back to the basics,” she muttered quietly, “but I hope we can get along.”

“No showing off too much kid, don’t make them nervous, k?” Corey reminded her as she helped Nishonoya steady himself and go to the edge again. 

“Hey I didn’t know you could sing Noya!” Tanaka exclaimed, the Libro blushed at the attention his voice had earned him. “You have a good voice dude!”

“Thanks.”

“So what next?” Tsukishima asked with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk, “an acutal love song?” both people who’d sung the disney duet turned bright red. In retaliation, the girl suddenly grinned and pulled the blonde into the middle of the ice, skating aorund him as he tried to not fall down. She jumped and made a half turn so she went around him backwards, grinning mischeviously as she covered her mouth innocently.

“Oh dear, do you need some help?” the salty boy being out of his element and put in his place made his team snicker.

“This counts as showing off Shiyo.” Alice shook her head. The girl pouted but skated away and the woman had to go rescue the blocker. And thus, the week of training after school started on the ice. It went well, Sugawara picked it up rather quickly, having an apparently hidden talent for the sport, but said that he liked volleyball much better. Hinata and Nishinoya liked to skate together, she personally helped him get what they were doing down to a tee, so by friday he skated right next to her as they shared the ear buds and sang a couple songs as duets, among them was Lost Boy, Love Story, Heart Attack, and Chained to the Rhythm.

The training came in handy when they next came across a cocky Oikawa and some of his teamamtes with a few others in town. 

“Even the people we spend time with are talented, this is Mikari who’s been ice skating for three years and is starting to compete now! That’s pretty impressive, though I’m sure you don’t know anyhting about something like figure skating.”

“Not to mention my parents own a gym and most of my friends are really good gymnasts of some kind.” the girl huffed haughtily. “We could beat any of your friends in some competition that’s not volleyball.”

“So do it.” Nishinoya stepped forwards. “I know an ice skater, you both do some tricks and see who’s better.”

“And what’s the bet then? There’s no point in this if there’s nothing to win.” Oikawa smirked. 

“What do you guys think?” Nishinoya looked behind him at the other Kurasuno volleyball club members. 

“How about the losers have to crossdress at school for an entire day. Wear the opposite gender uniform.” one guy snickered. 

“Deal, how bout this saturday?” Nishinoya asked and the others nodded. He turned to his team girnning before Tanaka got angry.

“Dude! What the hell are we gonna do?! We can’t reach Hinata because only Coach had her number and he’s gone on business until sunday!”

“What? You think I’d say what I did without a way to go through with it?” he pouted. “Have a bit more trust in me geez, it’s not like she lives out of country or something.” he grumbled. “Besides, we don’t need Coach, I have her number. Come on, give me a little credit.” his team apologzed, but a quick explaination made them grow excited. Three days later they all met the volleyball team, Mikari and her friends (who were apart of the bet), with a petite girl wearing a beanie in skinny jeans, a warm vest, and a headband covering her temple and hair line.

“How long have you seen skating? I can’t imagine for long.”

“I’ve compete a few times.” she shrugged in return to the disbelieving question.

“Oh well, not my fault if you’re out matched.”

“No introducions? I don’t even know who you are.”

“Of course, you need to know my name so you’ll never forget the name of the girl who beat you. I’m Mikali Suma.” the girl looks up down at her opponent quickly and shrugs. “What, not going to tell me your name?”

“Don’t need to, if you skate seriously I’m sure you know it.”

“Oh?” Oikawa said curiously. “And what might be you name then, for us volleyball palyers who don’t know.”

She only laughs. “Awe, but I wanna see if they can figure it out!”

“Whatever, if you need to warm up go ahead, but let’s see if you can match what I can do.” Mikali skates off and does a few simple jumps, a triple axel and doesn’t quite make a good landing on and some bunny hops to finish. “Think you can manage that?”

“Oh I can to more than that.” the girl skates off before stopping and looking back voer her shoulder. “Any requests boys?”

“Do a jump!” “do a turn!” Nishinoya and Tanaka yell at the same time. Signalling she heard, she gets up some speed and thorws in a series of three perfect triple axels before jumping and turning in the air, feet going over her head and she sticks the landing before turning into a fast and tight spin, stopping and grinning, her beanie gone showing the tied back bright orange hair.

“Oh. my. God.” Mikali’s jaw drops and she gulps. “I’m so sorry for how I acted, I didn’t-”

“Know? That was the point, get your attitude together if you really want to get anywhere.” 

“Who is that Mikali? Can you do that?”

“God no, not when that’s Hinata Shiyo, she won the figure skating nationals with that move two weeks ago.” Mikali gulped. “We lost, sorry Oikawa.”

“How the hell do you all know a national champion?!” a guy bursts out, angry.

“We did some training with her and her teachers to work on our balance. Coach know’s her, he’s her Uncle. But we didn’t have the means to reach her, that was all Nishinoya.” Daichi explained.

“But it was pretty rude of you to act like that, it was her idea to hide who she was, give you a chance of thinking you might win.” the boy grinned and walked over to the girl getting off the ice.

“Hey, since we’re done here and I still got some time, let’s go get ice cream babe.”

“Wait, babe?!” Tanaka yells.

“Yeah, it’s pretty fun dating her, have been since the last day of our training a month back. Anyways, we’re expecting pictures losers!” Nishinoya laughed with Hinata sticking her tongue out at the losers while holding onto his arm and in return for the favor from the busy girl, the team treated her to some ice cream. It was cute to see them sharing Nishinoya’s malt and Hinata giving him licks of her cone.


	3. Rave AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga takes most of his team to a dance club he goes to to relax, they meet some people there and have some fun.

“Yo! You new?” an orange haired man asked and the group looked over to the boy their age. Most of the dance troupe had come with Suga to a place he was a regular at after some hard training at volleyball practice.

“Hey Flier!”

“Dude! You brough newbies with you!” the boy grinned.

“Yep, they don’t really know nicknames here so we’ll have to give them some.”

“That’s pretty cool dude! I’m Flier, you’ll see why later. Yo! Libra!” another short statured boy jogged over, grinning. “This is Libra, he’s flexible and fast but he’s always fair so he’s Libra.”

“I’m sure he didn’t tell you but he’s called Flier because he jumps like no one’s business, it’s like he’s flying.”

“So if everyone goes by nicknames here, what’s yours?” Yamaguchi speaks up, turning to Suga.

“He’s Angel.” Suga blushed at Libra’s words. “A bunch of us just call him Mom though.” he shrugged with a smirk.

“Sounds about right.” Asahi murmured as Tanaka snickered.

“Oh my god.” a blonde hiared girl comes jogging over. “I don’t know who you guys are but dude, we’ve got Bhudda, Jesus, and an Angel in the club!” she tried not to laugh as Flier and Libra started laughing wildly. “No! No! But going by looks alone! He-” she points at Tanaka “looks like buddha or something. This guy-” then at Asahi “looks like Jesus, and then we’ve got our angel!”

“You realize this means that those are your names now right?” Libra wheezed, trying to get some air in as he hiccups from laughing too hard.

“Wow, ok. Didn’t expect that.”

“First impressions are everything here.” Suga explained. “First time I came here someone got hit in the head and when they came to they saw me and asked if they were looking at an angel, thus-” he stopped talking and gestured to himself.

“Wooow, who knew? So who are you? Berverly Hills?”

“Salty ain’t ya?” a guy walked over due to the laughing. “You new?” Tsukishima nodded. “Nice to meet ya French Fry, that’s Pitch, I’m Cream. I don’t dance much but I work the drink counter.”

“Sorry, we’re underage.” Daichi apologized.

“Oh dude no, we don’t serve alcohol here!” Cream said quickly. “I’m called cream because the smoothie and milkshakes I make really creamy. I came here the first time for a job, sides, I’m only 20 anyways. So who are your friends An?”

“Well currently, that’s Jesus-” he snorted hard, “and that’s Buddha.” he laughed louder, but grew composed faster. 

“Pitch you shouldn’t go around calling people things when they’ve never been before. That’s who you got your name, remember?” he gently beraded.

“You and I remember that differently.” she rolled her eyes, the two boys now calm again. 

“So how does someone get a nickname like that anyways?” the team manager Kiyoshi, who’d come along just to see, asked.

“I got here and before I danced or did anything I started singing, it was a song the movie’s pitch perfect so Pitch is in reference to that.” she shrugged.

“Yo! Milkshake! Libra! Flier!” the dj called out and the others turned, gesturing to the couches, the new comers were told they can sit and the two boys ran off.

“Wait, is that the setter from Nekoma?” Tanaka muttered, looking as the blonde haired boy with dark roots wearing a red cat ear cropped hoodie.

“Any challengers for our trio?” Suga walked out of the changing room, wearing a very different outfit, and smirks, face painted with white so it looked like there were feathers around his eyes. “Yo! Angel’s back! Been a while dude!”

“Nice to see you again too player, maybe I’ll start easy with Milkshake.”

“Sure, ‘easy’.” he rolled his eyes as a song started up. It had Kurasuno on the edge of their seats, watching Suga dance in a way they hadn’t known he could at all, and he kept going back and forth with the cat who appeared simply a lazy gamer off the court.

“All right! What a battle! Who won this round? It’s up to all of you! Cheer for Milkshake!” loud cheers burst through the room. “And how’d we feel about Angel?!” the cheers were a bit quieter.

“Sorry, maybe next time.”

“I’m getting better, but that was fun.” Suga laughed. 

“Yeah, maybe next time.” Suga walked over the others and Tanaka spoke up first asking about ‘Milkshake’.”

“Probably, but I dont know. One of the rules if that no one talks about who they are outside, remember? I’ve never asked him and I don’t see him. He’s only here about once a week though so he’s not in town much. So any of you wanna try next?”

“I mean, uh,” Yamaguchi speaks up “I’d like to try.” he sounded uncertain but Suga grabbed his wrist and pulled him forwards.

“A new guy huh? Well let’s see if we can think of a name for you, a genre of music you like to dance to?” Flier asked.

“Yeah actually, I like classical elctro music, I don’t know what it’s actually called.”

“Like Blackmill or more of an Escala kind of thing?” Libra asked.

“Lindsey Stirling.”

“Nice, let’s see what you got.” Only Flier stayed as the other two backed off as V-Pop by the aforementioned artist started, it was surprising to see how good Yamaguchi was, he danced with a mix of ballet, a jumpy celtic style, and something that couldn’t quite be placed. About half way through, Flier started dancing and it was clear why he was called that. He started jumping around and even over Yamaguchi, as he danced. It was pretty surprising to see the next time they saw Nekoma to see Kenma stop for a moment and smirk, jumping up after crouching and did a full jump air split before following his team like nothing happened.


	4. Omegaverse/Spy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Hinata are their Agnecys best omega agents but refuse any alpha pushed at them. they're put on another mission that interferred with their synced up heat cycles and are placed on a team with the alpha's they like, the alpha's are calm about it at the end and some explaintions about omega's ensue as the three cuddle happpily.
> 
> REMINER - there is nothing really sexual in this so if you're looking for something naughty go somewhere else, this is rated T for language and fights and the like, no lemons allowed.

“I’m home!” no answer came for the silver haired man so he walked further into the penthouse so he walked further inside. “Ah, there you two are.” he smiled at the orange haired and brunette boys in his room, looking over some papers. “What’s up?”

“New mission they plan to debrief us on in two days.” Shoyo said evenly and Sugwara, who’d started to take off his tall heeled boots, froze, the two looked back to see his eyes narrowing. He sighed out and kept taking off his clothing from the mission he just got back from after a moment. “Who with? I’m sure you know considering the it looks like Yuu went and got all the info for the mission.”

“Five alphas, another omega, and some betas.” Yuu toosed the folder on the bed as Sugawara pulled his dress off and Shoyo moved to help him get the corset that helped his figure as an omega off. Sugawara picked it up and his snarling filled the room.

“This is not ok, they can’t keep trying to do this. It’s against the law now.” Shoyo huffed.

“And what we do is againast the law too, but that doesn’t stop us. They don’t seem to understand, even after all this time, that they can’t force an alpha on us.” Suga said evenly, looking at the files of each of their teammates for this upcoming mission that would end as each of the omega’s with synced heats would start. 

“Still not fair, though they are getting smarter about this.” Yuu snorted. “They’re actually putting us with alpha’s we worked with at the beginning of our careers and got along with.”

“Tell me their names Yuu.”

“Alphas are Daichi Sawamura, Tobio Kageyama, and Asahi Azumane. There’s also Kei Tsukishima but he’s mated to the omega on our team, Tadashi Yamaguchi. And the last one is the team leader for this, Keishin Ukai.” the name made Suga laugh a bit.

“Good ole coach, wow, it’s been so long since any of us last worked with him.” 

“Agreed.” Shoyo added before Yuu continued with the other two omega’s sitting on the bed now, all in pjs. 

“So then the betas on the team are gonna be Kiyoko Shimizu, Ryuunosuke Tanaka, Hitoka Yachi, and Ittetsu Takeda.”

“Every single person named is someone each of us had worked with, and the first three-” Suga sighed and leaned back on his pillows, rubbing at his face. “Daichi was my first partner and an alpha I highly respect, my inner omega has always liked him.”

“Asahi is more like a very atypical alpha, he and worked well together on our first mission together. We’ve had a few since then but he doesn’t normally work on the field in this sense. He’s a support agent.” Yuu frowned at the picture of the man.

“And ‘the King’ is completely infufferable and yes, he’s gotten better since he came to our agency, but dang it!” Shoyo flops down and puts a pillow on his face. His normal over dramtic antics makes the other two laugh.

“This is bad you know, this mission ends the day after our heat’s are supposed to collectively start and forget coach and the salty french fry, there’s gonna be an alpha each of us likes around us for five days before that.” Shoyo mutters, moving the pillow.

“Let’s not think of that now, come, sleep here tonight.” Suga pulled the two younger omega’s to him and they cuddle under the covers, but the other two kick their mother-like omega out and tell him to clean to make up off of his face.

“Debriefing is finished, are there an questions?” the mission director asked.

“Sir,” Suga stepped forwards. “As you know our heats are synced and due to start the day before this mission ends. If we go into heat ahead of shcedual than it could geopardize the entire mission. Why would you place us in that kind of position may I ask?”

The woman sighed and sat down in her chair. “Sugawara, Hinata, Nishinoya, I apologize. But I didn’t make this mission, I tried to put others on it but the higher ups wanted you three speciffically on this mission as our top omega agents and ignored me when I tried to reason about your heat cycles. I’m sorry, but that brings up something I gave to Ukai. there will be scent masks on the truck and in each of you alpha’s packs, along with some herbs that won’t affect your scent but possibly prevent you heats from starting too soon.” the woman gave a tried smile. “That’s the best I can do, signal your team if any of you feel a heat wave coming on and get out of there. If any of them give the signal all of you alpha’s will put the masks on, got that?” everyone nods. “Good, you leave tomorrow, dismissed.” as soon as the door was closed behind them, Ukai started cussing quietly.

“Damn bastard can’t do that kind of shit just because they want to over work you.” he grumbled.

“They’ve never put me on a mission so close to my heat before, why would they do that?” Yamaguchi asked, concerned.

“Because we’re the best omega agents in the agency that’s why, they’ve been doing this for ages. Trying to pair us up with alpha’s on missions to see if we’ll want them enough to make them our mate so our heats will be much shorter. From about a week to two or three days. I’m sorry they’re putting you three through this.” Suga sighed, annoyed, before turning to the three unmated alphas.

“It’s not your fault, but we should be ok with the precautions that are being taken.” Sawamura said, a faint blush on his cheeks to match Kageyama and Azumane’s.

The mission to infiltrate a hotel that was rumored to be deep in the black market had been true and the mission went off mostly without a hitch, but the trio of omega’s went into heat right on time. Despite their heats licking their heels’ they’d completed the mission and early. But it was getting late in the afternoon by then and the drive back to the agency was still going to be at least four hours. The alphas had their scent masks on so they weren’t being affected, but the three sat in the back of the truck, flushed and still in costume. They hadn’t moved since getting into the truck even though they could smell everything and one with heightened senses.

“Hey, you guys ok?” Ukai asked, turning back to face them, concern in the older man’s expression.

“Y-yeah, ‘ts only the first part, shuld be fine till we get back.” Suga panted out, opening his eyes a bit and grimacing. “Damn, we hate it when they do this shit.” he growled quietly, pulling the black choker necklace from his maid uniform off and letting his head lean back and hit the metal behind him. 

“Damn needy omega.” Noya growled out, pulling at his hiar as he sat in his thin and scanty dancer’s outfit from behind a distraction in the club portion.

“They come to me often after this kind of thing happens.” Kiyoshi speaks up. “One of the reason’s they haven’t moved or even touched themselves even though they normally would be by now is their self control. They want an alpha and each already have crushes and respect an alpha but don’t act on it becaus ethey don’t want to ruin their chances just because they’re in heat. I’m impressed that they’re doing this well so far considering that the higher ups finally figured out who to put near them.”

“You saynig that those three like these guys?” Tsuki asked snarkily.

“Don’t you dare.” he froze at the snarl from Noya who stood up at the thumb as the other two glared at the blonde. “Dont you dare.” he repeated, stumbling slightly and plopped down in a shocked Asahi’s lap. “Just, just relax, ‘m not gonna try ‘n-thin.” he whispered, holding onto the man’s shirt while laying his head on his chest. Asahi takes a moment, but loosely wraps his arms around the young man and keeps him from falling off. Suga and Hinata take that as a cue that it’s ok to be close and go over to Kageyama and Daichi.

“Bakageyama, you’re so dense.” Hinata murmur, using his leg to push up and sit on his lap, resting with his nose near the boy’s neck. The pants mak him shiver at first but he doesn’t make a move. Suga is more reserved in his movements towards Daichi, just resting against his legs with a chin on the man’s thigh.

“Sorry, need to be close though.”

“Wow, that’s some serious self control.” Yamaguchi mutters, having put a mask on himslf so that the others’ scents didn’t accidentally send him onto an unrepared faux heat. “They’re so close t you guys and if they like you that means their inner omega’s want you, but all they’re doing is being close. I’m only ever like that when me heat in waning off, during the beginning or any other time with Tsuki and I- excuse me for being so blunt- but I want nothing more than to ride him  _ hard. _ ” the last few words register with the three boys and they barely keep the moans from escaping their mouths.

Daichi leans down and Ukai watches carefully as he helps the omega sit in his lap like the others and whispers in his ear for a minute as best he can with the scent mask on. Whatever he said Suga seemed to like as he purred at the words and put his head under Daichi’s chin, delaxing against the man.

“Guess this isn’t how you imaged doing this huh man?” Tanaka laughed bit, making Daichi laugh a bit.

Noya sat up off of Asahi and pointed a finger at Daichi, eyes narrowed. “You take advantage of him and I eat your knee caps.” he snarled with a straight face even as the man gulped and the others tried not to laugh. A slight sound from Asahi made him pout, wrapping his arms aorund the alphas’ neck and whining. If he had ears they would’ve been down in whatever embarassing emtion he felt at that point. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that, I was laughing because you’re so protective when Suga is the oldest of you all. You don’t act like an omega most of the time, it’s cute.” the man said with a blush. This time Hinata, still decked out in a mint colored evening gown for the dinner he’d infiltrated, and Suga sat up to glare at the man who gulped in fear at the looks.

“Hey!” Noya both pouted and glared back at the other two “don’t be mean.”

“They’re still talking and coherent, that’s a good sign right?” Yachi asked and Ukai nodded to confirm.

“Though you still need to be careful, dont let their hands and mouths near your masks, if they do it’ll only take a second or two for them to take it off and with how thick their phermones are by now it won’t be a pretty situation.”

“You say that, but while Daichi and Asahi took a minute to adjust to what happened, your highness seemed pretty familiar with the shorty climbed in his lap.” Tsuki pointed out with a smirk.

“Why wouldn’t I?” the man smirked back. “We’ve been dating for months, he’s hasn’t wanted me there for his heats yet because of Suga and Noya, though I don’t think that’ll be a problem anymore.” the statement was kind of a shock, but it got a reaction from Kiyoshi of all people. She started laughing loudly from the front seat.

“God that explains so much! He has a mate! No wonder he gets so damn depressed after his heats!” 

“Depressed?” Kageyama asked.

“Getting depressed is a natural way an omega’s body reacts after the person accepts someone as their alpha but the person wasn’t there for their heat right?” Takeda said somewhat nervously.

“Exactly, it’s also a good sign after a heat sometimes though. It doesn’t always happen, but some say that a mated omega that gets a bit depressed after their heat isn’t going to get pregnant.” most everyone turns bright red after the beta woman’s words. In the end, they barely made it to the agency’s omega heat room compound with the omega’s happy in the arms of the chosen alphas and wanting less clothes on the others. That was how Asahi left the truck being dragged by Noya with his blazer gone and Daichi’s shirt was in shreds. Surprisingly, it was Hinata who was the most relaxed and didn’t start pulling at Kageyama’s clothes, he did grab the boy’s hair to pull his head down and Kageyama nearly collapsed in his seat with how thoroughly and much Hinata scented him.


	5. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after another practice game with Aoba Jonsai where the team loses, they're forced to cross dress after losing a bet made when Suga was insulted by the opposing team. Hinata comes in with his two older sisters and with Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, and Sugawara's help, they save the other team members the embarassment of the time but looking really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this, the fifth chater now? i just keep posting these pre-written things like one after another, geez.

“Why did we agree to this?” Tanak whined, pulling at the skirt he was in. “This is so degrading.”

“They insulted Suga that’s why, bastards.” Kageyama muttered.

“Sorry guys.” Suga murmured, knowing that the rest had agreed to Aoba Jonsai’s bet at the recent practice game due to him being insulted. And the agreement on the team was that no one insulted team mom and got away with it.

“It’s not actually your fault Suga.” Daichi groaned.

“Come on! We want some pictures before the time ends you know! I wonder who will go first, any of you have the courage to volunteer?” Oikawa called out, smirking. 

“We all have to be here, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Noya aren’t here yet.” Daichi reminded the other team captain.

“We’re here!” weak voice called out as the boy ran in followed by the two others, in very different outfits than the toher team members were wearing. Jaw dropped because the trio crossdressing actually looked  _ good _ .

“My sister is a fashion designer, she was the only one who had things that would fit us and she had to make some last minute adjustments.” Hinata explained, standing with his hair groomed and the ends curled, wearing fake diamond earrings and stoon in a skin tight nearly floor length gray evening gown with green accents and a slit up his left leg to his mid thigh. He also had on tall white heels and a white choker to match the pale green and white mackup touches he had on. Yamaguchi was bright red but stood in a short black dress with a flowy end that stopped at his mid-thighs and had no back, stopping just above his tail bone. The neckline was a golden collar that the front fabric was attatched to and he had on red platforms to go with it, watching the red eyeshadow and lips he was sporting with black eyeliner. The lolita dress Nishinoya wore though was absolutely bizzare to see on him. High low cut so the skirt started a few inches into his thighs and ended at his upper calves, showing the knee high black platform boots he wore that out his height up on par with Yamaguchi. The color base was a deep dark blue and had gathering on it in purple. The entire thing was shades of blues and purples and in his hand he held a parsol that matched the dress.

“Holy shit.” Kageyama’s old teammate muttered in shock.

“They say that but I’m dying here!” Noya bursts out, pulling at the tight neckline as a pink haired woman with frosted tips and orange roots came in. 

“Don’t pull at it! These are expensive dresses and if anything happens to them I’m screwed, they’re borrowed from work so don’t you dare do anything in them.” she reprimanded them, fixing their outfits a bit and pulling a small tube from a pouch to touch up Noya’s eyeliner.

“We know sis, relax, it’s not like we’re gonna play in these things.” Hinata sighed.

“Dude, are you saying that the new MODEL and DESIGNER Hinata Suki is your older sister?” a shout comes from Aoba Jonsai.

“Yes, I am- DON’T DO THAT!” she yelps, making Noya freeze from stretching, looking uncormfortable.

“You put me in a corset! I can barely breathe!” he snapped back, pouting.

“It’s not that tight, my brother’s wearing one too.”

“Sis you’ve been doing this to me for ages, I’m used to it, they’re not.” Hinata sighed, arms crossed with the long white gloves on them shimmering like silk.

“Yo! I heard you were in town for some fun with the bro!” another girl walked in, her hair short pixie cut and a brownish orange. “Guess I was right, how’s it been Su?” they clasped hands, grinning.

“It’s been pretty good, tiring but good. And as you can see, it’s not just the little bro.”

“Yo, you guys’ his teamamtes he keeps talkin about? Kurasuno?” she turned to the guys in skirts and dresses who nodded. “Sweet, I’m the second oldest in our family, name’s Kiki. So you just gonna stand there or you gonna rock it? I’m here for a photo shoot after all.”

“Speaking of, Sugawara! Come here, I have a dress for you too! I saw a pic and I couldn’t help myself!” Suki said, running ove,r grabbing the boy, and dragged him off as Kiki got out a proffeional camera and set up a large screen on the wall.

Hinata, or Shoyo now, started posing near expertly for his sister and every picture she took appeared on the wall. “Come on, give me something good brat!” she snapped. He rolled his eyes and dropped into a full split, arching his back and looking at the camera carefully. “Yaas! Bitch! Queen work that court!” Kiki laughed, the others from the the volleyball teams were a bit hot and bothered by the view.

“So I only got an hour right? Well then Yamaguchi, get over here. Shoyo help him pose.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t be so pushy!” the orange haired boy snapped back before showing the embarrassed boy how to pose well enough to satisfy his sister.

“I really don’t think-”

“Oh hush, you look lovely!” Sugawara is blushing and is pushed out in a long and revealing pantsuit that looked fancy. It was white and had embordery on it, the legs wide and fluttered around his feet. It fit the team mom near perfectly and the fast that there wasn’t anything on him above his soulders showed off said shoulders and his collarbone.

“Come on, sit.” she pushed him down and started working on his hair and futtering burshes over his face. By then Noya was in front of the camera and seemed to be a natural. Kiki loved him, he kept posing leaned over and showed off his fit booty. He squatted down with his legs together and skirt bunch up under his knees, biting his lip and Kiki went nuts. Asahi was bright red, geting sympathetic pats on the back from Tanaka.

“Guys.” Daichi whispers. “I think Hinata planned this.”

“Huh?” they looked a thim.”

“Keep watching the photo shoot, we gotta play along.” they do as told then Daichi continues. “First those three who fit perfectly into clothes his designer sister had or made, whichever, but now she brought something for Suga to wear, KNOWING it would fit him. Hinata must’ve planned this with them, the rest of us don’t have the builds to pull off what they are.”

“Are you saying that they’re trying to take up all the time and splitting it up into the right portions for those four to save the rest of us the embarrassment?” Asahi asked quietly.

“That’s my best guess, after all, there’s not quite 20 minutes of the agreed hour and Aoba Jonsai is enraptured.” indeed the oter team was, staring at the Libro with blushes and full attention given to the view.

“Alright, here we go!” Suki moved and showed off Suga who looked gorgeous, like a bride. Daichi choked on his spit and the others snickered.

“Dumbass bitch! The eyeliner! The silver fuckin eyeliner!” Kiki snapped, halting Suga in his tracks. The elder girl swore lightly and searched her pokcets, holding Suga’s face as she applied the sparkly eyeliner. 

“Remember, just go with what feels right. I showed you some pictures before but do what feels natural to you. Stretch it out, a trick I use is to pretend you’re in the shower.” Suki murmurs so only Suga can hear as she turns to his other eye. “Stretch out your limbs, lean over, put your arms above your head. This is for your other teamamtes and to turn this back on those jerks, kay?”

“Got it.” he whispered back before opening his eyes and walking over to Kiki who winked at him before the cycle started again. It kept going and then it was suddenly over.

“ ‘Ight! Times up!” Suki called out, startling everyone. Kiki stood up and grinned, laughing at the dumbfounded expressions on Aoba Jonsai’s volleyball team as they checked their phones.

“You planned this!” one guy accused, pointing at Daichi. “You threw some of your team into this just so the rest of you wouldn’t have to he seen!”

“Oi!” Kiki glared at them. “Shuddup, they didn’t know shit.”

“She’s right, but part way through I think I figured it out.” Daichi admitted.

“Yeah no, this was all me.” Hinata Shoyo grinned. “Su’s a fashion designer and model and Ki is an artist who photograph’s her own work. I knew Noya and I are close enough in size that Su would have outfits that fit us and the next best choices were Yamaguchi and Suga.”

“I knw ahead of time, Hinata asked for my help. I couldn’t let Tsuki be embarrassed like this so I said yes.” the green haired boy said, scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah I knew too, I was all for it but the only smaller dress that would fit me was a bit tight, so speaking of I ca _ n’T BREATHE!” _ the Libro whined, touching his curved waistline.

“I knew i’d take more than three of them though, so I got pictures of you all and I’m very good at guessing body proportions based on pictures. I explained to Sugawara as I helped him change.”

“This is partially my fault so I had to help.” Suga admitted.

Shoyo grinned and Kiki gestured for the other Kurasuno team memebers to leave. “We got played.” a growl came from Aoba Jonsai as Oikawa looked pissed. 

“Yep! Like the cheep kazoo’s you are!” he grinned as he backed out, doing something that no one had expected, flipping the other team off as his sisters both gave a single one over their shoulders. Outside and safely hidden in an empty classroom, they all started laughing, but Noya started wheezing and leaned over with a stright back on a desk.

Oops! Sorry dude!” Suki moves and started to undo the back of the dress, revealing the tightened corset around his waist as they pushed the dress top off of his shoulders. “This dress is a costom made one, it’s for a young girl with a small chest but she’s got curves for days.”

“Wait was Noya being serious when he said he couldn’t breathe?” Asahi asked quickly, worried.

“Kind yeah.” he muttered in return. 

“In order to make it fit the corset had to be tighter than I normally ever make it.” Suki said as she pulled at the strings and started to loosen it.

“On my god.” Noya gasped, taking a deep breath as he nearly fell to his knees, all his weight on his arms on the desk. “I’m never doing that again.” he groaned, coughing a bit.

“We brought clothes for you losers to put on, just pants and shirts, here.” Kiki tossed a dufflebag she’d stashed under the teacer’s desk at the group. “Bags are labeled. You can keep the clothes, it’s no big deal, come on sis, let’s go. And Sho?” he deadpanned as they both smirked in a way everyone else had seen before on Shoyo, a mischevious grin. “I’ll be waiting this wekend.”

“Can’t wait little brother!” Suki greeted goodbye and the boys started to change, Hinata having to help Suga out of his corset as he was the onyl one who knew how to undo them.

“I called in a favor with them, so in turn I won’t be at practice for the next week.” he explained as he started to undress himself. “Kiki is an art college student and she likes to paint on people for her projects so she’ll have pictures to show you guys of it after the weekend and Suki, as you can see and guess, like to dress me up, so if you want you can be on the lookout for ‘Suki’s Sunshine’ in magazines soon. 

“I’ve seen some pictures of them before, that’s her younger sibling but no one knew their name, is that you?!” Tanaka exclaimed. “I thought that was a chick!” 

“Haha! I’ve gotten that before don’t worry.” Hinata laughed, pulling off his own white colored corset.

“We owe you one Hinata, really.” Daichi said gently. “We owe all four of you. Those pictures are gonna be in the newpaper, it wouldn’t have gone well for us if the rest of us had been photographed.”

“Agreed, you all are life savers.”

“Yeah, but I’m never doing that again.” Noya glared heated at the dress folded carefully on the desk next to him as he rubbed his waist, the outline from the corset still red and visible.

“Good to know, but fyi, owing me a favor can be dangerous.” Hinata grinned like his sisters had. “Just a warning, I have to get these to Suki, later!” he bid goodbye after that, leaving the ones who hadn’t dressed up scared for a reason they couldn’t place.


	6. Kenma and Shoyo are Cousins + Spies AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Rival spies take control of a game between Karasuno and Nekoma nad try to take hostages from each team, the two people being Kenma and Sugawara. the actions anger Hinata and Kenma is already ready to fight them, they kick ass until backup comes in the form of HInata's family. most memories are erased but for Karasuno's and Kuroo's and the volleyball team meets Hinata's entire family for a sad explaination.

“Just let us go and no one gets hurt!” a kidnapper grinned as two of his compaions held Kenma and Suga at gunpoint. The boy sighed, sounging annoyed.

“Yeah, no. how about you all leave before you gut the two of us mad.” Kenma sighed out, lips pursed. The gun was pushed harder against his temple. 

“I highly doubt you can do anything do us brat.”

“Yeah, I don’t care how you threaten me, but you should probably let him go.” he points with one finger at Sugawara. “My cousin apparently likes him a lot.”

“And who’s your cousin huh kid?”

“Well his dad’s last name is Hinata and mine’s Kozume, but you should probably know who our mother’s are considering the symbols on your uniforms.”

The attackers stiffen, guns now pointed at Kenma. “How do you know who we even are?” one asks loudly as others around the gym shake in fear, the Nekoma team scared for their friend’s life. Kenma then smirks and two things happen all at once. Jumping off the railing with a staff in hand, Hinata jumps and surprises the bad guys, hitting a couple as Kenma turns and flips in the man’s grip, his gun clatteirng to the floor as his legs wrap around the taller figure’s neck in a flying triangle choke hold. Hit a couple guys as the staff flickered with electricity before they could shoot at him. Dropping down off the now unconscious man, Kenma smirks and takes the rolled up weapon Hinata tossed to him. “The name Mikali ring a bell with you lot?” 

“Wow it’s been a long time since we last fought together Kenma.”

“Been even longer since we were allowed to act normal aruond each other Shoyo.” Kenma agreed, undoing the binds on a long chain in his hand with a scythe head on one end and a metal ball on the other.

_ “Listen up!”  _ a man’s voice comes over the gym’s speak systems. _ “This is Agent Argamemnon! Agents Link and National, you’ve been activated on my orders. Courts out.” _

“YES SIR!!! Both yell before ceouching and bolting in opposite directions, avoiding the bullets shot at them.

“Careful Hinata!” Tanaka called out, flinching when a shooter looked at him.

“Oi! Keep your eyes on me bastard!” HInata yelled, throwing his staff at the man. He dodged it and smirked, aiming back at his team as a friend of his pointed his gun at Suga again. “Hey! Leave him out of this!” 

“Got him!” Kenma jumped up behind him and wrapped the chain around the guy’s neck, twisting it and pulling it taught, choking the guy as he backed up instinctively. Kenma ducked while on his back to dodge a bullet but it still hit his shoulder.

“KENMA!”

“Stay down Kuroo!” he snapped up at the man “It’s rubber! I’m fine!”

“Those things hurt like hell with a bullet vest on idiot, you ok?” Hinata called out, knocking one more out, levaing the two boys against the last five bad guys. They got pressed towards each other, surrounded and outnumbered.

“BONZAI BITCHES!” the feminine shout sounds and a young woman jumps down from the gym rafters, landing next to a guy and swinging the giant hammer in her hands at him. “Yo, been a while Link!”

“Hey Polar.” he nodded in greeting while swinging the ball on his chain out and pulling a third off his feet, the second having suddenly collapsed, unsconsious. 

“This mean Needle’s here too?” Hinata asked.

“Set and steady!” she laughed, lifting her hammer over her shoulder and hitting the second to last guy on the head the had been trying to sneak up behind her as the very last one fell down.

“Alright! Everyone’s safe!” she said, pressing something in her ear. The students got up and JHinata and KEnma collapsed on the ground, their respective teams running over to them.

“Kenma are you ok?!” Kuroo asked as he stared at them, expression a bit pained. “I took five rubber bullets with nothing but a volleyball uniform on. I’m fine other than the fact that I can’t feel my left leg. Are you guys ok though?”

“We’re fine, but you’re one badass idiot, you know that?” one guy breathed out in a bit of a laugh.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god Hinata that was amazing.” Suga breathed out quickly, hugging the orange haired boy. “Thank you.”

“Come on! I couldn’t let those losers hurt you! You’re team mom! No one hurts team mom!” Hinata grinned, scratching the back of his head as a man came up.

“I rushed over at the activated family emergency alarm.” Hinata turned around and hugged him tightly, the team notcing the the taller man with a height to rival Tsukishima’s looked basically exactly like their decoy. “We can speak some other time when it’s safe, but that you all for taking care of my son, he tried for 3 years in middle school to have enough people on the guy’s volleyball team to compete and even then he only got to once, but it certainly it nice to see that he’s on a full team who all love the sport like he does.”

“He just saved Sugawara’s life, I think we should be thanking you and him, not the other way aorund.” Daichi admitted.

“Nah, that’s just how we roll.” Hinata frowned as the woman came over.

“Hold the hell up, Kiki?” Yamaguchi asked, jaw half dropped open. She quickly shushed him, glaring.

“That’s a freaking secret!” she hissed as their father laughed. “But yeah, big sis is the family sniper, thus, needle. Why don’t you all come over for dinner this friday, you guys and girl too.” she nodded to the coach, advisor, and mamanger of the team. “We can explain everything then. For now we gotta do clean up, those guys were af- do you still have it?!” Kiki suddenly yelled behind her and Kenma reaches for his bend leg and moves his tall folded sock, showing the necklace wrapped around his ankle like an anklet. The older Hinata father sighed in relief as a few other agent or whatever file in and Kurasano is toldo to cover their eye from the flahs of light everyone else was affected by.

It certainly was a shock to find out that the entire HInata family were trained spies, but it was fun getting to meet Hinata’s family, but even more so that there were five children in the family.

“Yeah, most of us aren’t home on a regular basis.” Kiki laughed, lounging on a shy Yamaguchi. “I’m at college, Suki is at work at the agency or the fashion industry 90 percent of the time. Daim is in her third year of high school, but she goes to a boarding school up in northern japan.”

“I want to become an animal trainer, I got this guy as a baby after saving him when his mother got killed and I’ve just known ever since them.” the brown haired girl smiles, long hair tied back in a facy braid as said animal, a silver coated fox, sat in Asahi’s lap, who’s hair she’s taken to braiding as well.

“Then there’s Shoyo of course and Natsu, the babies of the family.”

“We’ve met once before, you came to watch the match between the first years.” Daichi smiled at her as the 9 year old girl sat in Sugawara’s lap, happily sharing her oreos with the man.

“So can I ask something, and please don’t get mad-” Tanaka starts, the woman he spoke to raised her hand, shaking her head with a smile.

“No, I’m not their birth mother, the only one I have a blood relation to is Natsu, but she still looks near exactly like her father.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not our mom though, you know we don’t care if you’re our step-mom or not.” Suki said with a smile.

“Yeah! You’re our Mom!” Natsu cheered. She smiled happily but almost instictively, the nearest of the siblings, Kiki, reached out and put her hand on Shoyo’s head.

“Is everything ok Hi-Shoyo, sorry, that’s gonna take some getting used to.” Ennoshita muttered.

“Y-yeah, I’m-” the only other male in the family, Furikage, coughed into his hand. “Fine dad, not really. I feel the same way about Rebecca, but I’ve never been able to bring myself to call her mom.”

“From what I understand, Nioya, you call Suga mom often yes?” the boy nods to the mother. “Well Shoyo, and I don’t and will NEVER blame you for this Shoyo, but he can’t call anyone mom or else he fears something bad will happen to them.”

“I lost my first wife in a car accident, Natsu wasn’t born yet and Shoyo was barely four years old. He was a sneaky kid, and without us realizing had slipped free of his carseat. He saw us pass an ice cream parlor and jumped out of his carseat.” the others gasped. “A teenager racing his friends ran the red light we had the right of way at and slammed into the left side of the car where Shoyo was at. My wife threw herself out of her seat between the door and Shoyo and protected him with her body.”

“Oh my god.” Asahi breathed out.

“H-her blood was on m-me and I- I just sat there and I  _ heard it, _ I  _ felt _ her tke her last breath and- it’s all my fault.” Shoyo started sonbbing, trying to be quiet.

“No, it’s not. It was her decision Shoyo, no matter what Cristie says.” his father sighed. “That’s Coral’s, my old wife’s, sister. She’s Kenma’s mother and our familes don’t see each other anymore but for the few times we come across Kenma. Her husband doesn’t know about the spy part of our family and believes his wife but she blames Shoyo for her sister’s death.”

“But she can’t do that!” Nishinoya burted out. “It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help it!”

“B-but she’s right, I-I”

“Shoyo,” Suga said quietly, gently “is this why you freaked out and ran away the one time you started to call me Mom?” the boy nodded into Kiki’s shoulder.

“I remember that.” Natsu whispered, the tohers looked to the sad girl. “He slept some but had nightmares so he was just awake most of the night. We kept checking his phone and I saw him, he wanted to text you but kept erasing his messages and kept exiting out of his calls befor ehe called you.”

“We’ve tried to break him of it you know,” Suki spoke up, holding herself. “He knows it’s not rational, but if he calls someone mom, Sho feels that something bad will happen to them and it’ll be his fault.”

“It didn’t help that the one other person he considered and sometimes called mom at the agency got assassinated after a really bad christmas where our Aunt had showed up.” Kiki growled angrily.

“Why are you telling us this?” Asahi asked. “Everyone else’s memories got erased, including Nekoma’s, so why do we remember and why are you telling us this?”

“Because it’s gotten better.” Shoyo picked his head up and looked at the team. “Because besides that one time with Suga, the nightmares that had been at least weekly have gone down in amount drastically.”

“Shoyo come here.” Kiyoko sat on the ground and the boy crawled into her arms. “I lost my mother to illness and I blamed myself for not being able to take care of her, so I can kind of understand how you feel. My dad didn’t tak it well and I had to grow up way to soon and I was the one who has kept my family together since then. I became this team’s manager to try and work on that skill further, to keep this team intact through whatever may happen. I can never amount what happened to me to what happened to you, but I will say that I and everyone else here will always be here for you, no matter how much Kageyama yells at you or how salty Tsukishima is, they do still care.”

“Yeah, Tsukki’s nice once you get past his salty outside.” Yamaguchi smiled at the teary-eyed boy.

“And by the way, not all of Nekoma was affected, it was pretty funny to hear Aunt yelling at the Mission Director when Kuroo came to their house and he gasped out and started asking questions as soon as he saw the necklace.” Kiki snickered, it even made Shoyo laugh a bit.

“Come on then, it’s a sleepover isn’t it? Let’s put this angsty away for now and put on a movie.” Rebecca said with a smile, clapping her hands together, as her children started laughing.

“Mom, you can BE angsty. Or there CAN BE angst.” 

She sighed, obviously annoyed. “Isn’t that the same thing?” 

“Think angsty as a verb and angst as a noun.” Suga offered and her eyes lit up. “Why can’t my own children explain things so they make that much sense?” she muttered as she got up and headed for the kitchen as the teenagers laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . IM NOT CRYING! YOUB ARE! BUT I DO REGRET THIS IM SORRY!
> 
> i am now realizing though some of these stories will be connected so in the summary I will list the stories it relates to if it does any.


	7. Quirk AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before the first practice game between Nekoma and KArasuno in years, a joke from some kids cause HInata's quirk to activate and the other team thoroughly enjoy's playing with the transformed boy until he changes back. Kuroo makes quirk friends with him and Hinata takes a liking to him and Kenma after playing after that match even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . . . CUTE SUNSHINE COMIN THROUGH!!

“Quite the rivalry reborn yes?” the old Nekoma coach chuckled to Ukai. “you look every bit like your grandfather.”  
“Why don’t we get this dumpster fight started than?” Ukai smirked a bit until a small red dot moved past them.  
“Sorry about that, it’s a joke here as we’re the ‘cats’.” the old man sighed in annoyance.  
“It’s not you guys that it’ll work on.” Ukai sighed as Takeda yelped.  
“HINATA NO!” the boy was running after the laser dot, highly intent on it as his quirk started to show itself in how he was able to run on all fours. Daichi and his team tried to stop him for the most part, the exception being Tanaka and Nighinoya laughing hysterically.  
“The heck?! Woah!” the other team’s libro had to jump out of the wild cat’s way, the boys hiding in a corner with the laser pointer only stopped when the cat jumped over them, scaring and surprising them.

“I’ll take that thank you.” they stood and handed the device to the coach before being sent to the principle’s office.  
“Due to the nature of Hinata’s quirk, it’ll be about 10 minutes before he changes back and he’s on the starting lineup.”  
“That’s fine, we’ve waited a good man years, a few more minutes won’t be much.” the man laughed before everyone stared at the wild cat.  
“I thought we were the cats.” one guy snorted and Hinata turned to him, standing up on his hind legs to his full cat height, and dropped into a crouch, leaping. The boy yelped and scooted back as the cat had leaped forwards a good 12 or 13 feet to him in an instant.  
“His quirk is called Feline Transformation, certain things can set him off, one of which being lazer pointers, sometimes boxes too.” Ukai said, everyone hearing.  
“God, he’s a what- Lynx or somethin? That was scary.” Yamamoto said, backing up a step when Hinata growled at him. His fur stayed in orangy tones, though the wildcat certainly wasn’t th color normally.  
“He’s no Lynx.” Kuro stepped towards the kid with a beef jerky in his hand. “He’s a Caracal.” Hinata walked over to him and sat up, seemingly happy that someone knew what he was. He reached for the jerky but Kruo threw it directly up into the air, a short crouch later, he jumped straight up for it and landed with the food in his mouth.

“Caracal’s can jump a good three or four feet higher than any Lynx, 10 feet is about their hieght limit.” he explained. “Cat’s are pretty cool huh? I bet you’d eat one of your teamamtes for breakfast.” Hinata growled playfully, looking diretly at Kageyama then Tsukishima as Kuroo laughed and Kenma did as well.  
“Who knew that a crow was more of a cat than a crow.” he chuckled. Hinta asat down and stuck his tongue out at the boy.  
“Hinata that’s rude.” Suga gently beraded and he stopped, making noises that seemed distinctly like he was mocking a parent after being told no. It made everyone laugh, but for Daichi and Suga facepalming and shaking his head, respectively.  
“Don’t you disrespect our mother!” Noya accused and Hinata jumped up, growling but had his bottom up in the air and his front crouched down.  
“Alright, be that way! But don’t think I won’t steal your meat buns when you’re not looking.” Hinata stopped and huffed out before going and padding to sit behind Kenma, glaring as best the Caracal could in retaliation.

“Awe yeah! A crow turning cat!” Inuoka laughed out.  
“Boke!” Kageyama snapped.  
“Bakayama!” Hinata shot back, having started to change back. He still sat behind a surprised Kenma, but he lookd more like a Neko now, looking strange with his slitted eyes, cat hind legs, clawed hands, ears and tail with his otherwise human body. Her hissed back and there were small fangs situated in his mouth. “You’re mean to me! And Kuroo fed me! I bet Kenma would be a nicer setter than you!” Kageyama glared at his spiker with nearly a human snarl on his lips before Ukai stopped them.  
“Enough, Hinata can you stretch the rest of it out of your system while the rest warm up?”  
“Should be fine yeah.” he padded over, some watching how his toes moved apart in a catlike way to make for balance. As he passed the other team captian Kuro noticed the boy’s nose twitch.  
“You can have the rest of it if you give us a good fight.” Kuro whispered. “But don’t tell anyone.” the only signal that Hinata heard was the slight flick of his ears and how they stood so straight and he was so happy that they curled at the ends. A few minutes later only small fangs and slitted eyes remained, but HInata said that was normal for a good while after he changed back. 

Kurasuno lost in the end but everyone had fun with it, even the ‘Heart Breaking Wall’ had been fun to Hinata and Inuoka, as well as Hinata actually trying to aim for where he wanted the ball to land himself. In the end HInata wanted to play more but first looked pointedy at Kuroo.  
“Wha’d you say to him.” Kenma asked as the tall guy snickered. He pulled out the jerky and Hinata watched it admantly.  
“It’s not beef jerky, it’s venison, but I wanna try something. Can you change into any cat even after you’ve changed?”  
“Yes, but then it wouldn’t be an accident and I’m not allowed to do that. But you promised if we gave you a good fight you’d give it to me!” Hinata accused without looking away from the treat.  
“Sport team coaches have a liscense that allowed anyone under our jurisdiction to use thier quirk in a safe setting, I’m giving you permission, I’m curious myself.” the old man smiled.  
“No I said you’d get it if you gave us a good fight, but there’s a car I’ve been wanting to see in real life called an Andean Mountain Cat.”  
“Give some good info on it and I could probably do it.” Hinata said and Kuro handed him his phone. After a few minutes Hinata handed it back and rolled his shoulders.

“If you hear it, don’t worry about it.” he said as he crouched with no other words. In the silnce this time everyone heard the sickening cracks as he lept up and grew smaller, landing on Kuro’s shoulder with a soft meow despite the noises that sounded painful.  
“Hinata are you ok?” Suga asked, not quite horrifed but close. The cat nodded, sniffing down at Kuro’s jerky holding hand.  
“That sounded pretty bad but here you go, fluffier than I’d imagined.” he muttered.  
“Can I feel Shoyo?” Noya asked and the cat meowed, jumping down and landing on all fours. It was a couple hours later that everyone stared as the orange cat, who now was a jaguar, stopped moving and stretched as Hinata flopped down on his side.  
“You ok Hinata?” he growled softly in response to his captain, only breathing deep and fast, though it wasn’t a surprise considering he’d done nothing but shift and run around for a good three hours.   
“Kid, come on and change back, we gotta catch the train back.” Ukai said and HInata started to, curling up a bit as he bones made the noise that everyone had forgotten about.

“Are you ok Hanata?” Takeda asked, brows furrowing.  
“Y-yeah.” his large tongue poked from his lips and licked the tip of his nose.  
“He’s hot.” Kuroo said, having watched the motion.  
“Yeah, we shold have thought this through better but I probably doesn’t feel good shifting back and forth from human to cat or back, right Hinata?” Kiyoko said, checking his pulse.  
“Yeah, leave me physically weak for a good hour at least after each time, going to cat to at isn’t nearly as bad but if I’m tired it’s hard to even be able to get up.” he admitted.  
“Don’t do this again, that’s an order, got that kid?” Ukai said and Hanata nodded in response.  
“Hold on.” Kenma moved and sat next to the boy after getting a nod from his coach. He glowed and the golden color gathered in his hands, he touched Hinata who imediately reacted, different body parts twitching as he stratched, purring with a smal smile on his face.   
“Kenma has a rejuvinating quirk, he’s giving the energy that’s normally always locked up in storage somewhere in him on your friend. It’s kindof our fault anyways so this should make us even.”  
“No, this is your fault Kuroo, he doesn’t seem like the type to say no and your coerced him.” Kenma sighed out, making his friend pout.

“See you guys again sometime!” Hinata yelled behind him before entering the bus to head back to their school.  
“Why’d they pull you back for a sec Hinata?” Suga asked.  
“Better have been for that guy to apoligze for hurting our first year.” Tanaka growled.  
“No, he didn’t, but he did invite me to this cat cafe between out schools and he and Kenma and I are gonna go next weekend!” HInata smiled.  
“Uh- wait they did what?” Noya asked, eyes wide and a smirk starting to grow on his lips and Kageyama started grinding his teeth.  
“What?! What’s so funny?!” the boy demanded.  
“I think you got asked out on a date with two other guys Hinata.” Asahi said gently. Hinata blinked efore furrowing in confusion.  
“Don’t you think I know that?” a few people openly started laughing loudly at that. “What’s wrong with a three way date?!”  
“Nothing Hinata.” Suga assured, though he still pouted at being laughed at and not knowing why.  
“We thought you were too dense to realize.” Tanaka snickered.  
“Even if I don’t look it mostly right now, my senses are still more like a cat’s right now, I could smell Kenma embarrassed and Kuroo was hopeful, they both get excited when I said yes, it wasn’t hard to figure out. Didn’t you see me kiss them?”  
“You whAT?” Daichi snapped.  
“I kissed Kenma and licked his lips and kissed Kuroo and bit his tongue! What’s wrong with that? Stop laughing! I don’t get it wha’d I do!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - i can't believe I forgot these tags so i'll add them not but SUGAMOMMA IS BEST HIP TEAM MOM EVER AND YOU CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE!!


	8. Neko AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what is says my dude

Green haired neko eyed the cage in the animal truck he’d been placed into with wild eyes, curling back into the corner, scared. The black haired man who’d caught him went across the street and three other neko’s, two smaller and one larger, jumped in.   
“You can’t leave you!” Yuu exlcaimed in a quiet hiss “come on Tadashi!” the boy got up and moved forwards as the oldest of them, Koushi, used his long claws and dug into the lock, ears at attention, until it clicked.

“Run, run, go!” he whispered, urging the boys out of the truck as cats and meowed loudly as shouts came from behind them. The young not quite full grown kitten froze, hidden, as their caretaker and mother got caught by the partner of the man who got Tadashi.

“Mom, no.” Shoyo whimpered, ears flat as they stayed quiet. Kenma, who’d stayed behind for fear of getting caught, he wasn’t as fast after all, meowed sadly.

“It’s my fault, if I’d gone I would have heard them coming.”

“Mom wouldn’t have left without Tadashi, don’t be sad Kenma, it’s not your fault.” Shoyo licked his brother, a black haired neko in cat form who was normally black but had been in an accident that bleached his fur a while back. 

“We just need to get mom back, that’s all.” Yuu muttered, tail swishing back and forth as if he was ready to pounce on a predator.

The silver haired neko lay on the floor of his cage in the shelter, unmoving, as Sawamura and Kuroo watched him. “Still can’t believe that he went into our truck to break that other neko out.” Kuroo sighed, lips pursed. “What neko is that stupid.” a fait growl came from him with a single tail thrash but after that the neko was once again still.

“It’s been over a day and he hasn’t eaten anything or drunk anything, that neko was young Kuroo, maybe they were close or something. It’s not uncommon for a neko to take another under it’s wing, we both know that.” the door at the end opened and the sounds of issing filled the air. The current patrol of Akashi and Bokuto had just gotten back and Bokuto had a small but feisty neko in hand. With a small clang, the silver haired neko was up and the smaller darted away, surprising Bokuto. He ran to the cage and the older purred, the two touching noses.

“Dude, that neko has a kitten.” Kuroo muttered.

“Kuroo, he ran into our truck with two others and freed that mostly grown neko kit, they’re his.” the two made eye contact. They knew what to do and so did Bokuto and Akashi after a minute. They let the silver out and he pushed the smaller behind him quickly, ears flat.

“Look, we don’t want to hurt you.” Sawamura knelt by them as Kuroo left and came back with two collars and leashes. “You have other kittens out there don’t you?” one ear came up, but he narrowed his eyes, eyeing the officer.

“ . . . yes.” 

“Mom.” the younger murmured quietly.

“We know someone how has a priavtely run neko shelter, if you stay with Kuroo and I he can take you all in. there four of you right? Why don’t we find your kittens?”

“Five, I have five kits. I will not leave them, they won’t die out there or here.” 

“We won’t let that happen. I’ve been looking for a neko, I could take care of one of them if Asahi doesn’t have room.”

“Asahi?” both seem to recognize the name. “Asahi Azumane?” the younger asked.

“Yes, he’s a friend of mine, of ours.” Sawamura gestured to Kuroo and himself.

“He’s taken care of me once when I was sick, I ran away back to mom later though.” 

“Well what’s your name? We can get you registered with him so that you get captured by us again.” he looked to the other and waited until he nodded, finally moving out of the way and standing. “I’m Koushi Sugawara, that’s Nishinoya Yuu. Yuu, where are the others, and how did you get caught?”

He blushed in embarrassment “we split up to try and find Sensei and Auntie so we could rescue you, but I found food and was hungry and they got me.” 

“Oh, my poor Yuu.” Sugawara purred, nuzzling his hair. “The other’s must be hungry too, none of you can hunt well yet.”

“Let’s go get them then. I know a few others who I see often that might also take each of your kittens you know, so that you could see each other still even in your own homes.”

“Find them first, please.” Sugawara said.

“So who are these two you talked about?”

“Their names are Ittetsu Takeda and Kiyoko Shimizu.”

“Wait, Sensai and Auntie and Coach and Yachi’s nekos?” Sawamura muttered. “We know their owners, I’ll call Yachi first.” his phone rang and after only moments after he started talking a voice came through loudly enough they could all hear. 

“YOU HAVE WHO NOW AND LEFT THEM?!”

“Aunt!” Nishinoya exclaimed as Sawamura put the device of speaker.

“Suga I told you you might get caught someday!” she exclaimed, worry in her voice.

“I know! I didn’t mean it but- but oh my gosh Kenma is still hurt, he’s not as fast right now. What if he got caught already?!” Sugawara started to worry.

“I’m going out to find them, don’t worry. Who was headed for me Noya?” she asked.

“Shoyo was, Tadashi and Kenma were headed for Sensei’s.”

“I’ll call Takeda and tell him, you head for his house. Come on Yachi, we’ll call when I find him.” she said, voice a bit further away before she hung up.

“Let me call Asahi now. He has a list of who could take them.” Sawamura muttered. To help the oldest neko calm down, Kuroo asked about the others, seemingly taking an interest in Kozume Kenma.

“You can’t have Kenma, no one can have any of them,” Sugawara snarled “not unless that kitten says they want to go with them.”

“We can make that work I’m sure, younger but not quite kittens are easier to get people to want then an older neko.” Asahi, on the phone, chuckled. “Let’s see, so you two, Tsukkishima has been looking for a relaxed and calm neko for company, Kageyama said he wouldn’t mind an energetic one like his family had when he was young, uh, there’s Oikawa, Tanaka, Bokuto, Akaashi- I’ll get everyone together by tomorrow, call me if you need any help finding those kittens.”

“Thanks Asahi, talk to you later.” Sawamura hung up as Noya pressed against the side.

“I saw orange!”

“But Shoyo was headed the oth- oh my gosh it’s Natsu! Stop the car!” Suga half yelled and Kuroo parked on the road side quickly. The animal control officers ran after the nekos who took off after what Nishinoya had seen, stopping to catch their breath by three cats, one a tiny kitten. They shifted after a few minutes, one of them a well dressed young neko girl with orange hair.

“I knew Big Brother wanted me to be safe so he dropped me off at a home and Ive been there since with this really nice old lady and her two dogs. But if you’re looking for some others if you have something that smells like them they can track him, they’re blood hounds. I’m Natsu by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Natsu, and we’d love the help, thank you. I’ve scented them all recently so they can smell me and pick out their scents.” Natsu nodded and they waited by the trucks for her to return, strangely enough, it was with Tanaka’s sister.

“Huh, it’s been a while hasn’t it. I only ever see yall when I’m with Tanaka.” Saeko said with a small laugh.

“Yeah, I hadn’t realized you had a neko.” Sawamura murmured as they followed her dgos.

I’ve only had the cutie for a couple months, she was sick and cold when I first found her but I figured she had family cause I kept seeing some dude with orange hair watching her. It took her awhile to admit that was her brother but he had a family on the streets so I never tried to convince him away from them, just kept Natsu safe and happy.”

“That’s pretty sweet- whoah!” Kuroo and the other two started running to keep up when the dogs took off for a noisy back alley. Kuroo was the fastest and when the dogs stayed away from the dog fight with a blode cat in the middle, he jumped in, grabbed the cat, and ignored the tears in his skin as Sawamura and the dogs chased the strays away.

“Dude, Tetsurou you ok?” Sawamura asked, eyeing the painful looking gashes as he held the cat gingerly.

“I’ll be fine, are you ok little one?” he asked the cat with black parts on its fur. There was a cut on it’s ear and a few small gashes on its body, but it jumped down and shifted, kneels between human Suga and Noya as he stared at Kuroos legs as he hissed in pain.

“I’m sorry, your hurt because of me.” he murmured.

“It was my choice, besides, they could do a lot less damage to me than you in a fight like that, let’s get you to a vet.” Suga started hissing at Kuroo as Noya growled, the cat put his ears back, not happy at the words, but whinced at his torn ear. “So no vet, why don’t we go to my house? My mom’s a nurse and while she doesn’t normall have animal patients, she could fix us both up.”

“I got my car you can take, blankets are in the trunk, I better not find any blood in there.” Saeko warned as she handed her keys over. “The rest of us will keep looking for that other one he was travelling with.”

“Sorry, we got split up cause of the dogs. We took a fish that was theirs so they chased us, two went after me, one after Tadashi.” Kozume apologized.

“It’s not your fault, go get fixed up.” Suga licked his nose and nuzzled his cheek before the pair went to the car after Kuroo got the Tanaka’s keys and drove to his house, a pained look on his face the whole way.

“Kozume right? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Kenma.” the man looked over for a moment to the blushing neko curled up in the back seat. “I usually go by Kenma.” the older smiled before focusing on the road again.

“Then call me Tetsurou, we’re almost there ok? The cat only nodded in response.

The other group eventually found Tadashi hiding in a tall tree, too afraid to shift from cat form, and patches of his fur gone. Hinata took much longer to find, he’d gotten hit by a car driven by a drunkard who didn’t even seem to notice the neko and a watcher had called the cops and took him to Yachi of all people. The man, Kageyama Tobio, was a friend of hers and he had experince with street nekos, he he called the vet and a sad Yachi and Kiyoko were more than shocked, eleated, and upset to see the very hurt neko in question was Hinata. So at 2 am everyone involved in the searches and who knew about the neko’s from that day sat in the woman’s living room as the cats laid by the unconscious one in the young woman’s extra bedroom.

“Actually I was pretty shocked at how he looked, but I should’ve guessed he was Kari’s son.”

“It’s that the name of the neko your family had when you were young that went missing after you house was ransacked by thieves.” Yashi asked. Kageyama nodded.

“He looked just like her, and so does little Natsu. Actually, my mom had a miscarriage while we had her and she’d told my mom that if she ever had a daughter she’d name them after that child my mom lost, a little girl my parents were gonna nae Natsu.”

“Hey.” they looked at the girl in question who stood by Kiyoko. “Mom told us about you before she died, she got caught and was killed by the shelter not even a week later cause she was really hurt when those bad people came. We don’t like you people, Shoyo and I, but she told us how good your family was to her. Shoyo would go with you easy when he recovers once he knows who you are.”

“The others have also agreed that, if you would take them, they know who they trust enough to live with.” Kiyoko added.

“Well? We’re here for the reason aren’t we? So who said what?” Sawamura asked with a smile as everyone else nodded.

“Koshi said the only one he’d consider was Sawamura. Kenma asked to go with Kuroo. Asahi is the only one that Yuu knows and likes really, so he’s demanded that he stays with you again. And Tadashi . . . well he was hoping you’d know his last owner who’s supposed to be in college in this area. He and the boy were very close but he couldn’t go to college with him and the parents decided they didn’t want him so they left him on the streets when they moved. He said his name was Tsukishima Kei.”

“Tsuki? That green haired neko was Tsuki’s little kitten?” Kuroo asked, grabbing his phone. “Hey! . . . yeah I know what time it is, but hey, me and Daichi helped this neko we grabbed find his family and you won’t believe it- . . . don’t yell at one, one of them is named Yamaguchi Tadashi- Tsuki? Yo Tsuki? . . . we’re at Yachi-” Kuroo looked at his phone for a moment before laughing. “I think he’s on his way.” that made everyone else laugh.

“I guess that’s settled then, I can get vaccines and things from work for them tomorrow, until I clear them you can’t adopt them, but I’ll try to help as much as I can.” Yashi said with a smile.

“Thank you Yachi. Dachi said warmly.

“I’ll go tell them.” Kiyoko smiled and walked away from the talking group.


	9. Kuroo + Typing = OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this headcannon so much and I completely stand by it.

“Kuroo, stay for a minute will you.” the teacher asked as the bell rang and he nodded, gathering his stuff and Kenma walked through the crowd on his phone towards the room, waiting outside for his friend. He handed the woman an old style ipod after a few minutes of talking and left it with her. 

“Let’s go to practice.” he grinned and they started for the gym. 

“She’s checking it again?” Kenma asked quietly.

“Everytime.” he answered and they were silent the rest of the way. The next day Kuroo got the device back before the class started and he sat at a computer with the music device and earbuds, putting them in his ears on the signal. The teacher came over, pressed a song on it and set it down before walking aorund as everyone worked on their tests. After a while the vice principal came in and everyone cringed, this never really ended well.

The teacher ushered him out to talk and he spoke quietly with the teacher for a minute before coming back in with a scowl. “Kuroo, I’m sorry but you know he’s new and he doesn’t believe me. Bear with me dear.” he nodded and handed her the device as everyone kept typing. The teachers stood quietly watching and after a few minutes a soft thud sounded, going over, looking highly dubious, the vice principal looked down as the sleeping Kuroo, head on the keyboard. Shaking his shoulder Kuroo rolled his shoulder out of his grip as the sounds of typing continued around them. “Look,” the teacher seemed to have had enough and a few of the students grinned, when she was done with someone it was a sight to behold. “Kuroo is actually asleep, tests have been done to help prove this for him, I can give you his mother’s email, his doctor’s, whatever, but I know very well you’ve SEEN. HIS. FILE. Our students are always our top priority and right now you’re making it very hard for Kuroo to take his test.”

“He’s faking it, I’m sure those tests are faked too.” the man huffed and her eyes narrowed. 

“He’s not and at this point, I don’t care about your position, you are new and I hope you will learn, but please go speak to the principal, he has a medical degree, you know that?”

“Of course-”

“And do you trust his word?” she asked, interrupting the man.

“Yes, what are you getting at?”

“So I’m sure he, as Kuroo’s doctor and myself with my degree in psychology as his therapist, both of us also having known him since he was in middle school, can tell you that Kuroo Tetsurou is very much asleep and does indeed have a test to finish so I’m asking you to leave before I escort you to the man myself.” she glared and with a huff, he left. She signed out as some people grinned, grabbing Kuroos ipod and grabbing his bicep, helping the half awake boy out into the hallway, all while remembering the first time the boy had come to her.

_ “Hello Kuroo, my name’s Moriaka Kelly.” the brunette smiled as the smiling middle schooler sat down. _

_ “Hi!” she chuckled at how happy he seemed. _

_ “So I have your medical files, and honestly, they’re fasinating. By the way you’re allowed to be nervous, you do know that you can take people with you if you want right?” he froze, fingers that hd been tapping the couch and his leg stopping, he turned pink and cringed slightly. “Whatever makes you most comfortable is fine.” _

_ “ . . . My friend Kenma’s outside, can he-” he didn’t finish his sentence but she nodded, he rushed out and came back with another black haired boy holding a portable gaming pad. _

_ “This is Kozume Kenma! He’s my best friend!” Kuroo said happily, already looking more confident and relaxed. _

_ “We’ve known each other for a year,” the other, shyer one, pushed a few chin length locks behind his ear, not making eye contact “dont you have to be friends longer than that to be best friends?” _

_ “Nope!” Kelly grinned. “I have my own best friend studying art back in the states and we knew each other for about a month before declaring each other best friends, people thought we were dating through most of high school, if we wanted to go out with someone we had to reach out ourselves, it was pretty funny some of the initial reactions we got.” Kuroo laughed and Kozume smiled a bit, going back to his game, which Kuroo seemed fine with. He just wanted the other’s presence. _

_ “So what do you like to do for fun Kuroo?” _

_ “Volleyball! I love volleyball! Once Kenma gets to middle school with me he’s gonna join the team too!” _

_ “I still don’t think I’m good enough for that but I guess it’s ok.” the other muttered, getting a raised eyebrow in return. He was very focused on his ame but still payed attention enough to answer a statement not even directed at him. _

_ “So what other things do you like than volleyball and, seemingly, bugging your couch potato inclined friend?” Kenma smiled at that as Kuroo whined ‘mean!’ but answered that he liked to draw. She smiled, pulled out an empty sketchpad and a case of pencils. _

_ "Can you draw me something? Tell me about what you like to draw.” he took them and smiled as he placed them on the low table next to the couch and Kenma pulled out his phone, tapping away and handing it to Kuroo. _

_ “I draw things Kenma likes, he makes up looks and writes it down in detail and I draw them. I mostly do black and white work and I don’t like digital art or anything, but I’ve been looking into water colors and alcohol markers instead of colored pencils to take things further.” _

_ “He’s really good at it.” Kenma murmurs. “I like to write and he likes to draw but he has to wear headphones when we work together after me gets me to play with him.” _

_ “If you could bring them, I’d love to see some of your work, both of yours.” they stop and look at her, surprised.  _

_ “Some things to know about me are that I’m a Libra, year of the Horse, I’m a major bookworm, and I grew up riding horses on a ranch so I’m a skilled rider. Your next appointment with me is in three days Kuroo, how about then, for an hour, you do you. I want to watch your dynamic and see how you two work. How long have you two known each other, total?” _

_ “Four months.” Kenma murmurs, scooting down as if to hide further in his jacket. _

_ “Well I don’t normally do this, but I’d like you to be here as often as you can with Kuroo, Kozume. You’re exact opposites but that’s why I think that this is working, Kuroo you brought him along and called him in instead of one of your parents, while you seem exciteable, hyper, and extroverted overall, Kozume is relaxed, introverted, and calm. I think that you’re both helping each other as emotional anchors, it’s not too uncommon for that to happen, it’s just rare to see happening so soon into a friendship, but some people just click like that.” Kelly shrugs, smiling. “So I’d like a group chat with you two and would you please keep me updted on each other, I won’t charge any more as this seems like it’ll be a package deal, and I’m personally curious as to how your friendship may help both of you, as from what I can tell Kozume, you have anxiety, am I right?” _

_ “Social.” he answered with a nod. _

_ “Good to know, now if you don’t mind, why don’t we just talk about our days while I go on my computer, because they can give me all the results they want, I want to see this typing thing that casues you to fall asleep myself.” _

_ “I could use a nap!” Kuroo grinned as he stretched, Kenma taking his phone back as Kuroo kept drawing and tried to keep up in the other two’s conversaion, but was asleep within five minutes, his head bobbing as he fought to keep awake instinctively for a good two or three of those minutes. His head hit the table with a soft thud and Kenma clicked a couple pictures as Kelly started giggling. _

“S’rry Sensi.” he slurred, rubbing his face.

“It’s fine, it’s not your fault, though that bastard might not keep his job between my boyfriend and I being very involved in your situation.” she smirked as she laughed a bit before smiling up the boy gently, handing his the device. “Go put that on and turn it up, I turned on some k-pop for you, finish what you can, whatever you don’t get to I’ll mark as correct. This wasn’t your fault, don’t argue with me, you have an A in my class, you know the material, so it’s fine. Now shoo.” he nodded gratefully and put the bud in his ears before going back in and sitting at the computer again and getting to work as his classmates gave him sympathetic looks and someone snuck up to the board, grabbing a marker and using a chair to reach the tally up in the corner. She smiled before going in, phone in hand as she texted her boyfriend about what had happened, another mark to add to the collection of times someone came and made Kuroo fall asleep. She also shot Kenma a text, a simple message that had happened sometimes he’d see when he got out of class so he’d know to make the young man take a nap during lunch.

_ Another Unbeliever _

Indeed, he saw it as soon as he got out, one side effect of the weird thing was that Kuroo acted sluggish and half asleep until he got a good nap in after it happened, at least 15 minutes was needed. So they sat in the principal’s empty office during lunch as Kenma played on his phone and Kuroo slept, head on his lap as Kenma ran his finger’s through the boy’s hair.

“How is he?” the man asked as he came back in with the woman in tow.

“He hasn’t been sleeping well at night recently.”

“The nightmares again?” she asked in a soft whisper and he nodded, she clucked her tongue, frowning. “And they’d gotten so much better.” 

“I’ll call his next teacher, let him sleep. Your’s too Kenma, it’s chemistry next right?” Kenma nodded and the man sat at his computer and reached for the phone on his desk to call the teachers. 

“That does explain why he fell asleep so fast during class, have a good afternoon Kenma.” she pet the blond’s head before going back to her own class that would start in a few minutes. Kenma only smiled and took a picture of Kuroo asleep on his lap, saving it to secret folder full of pictures of his best friend before deleting the original and smiling to himself, maybe someday they’d be more than a wish, but for now he was more than happy to just have the excitable blackette as his best friend.


	10. Sentinel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a Guide who presented very young and has to teach Kuroo get a freshly presented Kenma out of a very dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of this chapter's sentinel workings I got from Too Loud by Icelette, it's a Bokuaka Sentinel AU. I would highly recommend you read it, it's really good!

_ Sentinels are not necessarily stronger than Guides, but they are the physically adept of the two. A sentinel can pick and choose what senses to strengthen with practice, but are susceptible to what's known as a Zone. A Zone happens when at least two of the a Sentinel's senses are overloaded or too strong for them to handle at a time and their body stops funtioning, they aren’t unconscious but it can often look like it. It can sometimes take several Guides to bring a Sentinel out of a Zone, depending on the Sentinel’s power. _

_ Guides are the more mentally skilled of the two and natural empaths. They can feel the emotions of those around them and when their senses become overloaded, it’s called a Space. Theirs emotions become a jumbled mess and while other Guides can act as a temporary barrier to help ease the emotions hitting the Spaced Guide, it takes a Sentinel to bring them out of it. While a Guide uses a tactic called Blocking to dull the Sentinel’s senses or make them focus on a single one to bring them out of a Zone, a Sentinel acts as a phscial barrier and it’s known as a Blanket, the name reffering to how the Sentinel acts as a form of protection to the Guide in question. _

_ Both are ranked on a scale of 2 - 6 on four categories, Psycic Power, Sensitivity, Finesse, and Direction. Psycic power differs between Guides and Sentinels, Sentinels are judged by their ability to use their mental power in an attack and Guides are judged on their blocking power, or ability to block out or redirect emotions around them. Sensititvity is quite self explanitory, Sentinels are judged by how sensitive their senses are and Guides by their empathicitcy. Finesse is how strong either is with a bond, a low rank of 2 or 3 is being able to feel the bond and follow it to the other person, 4 is a pretty moderate level and expands on the first two levels with also being able to feel the emotions of the other person. 5 and 6 are all of those things but the Guide or Sentinel can feel all of the other person’s emotion and thoughts. Rating a six on any is a pretty rare occurance and those who rate that high are closely monitered as they can either be highly dangerous and uncontrollable or quite dangerous in that they have very good control over themselves and or others around them. _

_ The last cetegory is Direction, and this can mean vey different things, it’s also much more important for a Guide to have a good rating in. It’s the ability to avoid fallling into a Zone or Space in essence, being able to divert or pull back on the emotions around a Guide or Sentinel. For Sentinels it’s a great help and can allow them to keep themselves from falling into a Zone, but for Guides, they work differently. Guide’s can’t avoid emotions like a sentinel can with their senses, thus a high score of Direction is a very good thing. People can vary hughly in race, skin color, actions, and speech, the same goes for Guides. Some guides thrive around emotions and hold into the power of the emotions aorund them, using that as almost an energy source, others divert emotions around them and this causes them to act almost legargic at times. They don’t hold onto the emotions around them and pushed either do one of two things, push them away so it doesn’t affect them but can affect those around them, or they hold onto it and it just stores up in their body, not being spent as energy like for other Guides, and it will eventually cause them to Space out and they need to have a Sentinel to keep any other emotions reach them otherwise the extra soaking up of emotions could cause physical pain. The longer either is in a Zone or Space the more dangerous it is for them, the best thing to do is to find the nearest Guide or Sentinel and have them- _

Kenma turns off his phone and throws it next to him on his bed, looking up at his ceiling, lips pursed. He stays like that for another few minutes before picking up the device again and typing away, closing the article he’d been reading about Guides and searching up information about Fated Pairs, moving on all through the night through related searches about Sentinel and Guide Bonding, How to Help A Sentinel Avoid A Zone or how to Bring Them from the Brink of a Zone, among the searches, he hesitated before looking up one about Signs of Presenting. After closing his last tab and deleteing his search history, he opened a contact and stared at it, lips pursed and pulled thedevice to his chest, curling around it and falling asleep in the sideways fetal position, a few stray tears falling across his face. The next day he got up with his alarm, lying to his mother about his tiredness and telling her he was fine, heading to school alone for the first time in a long time. Kuroo finally came back after four days, and everything seemed normal, but to Kenma it felt like everything around him was breaking. 

It took a week, he’d been feeling stranger and stranger but Kuroo didn’t notice, the man himself had admitted to feeling weird since he presented like most everyone around his 18th birthday as a Sentinel and was on blockers to help with his strong senses so Kenma didn’t blame him at all. But they had a match coming up and after meeting the orange hiared kid from Kurasuno and Kuroo finding him, the boy had stopped speaking when Kuroo got there and didn’t ask his question, it gave Kenma a strange feeling to be around, even for such a short amount of time, but he shrugged it off as he did with most things.

“Hey, so can we talk?” Hinata asked Kenma quietly as they walked towards Nekoma’s gym.

“Sure, after the match I have time.”

“Ah-ok, sure.” Hinata smiled at him and they walked in after their resective teamates.

“Kuroo,” the cpatain looked to his coach “I know you just presented recently so if it gets to be too much I want you to tell me and stand out, got that?” he nodded to the man before they all got ready for a practice game and the first Dumpster Fight in years.

Jumping for a spike, Hinata’s eyes go wide and the person following him grew confused along with everyone else when he landed and stumbled without even trying to hit the ball.

“Hina-” Suga stopped speaking when Hinata ran out of the bounds and slid for his bag, grabbing his phone quickly before running and he slid again just as Kenma collapsed, eyes still open but dull and almost lifeless.

“Ke-”

“Hush.” Hinata whispered and everyone heard it, also feeling the strange wave of calm that washed over the room. “Sorry, can’t have you being so emotional right now, I thought I felt it but I hadn’t thought he was this bad.”

“What’s going on?” Ukai asked, trying to be worried but he wasn’t.

“Kenma is a Holder Guide and just presented by Spacing. Look,” he snapped gently as he held Kenma’s limp body, glaring at Kuroo. “Stop fighing my calm or you’ll make him worse.” he grumbled as he put his phone to his ear, breathing deep and slow. “Hey sis, we got an issue . . . yeah, it was Kenma . . . it’s way worse than I thought sis, he’s a Holder and presented a year early, probably because of having high emotions himself, which attracted outside ones to him more and they just freaking burst . . . yeah he’s Spacing . . . hey are any of you Sentinels? Raise your hand.” Ukai, one of Nekoma’s coaches, and Kuroo raised their hands. “His friend is one . . . he’s literally a third year and probably doesn’t know how.” he grumbled into the phone but sighed and hummed before hanging up.

“Hinata are you a Guide?” Daichi asked.

“Yes, I’m a high level Guide so I could feel Kenma’s emotions building up. When I crossed paths with him I just thought he was someone normal who bottled up all his emotions, I hadn’t expected him to burst like that. When did you present?” he asked Kuroo.

“Uh, just a few weeks ago.”

“Wha’ts you score.”

“That’s private.” the coach said evenly, still calm by Hinata’s control.

“And Kenma has been under for three minutes now and unless I can teach Kuroo how to Blanket him he might not wake up for a while and unless all of you are stupid you’d know that the longer he’s under the worse it is for him. Kuroo, carry him, where can we go on campus that will have the least amount of people possible? His body is releasing all the emoions he’s been holding into and the more around him the longer this will take because he’ll soak those up too.”

“Look, I know what you mean but he needs the nurse’s office-”

“I presented at 8 because my older sister is my Sentinel, I’ve been dealing with Spaces and helping others for ages.” Hinata snapped and Kenma’s body tensed, but he put a hand on his forehead and Kenma relaxed as he kept talking quickly but firmly. “I’m a liscenced Helper and so is she, but my sister is at college though and can’t make it here in the next two hours so I need to know this, I’ve got less than 30 minutes to teach a new Sentinel how to help a Guide who’s levels I DON’T know so I need to know Kuroo’s strength because they already have an emotional bond which will help this move faster. Now. where. Can. we. go?” 

“The club rooms, no one else should be here at this time of day.” the younger coach says quickly.

“Kuroo, take me there.” Hinata orders as he stood with Kenma in his arms bridal style.

Once in the room and Hinata was satisfied with the lack of people and emotions around, he handed Kenma to Kuroo and nearly collapsed. “Hinata are you ok?” Kuroo asked, eyes wide as his worry and other conflicting emotions filled him again.

“Gimme a sec, what were those again?”

Kuroo blinked before realizing what he meant “I got a 4 over all, 4’s in Finesse and Direction, a 3 in Power, and a 5 in Sensitivity.”

“Thanks, ok, so keeping that many very concerned and scared and worried people completely calm is really taxing, even for someone who rated at 5’s and 6’s in all categories.” he groaned. “My family is sadly known for having rediculously powerful Sentinels and Guides on my Mom’s side so it’s not to uncommon for us to be Fated with siblings since sometimes we’re the only ones that can help each other. Anyways, I need you to try and stay as calm as possible, I can’t do that again.” Kuroo took a deep breath and tried to settle his nerves. “Better, ok, please tell me you paid attention in your classes about Guides and Sentinels.” Hinata asked earnestly and Kuroo nodded. “Good, now take off your shirt.” blushing but doing as told, Kuroo sats against the wall with and takes off his as Hinata does as well and then they get Kenma’s off.

“Alright, pull him against you.” Hinata murmurs after laying some towels down on the hard concrete to lay on. Kuroo holds his friend against him so they were chest to chest. Hinata continues to talk to Kuroo calmly as he laid back to front on Kenma as Kuroo calmed himself and reached out with his hearing and touch. He tried not to go to far but listened to Kenma breathing, his heart beating fast but his breathing slow and shallow. He could almost feel the flow of emotions on his skin.

“Kenma.” he whispered against his friend’s temple after who knows how long, holding him tighter and looking down, their noses touching as Kuroo licked his lips. “Come back to me, please?”

“Te-su” Kuroo opened his eyes to see Kenma’s still dark ones and watched his face as it fell still again, but now his eyebrows started twitching, realizing he was weakly trying to grip the man.

“Kuroo.” looking to where he hadn’t realized Hinta had mvoed to, the Guide was meditating. “Kenma’s currently void of emotions but his own, try what I said earlier now to bring him back, that is if you’re willing to go that far. If not that’s fine, just keep talking to him, I felt something from him when you did.”

“When I presented and was in a craze I kept saying the same thing over and over again you know. It’s been proven that if a Sentinel has a fated Guide then they’ll want them, but my guide wasn’t registered so I couldn’t have them with me. And I’d heard it’s difficult for anyone other than a Guide’s fated Sentinel to bring them out of a Space if they’re in too deep. Kenma I’m sorry I couldn’t come back sooner but I’d been asking for you and I couldn’t have you yet.” he moved so their lips were nearly touching, Kenma’s touches on his skin getting a bit a bit of strength back. “Please come back to me Guide.” he whispered before kissing his friend gently, letting his feelings for the Guide pour out. Kuroo stopped when a hand touched his cheek, pulling back to stare into Kenma’s tired yellow but alive and happy eyes. Hinata chose then to collapse onto his side, making the two sit up, Kenma still regaining his strength so Kuroo helped him.

“Are you ok Shoyo?” he murmured quietly.

“Yeah, just dying here.” he groaned, starfish on the ground. “I haven’t exhausted myself that badly since I was like, 9!”

“Sor-”Kenma started to apologize but stopped when the orangette kept speaking.

“But thank god Kuroo was here. Kenma I couldn’t feel anything from you after all those emotions left you, even your own emotions left you. I thought youd gone so deep after almost 20 minutes that you were going to die, but Kuroo’s voice sparked several emotions from you when he said your name. I might’ve helped him start out, but he’s the one who brought you back.” he looked over at the after sitting up with difficulty, smiling tiredly. “You two need to bond, I don’t know your levels but a bonded pair can force each other into a Space or Zone, and Kenma you need that so this doesn’t happen again. And after this I’d say you two are more than compatible.”

“You’re about to drop unconscious, you’re fading out into sleep.” Kenma murmured, making Hinata grin brightly.

“Good, that means your getting back to normal, but yeah, I don’t think I can even try to stand up.” 

“I’ll carry you two back.” Kuroo offered, picking up his own Guide and carrying him bridal style while Hinata was draped over his back and shoulders once they all had their shirts back on. “And Hinata?” he hummed tiredly, half gone already. “Thank you.”

“Mmm, thank m’ lat’r.” he slurred. “ ‘ke cat caf’s.”

“Did you just tell me to take you out as a thanks?” Kuroo laughed with Kenma.

“I think he’s saying that he’ll go out with us as a ‘your welcome’, but he doesn’t like you or me in that way, I think he already had someone in mind.”

“Incest?” despite being basically asleep, Hinata jabs his collarbone for the statement, making Kuroo pout and Kenma laugh as they got back to the gym, both teams rushing over as the door opened. “Kenma’s fine.” Kuroo said quickly, but Kurasuno looked concered about Hinata. “He;s fine, just really tired from helping and all that.”

“Boke.” Kagayama muttered.

“ ‘rew you sen.” he grumbled, one eye opening just enough to look at the man before closing it again as Asahi took the boy and finally let go, going completely limp as he slept comrfotably in a teamate’s arms. The immediate change after waking up just insult Kageyama made everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one for today, but i'll see yall soon with some more chapters and au's.


	11. Quirk AU II + Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> curiouser and curiouser, a group of cat and crows go to the mall to shop for a quirk ball and after the omega's find their outfits together, they split up, a few returning later than planned with a few unexpected guests who offered a helping hand.

“Kenma, get off that thing!” Yaku took the Switch from the boy’s hands and frowned at him, Kenma pouted but didn’t object to his game being taken away.

“Don’t be mean Yaku!” Shoyo giggled. “We got things to do today!” 

“Yeah, come on.” the group started walking and looked at their map of the mall, places circled and noted down. “So the closest one on our list is Jackie’s Parlour.” Yamaguchi, the tallest of the group of omegas, pointed in the direction of the store. “Next would be a smaller owned store but it’s one I like, it’s called Coral Type.” 

“Then let’s go.” grabbing Kenma and Yuu, Shoyo laughs and leads the the, the other four laughing as they follow them.

“Remember, you guys got a budget for this so don’t go over it!” Saeko, their adult alpha supervailence, reminded them as they entered the first store and looked through the section of omega clothes and Yaku admired one, but clicked his tongue at the expensive price.

“Maybe you’ll find another one.” Kenma offered as Yaku put it back. 

“Yeah, come on, you won’t really choose anything unless you’re supervised.” Kenma pursed his lips in slight annoyance but walked around with Yaku until the time for that store was up and they met the others at the front, the last one there was Yuu with Hinata behind, Yamaguchi, Saeko, and Sugawara were already there.

“Ok, so Coral Type next right?” Suga asked. “What’s it like?”

“Uh-” Yamaguchi blushed and only smiled sheepishly, staying quiet until they got to the well lit but senic little store with some foriegn designed omega formal outfits in the window. “This is it, it’s run by three mates, they’re american, indian, and australian.” he offered as he walked to hold open the door. It was quite pretty inside and almost immediately a loud gasp made Yamaguchi smile after he jumped.

“Mate! Aye!” a tan woman in her thirties jogged over as the door closed. “ ‘ow ya fuckin’ doin’ little Yams?”

“I’m fine.” he turned to his friends with her. “These are my friends, we’re looking for dresses for a quirk dance.”

“Niiice.” she clicked her tongue. “Nice ta meet ya mates! I’m Sam, what can I help ya with? Got anythin’ in mind?”

“Not really, but do you have anything that’s not actually a dress or something like that?” Yuu asked.

“That-” she deadpanned “is not my domain, but it is my omega’s. YO! Honey!” a sound of something being thrown. 

“Fuck right off why don’t ya and let me work for god’s sake!” a voice yelled and someone else came out, a younger woman, mid 20’s, came out with pins in her mouth and lace cord in her hands. “What?!” she snapped through her teeth.

“Yam’s friends wants a not-dress.” the white skinned woman looked at Yuu who waved with a grin and her eyes lit up. “Gimme a sec.” she said and turned away, the others realized that her right leg looked strange, like it was something from a video game, light blue with conduction lines through it.

“By the way, this place is quirk friendly, so you can choose somethin’ that migh’ suit you and accen’ your quirk of whatevah.” Sam said. “So you’ve met me, Honey, and our beta’s somewhere around here, you can’t miss them if ya see them. I gotta go back but hollar if ya need somethin’.” she waved, pet Yamaguchi’s head, and walked towards the back as Honey came back out. 

“Ok, tour, follow me dears.” she smiled and led them through the store, a small section of silver dresses catching Yaku’s eyes. “Those are some of my own designs and some we’ve bought, you’re welcome to look.” the rest kept walking through thegood sized and well laid out store. “The red ones are about half indian inspired, some are two piece belly dancer like outfits, which have either skirts that come with stockings or are pants disguised as a skirt called Harem Pants.”

“That’s the sound I like.” Yuu laughed and he and Kenma both started looking through the clothes. 

“I think I have a dress you’ll like if you want one to work with your quirk.” they looked over to a person sitting on a chair with close eyes, but they pointed at Sugawara.

“That’s actually what I was thinking about, how did you know?”

They smiled “I’m blind, but my quirk let’s me know what’s around me. The layout never changes because I’ve memorized it, but I know each dress thanks to my mates’ memories. I’m Raaz by the way, follow me.” he got up and led Suga through the store, a curious Hinata following with wide eyes.

“Who is that?”

“The indian, they have a mind reading quirk, but they’d never dig, only sensing thoughts on the surface. I first came here because he made me feel welcome, despite my quirk. They had me sing for them.” the others blinked at Yamaguchi, he never talked about his quirk, much less used it for someone else, other than Tsukkishima that is. The Siren Quirked boy smiled and turned to Saeko. “So do you wanna see more or-”

“I’ll sit here kid, these are the dressing rooms after all.” she grinned. “I’ll see everyone when they try on their clothes, and speak of the devil!” she laughed as Kenma came over with a basket in his arms. “I get to see them to make sure they fit good, ok?” he blushed but nodded and went into one of the three stalls. Yaku and Sugawara, both smiling, came next, entering as Kenma opened his curtain shyly.

“Aww! You look cute!” Sugawara giggled at the boy kindly. He frowned a bit and looked at it as Saeko discreetly recorded the entire thing. In a two piece red dress with a very flowy and layed skirt that reached his mid-lower thigh with a silver and red bedazzled sleeveless top.

Honey came over with Yuu and hummed, smiling. “Hold on a damn minute, I have some gloves and thigh highs that go with that dress, come on and give Noya a turn.” Kenma followed as Suga came out and Yaku cursed quietly from his stall. “The damn things I do for the tall bastard.” 

“Do you want help?” Suga asked, turning to the other’s stall and gave the camera a good view of the patterns over Suga’s back. The man himself was standing in a white and silver gown with a slit up his left leg and a white belt sitting loosely over his waist, the neck a halter and the back empty, dipping to his tailbone and showing off the tattoo’s that were his quirk. Saeko grinned and whistled, surprising Suga who blushed a bit but turned and smiled. “It’s a bit more revealing than I’d anticipated, but I like it. It feels nice and is, surprisingly, in my budge range.” 

“Not surprising to me, so what exactly are you people’s quirks?” Honey asked.

“Oh, mine’s called Marked Experience, these patterns have grown over my body more as I’ve aged, but they only expand when something major happens. They’d jumped in size twice since our first years joined the volleyball club.” Suga smiled as he explained.

“Mine’s called Storm Lullaby.” Yuu came out with a grin. “It doesn’t do much but rain, storms especially, make me lethargic and sleepy because it’s like a lullaby to me, an effective one at that. I have to wear special earplugs to block out the noise when it rains.”

The boy was wearing a red and brown choli and harem pants with gold accents. “Oh you look great Noya!” Suga smiled as he turned, grinning. 

“Asahi’s gonna fall on his ass when he see’s this!” he snickered, but his cheeks were pink.

“So how about you all get together the day of this thing and we’ll come over and get you all dressed up nice. We do that too, we’ll do your hair and makeup and give you some accessories, free of charge.” Honey smiled and stopped Yamaguchi, who returned and was about to object.

“We want to kid,” the beta pet the boy’s head. “You’re one of our favorite customers and you all are great, let us do this.”

“There’s only one rule if we do this,” Honey looked at each omega, all now back at the dressing rooms. “You gotta be our models for the next fashion show we do.”

“Totally!” 

“Yeah!”

“Oh gosh you really mean that?!”

“Sounds like fun.” everyone grew excited at that prospect and the others in outfits were told to stick around in them for a few minutes so Honey could figure out what accesories to put with their outfits, so Hinata and Yamaguchi went to change as Yaku came out in a long black dress with silver accents, a silver neckline and cuffs around his wrists with the end on the long skirt of the form fitting dress lined in the same glittery silver.

“Modes’, simple, but with just the righ’ amoun’ of flair.” Sam returned with a smile, looking over Yaku’s form. “Glitter looks good on you.”

“You wouldn’t guess, but she’s the resident makeup artist and loves glitter.”

“Um, so could you do something about this?” Hinata asked, picking up his skirt and putting the overly long skirt down once he was out of his changing room. The orange haired omega was in a two piece dress like Kenma, but his was a long floor length white skirt with a white chest bind and a matching white collar. The skirt was much too long so Honey came over with her pins and started pulling up the edges of his skirt and Raav left and ran back with some strips of sparkly red fabric and red lace. Honey pinned the strips over her alterations and draped the lace over Hinata’s shoulders and stood back as Raav put Kenma next to the boy with a cat transformation. “So I could bundle these dresses with the accessories and the alterations for a really good price, I’m assuming, going by the scent all over you two, this means you two have the same alpha?” they nodded and Hinata looked at his dress in awe. The skirt was picked up in the front and held by the red fabric that matched Kenma’s dress color perfectly in a large bunting job and the back was folded up and lined with the fabric to make a nice high-low effect. The boys looked at each other and smiled in their own ways. Kenma was in, per Honey’s expert eye, white thigh highs, black heels, and white lace cuffs, a matching white headband in his hair. “White with red accents and red with white, what a lovely combination, Kuroo’s gonna loose his shit.” Yaku snickered, folding his arms. 

“So is Lev.” Kenma shoots back with a deadpan expression and Yaku blushes. 

“I think that all of your alpha’s are gonna freak, so everyone change again and come to the counter and pay.” Saeko stops the recording at that point and puts her phone away with a grin, shooting a text to the boys that their shopping was done and they could meet up again for lunch on time.

“So we meet up in 20 minutes at the food court, you guys wanna split up and wander until then?” Saeko asked. “I need to pick up some new sunglasses.”

“I need some new tennis shoes.” Yamaguchi admitted.

“Let’s go Shoyo.” Kenma murmured so his boyfriend quickly followed. They went to Gamestop and they looked around. Shoyo picked up the newest Legend of Zelda game and smiled, they had some left over money thanks to the deal they got so they could buy it. The Zelda games were some of the few that got Kenma emotional, he would yell at the game and be loud, Kuroo and Shoyo loved it, it was very amusing to watch. “Hey Kenma, look at this.”

“Cadence of Hyrule?” he asked and took the game looking at it and his pupils grew larger, Hinata grinned, he was hooked.

“It’s a good one,” they looked at the blonde guy standing behind them. “I’ve played it, but it’s a pain to keep with the rhythm aspect sometimes. If you guys want, you can borrow it first to see if you like it.”

“We’ll just return it if we don’t, thanks for the offer though!” Hinata smiled and they started to mvoe towards the counter but his friend seemed to come over at this point as he tried to kepe up the conversion.

“Leave them alone!” she snapped, hissing his head. He whined, stating that they were only having a conversation about video games. “I said they could borrow my copy of Cadence of Hyrule if they wanted for a trial run first!” 

“You play Zelda?” she asked, looking at them and Kenma nodded shyly. “Well on the topic of Legend of Zelda, have you played Twilight Princess yet? I haven’t and I want a good opinion of it.” Kenma started to warm up to the alphas who’s entire demenor was relaxed and calm, scents included. Hinata took their money and bought the game, and the gamers kept talking about other games they’d played, bonding over an old one they both played.

“Where are those two?” Daichi sighed, annoyed and looking at his watch. Kenma and Hinata were ten minutes late to meet up at the lunch court, they would be the last ones to arrive when they finally did.

“They said something about GameStop I think.” Yamaguchi offered and Kuroo groaned.

“Of course they’re late, Kenma is probably looking at the games with Shoyo.” he nearly growled, fingers tapping the table impatiently.

A soft laughing came just a few minutes later in several familiar and unfamiliar voices and Kuroo shot up, the other alphas growing worried as the two missing players arrived with an unknown alpha pair, the purple haired female had her arms around the two omega’s shoulders and the blonde was staying close. It didn’t help that Kuroo had been worried, impatient, and now his omega’s smelled like these two  _ different alphas _ . The omegas exchanged worried looks, ready to intervene if something happened. “Hey guys! Sorry we’re late! We were talking to these guys! They’re gamers just like Kenma, but guess what?” Hinata grinned widely, pointing to the beta “They both-” she covered his mouth with her hand.

“Shhh! That’s a secret! We’re on the down low today, ‘remember?” she quietly hissed at him and uncovered Hinata’s mouth as he laughed out an apology.

“Sorry for talking up their time man.” the taller blonde with a black streak in his hair lamented. “Kyoka and I are just really big gamers we got to talking.”

“Why did you scent my omegas?” Kuroo asked with narrowed eyes and both Kenma and Hianta heard the growl in his tone and realized that Kuroo didn’t know.

“Kuroo, calm down.” Kenma quickly addressed the situation. “Your scent had faded from us some and they thankfully stopped us from leaving the store. There was a group of alphas waiting outside so us smelling like them meant we were ‘their’ omegas and had the right to fight them to keep them away why they tried to make a moce on us.” Kuroo blinked a bit at that, his expression going from subdued anger to worry.

“Sorry dude, i’s something we’ve done plenty of times before though. We only have three omega’s in our class so the other 17 of us got very good at not only detecting dangerous situations, but acting as if omega’s were our own to protect them.” the purple haired young woman smiled as she took her arms from Kenma and Hinata.

“That’s how I recognize you two.” Sugawara mutters. “What are you doing in Tokyo?” he asked.

“We can talk in a bit, would you like to join us for lunch?” Daichi asked, everyone else remembering that they had yet to eat.

“I’m starving!” Hinata whined. “Agreed bro.” the taller blonde added, both getting the same pouty expression on their faces.

“Well we’d honestly love to stay and chat, but Kenma, you have our numbers, and we have to go. We have a patrol in a while Denki, remember?”

“Oh yeah, and we gotta pick up the rest of the squad before Bakubro gets mad at us for being late.” the male realized and after goodbyes and some thanks for what they did, the original group split up, got their meals, then sat to talk. Alpha’s seemed pretty determined to find out about the omega’s dresses for the dance, and as such, they would not say a word that was actually helpful to the overly curious alphas.

“By the way, that was a really wonderful color on you Yaku.” Sugawara smiled and Yaku grinned.

“What color Yaku?” Lev asked, but he was ignored.

“Well I don’t know about that, but I’m surprised at how good Yamaguchi looked in his dress, it suited your body type well.”

“Aww! Thanks Yaku, my favorite one I saw though was Noya’s, that’s bold!” the other boy laughed as Asahi looked at his friend, curious.

“Nah, you should’ve seen some of the things I saw Shoyo looking at as I went to try that on!” he laughed. “What you actually picked was way more modest than what I saw you holding before!”

“What might tht have been babe?” Kuroo asked with a grin.

“Maybe, but Kenma really stuck out on this one, you look so good in that fluffy skirt!”

“Come on you two, tell me something.” Kuroo started to pout as Tsukki snickered, already knowing they wouldn’t get anything from the omegas.

“Sugawara I think was the most daring.” Kenma murmured quietly. “I could nearly see your- you know.” he murmured quietly and Daichi’s eye twitched as Suga giggled and told Kenma that he was too sweet.

“You’re not going to tell us anything are you?” Daichi both sighed and groaned.

“Nope!” Suga chirped while patting his cheek gently.

“So you guys gonna tell us how you ended up even starting a conversation with two UA students from the infamous Class A?” Tsukki asked and Hinata and Kenma only smiled, shaking their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I just completely-not-so-subtly-hint that pro hero Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro (who might have been there together for a reason *wink wink*) saved Kenma and Shoyo? possibly. do I regret anything I did to this au? no I do not. did I originally mean to make this kagehina but instead got kurohinken or whatever that ship is called? . . . yes, yes i did.


	12. (Omegaverse) Mom Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not quite what it sounds like, but a reunion between a pair of omegas, one of which reacts fiercely when they see someone they believed to be their pup again after several years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no words to explain this, but here

“Do you think that Nekoma just underestimated Kurasuno?” Bokuto asked during a break between sets.

“No, their strongest pair isn’t here yet though.” Kuroo said as he walked over, a towel around his shoulders.

“Who might those be?”

“Well they should be here if Sa’amura was right, but those two are freakishly fast with their quick.”

“Who are they?”

“Well one you’d know, ‘King of the Court’ back in middle school, but it looks like he’s chilled out since then.” Kuroo sighed in slight annoyance as Bokuto and Akaashi looked at him curiously.

“So who’s the other one?”

“Some kid who’s about Kenma’s height but play’s like a demon. He’s a middle blocker but he’s also their ‘best decoy’.”

“Sounds interesting.” Akaashi murmurs.

“Kid’s almost as hyper as you Bokuto, he’s a first year and a regular, but even when Inuoka started tailing his freak quick, he was grinning like it was the best thing in the world, he’s nuts for an omega. You’re frosted tips are crazy dude, but his hair is this really bright natural orange.” Akaashi’s eyes go wide and he freezes, water bottle slipping through his fingers.

_ Orange hair? Two young faces with orange hair and bright wide eyes filled his mind, grins of their faces. _

_ “Why do you keep calling me mom? Were not that far apart in age really.” _

_ “I know you’re like our big brother cause of our age, but your parents are nice and all, but you act a lot like my mom from what I can remember! Se was an omega too, you’re parents are nice but they’re both beta’s and you act like my mom more than them. And Natsu was young, but she remember’s mom’s scent too, you smell like her. She was flowers and green tea and you smell like jasmine and green tea. So to us, you're our mom!” a returning laugh and the black haired boy rolled his eyes a bit but smiled slightly. “Or at least to me you are.” _

_ “Com’ere.” he pat his lap and then started petting the head, smiling a bit while looking out over the porch. That porch became much more lonely without those bright eyes and smiles. _

“-kashi!” he blinked and jumped, seeing several concerned faces around him. 

“Huh?”

“Good, you’re responding again.” Kurasuno’s advisor smiled. “You’ve been completely unresoinsive for over five minutes now.”

“Oh, sorry for worrying you.” he looked at his captain speciffically but leaving his name out to be polite. “I just got much too far lost in thought.”

“More like shock, you looked pretty freaked out for a minute there man, your scent was really strange too.” Kuroo said with furrowed brows. 

“I’m fine now, we should start our next set.” Akaashi looked to Bokuto.

“Alright, but if you feel weird again I want you to tell me.” he nodded and the rest scattered for their own teams, Akaashi shook the strange thoughts out of his head, there were plenty of ginger’s in the world, including japan.

“Sorry we’re late!” Saeko panted, moving to let the two boys behind her through into the gym and Hinata sucked in a breath, eyes going wide.

“Hinata?” Daichi asked, the people watching growing concerned as the boy let his head drop. Kageyama nearly jumped when tears started falling from Hinata’s cheeks as the balls stopped and a shout filled the room. Hinata was suddenly in movement, meeting the other partway and hugging him tightly, they fell to their knees, Akaashi buried his face in Hinata’s hair. Moving the boy’s head to the side the nearest person, Ukai, was moving but Akaashi was already biting Hinata on the side of his neck, Akaashi saw him though and moved fast. Everyone froze in shock, Akaashi was snarling and standing on his hands and feet over Hinata who stayed where he was put, eyes glazed over. 

_ “My pup.” _ the normally very calm omega snarled at Ukai. 

“Ukai is pack alpha Momma.” Hinata purred and that got Akaashi to calm slightly, but Bokuto carefully approached.

“We’re not going to take him away Akaashi, calm down.” Akaashi stopped snarling but didn’t move from over Hinata, showing he still thought there was danger to his pup in the room.

“We’re his pack, we won’t attack or let anyone else touch Hinata.” Ukia appeased.

“Fukurodani will protect you two AKaashi, and so will Nekoma, they’re our sister pack.” the omega moved from his protective position and held a calm Hinata against him.

“Sorry, but I’m still on edge.” Akaashi quietly apologized.

“Outside, come on.” Bokuto took control and Kuroo nodded to his fellow alpha that Nekoma would keep anyone else from following Kurasuno and the two, Bokuto nodded appreciatively at the gesture. Akaashi sat with Hinata in his lap against the wall, Bokuto standing near for his omega’s peace of mind as the black haired by scented the omega thoroughly, both were so happy it seemed that they started purring, a sound that made Kurasuno feel better about the sudden biting of their youngest omega teammate.

“So how exactly do you two know each other?” Takeda asked once the two calmed some.

“My Dad and Mom both died in a car crash when I was 8, Natsu, my little sister, was barely a year old and she was the safest, I almost didn’t survive. But Momma’s parents are medical specialists and foster parents, so they were the first familywe went to after the crash. We were with them for almost four years and Keiji hadn’t presented at that time, but he acted and smelled like Mom, so I grew attached.” Hinata started, leaning back fully on Akaashi.

“In turn, I also grew attached to Shoyo and Natsu. My parents were both beta’s so it was a bit of a surprise when I presented as an omega in my first year of highschool, but we weren’t too surprised considering that I acted as one already. I scented the two all the time my parents kept doing their best to make sure that they would stay with us even though Shoyo was fine after a couple months because they saw the signs. 

“I didn’t know it then, but I’d been treating Shoyo and Natsu as if they were my pups, so when the system called my parents and said there was a kid with head truama that needed to be with us, and they couldn’t separate Shoyo and Natsu, both of them got moved since my parents don’t have the money to adopt them outright. I nearly didn’t let the two leave, it was the first time the real signs of my being an omega appeared, I had to get knocked out by them ‘before I affected the Hinata’s ability to find another forever family’.” Akaashi’s tone grew bitter at that and Hinata whined a bit at it. “After that I grew very depressed, I nearly shunned the new kid because of it, I felt the need to be kind to him but I wanted my pups, by the time be was able to be placed in a new foster home and my parents searched for Shoyo and Natsu, they’d been adopted and we had no way to find them.”

“Our mother now is nice, but she’s not home a lot and just kinda, leaves us to do whatever. I take care of Natsu for the most part, but while she’d been young, she remembers you. We’ve missed you but haven’t been able or allowed to look for you.” 

“Well now you’ve found each other again.” Sugawara smiled. “And we do have to go back home-” Akaashi snarled at that, Hinata pressing back into him “-but you can still keep in contact.”

“We should get back inside and finish our set Akaashi, he'll be here for all three days." Bokuto said gently.

"We can catch up later Momma." Hinata promised and Akaashi's scent finally was fully calm again, a relief as it meant his possesiveness would be under control. As soon as their matches for the day were over, Akaashi in essence kiddnapped Hinata, who was more than happy to watch Kuroo and Bokuto practice as his mother scented him and made sure that his mark would last some time before tossing for the two each night. In turn, as Akaashi's Fated Mate, Bokuto grew pretty close to Hinata as well. It was strange to Kurasuno to see their hyper sunshine omega calmer than ever.

"He was always like that with me." Akaashi told them on the second day. "He avoids being scented if he can, it brings up bad memories for him was what he told me after the first time I scented him."

"He's not necessarily touch starved, but his hyperness is in part due to not being scented enough?" Suga, head omega in the kurasuno pack, murmured with wide eyes, staring at Hinata who was trying to hit some of Kenma's serves after the long day. Akaashi nodded, "he's just as hyper, but it's deluded I guess. He conserves his energy more even if he's still going all out, and he's quieter, thinks better."

"What do you mean?"

"He was late because he failed a test right?" The team nodded. "He's pretty smart when he actually takes care of himself, before volleyball, and he's told me he still loves it, but he's an artist. He can memorize and learn anything if you can get him to draw it. Get him a sketchpad instead of a notebook and his grades will improve.

"I don't believe that." Tsukkishima scoffed.

"Shoyo, what were the three hoop skirt designs of the 18 hundreds called?" Akaashi called out.

"The Crinoline, Crinolette, and Bustle." He replied instantly.

"Dragon differences." 

"Dragons have four legs and two wings, wyverns only have two legs and two wings, amphithere's have two wings and no legs, wyrms have no wings or legs, lindworms have two front legs, lung dragons have four legs and a long body, and then drakes are dragons but with no wings." Hinata said, coming over, reciting evenly and firmly as Akaashi smirked.

"I say again, get him to draw it and he wont forget it." 

"That's incredible." Yachi murmured with wide eyes. "And why he picked up the English I taught him so quickly once I started marking his notes to make more sense, it's a form of art." Akaashi nodded to the girl.

"Momma!" Hinata started bouncing up and down, grinning with shining eyes. "Will you set for me?!"

“Sure.” they walked out waving to Kurasuno and headed for the gym Bokuto and Kuroo used to for personal training, the two already having headed for that exact gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this, I might write a part two to this, i dunno, what do you think? I certainly don't do anything nasty (you konw what I mean), but maybe Akaashi in heat wanting his pup there in his nest, that would be an interesting situation. might add some Oikawa and Akaashi bonding over having such strong pups who knows.
> 
> and yes, I gave a way for Hinata to not be an idiot. should I expand on that part of the au more? write a chapter for it? *shrugs* what do yall think?


	13. Part Scottish Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this idea was born of his hair color, my love of my gaelic heritage (i'm a quarter pureblooded dutch!), and his temper that sounds about right.
> 
> you get no other explanation for the trainwreck, enjoy.

“Lev is half russian, half japanese.” Kenma said nonchalantly.

“Wait, no way really?!” Hianta explained, stars in his eyes.

“Yeah, his name means some kind of cat.” 

“Lion, his name means lion!” Inuoka added as Yaku and two others entered Nekoma’s room.

“That’s cool! That means he’s like me!”

“Whadda ya mean?” Inuoka asked, Kenma looking up form his game.

“My middle name is Ranulph, it means ‘shield-wolf’ and is scottish. My mom is full blooded scottish and so is my grandmother, she calls me ‘Ried’, it means ‘someone with red hair or a ruddy complexion’.”

“That’s cool!” “I didn’t know that.” his two friends commented, Yaku and the other cats being curious about this.

“Yeah, my grandmother has lived in japan for years now, she lives with us at home, taking care of my little sister Natsu since mom works full time, but she doesn’t know a lick of japanese, so we all speak scottish-gaelic.”

“No way! What’s it sound like then?”

“tha e a ’faireachdainn gu math èibhinn uaireannan, ach is toil leam e.” Hinata grinned as he spoke in not only another language, but a strang accent. “It’s on’a the weirdest things though, we only speak this at home so I gotta work at it to slip back inta a japanese accent.” he told them, sitting back on his hands, the other accent think on his tongue. “Sometimes it’ll slip through anyways, but I can usually control it. I got an A on an essay I wrote a while back though because I accidentally wrote it in scottish and my teacher though that was very cool, but I have to be careful now so I don’t do it again.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as the accent slowl fed from his lips. They kept talking until Hinata had to head for his own rooms and bit the team goodbye, smiling.

“How about a bet.” everyone looked at Kenma. “If we win this Shoyo, you have to do the thing you showed me last night.”

“Oh yeah! That was so cool!” Inuoka agreed.

“And if you guys win?” Hinata asked, face mostly blank.

“I’ll toss for you later.” 

“Deal!”

“Now wait a minute,” Daichi interrupted. “What are they talking about Hinata?”

“It won’t affect you guys, don’t worry, it’s just somethin’ I showed them about my heritage.” he grinned back at his team, who were curious but let it go. Once more, the team loses, still moving through to be stronger.

“We won Shoyo.” Kenma smiled just a bit and Hinata pouted.

“Tha fios agam, cha leig thu leas mo chuimhneachadh!” 

“Woah!” Nishinoya stared at the boy as the team jaws dropped. “What was that Shoyo?”

“Scottish-gaelic, me mum’s full blooded and so’s me grandmother so we only speak scottish at home. Kenma was daring me to speak it or to stop hiding my accent for the rest of tha day.”

“It sounds cool, speak it when you can.” Kenma murmured quietly.

“rud cinnteach Kenma, ro dhona chan urrainn dhut mo thuigsinn ge-tà, tha mi a ’smaoineachadh gun tòisich mi gad mholadh bho nach bi fios agad.” Hinata grinned at Kenma, the other boy rolling his eyes slightly but not bothering to ask what he’d said. Hinata wouldn’t answer his curious teammates though about that same thing. 

“Why do you hide your accent though Hinata?” Suga asked.

“Well I’ve lived here my whole life, but since we only speak scottish-gaeic at home, Natsu and I have full accents that show up a lot. I used ta get bullied though for it so I learned how ta hide it.” he admitted after they’d run the hill in the back. 

“Well I like the sound of it, you’re welcome to talk whatever way feels normal to you at practice.” Hinata stared at Daichi with wide eyes, looking very excited.

“Dha-rìribh?” he nearly whispered, his tone giving away what he meant.

“I’m going to assume that meant ‘really?’, and yes, really. Do what makes you feel comfortable.” the captain smiled at the boy who jumped up in the air, whooping.

“ifrinn seadh! mòran taing caiptean!” he hugged the man tightly and throughout the rest of the camp, Hinata was answering questions from his team and a few of the others about Scotland, and admittedly knew a lot for someone who’d never left japan before, but his accent settled into a thick but understandable mix that was actually quite nice sounding. He admitted that he’d been disappointed that Lev didn’t speak russian as ‘it’s your heritage and you should know it if only to respect that’. Lev said that he’d ask his sister to help him as she did know some, feeling inspired by the ginger’s devotion.

“He’s been calling his family at night and speaking to them in scottish-gaelic, I’ve actually been falling asleep to it, but he won’t tell me what ‘mama’ means even though he’s been calling me that.” Suga sighed, frowning slightly as he and some of the other team’s members spoke while eating watermelon.

“Uh, well I speak a lot of english but that word sounds like mom, I think he’s calling you his mom.” Akaashi from Fukurodani spoke up and Suga turned pink before smiling happily.

“Aww, that’s sweet. Noya calls me mom sometimes but Hinata never has, it’s cute that he’s doing it now constantly in scottish.”

“Are you going to tell him that you know what he’s doing?” Yaku asked.

“No, I’ll let him think that I don’t know, but thanks for telling me Akaashi.” he nodded in return to the comment.

“hey mil, thoir sùil air na tha Lev a ’dèanamh!” Hinata exclaimed as Lev spit out the seeds from his watermelon.

“I don’t know what you're saying Shoyo.” he reminded, but smiled a bit as Hinata grinned.

“ach carson a bu chòir dhomh sin a dhèanamh? tha thu a ’coimhead agus ag obair mar mil, milis is òrail agus seòrsa de stuth slaodach ach blasta, ach cha leig thu leas a bhith eòlach air sin.” an eyeroll later, Hinata was trying to copy Lev and Kenma only huffed in slight annoyance. This went on between the two for weeks, but it also helped Hinata grow more confident in his accent, enough so that it became natural for him to use it constantly. Their friends and classmates at school were surprised, but his accent was accepted pretty quickly, gaining the Perfect Decoy a new name on and off the court. 

_ The Scottish Terror _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . I regret absolutely nothing in this chapter.
> 
> also
> 
> an angry person with strong celtic heritage is freaking scary, so there's merit to calling that baby carrot a terror.


	14. Secret Spy School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this idea is shamelessly came from a book I once read about a secret girls-only spy school that I never actually finished (it was a library book and it had to get returned and so yeah, that's all I got for you this time!

“Alright, so here’s our list of needs and a few wants.” the three girls looked at the list on the table in the mall. “This is coming from our own personal money and we only have today to get everything since we have things to do tomorrow.” the blackette took several glitter pens out of her bag and took the gold one, circling three things on the list. “These are my top priorities.” she said, the other two looking at the items she’d circled. New sports bra and shorts, leg compressors, and some new earrings.

“Ok, so I really want these.” the orange haired girl grabbed the similar colored pen, handing the red one to the third girl, and circled four more items. High waisted shorts and a crop top, leg warmers, and headphones. The last girl, the blonde with black roots, circled three more items. Hairdye, GameStop, and a hoodie. They looked at the map of the mall on the ginger’s phone before getting up to head to the first store for the shorts, top, and the sports wear.

“Well hello, where are you girls going?” the three stopped as they left the food court, cornered by some smirking guys.

“Shopping, excuse us.” the black haired young women tried to walk around the group but was stopped.

“Why don’t we show you around then?”

“Hey hey hEY!” someone beind the girls looped his arm around the blackette’s shoulder, pulling her against him. “Who’re these guys babe?”

“I don’t know, Shiyo, Kenma and I were just going to shopping for the clothes we talked about and they stopped us.” the girl sighed, annoyed, and leaned into the man’s chest.

“Aww, did you think our girls would actually let you touch them dudes?” another young man, this one taller and lankier, leaned inbetween Shiyo and Kenma, arm around their waists. “Hear that Bokuto, they sure sound like idiots.” that made the guys angry.

“Let’s just go, come on.” the blackette turned and started to walk around the guys who now let them.

“Hey, you three ok?” the balck haired man looked over his shoulder at the guys, arm still around the two girl’s waists. “Let’s get you away form them, then we’ll leave you alone.”

“No, we should be thanking you, that could have gotten quite ugly I think. My name is Akaashi Keiji by the way, those are my friends and teammates.”

“I’m Hinata Shiyo! And that’s Kozome Kenma!” the ginger grinned.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, that’s my best bro Kuroo Tetsurou.” the young man with black and white hair and golden eyes laughed. Akaashi smiled a bit and the other two exchanged a glance.

“I don’t like how they made me feel, can you two stay until we leave so they don’t try to come back?” Kenma asked quietly. The boys agreed, staying light hearted and surprisingly calm in the strange situation.

“You two play volleyball?” Akaashi asked while in Dick’s Sporting Goods, looking at the workout wear.

“Yeah, I’m the captain at Fukurodani, Kuroo is our rival-slash-ally Nekoma’s captain.” Bokuto laughed.

“I’ve heard of those schools, you were considering Nekoma weren’t you Kenma?” Shiyo asked.

“Yeah, I had been, but I’m glad I chose our school.”

“Where do you girls go then?” Kuroo asked. “If it’s close I’d like to see more of you.”

“We go to school about 2 hours from here, live there too. We go to an all girls boarding school.”

“Huh, so not too far, I’m gonna take a guess though and say that you play a sport considering what you’re shopping for?” Kuroo smirked, leaning with an arm on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Yes, we are. We’re, sadly, the only members of our school’s cheerleading club, but it’s a hobby for us and we enjoy ourselves.”

“Well that’s good.” in the end they all switched phone numbers, the girls high fiving on the train as Kenma put on the hoodie she’d swiped from around Kuroo’s waist and Akaashi held up the crystal keychain that Bokuto had had in his pocket.

“I’d say this was quite the successful trip ladies.” the leader of their squad smiled. “We should go back and visit them again some time.” 

“Agreed, they said something abot a training camp this summer, we should bring them something pretty.” Hinata giggled. “Maybe I should find someone for my summer challenge.”

“Alright everyone,” their teacher turned to her class “this is the last day before your summer break and you know what’s expected of you. You need to make your own summer romance and get what you want from whomever you choose that’s of worth. So with that, go make us proud, thieves of japan. And practice your given language!” she reminded as the girls packed up and headed out. Kenma and Akaashi went out and met Hinata, a year younger than them, out by their lockers.

“So it’s the second day of the guys training camp, ready to go surprise them?” the ginger asked and the other two nodded. “I have no idea who I’ll give it to, but I still have that gorgeous diamond necklace I got off that lady last month as the party we got into, maybe I’ll find one of those lady managers and give it to them.” Hinata hummed with a smile.

“I have the kitten in my bag.” Kenma said, not looking up from her gaming system as they left the campus for training girls to be thieves and spies. “I’m gonna have Kuroo name her.”

“You’re going to give a random guy we met at the mall at pumapard?” Akaashiraised an eyebrow.

“No, but that cat lover will be absolutely infautuated.” Kenma smirked as Akaashi sighed.

“Ok then, so what are you going to give Bokuto, you two are already dating aren’t you?” Hinata asked excitedly. 

“Kind of, I’ve been keeping him at a distance due to school but I can let loose this summer I think, break it off in the fall.” Akaashi shrugged as they boarded their train. 

“But I have a few things on me, I’m not sure what to give him.”

“Well we’ve taken a bit recently, what did you bring?”

“He’s simple minded, but he’s strong, despite his very strange emotional state, and I think that means I should give him something that will reflect that. I brought the locket, the morisa, and I’m wearing the earrings I got a while back.” Akaashi spoke about the small blue naturally heart shaped sapphire with strains of gold in it that she’d set in a locket during their jewlry making class, the Morisa was a code word for the extremely expensive and old butb well taken care of watch she’d nabbed on her first year off of a billionaire in italy, and the last was a pair of delicate drop earrings made from the original cut of the Pink Star diamond.

“You should set for him and then give him the Morisa, wear the locket. He’d love to see you look all pretty for him, he treats you like a queen.” Kenma murmured and Akaashi smiled softly, Hinata grinned mischeviously., humming a tune that made the blackette turn pink and Kenma snickered.

“Hey hey hEY!” Bokuto grinned, cherring as he got another point on Kurasuno, even with Kageyama’s freaky amazing setting.

“Well done Bokuto-san.” he whipped around with a grin to the young woman standing by the doors to the gym with two others.

“AgasHEEE!!” he shouted, running over and hugging the girl who smiled at him as Kuroo jogged over.

“Hello Kuroo.” she smiled a bit and handed him her jacket, pulling the neckline of her jacket down. His eyes sparkled as someone yelled at her for indecency. She huffed but reached in and pulled the small spotted kitten from inside her shirt. “I found her on the street last week, she’s healthy but I haven’t figured out a name for her yet.” she told him while letting the tall man hold the kitten as his excited team ran over to see the kitten. “What do you think? You’re better at that kind of thing than I am.” he lifted the small cat to his face and it mewed, licking his nose.

“I’m not sure what kind of cat she is Kenma, but she’s an absolute sweetheart.” Kuroo hummed as his team blinked in shock.

“Wait,  _ you’re _ the Kenma he’s been going on and on about since that time at the mall?” Yaku asked, eyes wide. “We thought he was making it up or something.” he admitted and Kenma turned pink.

“Why would I lie about Kenma?” Kuroo quietly snapped, glaring at his libero, but going back to the kitten who hissed at Lev, swiping at his hand. “She’s a feisty one, a diva I think.”

“Diva it is then.” Kenma smiled and took the kitten back, it cuddled into her chest as she pulled a bottle from her bag, going to a bench to nurse the young cat.

Meanwhile, there’d been a thud and a surprised shout from Kurasuno, Hinata having frozen when they entered, seeing a familiar head of silver hair, but now much shorted than she’d remembered. Once the older saw her they locked eyes, the other’s slightly panicked, and Hinata grinned. She bolted forwards with a speed that was hard to track and tackled Sugawara while squealing.

“Suga! Are you ok?” Daichi yelped, the smaller girl he didn’t know on his friend only giggling.

“I missed you Suga-kun!” Suga smiled under her and laughed.

“I missed you too, but you’re the one who disappeared on me, remember?”

“That wasn’t my fault!” she whined, getting off the young man. “My phone broke when mom sent me to the boarding school and I didn’t remember your phone number so I had no way to find you since you said that your family was moving, but you never said to where!” she pouted, noticing the tall boy with a blue sheen to his black hair staring at her with wide awed eyes.

“Suga?” Asashi murmured.

“Yo! Who’s this Suga?” Noya asked, him and Tanaka staring a tthe pretty girl who’s tackled Suga. They stood and he introduced his old childhood friend. 

“This is Hinata Shiyo.”

“Hiya!” she jumped up into the air, grinning and landing perfectly, eyes shining as they stared in shock.

“As bouncy as always Hinata.” he chuckled. “You always did love your heights.” he sighed good naturedly.

“Hinata, don’t you dare!” Akaashi called out, warning the girl who stared at Nishinoya with wide shining eyes.

“HE’S SHORTER THAN ME!” she nearly screamed, Akaashi faceplamed as the boy grew angry. “This day just got so much better!” her voice shook as she nearly cried.

“It took me ages to get your makeup done Shoyo, don’t you dare mess it up now.” Kenma warned, glaring coldly at the girl.

“And I’m still growing.” Noya muttered angrily. “And I’m not that much shorter than you.”

“Your hair adds to your height though, so it’s a couple cenimeters.” Hinata grinned back, tears forgotten after she’d shivered in fear of Kenma’s wrath. 

“Alright everyone! Time to get back on track! You’ve got sets to play!” a coach called out, Nekomata sighed. “Girls, you can stick around but please don’t interrupt the games.”

“Of course not, we didn’t mean to cause the commotion we did.” Akaashi apologized, bowing to the coach who rolled his eyes at the girls. Making eye contact, Akaashi and Kenma deadpnanned, Hinata was cute and pretty and could be smart when she wanted to be. From the look in her eyes, she intended to pursue Suga and tease the tall first year setter who seemed infatuated with her as much as possible. They internally groaned, it meant they’d be in the middle of whatever mess she made. It was supposed to be a break dammit, not a summer of babysitting.

The summer, despite Hinata’s rediculous antics, went really well. The girls didn’t  _ have _ to break off ther summer relationship, but it was expected for them too. About half way through June Hinata stopped teasing Kageyama as much through Suga and started teasing the boy by showing off. Wearing tight fitting clothes or showing more skin than she normally would with some of the jewlry she’d stolen during her first year. The boy nearly drooled sometimes aorund her, he was in love, and Hinata changed a bit during the three months of summer. It worried her teammates, the girl struggled heavily with her grades, but on the field her work was nearly flawless, even if she was only a first year. When she’d entered the school her naturally excitable demenor got her into some trouble, she’d tamed that rather quickly, but being with Kageyama was bringing that back out. The point of this was to get better at what they were doing, not regress. “Guys I’m fiiine.” the ginger rolled her eyes when confronted about it. “He’s really sweet when his face isn’t all scary and bleegh!” 

“Shoyo, you haven’t used sounds to describe things in months.” Kenma murmured, surprised. All there had frozen up at that, it was a habit that the ginger was swiftly broken of when she entered the school. 

“Oh my god.” Hinata murmured, gulping down her nervousness. “Ok, but right now we’re all acting similar, we’ve mentioned it. What else is- are we-” she didn’t finish the sentence, all three girls knew what was happening.

“We need to find a way to break it off without hurting them, find someone else that won’t be a liability.” Akaashi said quickly as their mood sobered, all were frowning and upset. They liked the guys they were dating, but that was the problem. They were going to a school that trained thieves, spies, and assassins, they had to know how to make a full romanc with someone to get to them without being affected by them. The number one rule at the school was that love was a liability. The best agents that never got caught were the ones that never fell in love.

_ And they were already falling hard _

They came to an agreement and made their arrangements quickly. They had yet to outright date Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kageyama but it fully seemed like they either were or were going to, so the girls pulled away a bit, just enough to make it seem like they wouldn’t date, and the guys were upset. When the girls broke it off, each told a half truth they were an expert in. Kenma was from a rather rich family and she told Kuroo that she was in an arranged marriage with a childhood friend. Akaashi said she’d be moving out of the country and she wasn’t lying, she’d been planning to travel the world once she graduated, pulling a Carmen Sandiego kind of move. And Hinata, she had the hardest time, but she did have a family to take care of, a little sister who was her responsibility. That was partially her excuse, that and the fact that she had an aunt who lived in South Africa that she was supposed to move in with. The girls never really moved on, but each left without a piece of themselves. Akaashi smiled less often and gave less real smiles despite graduating at the top of her class the next year, Kenma kept Diva with her and the wild cat was her sole companion oftentimes, Hinata though, she didn’t lose her spark, but she grew quiet. The best three girl squad in the entire school doubled down on their work, if only to try and forget the men that made such a strong impact in their lives in so little time, though I’d didn’t quite work. Not when the men had a piece of them with them at all times and the girls knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi there will be a part two posted a some point, in case you didn't get the memo, I upload every 1-3 weeks with like, 6 chapters each so you might see it soon.


	15. Past Gymnast Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exactly what it sounds like

" 'Scuse me!" Sawamura, Sugawara, Tanaka, and the others already on the volleyball team turned around at the young voice, surprised to see a little kid that looked just like Hinata.

"Can we help you?" Sawamura asked.

"Ah huh! My big brother is gonna fight ya today and he's been practicin' all the time, so I wanna come watch!" She says with a large grin, with just as much excitement as Hinata. "Please can I come watch?!"

"Are you Hinata's sibling?" Sugawara asked curiously.

"Uh huh! I'm Natsu! So can I?!" 

"I don't see why not. Just stay away from the boundaries, ok?" Sawamura smiled a bit, it was cute to see this little kid come all the way here just to watch her brother's volleyball match. 

"Hey can you hide me? I wanna surprise him when Sho wins!" 

"Sure, I have an idea of how to do that." Tanaka smirked. She cheered and using a volleyball basket, the girl hid behind it where she could watch but not be seen.

The match went on and to everyone’s shock, Hinata leapt and hit one of Kageyama’s accidental crazy fast sets, doing his first combo, an unintentional Quick. But he didn’t seem to understand what he did and how significant it was, only grinning that he hit the ball in the spike he’d wanted so much. He couldn’t quite hit the others Kageyama sent his way but Tsukishima hit one away and several things happened at once. Natsu had peeked out of her hiding spot a bit to see better and the ball flew at her quickly. She didn’t have time to even make a noise, but seeing his speed in a different capacity made sense. Hinata ran, swung around the metal pole to the net, twisted midair and kicked the ball away from it’s collision course with his sister before landing in nearly a full split. Everyone stared at the boy as he took a deep breath and stood up. 

“Stay by Sugawara Natsu.” she nodded silently and ran over, standing behind the man’s legs. “Hey Tsukishima!” Hinata only then looked up, eyes blazing with a cold fire that made everyone gulp in fear, his gaze was like a demon’s. “Listen up, I don’t care if we end up being teammates or who you might be, that ball better not head for Natsu again or there will be problems, got that?”

“ . . . whatever.” Tsuki looks away, lips pursed but Hinata runs, swings around the pole again, and lands on the toe of one foot on top of the pole, squatting down with his other leg hanging as he stares at the boy.

“Are. We. Clear?” He speaks slowly.

“Y-yeah, fine.” Hinata immediately grins, just above the boy, the rest give a sigh of relief. It was weird to see the orange haired boy that was always happy acting like that.

“Good!”

“Can we talk about how what you just did was a gymnastics move that was at like, at the national level?” Yamaguchi asked. Hinata jumped down and landed on the toes of his feet perfectly before standing. “You’re already so much better at that than volleyball, so why-”

“It’s not what I wanted.” Hinata shrugged, ducking down under the net to go back to his side. “I took gymnastics because it was the only sport that I liked until I found volleyball. But why continue it when I found something I like so much better.” he grinned and Natsu laughed.

“Shoyo could be a national champ like our big sister but he never wanted to compete.”

“Because that’s not what I wanted.”

The next time Hinata’s strange ability showed up was when he was drinking some water during the practice match against Seijoh and Kageyama stared at the person who came in.

“Sorry!” the voice made him look behind himself, the brown haired boy apologizing to his coach and everyone was staring at the boy.

“What’re you looking at?” he asked as Oikawa’s jaw dropped.

“Hinata, you’re doing a backbend.” Ennoshita murmured. The boy furrowed his eyebrows, of course he was. Everyone behind him was upside down, but still, it was a pretty simple move so they shouldn’t be that shocked. His head was nearly touching the floor and his shirt fell up and showed of the soft shape of his abs. 

“I know, still don’t know what you’re staring at.” he huffed, standing back up smoothly and he drank more of his water as Oikawa smiled and hummed. “he’s going to be interesting to watch.” he murmured quietly. His gymnastics didn’t really show in the match until a ball Daichi couldn’t get flew near him and would land out of bounds, so he quickly flipped, pushed off on his hands, gained some more momentum as his feet landed just inside of bounds and he hit the ball back into the court, doing a handstand into a cartwheel to stop himself and ran back onto the court to hit the ball Kageyama set.

These random happenings were kept a secret, not necessarily because Hinata wanted it to be but, because it just never came up. So when Asashi and Nishinoya played with the other team with Suga and Ukai watched, the ball flew back. “Hinata!” the boy blinked and saw the ball heading straight for him. The ball hit his forehead but he fell back, arms behind his head, caught himself on his hands, and used the momentum from getting hit to do two back flips, landing on his feet and grabbed the ball that rolled to his feet. 

“Woah! Shoyo that was so cool!” Noya burst out, breaking the silence. 

“I forgot he could do that kind of thing.” Suga chuckled.

“You knew he could do that?” Ukai asked, also shocked.

“Yes, he did something similar during the three on three at the begninning and during our practice match with Seijoh.” Takeda smiled, standing as Hinata walked back onto the court with the ball in hand, his forehead bleeding a bit. “Do you want to tell them?”

“I have no reason to hide it.” Hinata shrugged. “I have a natural talent for gymnastics and did it from when I was four until almost four years ago. If I’d kept with it I could be at nationals, but I switched to volleyball because I fell in love with it after seeing the Tiny Giant play. I stopped because it’s not what I wanted, but that doesn’t mean it’s not still apart of me.” the boy shrugged and smiled, looking pumped as he wiped his face clear of the trickle of blood.

“So are we gonna keep playing?” his excitement was contagious, everyone got back into the game quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol


	16. Mage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a magic mishap happens during Kurasuno's match with Date Tech and it resolved, memories erased and no one the wiser. at least most everyone for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no explaination for this except that i love mythology and magic so sue me

The ball flies over the net and everyone freezes, it was gone. The ball has disappeared midair.

“Was the fuck?” someone muttered.

“Shit.” Hinata mutters as laughter fills the gym, hand reaching for the crystals he always wore around his neck. “Back, back, get back! Come on!” he starts pulling at Kageyama and pushes Asahi back, moving away from where three people with smirks, glowing hands and weapons stood in the middle of the court, net torn.

“Well well, our intel was right, the orange haired witch is on a volleyball team!” the tallest guy laughed. He curled his finger at hinata as watchers stood frozen, unable to leave and the other teams moved as far away as possible, Date Tech frozen against the wall.

“I’m not going anywhere, and I haven’t done anything to make you want to what? Kill me? Use my magic? What?” Hinata asked with narrowed eyes, standing in front of the team as he stood in a crouched fighting position.

“Well you’re lineage has the most powerful elemental magic in this modern century, so who doesn’t want to take your magic. But we certainly don’t want to KILL YOU, only slow you down so we can take you with us. Now come peacfully or else all these people are gonna get hurt.” the man grinned as the girl and other guy with him pointed a sword and wand at the audience and other team.

“Hinata what’s going on? Now’s not the time for some kind of cosplay thing you know.” Tanaka said carefully, looking over the way to realistic light coming from the people.

“Wish I could say that’s what's happening but it’s not.” Hinata answered but didn’t look away from the ring leader.

“Oh this is all too real, you can’t fight us all at once, and certainly not unprepared you know. So come quietly.”

A snort “you think he can go anywhere ‘quietly’?” Nishinoya rolled his eyes, pulling away from Daishi to stand in front of the team with Hinata.

“And what do you think you’re gonna do brat just stay out of matters you don’t understand.” the woman scoffs, looking up and down the boy, unimpressed.

“And how about you don’t assume you know me or what I know. I know plenty, I used to take care of him after all.” he pointed at Hinata, who smirked, holding onto the low hanging crystal around his neck. This seemed to surprise the three witches? Mages? The others only knew that they shouted when a ray headed for Hinata when he started tapping his foot, hands out in front of him.

Nishinoya grinned, fore arms covered in scales and hands having large claws. “No, it’s not possible. That witch family went extinct.” the girl muttered.

“My name right now doesn’t matter to you, but my grandmother’s should. Makaki ring any bells with you lot?” 

“The witch family of creatures, we’re not prepared to fight him Shah.” the other boy says, looking over his shoulder as Hinata keeps tapping his foot and air moves around the closed gym as his chanting became hearable.

“E-sha tare a-sha oo ahh, tawata. E-sha tare a-sha tare oo ahh, tawata.” he moves his body rhythimically as Nishinoya blocks the attacks sent towards them before slamming the blue crastal from Hinata’s bracelet into the ground in front of the orange haired boy and leaps across the entire gym as a blue barrier sits in front of the Kurasano team. 

“Catch me if you can!” Noya taunts, jumping and holding onto the edge of the metal viewing area, arms now covered in fur and his legs that of some kind of cat. The girl and leader are focusing on Hinata as the third sends orbs continuously at Nishinoya. One from earlier though cruves around and heads for the boy from behind as he lept.

“NOYA LOOK OUT!” Asahi shouts and twisting to look behind him, he doesn’t quite manage to dodge it and is sent flying when it explodes, another hitting him in the side. People scream in horror as he lands, blood splattering on the ground. An overly loud clapping of hands makes everyone look at Hinata as wind swirls so quickly around him it was visible, his chanting over. It moves and swirls aorund the trio, tightening suddenly. They cry out as it cinches around them.

“Don’t come after us again, it won’t end well. At least if anyone remembers you or if you remember us that is.” he smirked and clapped his hands together once more.

The ball flew over the net and Hinata’s palm made contact. It landed and Kurasno cheered, it was their second game in the inter-high competition and they were beating Date Tech. “Hey you two doing ok?” Tanaka asked, eyeing Hinata and Noya, both of which seemed more tired than normal, especially with their high stamina and it only being just into the second set, the first of which that they’d won.

“I’m fine! It’s just hard getting around so much to avoid their wall.” Hinata grinned. “But it’s fun.” he played with one of the necklaces around his neck and Yamaguchi blinked, furrowing his brows.

“Hey Hinata, did you take off one of your necklaces?” the orangette blinked in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Well you normally have three or four on, the silver sun on the choker, and then three crystals on cord. The blue one you normally wear is gone.” 

“Oh, I’m not wearing that one today, Natsu has show and tell at school and I got that necklace from America as a gift, she took it to school today.” he said with a small smile.

“Ah, that’s kind of cool.” the boy with greenish hair smiled, and Asahi was confused to see their stretching libro physically relax at the acceptance of the answer. He didn’t bring it up but both boys seemed very worn out by the end of the match that they’d remarkably won.

Both were asleep rather quickly in the bus, but the team was concerned even before then as Noya hadn’t been bad mouthing anyone afterwards with Tanaka and Hinata has ignored Tsukki’s salty comments, hardly reacting. “They’re really tired aren’t they?” Suga murmured, looking at the two boys asleep next to each other.

“I think Yuu did something to his legs, they’ve been twitching and he looks like he’s hurting.” Tanaka muttered, and indeed, Noya’s legs up to his thighs were sporadically tiwtiching, his face twisted in what seemed to be a bit of pain. Hinata on the other hand wasn’t drooping like he normally did, he was completely still and Daichi moved carefully in the bus to put his jacket over the first year who was shivering. The captain froze and leaned closer, Hinata was muttering under his breath in his sleep.

“He sleep talks?” Tsukki snorted “probably something about volleyball.”

“No, it’s in some other language I think.” the captain sat down again by Suga, looking confused. “It didn’t make sense and I could barely hear it though-” everyone on the bus froze, eyes wide and Ukai had to shake his head to keep it on track to the task of driving

“Please tell me I’m just hallucinating but did they-” Yamaguchi didn’t finish his question.

“No, I saw it too, they used magic.” Tsukkishima rubbed his face. “God I so many damn questions for those two idiots.”

“Fuck that shit.” they all looked to Hinata, who sat with his eyes open, as did Nishinoya, but both looked dead tired. “Don’t you start critisizing my magic, that blue crystal was a crystallized barrier potion, it’s the reason you all are alive. And I fucked up with the forgetfulness spell, I took care of everyone else before I did you all so you were the only ones I wasn’t sure if you’d remember or not.”

“Do you have any idea how hard what we did was?” Noya asked, his tone matching Hinata’s Done™ one. “Not to mention I took a hit, thankfully not to the chest.” he reached to cup his left shoulder.

“Uh, ok, first thing’s first, are you ok Noya?” Suga asked nervously.

“Fine, I’ll be sore here for a bit but it mostly targeted my magic, and my family’s magic is transformation based, we change out limbs to different animals depending on the strengths we need. That’s why my legs are hurting a lot, because even after that I was still playing.”

“You-”

“You needed me, being a mage in this day and age mean hiding from the world, it would freak out if people knew or remembered what we could once do.” Noya yawned. “Hey, Shoyo, you still got that thing?”

“Yeah.” he flicked his finger in the air and it was as if a bubble popped, the sun charm choker visible again. “You know why I always wear this one? I don’t take my charms off but this one I never ever remove.”

“But isn’t that a hazard?” Takeda asked.

“No, every mage has some item they get or make when their magic presents to control it.” Noya sighed. “I have a garter around my uppermost thigh with my power held in it, think of it as the heart of our magic, it’s tied to our very souls, so if someone got a hold of it-”

“They would be able to control you and your magic in turn.” the two mages nodded at Kiyoko.

“And if they killed us after taking our source, our magic would be theirs alone.” Hinata sighed. “So this choker would never harm me or anything because it’s apart of me.” Hinata yawned. “My muttering was in the old language of mages, we weren’t asleep but I was trying to help recover some of our magic. Being low on magic means we’re physically weaker, we were trying to recover during the match too, but Date Tech was a really strong opponent.”

“Once again, are you two ok?” Ukai spoke up.

“Mmm, we’re fine.” Noya nodded, lifting one leg with a wince and started rubbing it. “Drained and tired, but we’ll recover from that pretty easily.” 

“Do you want to move pots and I can massage your legs Noya?” Asashi asked.

“God yes.” the boy groaned. 

“Kageyama, come sit here.” the boy sitting by their ace looked to Hinata.

“There are other seats, why?” the boy rolled his eyes at the setter and got up, using a strength the rest didn’t know he had to yank Kageyama from his seat as Nishinoya slid in instead and Kageyama was pushed onto his back on the bench and Hinata laid on him. “Get off.” the blushing setter muttered.

“Fucking,  _ make me _ .” the sharter threatened, voice low as he settled further on Kageyama’s chest.

“Shoyo thrives on social interaction and physical contact, his magic is powerful, his family holds the last line of sky magic in existence and his family specialized in sun magic, but everyone’s magic is powered in different ways. Being around people makes Shoyo stronger, for me it’s letting my instincts drive my motions-oh god, hurts like a bitch.” he muttered, interrupting himself as Asashi rubbed his legs. It made the man freeze. “Don’t stop, it’s gonna hurt like a deep tissue massage but it’ll mean I can wlak tomorrow Asashi. Anyways, I’m strongest when I’m instinct driven . . . and at dawn and dusk, dawn and dusk are like, major power ups for me.” the goy sighed and let his head hang off the end of the bench, looking relaxed. “God I can die happy now.” 

“Dude no, we’re still single!” Tanaka quietly exclaimed.

“Fuck you, I saved your life, lemme die in peace bro.” Noya flipped off the man with a shaved head as Asash rubbed his other leg. “God, my cousin is going to absolutely kill us when he finds out our team knows.” he muttered, eyes closing as he fell asleep on the bus.

“Who’s his cousin I wonder.” Ennoshita murmured, only getting shrugs in return for his question due to the two mages beings asleep, one half upsidedown with his bottom half over Asashi

S legs and the other laying on Kageyama’s enitre body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't actually sue me, i don't own haikyuu (wish i did) and am a very broke not-quite-child-but-not-yet-adult.


	17. Sentinel AU II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Please read chapter 10 for context, would not reccomend reading alone!
> 
> Hinata arrives at the training camp with Saeko and senses another strong Guide, and later has to set a few records and misconceptions straight to a bonded pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this so much, but i think this will be the last installation of the sentinel au's

“Hmm” Hinata opened his eyes panting next to Kageyama having just entered the gym for the volleyball camp after Saeko drove them there. He looked around the gym after coming all the way in and besides Kenma, couldn’t quite place who the guide he sensed was. He shrugged it off and got changed so he and Kageyama could warm up and play, he reached out every time they played a different team, grinning and jumping for a quick. “Yes!” he laughed, seeing their surprised faces. Everyone had that kind of reaction when they saw the freak quick up close. He froze once he landed, eyes lighting up. It was an expression his team had come to recginize, especially when his sister came to visit him from college, he was acting up as a guide with a sentinel. “I KNEW IT!” he turned and pointed at Akaashi with a grin. “I knew I sensed another sentinel here besides the adults and Kuroo! And a guide too!”

“You presented?” he asked, blinking, a bit surprised. “I presented in my first year but that was only because Bokuto-san already had and was there as my Fated.” he murmured calmly.

“So you’re a guide Akaashi-san?” Suga asked pleasantly.

“No he’s the sentinel.” Hinata grinned and the seemed to surprise the rest.

“Most people don’t think that, I’m too loud for a guide.” Hinata started laughing, spitting air.

“A guide’s not defined by who they are or how they act. Some guides might act like Kenma, which is quiet and calm, but what we present as doesn’t define us. My sister is my sentinel and she’s as hard headed as I am and she’s physically fit, but she’s an artist, not a fighter. And I’m excitable but I’ve got skill, that’s all that really matters..” Hinata shrugged and smiled at the shocked Fukurodani. It made the two teams who knew what Hinata was laugh, if only they actually knew.

“Hey, kid!” Bokuto and Akaashi jogged over as the day gave way to night and personal training was open. “What you said earlier, it doesn’t make sense.”

“Whadda ya mean?” the ginger asked, cocking his head.

“Whenever a Sentinel is in a zone near my, even though I’m a guide, which people tend to be shocked by, I’m told to stay away because I’m loud.”

“Let go outside or something, I’ll see you guys later!” he waved to his team and left to anothe empty gym with the owls and sat down, frowning. “Ok, so who told you to stay away from a Zoned Sentinel and why?”

“I’m loud, excitable, I could make the Sentinel’s Zone worse.” bokuto recited what’d he been told many times over. Hinata groaned, face palming.

“God that’s such an old belief, who even still thinks that?” he muttered under his breath. “No, that’s not true. Guides are people, they can come in every body type, race, and skin color. No two Guides are the same, and neither are their personalities. Sentinel’s are widely accepted to be able to really be anyone, but there is an image of someone strong being a Sentinel. The view and idea that a Guide should be calm and quiet was worse and has stuck around because it was enforced for a very long time. My family line are known for very strong Guides and Sentinels, we’re 5’s and 6’s and I presented when my older sister did because a lot of us are Fated to each other since we’re the only ones strong enough to help each other.”

“That’s certainly interesting,” Akaashi spoke up, “but if this is true, why would people do this to Bokuto? He’s got strong emotions, isn’t that a good thing in a Guide?”

“Ok, so some info about me is that I’m loud and excited too, but I’m currently a liscenced Helper and I have been since I was 10, two years after I presented. You can ask Kuroo, but Kenma is a Holder type Guide, when he presented during our practice match he Spaced, so I tuaght Kuroo how to birng him out of it while also keeping any other unwanted emotions away by way of reditrection. I’ve got sixes across the board except for a five in Finesse, but that’s fine. People lways doubt my abilities as a Guide and don’t believe me when I tell them my scores until they see me in action. I used some blocking when we had our match against Seijoh to keep Oikawa from falling into a Space during the game, I got his respect for it, but no one else on his team relized he was that sensitive at that moment until they all suddenly stared at me in shock during a timeout. Seijoh respects me now, but I had to earn that respect, same with Nekoma and my own team. Strong emotions in a Guide tell what kind of Guide we are. There are three types, Holders, Absorbers, and Bouncers. Holders soak up and store the emotions around them and release it during a Space, so they have to be forced into a Spce sometimes before it cursts in an unhealthy way, that’s what happened to Kenma. Bokuto and I are Absorbers, we absorb the emotions around us and use it like an energy source, it makes us more energetic and stronger as Guides. Then there’s the Bouncers who don’t absorb anything, the emotions around them just bounce off of them. 

“Strong emotions in a Guide mean we’re strong because we’re empaths. Kenma has found since he presented that he’s very good at picking out specific emotinos aorund him because he stores up on them, he’s got a refined sense of emotion. I have a harder time picking out those singular emotions, but I can sense categories of emotions. Excitement, happiness, sadness, worry, and others. It’s the same for you too right Bokuto?”

“Yeah, I can like, feel when my team’s down or feeling strong and I can kinda react to that, other times I’ll feel things around me and I’ll suddenly feel weird, different.”

“Your mood swings are being caused by a small flood of emotions. You have strong shields from what I can tell, but the problem is that because of your strong shield, you don’t notice when you soak up a certain group of emotions and you can go a full 180 in mere moments. It takes you fixing that with your own emotions to right it.”

“That explains quite a lot.” Akaashi murmured, smiling a bit. “Thank you, this has been-” he hummed “enlightening. One more question though.”

“Sure!” Hinata grinned. 

“You seem quite smart, so how did you fail one of your tests that you had to take a supplementary exam?” Hinata’s face dropped, cheek spoofing out as he pouted.

“Just cause I’ve had a lot of practice and learned all of this stuff doesn’t mean that I know a lot!” he muttered sourly and the older two with him laughed. “It’s not funny! People’s don’t elieve me when I tell them things if they know what my grades are like! It’s bullshit!” that only made them laugh louder.

“I’m sorry, would you like me to toss for you as an apology?” Akaashi asked after a minute.

“YES!” Hinata’s eyes shone with literal stars at the word ‘toss’. He jumped up and started to drag the setter to the net as Bokuto ran for the ball basket, grinning. Akaashi smiled, Bokuto was truely happy right now, he felt both calmer than normal and justified. Hinata did a lot for the Guide, and Akaashi made sure to privately thank him for that before the three days were up. Bokuto still often doubted himself even though he knew Akaashi loved him, and his fears of being too loud were settled by the ginger’s words. “It’s no problem, really, I felt the same way for a long time, see you guys at summer training camp!” he called out and waved before running to his bus, laughing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much to Icelette for letting me put in her Bokuaka from her fic I hope I did these beautiful boys justice! also, that's all the chapter updates for today! (i think it was 6 or so . . . 7, it was 7 (i counted))


	18. Deaf Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaf!Hinata, as advertised, and how his disability changes a few thing cannon wise with a fun and happy twist up the end for our mostly silent sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my fics! m laptop cord suddenly completely stopped working and it took me a few weeks to get a new one, then I finally got to go visit my dad so I'v been writing and trying to catch up to the ideas in my head since writing on my phone is an absolute PAIN. IN. the FUCKING. ASS.
> 
> . . . so enjoy! i feel a lot better now that I'm writing again anyways.

"Hey, did you guys see the new student with a dog yet?" Tanaka asked as he arrived in the club room, Sugawara and Sawamura looking at him curiously. "I keep hearing about this kid but why would he have his dog with him?"

"It's probably a service dog of some kind." Suga shrugged. "It happens sometimes, though it's not often that you see one at school with a person.”

"And if it's his service dog then it'll be with him all the time." Sawamura added as he put on a tee shirt. "Let's get going in case any first years come by."

"One might already be there." Suga giggled when they heard the sound of a ball in the gym as a tall black haired boy approached the gym in red workout clothes. He introduced himself as Kageyama and handed his club member form to Sawamura after the trio introduced themselves and entered the gym. Kageyama balked and they all stared, all had seen that head of orange hair before. He was facing the wall away from them and hitting the ball against the wall repeatedly.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Kageyama shouted, but he didn't even turn to register the boy yelling.

"Hey, look." Tanaka pointed to the small dog that had been laying by a bag that got up and pawed the boy's leg. He looked down and the cocker spaniel looked at them, he looked back and jumped, staring with wide eyes.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Suga apologized.

"He should've been spooked by Kageyama's yelling." Tanaka snorted as the dog ran to the sports bag and gave something to the boy. He wrote on the pad and then showed it to the four.

_ Sorry, I'm deaf. My name's Hinata Shoyo, I'd like to join the volleyball club. _

"Oh, uh," they all paused, unsure of what to do. "We don't speak JSL." He took the pad with a smile and wrote again.

_ I can read lips pretty well, you don't have to learn JSL, I keep a notepad for this reason. But can I join?!"  _ He showed his form while smiling widely and Kageyama yelled at him again. The dog barked at Kageyama, annoyed and he leaned down to pet the dog.

"Who is this?" Sugawara asked slowly, mouthing the words carefully.

"Apple Darling, Darling for short." His voice was a bit rough, but Hinata's voice was clear and strong. "She's a cocker spaniel. She's my hearing dog, I have two but I can only bring one to school." He said with what seemed like practiced ease.

"Well she's a very pretty dog." Siga smiled and they pet the dog who wagged her tail.

"Who's the other one?" Sawamura asked as even the previously uptight Kageyama relaxed a bit. Hinata blinked and cringed, he hadn't seen and Sawamura forgot. He repeated the question with Hinata watching.

"Honey Fall is her sister." Hinata smiled and then glared a bit at Kageyama, hands moving before he froze and reached for his notepad. Suga giggled, watching him write out the note.  _ You were really rude when we fought! I tried to tell you I was deaf but you just kept yelling at me! _

"So no yelling, it's useless." Sawamura chuckled as Kageyama turned red and looked away, annoyed. Darling seemed to take that as a personal offense to her owner and barked at him warningly, nipping his fingers. 

"She's protective of him, it's very cute." 

"What's going on?" 

"Ennoshita, Narita, Kinoshita, come meet two of our possible first year members." Sawamura called out. "Including one or two Service Hearing Dogs." Yamaguchi apparently loved dogs so he and Hinata got along well, despite the difficulty with communication, so in turn, Tsukkishima put up with the ball of sunshine. Hinata was writing the team notes a lot but thought it was very cool that they were going to have their first practice match as Seijoh. He wouldn't say why, or at least wouldn't write it down, he talked a lot in JSL, but when the bus stopped he grinned and he followed his dogs out, running into the school past the others.

"Hinata!" Suga called out, knowing either Darling or Honey would hear. They barked and the team headed for the gym, finding a member of Seijoh holding a laughing Hinata in a headlock while grinning. 

"That's Iwaizumi, Seijoh's ace." Kageyama murmured. "How does he know him? I've never seen him like this before. Iwaizumi isn't really affectionate."

"Hey, you Kurasuno?" The team's coach called out and Takeda moved to talk to him as Iwaizumi pet the dogs who had quickly wagging tails.

"Hey, been a while, hasn't it Kageyama." The third year grinned. "Shittykawa isn't here yet, bastard twisted his ankle but he should be fine now." The man looked annoyed. "Anyways, Sho said that you all don't speak JSL?"

"No, none of us do."

"Well you should learn, it's not just a good skill to have in life, you'll need to be able to communicate properly with him as his teammates."

"How does Hinata know you Iwaizumi?" Kageyama asked.

"My family trains service dogs, but we work with hearing dogs especially. Shoyo got Apple Darling and Honey Fall from us, but I've known him for almost as long as I've known you." The man laughed. "Used to babysit him since I was the only kid in the area who could sign.” 

"That's cool, I hope we have a good game though." Iwaizumi grinned at Daichi. 

"We're not going easy on you."

"I'd expect nothing less." The team grinned, and with every word spoken, Iwaizumi signed it. Hinata lit up in his presence, actually fully knowing what was going on for once. The team made up their minds to learn sign for Hinata, if only to see that expression again.

The next time people freaked out over the dogs and Hinata was during the practice match between Ukai's neighborhood team with Asahi, Suga, and Noya. Both dogs were there and sat by Kiyoko, Takeda had to explain to them about Hinata and Asahi smiled, moving his hands in the same way Hinata often did. The boy gasped loudly and laughed, signing back quickly. "I didn't know you knew JSL Asahi." Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. My mom had me learn a couple summers ago cause it's a really good skill to have." He said a bit shyly. "But apparently Hinata isn't entirely deaf, he can hear the faint hum of some sounds but he doesn't have the money for hearing aids. And he got his dogs just last year after graduating from Middle School."

"He told you all of that in just a minute?" Noya asked excitedly. "That's so cool!"

"We're still only just learning, so it's hard. But good to know we have someone else to help us learn." Daichi smiled at a surprised Asahi.

"Yeah, ok you guys. Let's get this going, come on." Ukai sighed and the dogs took their places on either side of the net to alert Hinata if something he couldn't hear happened. It came in handy as he admired the ace's skill and Honey's jumping made him notice the ball headed straight for him, though he was too late.

The dogs, protective as ever, didn't let the team near Hinata as he landed on the floor until they checked him for injuries themselves, sniffing him until he sat up and then letting the worried teammates come close. He pet them as he assured Asahi he was fine, silently complimenting his skill as an ace. People loved the dogs, Hinata would go back and forth with the two dogs at school, taking both for games, but the only way to tell them apart was by their collar colors and the bows they wore on their ankles. Honey Fall wore forest green paw cuffs with bows with a matching collar and Apple Darling wore a similar pair, but hers were a light lavender color. They were gorgeous cocker spaniels and were well trained by the Iwaizumi family, but they had a strange friend at home who they liked very much. A cat Hinata's little sister Natsu had brought home one day that they helped take care of. The dogs LOVED cats, against all supposed reason, and it was a feeling that spread to most cats. They learned to keep their distance as most cats didn't like dogs the way the kitten did, though that didn't seem to apply to cat-like and associated people. Much to Nekoma's dismay. The dogs, remembering the run in with Kenma rushed the boy who jumped and was brought to his back with the dogs, pulling away quickly and nearly climbing up Kuroo as his eye twitched.

" . . . What with the dogs?" The captain asked carefully, eyes narrowed as Hinata called them back to him. Daichi explained Hinata's situation as Yaku jumped away from a curious Honey and Kurasuno snickered a bit. "So they have to stay?" Kuroo's voice went full deadpan. Asahi signed to Hinata who grinned and giggled.

"They listen to sound commands that are easy for me to make." He said in his rough voice before making a sharp upward whistle. Immediately the dogs walked to his side and sat down patiently. 

"He's done that one before, he said it's a signal to them to come and sit by him. He taught them to also listen to that order from Takeda, Coach Ukai, and Kiyoko." Suga said with a smile as Inuoka approached the dogs, petting their ears gently while talking away and Hinata just watched with a smile, not catching most of the words with his lip reading.

"Just don't let them tackle me again please." Kenma murmured, letting go of Kuroo.

"Don't worry, I think that was a one time thing." Daichi laughed. If Yamaguchi and Inuoka liked the dogs, than the ace of Fukurodani fucking loved them, and his vice captain was quieter but had the same excitement in his eyes. Akaashi apparently wanted to go into working with animals as a vet and spoiled Hinata's service dogs enough that when they saw him again at the summer training camp, they remembered the pair and their pets and treats and each asked for one as Hinata and Bokuto laughed and Akaashi himself smiled, pulling some dog treats out of his bag for them.

Takeda had a camera on a tripod in Kurasuno's gym a week after they beat Shiratorizawa with the rest smiling around the three person Hinata family behind the advisor. He signed as he spoke to the family. 

_ "What's going on? Why are you recording this?"  _ Hinata was confused, as was his mother Mai and little Natsu.

"Hinata, we've beaten Shirtorizawa, but even before then people have come to know who we are and especially who you are. They know that you're deaf but it doesn't affect your ability to play, some people have commented to me on something and Yachi has helped me with it." He handed a slip of paper to Mai and her eyes flew wide, she stared at Takeda in shock as he kept speaking and signing. "I'm supposed to record this because I want your reaction caught Hinata, but thanks to people wanting to help you and making donations, we've raised enough money for you to get hearing aids." Hinata's face dropped with pure shock and his head fell as everyone waited for his reaction. Then the tears fell. He hiccuped as he cried loudly, mouthing moving with words he didn't know how to speak and he signed 'thank you' repeatedly. With his and Mai's permission, the video was uploaded online and many of their volleyball friends were ecstatic, having donated money themselves. The celebration party was held off though for several weeks, until he got the magic hearing boxes. Members of Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Seijoh were also at the party and Natsu came in first to ask everyone to be quiet as Hinata came in, small devices over his ears. Takeda had permission to record the first part so the camera was ready to go.

Hinata waved shyly and looked over, unsure of what to do but Mai smiled, nudging him. "Well not all at once now." She giggled quietly.

"Shoyo?" He looked around until Kenma stepped forwards. "I'm your friend Kenma."

"Kenma" the boy murmured in awe as he signed each word he spoke. 

"Yeah, we play a sport called volleyball." His amber eyes nearly glowed with sudden excitement. He signed quickly and repeatedly, the same few words over and over again as Kenma smiled and said it again.

_ "Say that again!" _

"Volleyball."

"Volleyball" Hinata murmured in awe, smiling.  _ "Kageyama! Say your name!" _ He looked to the boy.

"Kageyama Tobio." He signed each letter and Hinata giggled, stopping with wide eyes, hands moving.

_ "I giggled. Mom said that's a giggle." _

"Hey!"

"Bokuto-san hush!" Hinata looked around to try and place the noise so Bokuto waved and said his name, Akaashi doing the same as Mai signed what they said to her son.

"Bokuto and Akaashi.  _ You taught me a feint and rebound and stuff." _ He smiled and started to cry, laughing happily as each person said their name for him and he repeated it. When he hiccuped while saying Noya's name and froze, hands over his mouth. It made the group laugh.

_ "What was that?" _

"You hiccuped Shoyo." His mother signed with a smile, also speaking. He left his mouth uncovered and started crying, murmuring thank you verbally as Takeda turned off the video. The two together went viral and Hinata's story of learning how to speak a language he knew without sound was something people loved. The deaf next 'Tiny Giant' and his dogs were some of the most popular high school volleyball stars of that year, his family had a youtube channel (which the Hinata's loved as it helped their financial state quite a bit) and those two videos were the first of many on the Sunshine Family's channel.


	19. But With Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just as rare as Pokemon being able to speak like humans do is the human ability to be able to understand pokemon. though an encounter between two people who both have the ability makes it seem like there's more logic to the seemingly random appearance of those with the ability than meets the eye and sparks a sad conversation between a captian and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you guys know this has changed a good amount since my first plan for this that i thought up. there was supposed to be an appearance form another team with the third pokemon you'll find out about but I'll leave the rest for the other notes.

“I wonder what kind of pokemon Seijoh will have?” Hinata murmured as Kurasuno drove into the school for their first practice match of the school year.

“Oikawa has three, a Slyveon, an Alcremie, and a Meloetta. Iwaizumi has two, an Espeon and a Ralts.”

“A Ralts? That’s not a very common pokemon for someone who’s not a trainer or a performer to have.” Suga seemed pleasantly surprised.

“Maybe their Slyveon and Espeon will like you Eevee!” Hinata grinned at his pet, now thankfully distracted from the nervousness that had overcome him before.

“Ee! Eevee!” the small ball of brown fur and excitement exclaimed, now just as excited.

“Yeah, I bet we’ll find your littermates someday Eevee!” Hinata hugged his pokemon close and held the girl as they walked inside as they walked to the gym.

Within said gym, a group of warming up volleyball players stared at the Espeon in the room.

“Espeon?” Iwaizumi asked, confused. His pokemon was a very mellow one, and he didn’t like showing off compared to most Espeons. While he would run and exercise with Iwaizumi, he was quite lazy otherwise, didn’t get worked up easily, so it was slightly worrying that he was pacing as if anxious. “Espeon, what’s wrong?”

“Es.” he huffed and used psychic to open the gym doors allowing them to hea dthe shriek of both an Eevee and someone calling after the Eevee.

“We’re Kurasuno,” Daichi took it apon himself to introduce the team’s sudden and fast arrival as the Eevee jumped onto the Espeon. “Sorry about that. What happened there Hinata?”

“I don’t know, Eevee’s never attacked any other pokemon like that before.” he looked at where the tangle of the two pokemon pulled apart, Espeon holding Eevee in the air in front of him before setting her down carefully and licking her forehead.

“Iwaizumi, could the kid’s Eevee be one of your Espeon’s old litter?” Makki asked quietly.

“It’s the only explanation. Hey kid!” Hinata looked at Iwaizumi. “Is your Eevee part of a litter?”

“Yeah, she had two brothers before I got her.”

“I think my Espeon is one of them, he’s never acted like this before. He’s rarely affectionate.” Iwaizumi grinned as the espeon picked up eevee by the back of her neck and carried over to the soft mat at the side of the gym where a few pokemon were laying and Hinata’s eevee settled right down with him, chirping happily.

“That’s so cool!” Hinata dropped his duffle as Takeda moved to speak to Seijoh’s coach and the rest of Kurasuno started to warm up. “Hey, can we trade numbers?”

“Sure, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” they both pulled out their phones, switching to input their phone numbers in eahc others’.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama said you also had a Ralts, that’s cool!”

“Yeah, he’s a Kirlia now, he’s over there.” Hinata looked over and sure enough there was a Kirlia sitting by the Espeon and his Eevee.

“So I’ve heard of the Grand King, and I don’t know him, but is he here? I wanna fight him!”

“Heh, I like you.” Iwaizumi pet Hinata’s head as Makki and Mattsun, or Hanamaki and Matsukawa as was their actual names, told Hinata about Oikawa’s sprain while the boy started stretching out. 

“He should be here later in the game, but I wouldn’t count on it before the second set.” Iwazumi huffed, looking pissed. “Damn shittykawa, he was the one who wanted a match between our schools anyways.”

“Hey, speaking of, we all watched your match again Kitigawa during middle school. Seemed like you and Kageyama didn’t get alone well at all, you two gonna be ok if you play?” Makki asked.

“Huh? Oh, Bakayama is mean and sacary, but he tosses to me so as long as he’ll set for me I’ll hit his tosses.” hinata shrugged and the three third years of Seijoh exchanged glances. Unless Kageyama had finally learned to control his freak tosses, they might have a problem with Hinata.

As it turned out, they had a problem dealing with the freak quick between the two. “Holy shit the kid is fast.” Makki muttered.

“Can seriously jump too.” Mattsun added quietly.

“Well since shittykawa isn’t here yet, we just gotta deal until he finally decides to show up.” Iwaizumi mutters. Sure enough, later Espeon got up and and met the Sylveon that walked in followed by a tall brown haired young man with a Melloetta on his shoulder walked in with a few girls around him. 

“Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi quickly snapped at the man, stalking over after the next point was scored with a ball in hand. The coach stopped the vice captain and gently scolded Oikawa about spraining his ankle and showing up late to a game he was the one to ask for in the first place.

“Sorry sorry, but I’m here now.” the boy apologizd and Hinata watched him with interest, if Kageyama was ‘The King of the Court’, then Oikawa must be even better if even Kageyama admitted to looking up to the guy. He really was a Grand King.

“Grand King.” Hinata hummed as his eevee wanted a look at the young man’s three pokemon, but the umbreon seemed quite admit about not letting the three near the eevee.

“Umbreon is hogging that cute Eevee all for himself, did he kidnap it Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked with a smirking smile after he’d changed.

“No, it’s his little sister.” Oikawa blinked.

“One of the members of Kurasuno has one of his siblings? Who is it?”

“The short kid who can somehow keep up with your disciple.” 

Oikawa’s eyebrown twitched at that but he was much more curious about the kid in question than annoyed at the mention of Kageyama as his deciple. Iwaizumi grinned at the look on Oikawa’s face when the ball went right by his face, he didn’t care is they won or lost really, it was a practice game and it should matter, but he just had too much fun to care.

“Um” he looked down after the game and the Eevee stood next to him nervously, looking between her brother and Hinata who was jogging over. “Um, bre bre, umbreon.” Iwaizumi hummed and while he knew that he coudn’t actually understand his pokemon, Hinata, who now stood just behind the pokemon smiled.

“He doesn’t want to leave Eevee yet sinc eshe’s nervous about losing him again.” Iwaizumi’s face goes slack, eyes wide. Two of the most rare rare abilities in the world was a pokemon being able to speak and a human being able to understand pokemon.

“Hey Oikawa, get over here!” he snapped and his childhood friend jogged over, Umbreon repeated the same thing to him and Oikawa murmured in Iwaizumi’s ear. “Holy shit, that’s what Hinata said.”

“You mean he understands them too?” Oikawa’s jaw drops.

“My mom and little sister Natsu can understand pokemon too, Mom says it runs in our family.”

“Runs in the- do you have any idea how rare it is for a singular person to be able to understand pokemon, but a whole bloodline? Ive never heard of that.” Oikawa grumbled, incredulous.

“I don’t really get it, but Mom has said my entire life that I need to keep our ability secret, something about our family being tied by a special bond to a legendary pokemon, which is why we understand pokemon. I can’t say what pokemon it is but everyone who can understand pokemon has met and been blessed by a legendary.”

“You didn’t tell me you ever met a legendary pokemon you shit!” Iwaizumi hissed.

“I haven’t! If I did I don’t damn well remember it!” the taller retorted before taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Look, you have to go home, why don’t they stay together for now and one of you two can take care of them for a little bit or something? We can’t keep talking about this in public.” Hinata smiled and the Eevee chirped out happily, Umbreon using a paw the pull his sister against him. “They’ll stay with Iwa-chan for today, I need a fucking advil.” Oikawa muttered, turning and walking from the gym, but not before sticking his tongue childishly out at Kageyama who scowled back.

“Ok, Mom and Natsu will be super excited for you Eevee, I’ll see you again soon then, ok?” 

“Eevee!” she jumped and licked Hinata’s face as he hugged her before bidding his pokemon goodbye for now, Iwaizumi waved goodbye with a small smile and too many questions.

Hinata sighed out with relief once he was on his bike on his way home, away from his team who were very kind and far gone from the other who understood pokemon. “How was the match Shoyo?” his mother asked, drying her hands off. “Some food for you is in the fridge.”

“Eevee’s brother belongs to Seijoh’s vice captain and ace, he’s an Umbreon. She wanted to stay with him so Iwaizumi has her for a day or so.” 

“That’s wonderful Shoyo, but something is wrong.”

“ . . . their captain’s name is Tooru Oikawa, he plays even better than Kageyama as a setter, like a Grand King.”

“Big Brother?” Natsu asked, confused at the strange tone her brother was using.

“He’s adopted, he has to be.” he made eye contact with his mother, in complete shock. “He understands pokemon but had no idea about the legendary blessing or bloodlines.” his family gasped, his mother’s hand flying to her mouth. “Mom, do you think he was one of the kids that was taken the year before I was born that was taken because some bloodlines were found out and was never found?”

“It’s highly possible Shoyo, what did he look like?” she asked, completely serious. The matriarch sighed, she folded her arms but nodded to the side. Her children rushed upstairs to her bedroom where she and her pokemon met them, Natsu’s only pokemon, an Emolga, in her lap as Sceptile carried the book in his arms to Yui Hinata.

“Ok, so what did he look like Shoyo?” he closed his eyes and told her every detail he remembered, having spent the game studying the setter’s physical features, his mother hummed as she flipped through the book, a small one but it contained all the remaining pokemon understanding bloodlines and what their legendary pokemon was. Every family has a key set of looks that characterized them, the Hinata’s were known for the bright orange hair and orange eyes, not there was also something about each family that ran in their blood that was a consequence of being blessed by a legendary pokemon, it often showed up in a small quirk they had or acted like; and often the Tell was their eyes. The Hinata’s Tell was called a Demon Gaze or Lock, and it was hard to describe but when they become very focused on a single thing that’s happening their face goes blank, their eyes wider, and their eyes themselves paired with that get a strange quality to them that often will frighten people. “Let’s see let’s see, hmm. I think you’ll need to know his Tell for me to place his family line Shoyo, next time you see him being serious take a picture of him, I can send it to some other families to try and place him.”

“Ok, I’ll try to remember. Thanks Mom.”

“Any time dear, now go eat, your food’s in the fridge.” Yui laughed as he son jumped up, only then remembering that he hadn’t eaten yet. Natsu followed her brother but Yui sighed, opening a page in the book at the back where an envelope sat. pulling it out she opened it and looked at each picture in it as Sceptile asked her what was wrong.

“There were a number of us bloodlines that were affected by more than a lost child, you remember don’t you?” the pokemon nodded it’s head. “Sceptile, my children don’t know I even had a sister, but she and her husband died protecting their only child during the Raid . . . his name was never Oikawa but her husband was another Bloodline, remember? I hadn’t gotten to meet their son yet, he’d only been a few months old and his health had been iffy for those first few weeks, so they’d been playing it safe. That boy might be my nephew I thought was dead all these year, becase that description sounds just like Tommy.” Yui put her head on her knees and her pokemon wrapped itself around it’s owner in a hug, the Emolga quietly backing away from the door that she’d been outside of, Natsu having sent her to ask their mother if they could have son ice cream. She didn’t say anything though, the young pokemon still realized that it wasn’t her place to say. But back in his house, Oikawa sighed and closed another useless tab. There was nothing he could find about entire bloodlines of people who could understand pokemon. But the way Hinata had talked, it seemed like he thought Oikawa should know about what he’d said already. Furrowing his brows and looked at the time, it was still somewhat early, so he got up and went to parents room, taking a deep breath.

“Come in!” opening the door at his mother’s voice and he closed the door behind him, leaning on it with his head hung. “What’s wrong Tooru?” 

He gulped “a- . . . are you guys my real parents?” his mother dropped the book she’d bene reading in bed, his parents jaws dropped as he looked up at them.

“Tooru what in the makes you think that? Of course-”

“Please answer me truthfully, I met someone today who could speak to pokemon like me and he said something that got me thinking. Am I adopted?” Tooru, inside, was terrified, but he kept that off his face and looked at his parents. They exchanged shocked looks and stood up, his mother gabbed his hands and put one hand on his face, his father’s hand on his shoulder.

“What did they say that makes you think that Tooru?” something in his father’s voice was tight and Tooru’s eyes blew wide, mouth open slightly.

“ . . . I was right.” he breathed, looking at them.

“Tooru, what did he tell you? Because it’s not true and we’re very concerned that you would believe that from a stranger so quickly.” his mother said gently, earnestly.

“ . . . he said that his family all had the ability to speak to pokemon, the way he said it it made it sound like that was normal, as if everyone who could understand pokemon came from a family that could. Sorry, I just thought to much into it I guess.” Tooru laughed a bit, now feeling stupid.

“It happens to the best of us darling, just-” a hand on his mother’s shoulder mad eher stop, looking back at him before they brought Tooru to their bed and had him sit down.

“I didn’t want to tell, didn’t think I would ever have to, but I knew that someday you would have to know.”

“Know what Dad?” his dad took a bound book from Delfox and placed between them so Tooru could read it.

“I’m not your real mother Tooru, we’re not your parents.” his eyes flew wide but their expressions said it was true.

“My brother wanted me to keep you safe if anything happened to them, we knew that some governments figured out some of the bloodlines but we didn’t know what they would do. About 17 years ago many bloodline families were raided, a number of adults killed, but the children were taken. My brother and his pokemon held off them as long as he could so that your mother on her GoGoat could ride with you and keep you safe. She brought you to me, left you on my back doorstep and was gone before I found you just minutes later.”

“Dad, I didn’t know you had a brother, but what happened to them?” Tooru asked, eyes teary, not wanting what he was realizing to be true. Delfox put a paw on Tooru’s shoulder as Slyveon sat on her owner’s lap, trying to comfort him with Meloetta and Alcremie. The picture was of Tooru when he was a baby, she was in the arms of a woman with orange hair in a hospital bed, looking sweaty and tired, but a man sat on the edge of the bed next to her, looking at the bundle in a blue blanket in her arms with a soft smile, ignoring the camera. The problem was the Tooru looked almost exactly like the man, but his eyes he knew had a look more like the woman’s orange ones.

“She looks just like Hinata.”

“That was her maiden name.” his mother gaped, shocked.

“The kid today, his name was Hinata Shoyo, he’s a first year at Kurasuno.”

“Must be her younger sister’s son.” his father hummed.

“My brother told me that if something happened I was to please raise you as my own, Sakura is barren so we were happy to take you in, but it was still hard. You look like a carbon copy of my brother and you act just like your mother in many aspects.”

“Hana was one of my best friends, I never knew her family but I was the one to introduce her and Soren.” his mother said quietly, sadly. “We didn’t want to tell you that we’re not actually your parents because after a while, you weren’t the hardship and reminder that we failed to help our best friends, but our own son. We didn’t want you to stop thinking of us as your parents.” she admitted, letting her husband hug her comfortingly.

“I-” Tooru took a deep breath. “Can I take a read this book?”

“I was one of the few people in our bloodline that didn’t have the ability to speak to pokemon. It happens every once in a while so I never really had an interest in the bloodlines, but I’ve memorized that entire book since your mother left it with you on my porch all those year ago. Go ahead, it’s got all of them and the informatino about them in it.” Tooru picked it up and got off the bed, but smiled sadly as he met his family’s gaze. “Just so you know, you might now have been my parents by birth, but you are my parents, you’re the ones who raised me and loved me as your own after all, but thank you for being honest with me tonight.” they smiled at him and nodded silently. He went back to his room and rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn. “I won’t be able to sleep tonight, wonder if mom and dad will let me skip school tomorrow, I don’t think I’ll be able to consentrate or anything.” he muttered to himself as he three pokemon sat around him on his bed, lights still on as he opened the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, so I'm glad I changed this ending, it was a lot darker for Tooru (poor baby) and lets just say that his parents would have been involved in the Raid as the bad guys and killed his actual parents so they could have Tooru due to the wife being barren and both of them wanting a kid. it would have ended with him getting in touch with the hinata's and being told to run and the sequal I'm still thinking about would not have been a happy one, but I didn't like it AT ALL because the flow totally took a turn that didn't feel right. 
> 
> I like this much much better for a number of reasons, so I hope you guys do too.


	20. Mom Akaashi II - Electric Bugaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Notes: please read chapter 12 for context. this chapter contains Akaashi in heat but there is NOTHING explicit. I do not write anything naughty or innapropriate so while I an open to suggestions and requests, PLEASE DO NOT ask me to write a lemon. if someone does I will be forced to retaliate with the most ridiculous appearance of lemons possible and it'll be the actual fruit do beware.
> 
> The promised return of MoomaKaashi in which Mother Hinata is a coolest mom, train encounters of the worst kind make an appearance, and some dynamic things are discussed and explained to a curious Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't joking, in either my threat about lemons above or m promise for a second MommaKaashi so please enjoy this fluffy take on heats.

Shoyo and Natsu sat on the couch across from the adoptive mother, embarrassed and silent for once. She sighed and stood up, they cringed. “Stop that, I’ve never raised a hand against ou and I’m going to now. You can go tomorrow, I’ll pick you up after school and drive you tow to the train station.” she pet the kids heads and their gazes whipped up to her, shocked. “Don’t look at me so surprised, did you really think I wouldn’t let you two go?” she raised an eyebrow, folding her arms, but the upturn of her lips showed her amusement.

“But you’re our mom and we basically just asked to leave for a while to be with an omega who considers us their kids.”

“I’ve done that too it’s a more common occurrence than you think ya know.” she chuckled at her children’s expressions and sat between them on the couch, the kids cuddling close as she kept talking. “You know your Gigi? How she’s my moter’s best friend since middle school?”

“Yeah, she comes over for christmas with Granny and Gramps.”

“Well she’s my omega mother, she’s never had or wanted a mate and has never had kids, but to her I was her pup. I’ve spent a number of years in my life with her during her heats, and my parents had no problem with it. They understood, my mother was a beta but my dad is an alpha, he got the same feeling about having me nearby during his ruts for most of my life, just like Gigi.” their mother giggled at the pairs reactions, they thought it was cool. “I’m not around as much as I’d like because of work, yes, but I love you two and if you want to be there you Akaashi’s heat as his pups then I will support you for that. I will always support you, but if it’s something stupid I’ll knock some sense into you first.” her tone was serious but the kids sarted laughing. “I’m serious, if Shoyo asked me if he could get a piercing I’d want a good hoest answer as to why and I might consider it, but if he said he was gonna stretch out his earlobes with one of those circle things I’d slap your brother on the back of his head and make him sleep outside for a week.” she said seriously, but smiled and tickled Natsu as she spoke, not leaving Shoyo out but he’d escaped the hand on his faster than Natsu did.

“Now there are three rules if I let you two do this.” their mother warned and the two children nodded excited. “Firstly I want both Akaashi and his alpha’s phone nubers, his name was Bokuto right?” Shoyo nodded and gave her both numbers from his phone right away. “Good, now let’s get this done quickly so that you two can pack.” the rest of the night is spend laughing together as they tried to pack, a pillow fight started when it was thrown off of Natsu’s bed to make room for her duffle bag, the rules were gone over randomly until Mei knew that her children would remember them, and after talking to a polite but very happy and excited Bokuto who was more than happy to talk to Mei.

The next morning at practice Hinata was more bouncy and excited than they’d seen him in a long time, since they’d made sure he was properly scented on a regular basis. Everyone was in shock when he said with a very excited tone that he wouldn’t be at afternoon practice or practice for a few days. “Ok who are you where’s Shoyo?” Noya asked, eyes narrowed.

“Huh? Whadda ya mean senpai?” he asked, blinking in confusion.

“You never miss practice and hate it when we don’t have practice so we got very confused why you sound excited that you’ll be gone for a few days Hinata.” Yamaguchi took his normal role to control the situation, Ennoshita ready now that the third years were gone. The new first years were confused but a bit worried that their senpai who loved the sport so much was leaving for a number of days.

“Oh! Natsu and I are going to spend Momma’s heat with him in Tokyo! We’re going over after school today! Mom was super okay with it so she’d picking me up soon as school ends and it taking us to the train station!”

“Oh Shoyo that’s great!” Yachi clapped her hands together happily. She noticed the three first years' confusion and shook her head, mouthing to them that she’d explain later. They nodded and practice finished on a high note, before class she pull them aside to explain without getting into too many details about how the Hinata siblings were adopted and that an omega around their age that they bonded with as their ‘mother’ in a sense and that they’d only refound each other during their first year since being separated when they got adopted. The first years were quite understanding and just as excited for their senpai.

The excited 9 year old girl ran through the gate just a minute after the final bell rang and waited bouncing in place as Shoyo ran out, their mother behind with a soft smile as they bolted for her car. The pair remained mostly calm on the train, though Shoyo kept Natsu against him when about 30 minutes before their stop a group of three alpha’s sat down near them and kept pointing at the pair, Natsu was young enough that she hadn’t presented yet, she wouldn’t until she hit puberty, but Shoyo was a presented omega and he understood enough to know the looks they were getting from the three wasn’t good. He shot a text to the group chat between him, his mother, and Bokuto about it and his mom got back immediately, telling him that they should act like there’s not a problem. Bokuto would already be at the station as soon as they got there and the alpha’s wouldn’t try anything in such an open and public place. Shoyo steeled himself wiht his mother's words that Bokuto quickly agreed with, they’ll try something when they move to get off most likely so the best thing to do would be to keep Natsu within arms reach and find Bokuto fast. 

It ended up happening a lot like the adults had said, the thee alpha’s got up when they saw the Hinata’s do so and came over while waiting for the train to stop moving and open the doors, hands ‘casually’ on Shoyo. “Need us to escort you somewhere?” one asked, smiling with an edge even Natsu picked up on that wasn’t any good.

“Nope, we’re good. Someone’s actually here to pick us up.” Shoyo smiled at them and hoped they’d leave.

“Hmm, well we should stick around just in case,” a hand was placed on Shoyo’s waist as one of the guy’s friend held Natsu’s hand too tightly “wouldn’t want anything to happen to you to, isn’t that right boys? We sure don’t wnat anyone touching such a cute little omega.” Shoyo gulped and Natsu looked panicked. He jerked his eyes at their bag she was holding, she looked down and saw his phone. She didn’t want to but the siblings might not be the best in school, but they understood social cues very well, she knew what he wanted. So when the doors opened she bit the alphas hand and and slipped out of his grip, running away quickly and disappeairng into the crowd as Shoyo breathed out in relief.

“Heh, did our job for us. Now let’s go bitch.”

“I don’t have to go anywhere with you.” Shoyo muttered at the alpha’s satisfied and dark tone.

“Oh yeah, you really gonna make a scene around all these people? That could put the little one in danger.”

“She’s safe from you bastards at least, besides I said were getting picked up didn’t I?” Shoyo asked as Natsu ran to the exit Bokuto said he was at and saw him waiting impatiently.

“Bokuto! Bokuto!” she yelled, and he jumped to look at her, quickly moving towards her when he didn’t see Shoyo.

“Sir, you can’t go back in this way.” the officer at the station stopped him but she grabbed Bokuto and started pulling.

“Those alpha’s from the train have Shoyo Bokuto! They’re taking him that way and-” Bokuto hushed her gently as the man got the idea. He nodded them through while talking into his speaker after asking when Shoyo looked like, reporting the omega to be held up when he was spotted. Following Shoyo’s scent of orangeblossoms through before it completely faded, Bokuto and Natsu ran through until the girl chirped and pointed, exclaiming that she’d seen one of the train alphas. Running to catch up easily, Bokuto grabbed the guy’s arm and he tried to pull away.

“Hey hands off ma-” his voice died at the sight of Natsu who glared at him.

“Where’s my brother?!” 

“Why-” Bokuto slammed him on the ground, now the group was getting attention.

“Listen up, that omega you and your buddies took is my pup and I suggest you tell me where you buddies took Shoyo or we’re gonna have a big problem on our hands.” Bokuto snarled at him, eyes flashing.

“Sir! I saw and two alphas with an omega that looked just like that little girl split up and the one with the omega went that way!” someone called out and pointed the the left. Bokuto stood and called out a thanks, people murmuring worriedly at the situation they were understand, Natsu puffing as she kept up with the grown alpha. A long whine hit Natsu’s ears and she grabbed Bokuto, staring silently with the strange expression they got towards a more right direction. Bokuto took that as a sign she sensed Shoyo, it was something siblings with close emotional bonds could do, and grabbed her to run in that direction. He growled when he smelled Shoyo’s scent again, now turned somewhat sour, Natsu cried out her brother’s name once they saw him. People moved away when the omega started struggling in the Alpha’s grip, growling at him. Natsu was placed on her feet so Bokuto could grab him and with the strength that came with being a top ace from highschool, pushed his arms away from Shoyo who backed away and held Natsu close, snarling at the alpha who tried to fight back but started to realize that he was screwed. “You’re not going anywhere, those are my pups bastard and I might not know where your third buddy, is, pretty sure that the one I nabbed earlier is already in custody.” Bokuto held strong when the other tried to pull away, only letting go once one handfucc was on him and held manhandle him to put the other one on his wrist. The alpha quickly lost his anger and moved to calm Shoyo down, smiling at him gently and none caring that people were watching.

“Sir, we can escort you to your car if you want.” a security officer offered and Bokuto shook his head, picking up a happier Natsu and Shoyo stayed close. 

“I’ve got them not, and I can handle myself.”

“Of course, but since we let you in without going through security properly I’m at least supposed to escort you out of the building.” the man blinked before ohhing in realization and scratching the back of his head.   
“Forgot about that, yeah that’s fine. Let’s go see Akaashi guys, he’s probably wondering where we all are by now.” Bokuto laughed and talked amiably with the officer and the kids as they left.

“You’re a bit close in age to be their father, are you their familial alpha then if you don’t mind me asking?” the beta asked curiously after a few minutes of walking, they were almost to the door by then.

“Kind of, my fated mate is the familial omega from an old foster home so they’re coming to spend his heat with him sinc ehe wants his pups.”

“And our mom is okay with it too since she wa sin a situation similar to us!” Natsu added in with a grin.

“That’s really sweet, I hope you all have a good day then.” she waved as they left the building and 25 minutes later arrived at Bokuto’s apartment he shared with Akaashi.

The omega was at the door before it was even completely closed and pulled his pups against him, growling at the left over traces of Shoyo’s fear from before with the alpha. Bokuto hadn’t gotten to scent the man’s scent off of Shoyo yet so Akaashi’s instincts were set off by it immediately. “Some alphas on the train tried to get me Momma.” Shoyo started murmuring, prompted to by Akaashi’s soft growling as he was smelled. “Natsu ran to get Bokuto and they tried to take me, split up to meet at their car but Bokuto came and stopped the alpha that had me. He and Natsu saved me from him and made sure I was ok.” 

“My poor baby, my sweet pups in danger.” he whined, holding Shoyo’s head and nosing his forehead and face before standing again and urdging his pups towards his nest and coming back out a good while later to find Bokuto in the kitchen and purred at him. “Such a good alpha, protecting our pups.”

“Always for you Keiji, always protect you and our pups.” the omega kept purring at the words as Bokuto nipped at his neck comfortingly. “They in your nest now Keiji?”

“Mmm, sleeping. Such good pups, scented, better now.” he murmured, referring to having scented over get rid of the other alpha’s scent from the Hinata’s.

“Good omega, go back to your nest babe, I’ll bring you food.” a drunken smile was on the omega’s lips as he licked his alpha’s lips and walked back to their room. It was a similar way with Akaashi for the next five days, the two kids playing with Bokuto around the apartment and going down the hall to Kuroo and Kenma’s place when the heat cycles were at their peak, being brought back by Bokuto and dragged back with growls from Akaashi towards Kuroo on one occasion. The last day was the most relaxed though, Akaashi feeling more like himself, sat in the living and watched Kenma play video games with Shoyo and Kuroo as he gently groomed Natsu while Bokuto made dinner for them all.

“So how’d you guys end up in the same building anyways?” Shoyo ended up asking as he leaned and ended up falling over while playing Mario cart, his efforts to sit up again causing him to fall off the course.

“My family’s well off and got me and Kuroo this place when he graduated, got a choice of which apartment we wanted and there were three, told Bokuto about it since his family’s even richer than mine and after bringing Akaashi with him to see it to make sure he liked it they moved in.” Kenma murmured, face srunching up a bit in concentration. 

“Bokuto didn’t think to tell me that he could more than afford this place until I saw and and told him that I really liked it but that it was too much for us to be able to afford.” Akaashi laughed a bit.

“Why’d he ask you if he bought it though?” Natsu asked.

“Well when you're older you’ll understand, but he wanted to make sure that my inner omega liked it, the colors and layout and things like that.” Akaashi answered with a smile.

“So did he do that for your inner omega or you? Is that not the same thing?” she sounded confused.

“We’re ourselves, but for alpha’s and omega’s we have another part of ourselves that’s all of our instincts. It’s a big part of ourselves because it affects how we feel about things or even people, so it’s good for our inner alpha or omega to like a place that we live in otherwise it’s harder to have a comfortable heat or rut.”

“So Bokuto wanted to make sure that you would feel ok when you had your heat here before he bought it?”

“Yep.”

Natsu gasped excitedly “so an alpha thinks of their omega and their omega’s inner omega before doing something that could upset their inner omega?!”

“A good one does.” Kuroo grinned. “It’s the same reason Kenma asked me to check out the apartment before we moved in, he’s an omega too yeah, but his omega doesn’t care abot that as much so long as I like it, so it’s more important to me for both of us.” 

“Cool! Then Bokuto is the best alpha since he’s ALWAYS doing things for Momma!” Natsu shouted and Akaashi blinked before blushing pink as a grinning Bokuto came in to hug his mate.

“Yes, he really is the best alpha. I guess I didn’t think about it much but you do a lot more for me than I realized. You paid for their tickets didn’t you?” Akaashi asked, moving the kiss his nose real quick.

“Yep! But I gotta do that! Another part of being a good alpha is making sure to provide for your mate!” he laughed and nuzzled the still blushing Akaashi’s neck before looking at the still awed Natsu. “And in return Akaashi is the best omega because he’s always taking are of me and making sure I’m happy with myself and us and makes sure I’m taking care of myself.”

“You won’t do it on your own.” the omega laughed, poking his cheek as Natsu laughed.

“But can big brother still be a good omega is he acts just like Bokuto and not Momma?”

“Every person is different and so is Shoyo Natsu, Kuroo will tell you that Kenma is a wonderful omega but he’s still very different from me.”

“Damn right he’s a good omega!” Kuroo exclaims he they finish their race so he turns around to face Natsu as he keeps talking. “I have to make sure he takes care of himself when he gets too into a game because he’ll forget to eat, and while he’s the one providing our home right now, he’s my emotional support. I’m very touchy and like to have a hand on Kenma all the time, for him that’s how he shows me his affection. He’ll sit on me or lounge on me, things like that. He’ll also do things with me out in public, it’s just how he shows that he loves me.” Kenma was red cheeked but as if to prove Kuroo’s point, crawle dover to sit in his lap while pulling his switch from his pocket.

“So big brother can be a good omega by- doing what?”   
“Well I’m willing to bet after looking at your family records again that you’ll end up being an omega too, but you can be a good omega for your future at ebay being yourself. After all Shoyo and Kageyama don’t seem to get along at all but they still support each other by being themselves, it’s just their form of love as fated mates.” Akaashi smiled and a loud noise of something being put down on the counter sounded, Bokuto sliding into view again with a loud “haaah?!”. “Bokuto you’re not going to ‘talk’ to Kageyama about being Shoyo’s mate. I’ve talked to Mei and she knows, is fine with it. They haven’t fought since before you first met them at the training camp anyways.” Bokuto didn’t look like he was ready to back down on this but at a look from Akaashi he grinned and snickered, wlaking back into the kitchen.

“I don’t like that, what’s he planning?” Kenma murmured quietly.

“Nothing! Keiji’s got the talk covered!” he laughed, the omega aforementioned simply sitting and petting Natsu’s head with a little to serene smile on his face, eyes half closed but the part of his eye that could be seen was a bit dark to match the rest of his face.

“What do you mean? What’s he talking about Momma?” Shoyo asked, blinking in confusion.

“Nothing Shoyo, just thinking about maybe how we could come down to you next time and go on a double date with you and Kageyama.” he gasped and ran for his phone to text his mate as Akaashi’s lips curled into a smirk, Kuroo shivering. He didn’t often, it wasn’t in Akaashi’s nature, but whenever the boy did plan something less than innocent, it was done to the 9’s and was a bit extreme. Kuroo had been on the receiving end of his planning once and it left him with a reverse bedhead hair for a week, everyone had been weirded out and uncomfortable by the ‘prank’s effect but the boy had made his point to not get ‘too buddy-buddy’ with his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yes, he's still in heat but that's why the children are over at Kenma and Kuroo's place for this. why is no one seemingly in school during this? who knows, I sure don't.
> 
> please leave comments, like, and subscriiiii-sound like a youtuber now good lord. -_-'


	21. Uh, man dunno at this point. Another thief/spy au but it involves who knows at this point . . . this ones a train wreck . . . i’m pretty sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this ended up being IwaOi + an extra large side of angst, a sprinkling of crazy ex girlfriend, the usual 'dying in my lovers arms' trope with some 'my lover is dying in my arms holy shit' on the other side.
> 
> a little bit of everything I think, anyways Oikawa is a thief who Iwa had been after for a number of years but on the outside he's a model so I think that's my hook to get you to read this.
> 
> and yes that does include fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this over two nights at like, midnight both times, so this is just kinda everywhere. i had absolutely NO PLAN at ALL when i started, but I do like how my tired ass self finished it when i read over it and fixed it up a bit so enjoy

“Another twist,” his voice went up by an octave as the door clicked open and he sauntered in with a grin “and in we go.” pulling his hood down and his lower face mask down the thief sighed in and looked around with a grin. 

“You’re late dude.” he looked over smoothly at the figure laying on their back on the granite covered bar, looking over at him with a box of strawberry pocky on their hand handing to the side, one of the treats in their mouth. “And I got in without the camera catching me, did you not notice it?” 

“Oh I noticed it, but what you don’t realize is that I come here often enough that it doesn’t recognize me or send the owner of this house an alert when it sees me. I pick the lock quickly and well enough that the security on it doesn’t even realize it’s being picked either.” he laughed as the woman on the couter sits up with a raised eyebrow onto her elbows.

“Oh? And who’s house is this then that you’ve marked it as a hideout from the police so long as we’re not being tracked?” she asked, pulling her hair from where it was caught in her own hood as the other walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, leaned over as he looked through it.

A whistle came from behind him and he looked back and leveled his cool gaze on the grinning woman before smiling and rolling his eyes. “Some day you’re going to hit on me when we’re not in costume and people are going to wonder how we know each other.”

“You’re a model and I’m rich young woman from the upper society, it’s not that far fetched considering I’ve also done some modeling jobs.” she snorted and the young man slammed the fridge closed with mroe force than needed, staring at her coldly as he held a box in one hand.

“We’ve never met, never crossed paths, as ourselves kid. We know each toher and are comfortable as spies, but if we crossed paths out int he world and you slip up-”

“I’m not going to, I’m not stupid.” she huffed and jumped off the counter, heels clicking on the ground as her hands landed on her hips, orange roots starting to peek into her curly platinum blonde fluff called hair. “After all you were the one that trained me, have some faith in you’re own teaching skills.” that made the older man smirk as he opened the container and pulled out a macaroon. “By the way, I’ve always meant to ask you, the house you have marked to go to in an absolute emergency, who’s is it? It’s not one you’ve bought.”

“Hmm, it’s an old friends.” she froze and whipped aorund to look at him.

“This is that setter’s house?” the other scowled at her words.

“God no, I wouldn’t go near Tobio’s house unless I had to, he and the Chibi live together and those two only survive in a house because of their maid, and even then it’s ridiculous. This is Iwa-chan’s house.” the woman froze as he ate another macaroon, this one orange instead of pink, and she sighed while shrugging.

“Not the weirdest place you’ve marked as a safe spot, but isn’t your old childhood friend a PSIA agent? And one who’s determined to catch the thief ‘White Dragon’? Aka, you?” she asked and with a small grinning smirk- Oikawa put down the macaroons and they both tensed, now serious, masks going up back over their faces.

Iwaizumi sighed heavily and let his hand hit his desk hard. His door clicked open and he groaned, wanting whoever who came in to leave. He couldn’t handle another case at this point. “Yeah I can see that.” he looked up, surprised, to see two old friends standing there.

“Makki, Mattsun, man this is a nice surprise.” he got up and ran a hand through his hair, meeting them half way and hugged them. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re your ‘stress overload’ emergency contacts apparently, your assistant called us because you’ve been holed up in your officce for too long to be healthy apparently.” IWaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed.

“ ‘stress overload emergency contacts’, but-”

“Man she said you’d try to argue about this and we knew she was right, let’s just go. Come on, you need a shower.” Makkki scrunched his nose.

“No, wait, I never told her anything about you two or my emergency contacts.” all three were now confused, Iwaizumi looking shocked and suspicious.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve never even heard of a ‘stress overload emergency contact’, much less did I give you your phone numbers with that label on them.” he walked out and his old classmates followed as he asked her about it.

“What do you mean sir? You’re last assistant came by to grab a couple of her things and said that you probably forgot to tell me but she gave me Matsukawa-san and Hamakai-san’s phone numbers and told me that if you were working on a case and didn’t go home at night for at least three days to call them so they could get you to take care of yourself. Did I do something wrong?” she asked, looking a bit upset at getting something wrong. Iwaizumi smiled tiredly, shaking his head.

“No, I’m not, but do you have a picture from then? I haven’t seen her since then and I’m curious if you have a recent picture.” the woman smile dand opened one of her drawers, handing her boss a photo.

“Here, you can have this one. Kirishima-san looked really good that day so I took a picture, she’s come by and asked how im doing on her breaks every once in a while, we’ll get coffee in the mornings sometimes. She got transferred to a different department though so I don’t see her often, but you should say hi sometime.”

“I’d like that, let me know next time you see her, tell her that I’d like to see her.” the woman nodded and Iwaizumi make a motion for his friend to wait while he grabbed a few things and left with them, looking shocked.

“What’s up dude? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Makki asked, highly concerned.

“How did you guys get here?”

“Uh, the bus, we walked too.”

“Good, then let’s take my car and we can talk. We’ll go to my house.”

“Iwaizumi, Hajime man, what’s wrong?” MAttsun asked as they jogged and he stayed silent until they were in his sudan and the door were locked, showing them the picture.

“Her face feels familiar but-”

“She looks like Hinata.” Makki interrupted Mattsun with shock in his voice. “What the hell, but he’s been busy on the nation team for the last year. How is that possible?”

“I think I heard once that he has a younger sibling.” he muttered, starting his car and tossing his phone to Mattsun with orders to phone Kageyama. He picked up on the second ring, the phone’s bluetooth making the call sound over the speakers.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey Kageyama, it’s Iwaizumi.”

_ “Iwaizumi-san, hi. It’s been a long time since you last called, how are you?” _

“Pretty good, but Kageyama, I have a few questions. Some weird things have been happening at work recently and one of them is an order from my last assistant that my current one has, she gave me a picture of the last assistant.”

_ “Ok, I’ll help if I can, but what’s wrong with that?” _

“My last assistant was male, not female, and the person in the photo looks almsot exactly like your husband.”

_ “Shoyo? Hmm, that’s weird. Well he has his little sister Natsu and they looks almost the same, same hair and eyes and similar builds and stuff.” _ he voice was quiet for a minute before he spoke back to the phone again after yelling at someone.  _ “Shoyo says that she’s an artist and lives in Hokkaido. I hope that helps Iwaizumi-san, but I have to get back to practice.” _

“I hope so too, I’ll tlak to you again soon though, have a good day Kageyama.” he hung up with a press of a button and Iwaizumi sighed heavily, by now nearing his residential area.

“Are you ok Hajime?”

“Fine, just fine . . . Hinata Natsu huh, can you look her up, see what comes up on google?” he asked, Makki was the first to answer.

“She’s doing really well as an artist apparently, has a good sized penthouse that she takes a lot of pictures in for her social media. She likes to travel to find inspiration and takes pictures of the places she goes, she’s really good though. A lot of her work consists of cutouts to use as guides for spray paint cans and small airbrushes to capture nature work.”

“She’s also done some modeling work at the beginning of her art career.” Mattsun added, humming curiously. “She did a shoot with Oikawa’s main magazine. Have you talked to him recently?”

Iwaizumi frowned deeply, turning left onto his street. “No, I haven’t talked to Tooru in a number years actually.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s- difficult. We had a falling out in college about Mirai.”

“Your old girlfriend?”

“Yeah, Oikawa, after he met her, said that she was bad news. I should dump her while I could were his exact words.” he laughed humorously, turning off the ignition of his engine. “I told him he was being ridiculous, Mirai was a philosophy major with a minor in english and he was saying that she was an assassin. The way he spoke about her it sounded like she was a yandere or something. We got into a yelling match, one the only really bad fights we ever had, but it was enough. I told him that he was just jelous of her because it meant I didn’t spend my breaks and free time with him like I had been before due to us being at different colleges. I knew the expression on his face, he looked coldly angry, but I know Tooru like the back of my hand. I’d seriously hurt him and this wouldn’t be something he’d apologize to me for but I was pissed so I let him go instead of trying to stop him like I should have.

“I missed him, I knew I was going to, but Mirai was supportive of me. She kept me occupied and every time I tired to reach out to Tooru, wanting to talk, and he would reply that he’d only talk to me if I dumped Mirai, she would calm me down then cheer me up.”

“Dude, you never told us any of this.” Makki murmured, shocked. “All we knew was that Mirai kidnapped you and then killed herself.”

“Not quite, I don’t like talking about it but after being best friend and near inseparable for most all of my life, I couldn’t take it and was planning to physically reach out and go meet Tooru. Mirai wanted to come with in case she needed to help me convince him that she wasn’t a threat. Once at the college we’d split up, I was going to buy some of his favorite treats and she went to buy us all coffee. We were going to meet up outside his dorms but when I got there she wasn’t back yet so I waited. After ten minutes she didn’t come so I went inside to see if I could knock some sense into Tooru before she got there so we could have a nice night. I knocked on his door, or at least the room he had the last time we’d spoken, and it opened. Mirai was way stronger than I’d ever known, she got me on my knees with her hand over my mouth the moment I stepped inside. 

“I dont remember much after that, and what I do is blurry. I think she drugged me to knock me out because I felt something liek a slap on my leg that almost immediately made me lethargic. When she let go I was nearly unconscious, but I remember her humming to herself as she went around his counter and I saw her holding a blood knife, a groan coming from her side. I don’t remember the voice but I lost consciousness before I could figure out if it was Tooru she’d tried to kill or not. You guys probably know the gist of the rest, she kept me tied up in her parent’s basement after she killed them and I drugged the whole time, I could barely move much less try to escape. I don’t know how the police found me to this day, but after that when I tried to apologize to Tooru he never replied and I could reach him through anyone else since by then he was becoming a popular model and since they didn’t have clearance for my name from him I couldn’t reach him. I’ve tried a couple times since then to reach him but I gave up, he was right and I was wrong in the end and I believed my girlfriend that I’d known for like, four months, over my best frined of years. I never expected him forgiveness but I never thought he’d shut me out so completely like that.” 

“You’re still really hurt because of that aren’t you?” Makki asked quietly.

“You have no idea.” Iwaizumi huffed, a sad smile on his lips, forehead on his steering wheel inbetween his hands. “Let’s change the subject please, I haven’t seen you two since high school, how are you?”

“You can find that out later, you still need a shower man.” Mattsun deadpanned and his friends snickered, now getting out of the car. 

The two lounged downstairs as Iwaizumi showered, he was in jeans and a tee shirt with still damp hair fifteen minutes later, and offered his friends a drink. They’d been talking leisurely about their lives for nearly an hour when a thus came from upstairs and the sounds moved to the stairs. Signalling for Makki and Mattsun to be quiet, he got them all behind his counter where they could see the stairs, but not the other way around. Iwaizumi had a knife from the wood block in his hand, his gun in his safe upstairs and out of his reach. For the white boots came into view and stumbled on the edge on a step, a pained sound that went from yelp to whimpering cry sounded from the person at the jolt it caused in their body. The three watched with different emotions as the figure came down, Iwauzmi’s mouth dropping open. It was the White Dragon, the thief he’d been after for most of his intelligence career. And the man was  _ in his house _ . He grunted, pulling his mask down from his lower face as he leaned heavil on the wall, Iwaizumi’s motions from wanting to capture the criminal ceasing when they saw the blood over the costume along with a long and somewhat deep cut along his side.

The man grunted and pushed off the wall, looking back and letting out a quiet laugh. “God he’s gonna kill me if that stains.” the voice was all too familiar to all three, Makki was the first to blow their cover with a mutter of disbelief and the thief whipped around toward sthe kitech, famous white hood with blue lining sliding down some when he cried out in pain and fell on his side, revealing the brown hair they knew well. Dropping the knife on his couter all three rushed over to Oikawa, Iwaizumi trying to prop him up and his old friend crying out in pain at the movement, eyes opening weakly to meet’s Iwaizumi’s wide ones. “Iwa-chan?” his breath came out weakly, but the undertone of surprise was there. “Really am dying, Iwa-chan’s never home at this time on a thursday.” he laguhed to himself, closing his eyes.

“What the hell you idiot? What happened to you?” Iwaizumi muttered, petting his hair as the only one with a medical degree, Mattsun, explained the cut.

“Did you get cut by a sword, like fuckin’ hell Oikawa.” Makki muttered, still in shock.

“Makki? Def’nly dying.”

“Don’t you dare let im close his eyes, I’m not sure how much blood he’s actually lost but my guess is at least a liter going by his heart rate.” MAttsun muttered, jaw tight but going over a list in his head of some kind.

“Answer me shittykawa.” Iwaizumi couldn’t keep his emotions from making his voice sound thick, but Oikawa responded to his voice. “What happened to you?”

“Mmm,” Oikawa opened hazy unfocused eyes. “Iwa-chan’s girlfriend happened. Iwa-chan doesn’t know because the poliece think she’s dead but she’s mad that I was able to stop her and rescue you ‘those years ago.” he murmured, eyes not really looking at anything as Mattsun put his phone to his ear. “No hospital, boss’d kill me if h go-t cauGH!” Oikawa screamed when Mattsun tried to apply pressure to his side, still on the phone.

“Yeah that was him, he’s still losing blood from the wound though, and I’m guessing that the blood loss is close to a liter and a half by now . . . I can’t take him to an actual hospital you idiot! It’s Oikawa and he’s dying in Iwaizumi’s living room in the white uniform of the White Dragon that I can’t change him out of those clothes without being asked why and- yes I need to somehow get him to you, you’re the only person I know with a private office who had what we need!” the man suddenly snapped into his phone and sighed. “Alright, we’re coming.” he hung up and by Now Iwaizumi was struggling to get Oikawa to keep his eyes open. “Makki, get as many towels as you can find, put them in Iwaizumi’s car over and cover the back seat. Grab a change of clothes of Iwaizumi, he’ll need them.” the man nodded and ran upstairs after being told where the towels were, and Mattsun went with to grab some sheets.

“Oikawa, you hearing me?”

“Mattsun too?” Oikawa blinked and tried to look down at his friend but tensed as soon as a folded pillow case was pressed over his wound. 

“You’re dying but you’re not dead yet and I’m not going to let you die.”

“Heh, MAttu-” his voice trailed off into the fierce but pained growl as a torn bedsheet was wrapped around the middle of the wound.

“Iwaizumi has been wanting to apologize and make it up to you for years you know?” Mattsun kept talking and Oikawa reacted to Iwaizumi’s name, keeping his eyes open.

“But Iwa-chan liked Mirai more than me.”

“No, I didn’t want to believe you Tooru but I should have because you were right.”

“Know I was right Iwa-chan, I was the one who fended her off and tracked you down and kept you safe until the police got there. But then the bitch ran and I knew she’d go after Iwa-chan again if I stayed. ‘Liked breaking in and stuff though, thieving is fun.’ he smiled a bit, breathing fast and labored but voice mostly steady as Mattsun tied the strips around Oikawa to help stave off the blood flow.

“Oikawa,  _ Tooru _ , don’t ever do that again. I thought because of what happened you hated me.” IWaizumi murmrued, tears in his eyes.

“Could never hte Iwa-chan, love him too much to ever even dislike him. I liked it when you would get close to catching me, it was funny how mad you’d get every time I got away. Sorry we can’t do that anymore.” he whispered and his eyes closed.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes, and you’re damn right you’re not doing that again, I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again.” Iwazumi huffed.

Oikawa smiled and opened his eyes, looking up in Iwaizumi’s direction, but right past his head.

“Always listen to Iwa-chan, but wouldn’t even without you telling me. Sh-” he put his arms under him and tried to sit up, muttering and now sounding somewhat panicked. “Oh my god Natsu and I got away and split up but she’s not dead, gotta leave before she figures out where I am. She’ll kill me and take you again, for real this time.”

“Oikawa, you’re going to be fine, we’re going away now.” Mattsun says, Iwaizumi’s keys in Makki’s hands, his job done. “We’ll drive away where she can’t get you.”

“Only if Iwa-chan is safe.” he murmurs quietly and a hand flies over his mouth as Iwaizumi picks him up.

“I’ll be safe with you, I’ll protect you this time, promise.” Oikawa nodded and once in Iwaizumi’s car, Makki went as fast as he could without getting pulled over, heading for Akaashi’s private doctor’s office.

“Thanks man, who knew working with you for a bit would come in such handy.” Mattsun said as the pair stood in a room with Oikawa between them as they cut his outfit off of him, a blood infusion already attached to his arm. He’d fallen unconscious during the drive over and Mattsun had sworn loudly, it meant that he had lost around 2 liters of blood, possibly more, but they all hoped not because if Oikawa lost more than 2 liters he wost likely would not make it.

“I became a doctor to help people, just never thought I’d be a thief, model, and Oikawa Tooru of all people dying in front of me.” Akaashi muttered, getting stitches ready as Mattsun put a gasp mask over Oikawa’s lover face and untied the heavily stained and ruined sheets and pillowcase used for pressure on the wound. “I could lose my liscense if someone finds out about this, I shouldn’t be doing surgery here, I’m not allowed to but guess what I’m doing, fucking surgery in he exam room.” he kept muttering with little heat in his voice, sounding more worried than anything else as he started carefully stitching Oikawa up and Mattsun working on the other minor wounds at the same time.

Outside the closed room, Iwaizumi sat with Makki in a fresh not-blood-covered set of clothes, riddled with worry. But there was nothing they could do so Makki let Mattusn and Akaashi know before driving them back to Iwaizumi’s house and the pair worked at it, scrubbing everything covered in Oikawa’s blood until there wasn’t anything left. The walls were easiest, along with the window and frame that he’d come in through upstairs. Iwaizumi got rid of his covers, they were too far gone anyways, but they struggled with the carpet on the stairs and living room. Makki had to run out to walmart to get baking soda and carpet cleaner, it wasn’t hard to find some though considering the sun was only just starting to go down. It took a few silent hours but the job was done and if someone came to the house, no one would know about what had happened. Makki was proud of their work but Iwaizumi hadn’t stopped moving since they got back and it worried his friend. “Sit and drink something, I don’t care what but you haven’t taken even a sip of anything since Oikawa showed up man.” he reasoned, forcing his friend to sit donw on his couch. While taking the water, he opened his phone and nearly choked on the liquid, he had a mass amount of missed calls from several coworkers so he pressed the most recent one from his assistant’s personal phone and she picked up immediately, voice relieved. “We were getting worried when no one could reach you Iwaizumi-san.”

“Sorry Lee, I jst found out that an old friend of mine was caught in a fight and he was dying. He’s in a hospital now but I just got home, what’s wrong?”

“Well thank god that you were safe, but someone was in your office earlier and I went in. it was a woman in there and she had a sword and a knife, I nicked me a couple times but thankfully nothing major happened before I got your gun from your desk and shot her. We’ve been trying to reach you to tell you that Sashi Mirai is officially dead, I’d heard what happened to you last time and we were all worried since her blade had blood on it.” 

“I’m glad you’re ok Lee, and I thought she was dead, I’d heard she killed herself but it seems she lived. I’m sorry she hurt you but I’m gld you’re not too hurt.” his throat felt full again, but not nearly as bad considering how  _ relieved _ be felt that the yandere bitch was actually dead this time.

“I’ll tell the boss, he might want you to come in and id her yourself just for our peace of mind soon though.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but thank you Lee, I didn’t know it but I feel like a weight is off of my shoulders now.”

“I hate myself for taking a life but for one she was trying to kill me, but hearing you say that makes me feel better sir.” he smiled a bit as her soft words. “Now if you could just catch the White Dragon you’d probably go home every night at a decent time.” she joked and he laughed.

“Lee, you have  _ no _ idea.”

It took nearly two days, but Tooru woke up and Akaashi took control quickly. Iwaizumi didn’t see the man for a week since Akaashi was insistent on doing what he could for the partially blinded eyes firstly before letting him out of his office. And now he was driving to meet Mattsun and Makki there after 8 days of waiting, Oikawa still not healed from his wound but Akaashi refused to say anything about his eyes, it was the day he was supposed to take the bandages off and none of them knew if Oikawa would have his sight back. But he had no idea that Iwaizumi was going to be there, just that Mattsun had been there before to check on him with Makki. “Is that you guys?” he called out cheerily, voice as upbeat as they remembered, though his hair was a bit longer and Iwaizumi blushed, without the life-or-death aspect they were able to really see him for him, and Oikawa somehow got even more gorgeous and the pictures of him did no justice to that. “Hopefully I’ll be able to see you guys once Mr. Pretty will take these off.”

“Stop calling me that.” Akaashi huffed, from the side Bokuto agreed with Oikawa verbally, causing Akaashi’s ears to turn red, but he undid the wrapping and stepped back. Iwaizumi only noticed that he was the only one in Oikawa’s line of sight when he was pushed forwards closer to the man who was looking down and blinking, before smiling and looking up, whatever he’d been about to say died in his throat as his entire body tensed with fear. Jerking forwards Iwaizumi grabbed his face and kissed Oikawa deeply, ignore the whistles he got for it and pulled back only after the tenseness melted from Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan-”

“She’s dead. She was in my office at work and tried to kill my assistant, Lee’s ok, and I took a loook myself Tooru, Mirai is dead.” he murmured in his ear and a hiccup fell from the other’s lips as he sobbed out an ‘oh thank god’ and hugged Iwaizumi close as best he could with the wound on his side, Iwaiumi keeping his own arms away from it while doing the same thing. The pulled apart after a moment but Iwaizumi stated within arms reach of Oikawa as Akaashi gave them instructions on what to let Oikawa do and not do, and when Iwaizumi assured the other that Oikawa would follow every word the man stuck his tongue out and huffed but a thumbs up form Makki and Mattsun assured Akaashi that he would do as told, by Iwaizumi if not Akaashi. The drive back was careful and Oikawa managed to walk inside on his own, at which point Oikawa called his manager again and using the computer in the home to check his things, talking about the shoots he was supposed to do but couldn’t due to the wound. His manager was crying over the news of a large and very permanent scar was she was assured that he would be fine in due time, it had gotten a lot better in the two weeks of planning the two had been doing as Iwaizumi enlisted Natsu’s help to make sure Oikawa didn’t do anything stupid while he was at work, but he’d only laughed it off and told her not to be sorry about it.

“What in the world are you talking about? You’ve taken pride ever since I’ve known you about how few marks are on your body despite playing volleyball most of your life.” she sounded dubious and he turned his head to smile at Iwaizumi who was drinking his coffee as he spoke again. 

“I’m not sorry about the scar because it’s proof that someone I thought hated me not only saved my life, it’s a symbol that I  _ lived _ and had to fight for the love they still had for my idiotic ass.” Iwaizumi turned red but smiled, shaking his head with an eyeroll and murmuring to himself about the truth of that statement as Oikawa turned around again and admired the ring that had been sitting on his left ring finger for the past week. “And if that’s not the most romantic thing ever, then I don’t know what is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do Makki and MAttsun actually GO to their jobs? Does Makki even have one?
> 
> STOP ASKING QUESTION! I'm not god, I know as much as you so dont judge.


	22. Animal Shifter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incredible, absolutely amazing. I wanted to write a werewolf fic after reading an IwaOi werewolf fic (ft. married life) and then I read a shapeshifter au with BokuAka and this was the MASTERPIECE that I wrote from the marr of ideas that i got from those at 1 and 2 am, probably on the same night but im unsure.
> 
> so yeah the full moon affects all shifters to become their animal so a full moon during training camp causes all kinds of chaos.
> 
> *Note: Seijoh is also at the tokyo training camp in this fic so please keep that in mind.
> 
> **Note: I forgot where i read the bokuaka thing but heres the link to the IwaOi werewolf series, It's really amazing so i highly suggest it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/924624

Humans and animal shifters made up the world’s population, and while humans outnumbered shifters 3-1, the shifters were still common enough for someone to know at least one in their day to day life. It was much easier to pick out shifters near the full moon as it’s something that affects them all. They act more like their animal self and some will have animal features more prominent on them, extra things they’ll wake up with during the days around the full moon and will go away again a day to four days afterwords. But during the full moon itself while it was visible, it’s easy to see animals some normally wouldn’t ever see in their region, that being an animal shifter completely in thier animal form, something they can only do and can’t control on a full moon. It used to be the time that shifter’s were hunted and killed, it was easier morally to kill an animal than a human for many, but in the modern era shifters were no longer hunter, though their numbers never recovered from the Hunting Period hundreds of years ago.

These rules concerning the full moon didn’t change for any shifter, but in cases it became difficult to manage a group of shifters in a different place on a full moon, which is what the volleyball teams in tokyo had to deal with. The only ones still in their territory was nekoma, and the only shifter among them was Kenma, a jaguar shifter and inuoka, a labrador, and they got along just fine on full moons. The others though, they might end up being a problem since there were five other very different shifters that would be present for the week long camp, the fullmoon landing on the fourth day of the camp. There were rooms ready for each singular shifter if they needed it, a precaution the coaches went through just in case. Most of them thought they’d be fine, they knew themselves. But around a bunch of others liek this, they really didn’t know. Sugawara was nervous and a bit skittish on the second day of camp around Kyotani, his equine inner self not liking the wolf one bit. The boy didn’t really look or act any different more in turn with his wolf on a regular basis, but it’s was probably why he constantly fought Oikawa having control over him in any way, his wolf didn’t like even the IDEA of an otter of all creatures being stronger than him. Iwaizumi knew how to handle the two, simply from practice, but there was almost a major fight between the captain of seijoh and Kenma after the otter got to buddy buddy with Kuroo.

Snarl, shriek, “Wha-!” “hey?!” “shit!” the suddenly flurry of shouts and noises that came from the court with the two teams got everyone elses attention, Kuroo had been making playful banter though their set with Oikawa and the boy who was softer, less threatening or frightening near the full moon, chittered back with a soft blush each time. Apparently Kenma’s inner jaguar had had enough when the two clasped hands and got a bit too close because with a loud snarl Kenma had pulled Kuroo back and got into Oikawa’s face. The older and taller brunette not only was caught off guard, but with a predator right in his face he’d screetched and jumped back, jumping up and balancing on the net and pole, Inuoka barely kept his friend from jumping at the otter shifter, body ready to jump in a pounce. Kenma blinked a few times and got himself under control, but it took Iwaizumi a few minutes to calm Oikawa down enough to get him off the net and pole.

“All we did was shake hands.” the boy muttered, standing behind his ace and held him tight, watching Kenma wearily.

“I don’t like lashing out at people but you got too close to what’s mine, it’s your own fault.” Kenma rolled his eyes, blowing a piece of hiar out his face.

“Kenma-” Kuroo warned, bowing his head apologetically. “Sorry about him, we’re not used to have other shifters in our territory during a full moon, he’s not normally this bad. He’s really chill considering he’s a jaguar.” Kuroo apologized, knowing full well Kenma wouldn’t.

“It’s ok, shittykawa is normally going head to head with Kyotani around this time so it’s a bit strange for us to have him get scared liek this, but we were expecting it to happen sooner or later.. No hard feeling.” Iwaizumi returned with a shake of his head, they moved apart before their next sets started to make sure that their teammates were ok to keep going as they normally would. The next incident was much less dramatic, Akaashi was chill and good at dealing with the hyper Bokuto, but the team had also gotten used to dealing with him and his lethargic mood around the full moon. The young man was a giant panda shifter and the panda part of him didn’t show up really at all except for very strongly around this time, he was fine for bursts of time but the guy was an expert in powernaps between sets. He was always taking the nearest soft thing he could find right as a match ended with Fukurodani, sitting crosslegged wherever he found it and fell asleep. Bokuto seemed to be the only one who could wake him up though, him and Hinata. The day of the full moon Akaashi was nowhere to be found, too much in his panda state of mind to play, thought they others saw him slowly walk into the cafeteria and take some food, whisper something to Bokuto who handed him his jacket before putting on the white thing as he walked back out, looking half asleep the whole time.

“We should have you play more often around full moons Hinata, the height you just jumped is epic!” Noya had exclaimed after seeing a stray ball in the air, Hinata had raced on all fours under it and jumped, body almost lengthening in the air, reaching back and arching to catch the ball at least 9 feet in the air. Twisting as he fell in the air to land sitting on his hanches, volleyball in his hands and pupils slitted and cat like, the tail he’d woken up with in browns swishing side to side slowly as he stood up, his right ear turned towards a nervously shifting Suga who snorted but didn’t back away or bolt. Daichi helped calm him, something weird they found calmed the third year was to place a hand on his head and forehead, he would often relax under the touch. Now was harder with Hinata being more in touch with his caracal side, but they were still able to play as best they could as the team was getting used to each others’ growth again. They didn’t win the next set against Nekoma but Kenma and Hinata had a growling match when the ginger had snarled angrily at Inuoka and Kenma took action for the lab, his tail swishing behind him. It didn’t last long but Suga was gone before anyone could react. He knew logically it was stupid and ilegical, but he lived his entire life with his prey instincts and he wouldn’t be going back into the gym anytime soon. The team udnerstood that, though Suga didn’t stay outside alone. The female managers stayed out to talk with him, onyl getting up to go inside and get some dinner and bringing some to Suga who would be staying outside during the full moon, he didn’t like to be inside as a horse so once he shifted Daichi was going to bring him outside. The gates of Nekoma were all locked and too high for him to jump, but he had plenty of running room and grassy area’s to lay in.

The moon was rising and everyone was still awake when the loud noise of animalistic growls came from Kyotani as he chased a small brown otter outside, going too fast on the tile and sliding every turn the only reason he hadn’t caught Oikawa yet. By now everyone was aware of the situation and knew that the animal shifters were almost purely animals and would think like animals too at this point and Kyotani could accitdentally kill Oikawa if he wasn’t careful. Kuroo seemed to have a plan and bolted in a different direction, whistling loudly. It was when a horse whinnied loudly that everyone realized the wolf and most likely the otter was outside they found Suga rearing as Kyotani barked at him, Hinata keeping the wolf away from the arabian who ran in a different direction, the dapple gray of Suga’s coat shining in the moonlight as two others came running with Kuroo after them. Kenma raced by and went after Suga as Inuoka barked back at Kyotani, the wolf finally calming down some between the dog and the caracal. Yahaba took hold of the large collar around his neck and with some difficulty on his part got Kyotani into his room. 

“Where’s Suga?” 

“He had a halter and lead on right?” Kuroo asked, panting.

“Yeah.” Ukai nodded in answer.

“Kenma went after him, probably is going to lead him back by that then.”

“Suga’s in a panic, I think Kenma might just scare him further.”

“You’d be surprised, Kenma is uptight before a full moon but is the laziest and smartest jaguar I’ve ever heard of, even by other shifter standards.” Kuroo smiled at the other captian, petting Inuoka and lathering the dog in praise.

“Where’s Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, not seeing any sign of the small otter anywhere. 

“We’ll split up and find him, don’t worry.” Takeda started to order everyone into small groups to search as, as promised, a calm Suga was lead back by the rope lead that Kenma had in his mouth.

“Good job Kenma, can you do one more thing for us though? Oikawa’s gone missing. Find him.” Kuroo crouched and Kenma licked his face after making a noise that sounded like an annoyed huff, nose at the ground. He smelled Iwaizumi and sat up to smell the boy’s arms and shirt before his nose was in the air. Hinata purred at the jaguar who rumbled back, padding towards the area of the school where the chase had gone through before going outside. Iwaizumi sucked in a harsh breath at the sight of some fur but relaxed that it was Kyotani’s and not Oikawa’s short waterproof fur. Kenma sneezed and sat in front of a door that was open, hinged looking a bit worse for wear. “Where’d he go Kenma? Can you smell him if he left this room?” Kuroo asked, now concerned, soemthing was wrong if Kenma couldn’t track the otter’s scent. He shook his head and yawned, Hinata running off down a few hallways and growling loudly. 

“Akaashi is down that way, but he’s probably been asleep this whole time. I don’t think he’ll be able to help.” Bokuto murmured under his breath, but the caracal came back and started pulling at Iwaizumi, growling instistantly. When they went around the corner, Akaashi had seemingly come to meet them, something long and brown limp in his mouth.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi gasped, the otter chittered and picked it’s head up. Akaashi leaned down and put him down, sitting with a thump and yawning.

What had happened wasn’t xplained until the next morning by the shifters. “Mad Dog-chan got all up in my business because I left my room to see if there was somewhere I could swim, he got mad at me because I’d accidentally woken him up and it was kind of instinctive that I bolted from him at that point, he chased and it just got worse then because he slipped and hit a wall, blaming it on me he started to really chased me. We were outside and he was barely a hallway behind me after a couple slips and difficulty getting up on a wet part of the floor when I ran into Mr. Perfect.” Oikawa had said at breakfast, still attached to Iwaizumi and Kyotani kept his own distance from the otter.

“I’d gone out to find Bokuto becaus eI was hungry and couldn’t find my stash of bamboo and when Oikawa ran into me and was chittering in terror. So I picked him up and held him just tight enough to not hurt him but make him go limp as Kyotani came over. I ignored him but he didn’t like that so I kicked him away outside, didn’t realize Sugawara was behind us and so the instinct to chase switched to him. I was wandering around with Oikawa in my mouth for a while trying to find you all when Hinata came to get me.” Akaashi drawled, speaking slowly as he took a young shoot of the mentioned food from his mouth, yawning with his tongue out widely and laying on the table heavily.

“Yeah, I’d come over to see what the commotion was after getting my lead loose, but Kyotani turned after me so I bolted to my tree from before to warn Hinata, who was sleeping in it.” Suga laughed nervously. “I knew I shouldn’t run mindlessly so I got the only form of protection I could think of. Later I was claming down some when Kenma ran over, grabbed my lead, and sat down and waited for me to calm down before bringing me back. I remember balking a few times but he was insistant that I come back immediately.” 

“You’re stronger than you look, my jaw hurts.” the blonde wiht black roots grumbled, annoyed.

“That’s about it I think, Kuroo came to get Kenma and I and told us to go help stop Kyotani, Kenma saw Sugawara run off and told me to help Hinata while he went after Sugawara.” Inuoka added, shrugging with a grin. “It was cool, we don’t really do anything on full moons so it was a rush for Kuroo to come for us and tell us to go full out as animals.”

“Hopefully it doesn’t happen again.” Iwaizumi grumbled, petting Oikawa’s head as he sucked on a clam he’d cracked open with the rock on a chain around his neck, quite satisfied to sit over and around the shorter’s body.

Things started to go bakc to normal over the next three days, Akaashi sat and watched the games that day, always with a piece of bamboo in his mouth, similar to the Oikawa and Sugawara, none playing that day. Akaashi was just too tired and slow too but the other two had too much of a scare to be in the gym with some many loud noises and people moving quickly to be comfortable yet. Things were mostly getting back to normal on the second and third days, tensions between the shifters were still iffy but they were much better on the third day. But the second to day of the camp everything was normal again, and to make things even better Kurasuno was starting to go fall into place as their hard work paid off, them falling into a rhythm as an ever stronger team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes because i freaking LOVE ANIMALS and these are all really cool animals with little things about them in here.
> 
> Dapple Gray is a coat color some horses have, it's really beautiful and it quickly made me think of SUga's hair (horses are my favorite thing EVER so I love them and this so much). Arabians are considered one of the OLDEST breeds of horse to exist and are really beautiful, they're very graceful horses. I almost most suga a tennessee walker for the same reason but decided on an arabian in the end.
> 
> F- I keep thinking otter but trying to type ferret- otters eat clams and stuff and to break them open they use rocks so otters actually have a pouch where they keep their favorite rock, I threw that in because it would be instinctive to lot lose that rock, so Oikawa would of course keep his favorite rock him at all times.
> 
> caracals are native to the plains of africa and stuff and those suckers have really tall fluufy ear, but that's not why i made Shoyo one. Caracals can jump straight up into the air 10 feet! that's the higher than even lynx's can jump, they eat bird so to be able to catch them they often have to jump, so they can jump very high.
> 
> that's all I got for you, but if yall got any quesiton go down below and ask away!


	23. Runaway Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *this is set in the same universe as the Kenma/Shoyo Spies AU, I would recommend reading chapter 6 for context.   
> **would also recommend reading chapter 5, but it's not necessary to the plot.
> 
> the gang have to save Nishinoya from a family member, and Shoyo calls in the family to help train his team as temporary spies to make sure the bastard can't hurt Noya ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry

"What are we going to do? Those guys in suits took Noya!" Asashi exclaimed worriedly, hands pulling at his hair as the team stood in the gym.

"We get him back, that's what." Hinata came back from the club room with his duffle bag and pulled a laptop from it, attaching his phone to the thing as everyone remembered that Hinata was not quite all he seemed to be.

"Are you saying-"

"I'm not saying anything yet, gimme a minute. Lock that door." Ukai, the closest, locked the gym doors as Hinata dialed someone.

_ "What's up Shoyo?" _

"The bastard found and took Noya back." The man swore as feminine gasps sounded from his laptop as he gestured for the team to come over and see his screen. "We need to get him back soon but I don't know when the best time for that is."

_ "Hmm, well how long ago was this?" _ His dad asked.

"During lunch." Tanaka answered.

_ "Alright, so he's most likely Noya back to his house by now since it's 4 o'clock." _ What sounded like Daim said as Hinata typed away.

_ "We can't just go rushing in blindly, we need to make it so he can't ever come near Noya again." _

"What's going on? And who took Nishinoya?" Yachi asked worriedly.

_ "His bastard of a Father." _ Rebecca answered.  _ "Yuu's mother and I were best friends, and I'm his godmother. His Father refused to accept his son's feeling and who he was though so he ran away to me. I filed a case and with my husband's help, at the time we were only just starting to date, and won custody of Yuu. He hasn't been legally allowed to even search for Yuu, whom my husband and I placed in a family friend's care to keep him safe." _

_ "People know who you guys are now, Kurasuno is making a comeback. That MUST be how he found Noya." _ Kiki added in.

_ "Alright, Dad's pretty rich and famous due to who we are and our Mom was a spy, but before dad became a spy he was and is a member of the high and mighty upper class." _

"Your Dad's rich and you're not paying for our meatbuns?" Tanaka accused.

"The only spending money I get is from the occasional mission I go on during my little free time guys. I'm not paying for your stuff." Hinata stuck his tongue out at his friend as the others on the emergency family call laughed.

_ "Anyways," _ Daim continued  _ "Nishinoya Corey has sent out a notice to elites that his-"  _ she stopped speaking and a digital invite appeared on Hinata's screen. He looked sick, but he didn't let the others see.

_ "That's sick, absolutely disgusting. Making poor Yuu be something he's not."  _ Rebecca sighed.

"What's going on? What does it say Hinata?" Ukai asked.

Furikage gave a heavy sigh as Hinata hung his head, still sick looking.  _ "He's having a welcome home party for his 'beloved long lost daughter'." _ The team suddenly understood why Hinata looked sick to his stomach.

"Why would he do that to Yuu?" Tanaka murmured.

_ "Because he wants an heir who's an actual male. Think of history, the best way for a man with a daughter to get a male heir is for him to-" _

"Please don't, don't say it." Asahi quietly asked Suki, voice shaking.

"Hinata's right." Suga looked determined and leaned towards the laptop, leaning over Hinata's shoulder. "How do we get Yuu back and soon, we need our Libro or our next game after all." Shoyo smirked and the others smile, also growing determined to get him back.

Meanwhile, up in Tokyo, Yuu closed his door behind him and looked around. A perfect room for a rich businessman's daughter. His lip trembled as tears pricked his eyes. He finally broke after seeing the clothes laid out for him on his bed to wear after the bath he was told to take. He fell onto the white and pink duvet and sobbed, curling up and wanting nothing more than to go back home to Kurasuno. Where he was himself, the Guardian Deity of Kurasuno, their Libro. A guy.

"Its official, I absolutely fucking hate heels." Suga groaned as he sat down and glared at the shoes he'd just taken off after spending afternoons into night wearing heels with Yamaguchi while Rebecca taught them about how to act for the party and their roles. "I'm never putting a pair on again after we get Noya back."

"We gotta get him back though, so we have to until then." Yamaguchi quietly replied as he also sat down and started removing his pumps.

"That bastard is going to pay heavily for what he's done and is trying to make Noya, I promise it." Kiki said as she came in. "You two are getting your roles down well now, tomorrow we're going to rest your feet and basically have a spa day after school, we'll head over with everyone during the night for some last minute practicing at Dad's house. We'll also meet Daim there with Suki who has your outfits she needs to make some last minute adjustments on." Kiki smiled as everyone gathered in the living room. "Now everyone go home for the night early and go over your roles alone, don't get caught. Now one quick once over again." Rebecca smiled. "Staff team, who are you and what is your job?"

"I'm a waiter, my name is Soren McAlister, I work a part-time job as a college student and I'm half japanese and half american." Tsukkishima repeated. "My job is behind the scenes, setting up food on trays and the cart that we get our supplies in on."

"I'm also a college student and his roommate, Sorahiko Yuki. I walk around with food and drinks as a waiter amd keep an eye on how things are going." Kageyama said.

"I'm Akihito Ruki, a youth counselor who works two jobs. My job is to keep an eye on Noya as best I can." Asahi sounded determined, not scared like the Hinata's thought he might be.

"Alright, and our reporter team?"

"I'm Paled and these are my interns Tamaki and Meeka." Daichi gestured to Narita and then Yachi. "We're photographers and the two writers on our team are Mato and Donny." Tanaka and Ennoshita nodded at Daichi's words.

"And how's our party doing?" 

"Quite well Madam, it's a pleasure to be here." Suga murmured softly and quietly, his voice a bit higher to go with his role as a soft spoken country doll from the south in japan. "My name Hina Ichika, I just got out of high school last year and have been dating Mr. Hinata for over a month now."

"Uh, hi, I'm Yua Sakura, I'm Daim's girlfriend and classmate." Yamaguchi giggled, scratching the back on his neck.

"And that leaves our support team of Mom, Kiyoko, Suki and Kinoshita while Shoyo, Natsu and I actually break in to get the proof we need." Kiki grinned. "We're all set."

"Everyone go home and get some rest, friday night is going to be a busy one for us." Everyone nodded, expressions hard.

Standing in the bathroom, Yuu stared at his reflection. A dress that purposely accented his feminine figure, his short black hair and blached bang pulled back into a wig that mimicked his old long hairstyle and was completely black, already styled to perfection. His makeup was done and the party was about to start, he didn't have the time to cry again. A knock at his door before it opened and he came out to see his Father smiling. "Come on de-" 

"Don't you dare patronize me. I was happy and now I'm back here, just another one of your tools." Yuu snapped as his smiling face went dark.

"I loved you and your mother, that bitch friend of hers took you away from me, changed my perfect little girl into a brat who thought they could pretend to be a boy. But you're back now where you're supposed to be, and with time you'll forget that old life. Now the young man who wants your hand once you turn 18 is going to be here tonight, so be on your best behavior. I know you remember everything after your classes this week." He pet Yuu' cheek, his thumb over the blushed cheeks as Yuu tried not to recoil. "Now come on darling, lets go."

Yuu smiled politely at a party guest as his father greeted some more arrivals. Yuu turned after bidding his Father’s friend hello and blinked twice at the line of reporters covering the event but before gulping and training his face to neutrality, his mind racing. It was a trick of some kind, there was no way that was actually Daichi and Ennoshita, it was a accient. He got a drink from a passing waiter and choked on his drink, ok, there was no way that was Tsukkishima. He took a glance at the reporter line again and eyes going wide. That was DEFINATELY Tanaka, but how was that- Yuu wasn’t sure if his sudden feeling was, relief that it seemed like Hinata had used his status as a spy to get everyone there for him, or to feel utterly ashamed that his actual friends were here to see what his fahter made him into and who he actually was.

“Yuu, come here please, come greet the Hinata’s.” gulping down his feelings, Yuu school himself and walked over, standing just so his Father couldn’t see his expression.

“It’s nice to meet you dear, your Father has mentioned how much he missed you to me a number of times. This is my girlfriend Hina Ichika, these are my daughter and their girlfriends.” all of the group could see Noya’s eyebrow twitch as he smiled and bowed his head.

“It’s nice to meet you sir, as I’m sure you know, I am Yuu Nishinoya.”

“I’m Kiki, I hope to see you happy at home soon.” Yuu shook the outstraetched hand and had to clear his throat.

“Yes, it’s good to finally be back and I hope to adjust to it again quickly.” Yuu said qith a weak smile, eyes pleading. Furikage had to pinch Suga to keep him from breaking character. If Corey suspected anything this whole mission would go to shit. Suki decided to say that outloud, seeing her father’s pinch over the hacked security camera’s and the one that Daichi had.

“I’m Daim, this is my girlfriend and classmate Yua Sakura.”

“A lovely name for a lovely girl. Why don’t you ladies get to know each other while I talk to Furikage about work for a minute, would you like to go to my office?” Corey asked.

“It would be a shame to leave the party though when I just got her,e why don’t we walk and talk and you can show me around, there are some of your friends that I don’t know.” Kurikage replied.

“Then come with me, I’d be happy to introduce you and your girlfriend to them.”

“Would you like to come Hina?” Suga shook his head, murmuring a quiet ‘no thank you dear’ and Furikage smiled, kissing her head. “Like I said, she’s not used to functions like this quite yet, I apologize.” Corey said it was no problem as Suga glared heatedly at their backs and Kiki elbowed his side.

“Don’t visibly break character on a mission, remember? I thought I drilled that into you pretty well.”

“I know, sorry. Also, how did you do this for most of your life Noya? My feet are absolutely killing me and it’s still early.” Suga whined a bit, shifting uncomfortably in his heels, but looking the perfect picture of a woman. “Although now I know why you pulled that dress off so well back with Seijoh.”

“On both counts, it takes practice of hiding the pain you’re feeling. Also, what are all of you DOING HERE?!” he hissed and Daim laughed gently, hooking an arm around Yamaguchi’s waist.

“You should know better than to start making a scene like that. Be sly about it, but here’s an ear piece. No one else will be able to see it since it matches your exact skin tone but well be able to hear everything you do and what you say.” she whispered and leaned forwards like she was telling a joke. “Now giggle and put it in your ear while messing with your hair.” Noya did so and the earpiece that had been slipped in his hand was sitting discreetly in his ear.

“Shoyo called us as soon as school ended and our Dad’s the head of Hinata Corporation.”

“Yeah I kinda got that now.” he muttered.

_ “Hey, we got in his office, Natsu and I are looking for the papers now.” _ Shoyo’s voice sounded over the comms.  _ “Don’t worry Noya, we’re gonna bust this whole damn thing wide open.” _

_ “Language Shoyo.” _ Rebbeca warned.  _ “And Kageyama, Tsukkishima, stop glaring at the people around you, you’re going to get a complaint and that would be bad for everyone, including Suki who’s hacking into Corey’s personal computer.” _

“Yes Mom, we should go get drinks Yua.” Daim said and Yamaguchi nodded and followed her away.

“Shoyo, someone’s coming.” Natsu whispered.

“Remember, if we’re caught I’m deaf and you don’t speak japanese.”

“We look just like Dad Shoyo!” the girl hissed back. “That’s not believable.”

_ “You both forget that you look american with contacts and temporary but good hairdye.” _ Kiyoko reminded the pair.  _ “You can’t remove the stick drive until Suki’s done, so get out of there but leave it.” _

“Come Natsu, back out, this is really bad.” Shoyo bit his lip.

_ “Don’t think, you’re not good at it. But do whatever feels right Shoyo.” _ Kiki said over her end.

“Natsu let’s go.” Shoyo pushed his little sister up to the vent they came in through and jumped up, climbing in himself while pulling a dart gun from his thigh holster, looking through the vent as a woman in a business suit came in and sat down at the desk. He got it ready, barrel aimed at the seeming secretary but froze as he listened to her speak. “I don’t know who you are or why you’re using a stick drive to hack my boss’s computer, but if it’s to help my young master then I can show you exactly what you need. He shouldn’t be here, my boss is not a good man.” putting his gun back Shoyo pushed open the grate and jumped down, catching Natsu when she also came out.

“My sister is the one hacking this, talk to her through this. And it’s good to know that Noya has someone who actually cares about him in this hell hole.” the woman smiled a bit and nodded, taking the device Shoyo offered and the siblings kept watch as she directed Suki towards the official documents needed.

The group had to split off against to avoid detection, and in the middle of a conversion Noya nearly sobbed out a cry if utter  _ relief _ when he saw Asahi who smiled and looked at him kindly, only two emotions in his eyes and it was the two he really needed at that moment. He caught himself though and apologized for his wandering mind, quickly going back into his character.  _ “Bingo y’all. And I found a goddamn jackpot. They’re all printing now.” _ Suki exclaimed over the comms separate from Yuu’s they couldn’t have him breaking character now.

“I’ll pull away and come get the documents.” Daim murmured quietly, leaning on Yamaguchi gently.

_ “No, you’ll continue, Miss Rei, the secretary who helped me find everything, will bring the documents. We’ve got a number of extra surprises.” _ turning to the family only comm line she told everyone what she’d found so they would all be on the same page. Tanaka, pulling a ball from their van, grinned behind the reporter line and hit the ball under so it flew high and forwards. It was noticed immediately by a number of people as Tanaka grined.

“Chance ball!” Nishinoya was instinctive, it’s one of the reason’s he was such an amazing libero. So he saw and heard and he moved, ignoring the heels he was wearing as people moved out of the way of the ball and he lunged, it flew up and he crawled up, grinning with adrenaline rushing throuhg his system. Then he froze, standing and looking around for his father, who looked furious.

“It’s nice to see the real you again Noya-kun.” Suga smiled, hand on hip and acting more like himself as he purposely used the masculine honoriffic.

“Kun? How do you know Yuu-chan?” a young man asked, stepping forwards.

“He’s the libro on out volleyball team.”

“His te- Mr. Corey what is this about?” the man turned to face the man.

“I’ll you what.” Futukachi stepped forwards and Daim stood by him, handing over a stack of papers. “Let’s see, divorce papers with Yuu’s deceased mother, you brouhg her with you to become your wife even though she was already married in india to Yuu’s father. You for one have absolutely no claim to himas you  _ son _ as it is what he is since it’s my wife who’s his legal guardian as his godmother. Not to mention that you have a  _ restraining order _ from your deceased wife on you to stay at  _ least 5 miles away from him at all times _ .” Futakuchi flipped throuhg them as he spoke. People gasped and Noya stood there awkwardly until Asahi came over and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling down.

“I’m the ace on our team, Yuu’s always been our libero and he's always believed in me. Even when I myself didn’t.”

“Oh shut up Asahi, you two have been dating since you two finally made up after your fight!” Ennoshita yelled from the sidelines and the gentle giant blushed, but Noya smiled.

“You never said a word this whole time Yu-Noya-san, why?” the young man asked, confused.

“I lived under what I thought was my father’s thumb for three years after my mom died before I was taken away, it’s how he trained me to act. So I felt pretty hopeless when you came back and got me from school.” it was quiet but in the silence the words were deafening.

“You were born as a girl, that much is obvious right now, but Corey you and I have had discussions about the lgbt community, which you said you support. And yet your son is standing before us in a tight form fitting dress, can you explain why that is?” a blonde woman stepped forward, eyes narrowed.

“I did not lie to you, and these are all ridiculous, I’d like to know why Hinata would do this though? Such an-”

“Elaborate plan to get Noya back to where he belongs, his home is at Kurasuno. Would you please Noya-san?” Kiki spoke up, pointing to her hair and Noya pulled the wig and hair net off, his unstyled hair under it as Suki used the hacked systems to show a few pictures. The ifrst was of a younger Noya winning the best prefecture libero award in middle school. Then there was one of him roughhousing with Tanaka who waved at everyone with a grin, the ball had been tossed back to him at some point.

“I’d say that the records we also found of you privately supporting anti-lgbt organzations is plenty of proof that you don’t support the lgbt community if Noya’s not.” Daim spoke up.

“Well I personally am outraged.” the blonde huffed, standing by Noya. “do you still have the clothes you came in?” she asked gently, other perty goers turning on the man who was kept from running by a number of them.

“He took my school uniform.”

“We brought some clothes for you Noya, Yachi and Daichi and the rest have a duffle for you.” Suga murmured, now also standing close.

“Go change, now. We’ll deal with this coniving bastard.” he had tears in his eyes and he hugged her, calling her Auntie Lor, before running off and taking his things down a hallway.

“Now for you Corey, I believe that despite you’re wealth, we outnumber you not to mention all the reporters. Has anyone called the police yet?” ‘Lor’ asked.

“I have, god I can’t believe you tried to arrange a marriage between a taken young man and myself.” the burnette sounded disgusted. He turned to asahi and bowed polietly. “I must apologize, if I had known-”

“It’s ok, this isn’t your fault.”

“Ah, Rei please tell them all that this is ridiculous.” Corey called out, seeing his secretary and assistant.

“ . . . Sir you often grumble and groan and complain about how gay people and otthers in the lgbt community aren’t human. I have no problem outing you on this subject with all this other evidence, I’ve wanted to for some time now, especially since you know that I’m married and have a son and you often force me to stay longer and deal with company problems you should be dealing with.”

“A son? You’ve never been pregnant though.” his eyebrows furrowed and the woman smirked.

“My wife carried him Sir.” Corey’s expression turned furious and at that point his own guards went and locked him in some room until the police arrived and a thoroughly excited Noya ran back in with a smile and jumped on Asahi in black gym shorts and a white kurasuno tshirt, a binder that Hinata had gotten underneath the shirt.

“You look so much happier already Nishinoya. You were very guarded, though now I can see why.” a guest spoke up, many others agreeing.

“Alright you all, you have plenty of news for tomorrow or whenever this gets published, so shoo.” the people were quite happy with their gathering and all left, some waving goodbye as the the rest of the infiltration team came over to Noya and tanaka picked him up with a shout.

“Yeah! We got him back!” 

“Does this mean I can take off the damned heels?” Suga asked, Natsu and Shoyo coming in with the team in the van with the police.

“Of god that sounds wonderful, I hate formal events sometimes. Someday I’m going to show up in a hoodie, sweat pants, and comfort sole sneakers I swear to god.” Lorraine, as that was what the group found out her name was, groaned. “I’ll make it a thing and if I get kicked out for it then I’ll go hang out at a McDonalds and post that whatever fight that happens is way more entertaining.”

“Seconded.” Noya agreed quietly.

“Scuse me.” a young girl around their age came over with a smile, heels in her hand. “I’m not the sporty but I do like to watch sports, if you all are on a team could you play for us? The rest of the night is basically ruined but I think watching Nishinoya-san do what you seem to love would be a good way to end this disaster of a night.” other guests agreed and Kurasuno got excited at the idea. They took off the unneeded clothes they were wearing, thankful they’d brough regular clothes with them and settled in the tenis court downstairs that had been set up with a volleyball net. They broke off into teams of four, Suga, Noya, Asahi, and Daichi on one team and Tsuki, Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka on the other team. The boy, who’d taken the time to spike his hair properly, felt more like himself since he’d left and he’d happily bid the guests goodbye after the night was over, slipping into a more serious persona afterwards.

“Miss Rei, what’s the situation with my father in jail as he will be?” she gave him a rundown quietly as the rest watched tiredly, it was nearly 2 in the morning and they were exhausted. But they didn’t try to eavesdrop on the quiet conversation, it was private and they realized that.

“Hmm, really?”

“He was quite determined and confident in his plan, Master.”

“Nah, none of that stuff. I’m techinically the next in line but for one I don’t want the company and I’m not smart enough for it at all. Contact Mr. Jurima and tell him that he can half own the company if he wants, write up a contract deal or whatever for me to sign giving him that half if he agrees and a second one.”

“Who will that one be for?”

“You, you basically run this place already right? So you will own the other half of Nishinoya Industries.” her eyes blew wide in shock.

“But-”

“No buts, I don’t want anything to do with this place or this name, I just have one request.”

“B-ah- . . . of course, anything.” she smiled, happy tears in her eyes.

“I’d like you to find my actual father so I can contact him. I didn’t even know that.” it was quiet and embarrassed but she hugged him tightly while murmuring thank yous over and over again before pulling away and composing herself for her drive home.

“Ok, since this place is huge we might as well spend the night here. We can go back home tomorrow, follow me everyone!” Noya declared and walked to different ones, each person walking in and collapsing on their beds in exhaustion. The same was said for the couples who moved to each others rooms, Asahi and Noya no different as they fell asleep, his binder on a chair but happy in his boyfriend arms. The story was released two days later, the fiasco was huge, but Noya wasn’t shown. His picture was kept out of the media, a feat made possible they later found out by the Rei family, and his last name was changed to the one on his mothers’ indian marriage records for the time being. Sashwani Yuu was his name, at least until he took Asahi’s last name. It was at national during his first year on Japan’s nation team at 22 when the man he’d had six months correspondence with came. Son and father were captured on tape as they embraced and saw each other for the first time.

“You look just like your mother you know.” the older gentleman had laughed later, staring with pride and awe at his son. “She was also very athletic, that man took her before we’d found out she was pregnant so I had no idea that she was even pregnant at all, you took after her with your lighter skin tone too though.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen pictures. I’m sorry you couldn’t see her again.”

“We will meet again I’m sure, but you, I am more happy to know that I have a son that I otherwise would have died without ever knowing.” 

“Yeah, I totally get that dad.” they cried again as the indian man started the hug this time, outside Kuroo and Oikawa smiled and walked away to let Asahi know where his husband was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! MY DARLING BABY BOY I PUT HIM THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN IN THIS ONE! *sobs against my arms while leaning on a wall* *remembers that i fixed it at the end and he'll be ok* . . . oh yeah, I apologize to no one!
> 
> also, i made Suga into a (japanese) southern belle and Yams into a shy college student and I am UTTERLY proud of that, kinda wanna draw it . . . should I?


	24. Why haven’t I done a soulmate au yet? I love those thing, anyways heres a bokuaka one, this’ll probably be a mini collection so yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoulMates Set Number 1 - featuring BokuAka, angst, protective Bokuto, Akaashi's a freakin victim (I HATE THAT I DO THIS WHEN I LOVE THEM ALL SO MUCH!), and the Bokuto Family are Totally Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no regrets

There were many ways people could be soulmates, from their name of your wrist, their first words directed to you, being able to communicate by writing on your skin being some of the easier ones to find your soulmate if that was your bond. Others were much harder to figure out your soulmate with, for example, one young highschool first year’s bond was that he could hear his soulmate’s favorite song playing at the back of his mind. It’s hard to tell who you soulmate is sometimes with something like that, but it helped when he knew his own soulmate could also hear his favorite song. His song hadn’t changed often unlike his soulmate’s, who’s favorite song seemed to change every other day to a week sometimes, much MUCH more often than his own song changed. And even then his own favorite songs would kind of cycle through. “Excuse me,” he stood waiting in the doorway as a group of older teens in the gym turned to him. “I’d like to join the volleyball team.”

“Come in and let me see your papers.” the captain turned to him as he walked in quickly, another boy with black and white hair staring around the captain to look at him with wide golden eyes. 

As it turned out, Bokuto was very verbal and did not hide his favorite song from his teammates, often humming it when they were warming up or cleaning up after practice, Akaashi learned pretty quickly that the match between the sound in his head and Bokuto’s ever changing favorite song matching up meant that they were soulmates, but he was shy and wasn’t sure how to bring up the topic of them being soulmates to Bokuto. It was, despite everyone having a soulmate and the variety of bonds in the world, a sort of taboo to talk about soulmates. So he thought about it but he just couldn’t figure out how to bring it up, Bokuto had major mood swings and he had no idea how the man would react if Akaashi brought it up and said he thought they might be soulmates. It didn’t come up, but the pair grew close, Akaashi was already a setter so when Bokuto got in a funk he would be the one to set to him so he could practice his spikes.

“Hey Bokuto!” months later when the third years left and Bokuto became captain, the feeling in the gym was more relaxed. The captain before was a bit controlling and kind of uptight, everyone was happier with Bokuto as captain and the third years all gone.

“Yeah?”

“Been a while since we talked about it but what’s in your head? Has it changed?” his expression lit up, it was late and some of them had stayed longer for training, a few people roped into trying to block the ace rising in the highschool ranks, now numbered close to the top ten, and he was still getting better.

“The song doesn’t change that much but it’s a lot more often now. Like right now instead of one of the usual three it’s a song called ‘I Do Adore’, two months ago it was ‘Fallin’ For Ya’.” he smiled, leaning on his mop as Akaash froze up, eyes wide. “My soulmate really likes music in english, it’s cute I think but annoying since I have to find it but I’m looking for an english song by it’s lyrics and tune in japanese.”

“Isn’t that why you worked really hard to learn english early on man? It’s like, the onyl subject you’re good at.” one of the others laughed and Bokuto stluttered at it but he stopped after a moment. “Sorry Akaashi, we forgot you were here. We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, we just feel pretty open about talking about our soulbonds and stuff.”

“N-no it’s ok.” he murmured, looking over nervously. “You said that there aren’t that many songs that your soulmate likes that you hear?” he pursed his lips and Bokuto cocked his head. “Nevermind Bokuto-san, I’ll see you tomorrow.” he gulped, waving in response to the verbal response he got and swore in his head at his stupidity, he could have asked about the songs that Bokuto remembered, but he didn’t want to in front of other people. He’d read once that people could know a lot about a person by the music they listened to, and every song that Akaashi had ever had as a favorite marked a major part of his life.

It was still quite cold around that time and there was a day in his rush to leave the house before his mother woke up he’d forgotten his own jacket. Bokuto gave him his own jacket with a grin, “my brother is picking me up so you don’t have to worry, but you walk home don’t you? Take it, you can give it back later! See you later Akaashi!” the encounter made Akaashi believe tht his soulmate wasn’t as dense as he seemed, he was kind hearted but he’d never offered his jacket to anyone before so Akaashi thought it was progress, didn’t think he needed to outright address their closer bond as they orbited around each other all the time. Even so, Akaashi relaized he should have addressed it, the second years didn’t bring up the coversation of soulmates again around Akaashi, but he was sure they still happened. He just wished that he’d thought to mention their newfound closeness before now, when Bokuto said he couldn’t make it to practice that day because he was going out with a girl, the blonde waving shyly from her place in his arm, pink cheeked, tall, slim, and despite the warm weather  _ was weaking Bokuto’s jacket. _ Akaashi didn’t think much about the looks he got when he said that he had a family situation to take care of and laft practice early, he could barely concentrate and avoided Bokuto, skipping practice and eating lunch alone of the roof to keep away from his senpai.

“Akaashi’s been avoiding me!” the young man whined, now a fresh captain. The third years were gone and they’d left the ace growing in strength and rising through the ranks almost by the day in charge of the team. Saruki and Washio exchanged looks, looking almost nervous. “What?” Bokuto snapped, closing his locker in their club room.

“Bokuto, we were all pretty surprised when you brought Genie to the gym and said you two were going out, and then when Akaashi left practice early after being off his game since you left with her, well-” Washio clicks his tongue at Saruki’s nervous words.

“We thought you and Akaashi had been dating and you broke up or something, you seemed fine with dating again but Akaashi was still hurt by that.” Washio got to the point and Bokuto’s jaw dropped.

“We never dated, what are you talking about?”

“Not to be rude or anything captain, but some of us thought you cheated on Akaashi.” Konoha admitted, Bokuto turned red.

“Even if we had been dating I’d never cheat on someon I’m dating!” he snapped.

“Calm down, don’t get mad at us, we thought that because you two are constantly around each other and get along so well no matter what, it just made sense.” now Bokuto looked confused.

“Well yeah, we’re teammates and friends and stuff. Why wouldn’t we get along? But what made you think that we were dating?”

“Um, excuse me.” Anahori gulped nervously and seemed nervous to say what he wanted to, but looked up and met Bokuto’s eyes after a minute. “I guess this means you guys don’t know it, but Bokuto hums songs under his breath a lot and whenever Akaashi hears it he’ll mutter the name of it. You say your favorite song a lot but he always seems to know the song before the rest of us, so-” he trailed off and the shirt he was holding fell out of Bokuto’s hand, face slack and eyes wider than normal.

“Has he ever said what his favorite song is?” Bokuto’s oice was serious and the third years stared at him, also seeming to realize something.

“I don’t know, but recently I saw him listening to an english song on repeat, when I asked he said it was called Heather-”

“Damn it.” Bookuto muttered, hitting his head on his locker door and the team noticed the tears now falling down his face. “Damn it, what have I done? I hope he’s ok.”

“Go find him you dumbass!” Kohona snapped angrily and Bokuto grabbed his shirt, workout shorts already on and pulled out his phone, jogging out of the room towards the main building. He went straight to the principal, explaining the situation and not caring that he shouldn’t be talking about their soulbond. He was worried, having gotten reports the past week that Akaashi wasn’t paying attention in class and his homework was slipping some. He gave Bokuto the boy’s address and told him to make sure he was alright, he’d been sent home early that day after falling asleep in class and looking exhausted. He didn’t have a car and his family was busy, so Bokuto caught a bus and looked over a playlist on his phone, frowining at it.

_ My soulmates favorite songs _

  * _You’ll Always Be My Hero by Ashley Marina_


  * Don’t You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia


  * The Last Unicorn cover by NSP


  * Brothers Under The Sun by Byan Adams


  * Boy In The Bubble by Alec Benjamin


  * Don’t Let Go by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan


  * This Big World from Winx Club


  * Fallin’ For Ya from Teen Beach Movie


  * I Do Adore by Mendy Glendhill


  * Heather by Conan Gray



Too many of Akaashi’s favorite songs over the years were about loss or bad things, so Bokuto was worried, but he hoped it didn’t mean anything bad. Akaashi was shy and quiet, but he was really sweet and kind, some of these things didn’t sound like they should be happening to someone like him. But he was very conserved and didn’t show a lot of emotion, getting off the bus and running, he was hoping to death that it didn’t mean what it should. He wasn’t that smart but Kuroo was his best friend and he analyzed people a lot, after he first met Akaashi he’d said something about abuse causing people to hide their emotion for their own safety and Akaashi made him think of that, but so did Kenma and they both knew Kenma was absolutely fine so he hadn’t thought anything about it. He both knocked and rang the doorbell, no one answered and there wasn’t any car in the driveway, but he kept knocking until he nervously tried the door knob. It was open so he went in, calling out. “Akaashi? Akaashi I was told you came home sick so I came to check on you! The front door was open, can I come in?”

“Please go home Bokuto-san, I’m fine.”

“Akaashi, I’m really sorry. I should have figured it out sooner, but you’ve probably known for a while now about us.” he didn’t go any further in and waited for a response, one coming after a minute.

“Bokuto-san I’m not sure w-what you mean but could you please leave? You shouldn’t be here.” his voice sounded strange and Bokuto furrowed his brows, stepping inside and closing the door, staying silent. His move worked as he heard sobbing fil the house so he quickly and pretty quietly ran up throuhg the house, up the stairs and threw open the door where the cries came from, eyes turning to pinpricks when he saw.

Akaashi picked up his head, tears still falling down his cheeks andhe stared at Bokuto, right ankle cuffed to his bed and an angry line around his ankle a collar with a small box attached to it around his neck. “Bo-”

“Who did this to you Keiji.” he was dead serious and AKaashi hiccuped and tried to stem hi scrying, looking away.

“I’m f-fine.  _ Hic _ it’s normal-” Akaashi jumped when Bokuto put a gentle hand on his calf, glaring but examining the fancy looking cuff, phone dialing and against his ear.

_ “Hey bro-” _

“Put Kenma on, it’s an emergency Kuroo.” A sucked in breath came from his friend and Kenma quickly was put over the other other side. “Remind me how to pick a lock.”

_ “It this really an emergency Bokuto?” _ he asked, sounded annoyed now.

“Akaashi is handcuffed to his bed and tried to tell me that ‘it’s normal’.”

_ “Go find a paperclip if oyu need to, but good handcuffs aren’t easy for normal people to get a hold of, it’s a major hazard. Jam a key in the lock and it should break, need me to call you a taxi?” _

“Yes.” Bokut recited the address while pulling his keys out and Akaashi is silent, still crying as a snap sounds and Bokuto yanks it off Akaashi before gently grabbing the ankle, rubbing at the red marks gently that looked painful before looking at the collar.

“Don’t, it shocks me if you try to take it off and I can’t leave the house or else it’ll turn on.” his voice was quiet and Kenma never left the phone thankfully, but he grew even more worried when he heard Bokuto growling angrily.

_ “Bokuto! What’s going on?!”  _ Kenma was hissing loudly, the sounds of volleyballs muffled, as Bokuto put him on speaker, holding Akaashi against his chest as he examined the collar.

“He won’t tell me who but whoever locked Keiji to his bed put a goddamn shock collar on him. It’s got a thumbprint lock it looks like.”

_ “First thing’s first, take pictures for some goddamn evidence to show the police. Then Akaashi, are you listening?” _

“Y-yes.”

_ “Good, now who did this and where could we find some of her fingerprints, tape, and some flour?” _

He didnt’ answer right away, but looking at Bokuto he bit lip his and answered the patient Kenma. “My mother, she has a coffee mug downstairs that she used this morning and hasn’t washed. It’ll be in her office, tape will also be on her desk. Flour is in the pantry.” he sat up. “I can’t leave the house but I can help you get those things.

“Keiji you listen to me,” Bokuto took the first year’s face in his hands, gaze intense but soft and kind. “I’m not leaving you here and I’m not going anywhere. I’m an idiot and I’m sorry it took me so long to figure out that you’re my soulmate, but I will not let anything like this happen to you again, understand?” Akaashi nodded and bit his lip, leading Bokuto throuhg the house as Kenma directed them to put some flour of the mug, trying not to touch it so they could lift a fingerprint off to use and Akaashi waited nervously, shaking as Bokuto put the one they got from the handle on the collar. 

It clicked and fell to the ground, Akaashi backing up into Bokuto, one hand around his neck as Bokuto led him back to him room, once more taking another round of pictures and grabbing Akaashi some clothes to change into the would hid his face better, Kenma saying the taxi was arriving. “What about clothes?” 

“I’ll buy you more, let’s get you to my house though first.” Bokuto kissed his forehead and led Akaashi out of his house, holding him almost on his lap in the taxi, on his phone the whole time while Akaashi started to relax just a bit in his arms. They pulled up to a large fancy old home, Bokuto pulling Akaashi out and pulling him to the front iron gate.

“Bokuto we can’t just-” he’d already pressed the buzzer said ‘open up, it’s Koutarou’. A few seconds later the gates were opening and Akaashi didn’t move, staring in shock. They were a good 30 minutes away from their school into the area of old family homes, Bokuto not wanting to have his soulmate standing out in the open any longer picked Akaashi up and the boy spluttered in shock.

“We can’t just barge into someone’s home, even if you know them Bokuto-san.” a black haired man jogged out to meet them with an older couple in classic japanese kimono’s, all looking concerned. 

“I got your text Kou, is this him?”

“Yeah, Keiji, this is my older brother and the next head of Black Night Incorporated, Futacuchi. Those are our grandparents, Luna and Taiga but they used to take care of my brother and I as children a lot since mom and dad are often busy running the company.” having set Akaashi down, the boy railzed just who his captain and his family was and bowed deeply, setting a lot of his weight on his left foot. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, thank you for having me.”

“Please, you’re not just my little brother’s friend or something, you’re his soulmate and that makes you family. Our home is your home.”

“Literally, come with me dear, we’ll check your ankle and get you settled into Master Koutarou’s bedroom, or would you like your own?” Luna moved forwards and Bokuto gestured for Akaashi to go with them, smiling comfortingly to the nervous boy.

“They don’t bite, Grandmother’s slapped my wrists and bottom a few too many times for me to not be scared of her but she really does care.” Bokuto said, his brother nodding to agree as she huffed and her husband chuckled. It made Akaashi smile and followed, still quite trusting even after Bokuto had found him.

“He'll be safe with us, give me the address and show me those pictures and we can Akaashi-san’s mother arrest for child abuse, based on what you said how he reacted it’s a LONG case of child abuse.” Bokuto nodded and followed his brother, now calmer and happier that his soulmate was now safe with him.

Akaashi was placed in a bathroom after he was asked again if he would like to stay in ‘Kou’s’ bedroom, blushing and not beingable to answer. Luna had chuckled and said that she understood and left him alone in the bathroom until a maid came and washed him in a large inground tub. He insisted he didn’t need the help but the Matriarch had ordered her to help him and so he let her, it was strange, going from being punished by his mother for not doing well in school for the past week to being rescued by his soulmate who he thought didn’t care and is now being treated like royalty by the family of said soulmate. Though now that he felt calm and relaxed, safe, he wondered how he didn’t know about who Bokuto was. “My grandson has never been too interested in running the company, a good thing because his brother loves this work.” he turned around and blinked at the woman who had come in with some flooded up clothes. “He’s always been excentric, much like his mother. He didn’t want to go to a private school after middle school where people for sure knew who he was, and since the family company isn’t tied to our last name, he was able to start fresh as just any other teen at Fukurodani. He really likes it there, and volleyball has gone from a hobby to his passion. And while it took him this long to figure out you’re soulmate, he talks about you a lot.”

“I’m nobody next to him, on and off the court.”

“ ‘ every powerful man has a strong woman behind him’, have you heard that saying?” he nodded, sitting up some more in the warm water, closing his eyes as water was dumped ove rhis head, muffling Luna’s laugh. “Well excuse me for how I’m putting this, but you’re his woman in this case. He needs that support that you supply him, he’s been steadier and gotten strong since you two met, it’s going to be partially because you’re soulmates, but the reason you’re meant to be together is because you’re his pillar of support is my reasoning.” the red faced Akaashi slipped further into the water, trying to hide his blush but a hand tapped his shoulder.

“You need to wash your body Akaashi-sama.” the maid stood up with Luna, leaving so he could finish up with instruction to where his room was when he was finished.

When he closed the screen behind him, he breathed in and smiled at the plain room, thankfully he had actually gotten his own room. He sat down at the table and looked at his bag, he hadn’t noticed before but Bokuto had grabbed his school bag, his things from his nighttable, and there was a box he didn’t recognize next to them. Opening it he dropped it, jaw dropped in shock. “God that looks so expensive.” 

“Do you like it?” he turned around to see Bokuto standing at the open door to his left, not where he came in. “it was one of the ones we just had at home, but it’s unused.”

“Bokuto-san it’s a very new and expensive touch screen, I can’t accept this.” he insisted.

“You can, you need a phone so you can have that one. Let me spoil you some K-Akaashi, sorry.” he apologized, sitting down in his own dark blue kimono, overcoat around his sholders and his normally gelled hair sitting down in black and white spikes on his head. “How’s your ankle?”

“Fine, your grandmother had a maid come in during my bath and washed my hair and stuff, after I came out of the water and dressed she came back and tended to it.” he sighed annoyed in response to Akaashi’s words.

“My grandmother has always respected my wish to find my soulmate but since I got into highschool she’s always asking if i’ve found them yet. I’m not even 18 yet but she’s insistent on getting grandchildren from me and my brother.” he laughed and looked at Akaashi. “That’s a bit harder with us, so I guess she’ll have to start bugging Futa more instead.” Akaashi rolled his eyes, cheeks pink but he steeled himself, reaching and grabbing hold of Bokuto’s hand.

“K-Koutarou, I- thank you. For everything you’re doing for me. I’d started to think that you just didn’t care.”

“Akaashi I will always care, I was being blind to not see that we’re soulmates sooner.” he sield and squeezed back. “And I love that you’re calling my by my name now, it’s easier since my family are all named Bokuto,” AKaashi rolled his eyes and laughed “but can I call you by your name then?”

“Ah- I’m still getting used to all of this, so, only when it’s just us or when we’re here please. I don’t want everyone at school to find out about-” Akaashi trailed off but Bokuto leaned over to kiss his forehead again.

“Ok, that’s fine Keiji. But you did go home because you fell asleep during class, would you like to come lay down?”

“Yes- come?” Keiji binked and with a groan Bokuto- Koutarou’s head hit the table.

“This is the sitting area off of my room Keiji. Darn it Grandmother,  _ we’re both males!” _ he yelled at the door, huffing angrily as Keiji sat there red faced. “Stupid walls, they look like normal paper and stuff but they’re specially made to look like that even though they’re very sturdy and are soundproof.” he grumbled. “I’ll go tell the staff to get you your own room.”

“I don’t mind, it’s embarrassing but I feel more comfortable around you. You promised not to leave me alone remember?” blinking at Keiji’s quiet mumbled words, Koutarou grinned widely and hug-tackled Keiji, sitting up with a wide grin above him and leaned down to place a ginger kiss on Keiji’s lips, a kiss that Keiji melted into, holding Koutraou and full of the two singular feelings push all of his constant worry and fear away fully, if temporarily; overwhelming love and safety that the hadn’t felt since his own father and brother died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's all good, told ya


	25. Soulmate part 2 - electric boogaloo ft. iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sugar daddy is strong with this one . . . so is Kenma's romantic game and Iwa-chan's biceps. Kuroo gets flustered with girls and that's CANNON!
> 
> . . . would you believe me if i said I wrote this before I found out about timeskip Kenma? lol, i'm a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dare you to cONVINCE ME OTHERWISE!!

“Thanks again for dinner Kenma!” Yaku remembered, kicking LEv in the legs under the table as they ate.

“Yeah! Thanks!” Inuoka spoke up next, the boy shrugging and continuing to chew the mochi in his mouth.

“Stop eating dessert and eat some actual food!” Kuroo snapped, noticing him reaching for another stick with three mochi on it and pushed a bowl at his friend, gesturing to the other food on the table as his nose scrunched up. As his hesitance Kuroo took the bowl and got Kenma some miso, also putting a plate of stir fry next to it and folding his arms. Watching as Kenma frowned at the vegetables but slowly ate it, knowing he wouldn’t get away with not eating it this time.

“I need to get going, see you guys later.” Taketora waved goodbye, Yaku, Lev, and Shibayama all left shortly after each other, Kenma, Kai, and Kuroo the last ones at the restaurant, the only one to really have an understanding beside Yaku about Kenma.

“You ever gonna tell them what your ‘job’ is that you can pay for all of us to go out to eat so often?” he asked, Kenma shrugged, now chewing on the last of the mochi again and snapping his fingers above his head, signalling for the check from a passing waiter. “Well let me know when you’re going to, I want to record everyone’s reactions.” Kai grinned and Kuroo snickered.

“Don’t worry, even if you’re not I’ll have that covered.there’s a reason we wait until everyone else has left to pay.” Kai rolled his eyes and waved a goodbye as Kenma handed over his credit card, pulling out his phone.

“What’re you planning now Kenma?” Kuroo asked, leaning on his hand, wondering what his soulmate was taking him now since it was still kind of early in the day. He only got a small smirk over the device in return and a head nod to get up, taking his card back from the nervous waiter and they went outside to Kuroo’s motorcycle that was a gift. They got on and Kenma put an address in, Kuroo driving there without a question, raising an eyebrow at the tall fashion building. “We’re going shopping?”

“There’s a new designer who my parents had me talk to, she wants a japanese model for some fancy arabian style clothes she made, you fit her wants almost perfectly.” Kenma murmured, leading him through the building to one of the top floors that was a singular giant studio. “Kimi, we’re here.” 

“Oh I hoped that was you in the elevator Kozome!” a middle aged black woman came over with a younger woman who looked just like her. “This is my sister, she was the one doing the fantasy arabia line.” the younger put out her hand and introduced herself as Zuri, turning to Kuroo with eyes with a grin.

“God you weren’t kidding when you said he was exactly what I needed!” she clapped her hands, nearly squealing.

“Sorry, but my boyfriend didn’t really explain anything to me.” he apologized, scratching the back of his head. “Perfect for what?”

“I design and make clothes based on realistic-fantasy with my sister, we do a lot of european style fantasy clothes, but recently I’ve been studiying abroad to do a new line with arabian designs mixed with animal and we really wanted a somewhat speciffic kind of person to modle our male cat tribe themed ones. Tall, dark hair, well built since it shows a good amount of skin in certain places. Since we’re showing this line with the Kozome’s backing us they told us to work with their son and so Kozome told us about you and showed us some pictures of you and a few other volleybal players. We reached out to a few others similarly but for our first model for pictures you’re more than I could’ve hoped for!” Zuri gushed and Kuroo turned redder with each praise, Kenma watching with a grin and his phone out, recording his soulmate’s reactions that he could feel through their bond. 

“And I know just which outfit is for you, I’m so glad we got him Zuri!” the sisters highfived and Zuri ran off as Kimi grabbed Kuroo’s arm and led him to a platform, Kimi taking measurement with practiced ease and smiling with each one. “Kozome your estimates on Kuroo were just about spot on, it should fit him without really any need for major adjustments or anything.”

“Thank god we got your ears pierced two years ago.” Kenma murmured, lounging on a couch and wtching as his boyfriend, very unused to people praising his physicque from an ‘I want to dress you’ standpoint and a blushing mess.

The outfit’s outlay layers still needed a few touch ups before the photoshoot next weekend, and they put Kuroo in the inner piece’s first, Kenma licked his lips, loving that he did this for his boyfriend. Black sandals with an almost grecian style shin guard, a gray skirt with a skin tight sleeveless black thin turtleneckwith diamond shaped cutouts at his sides the base of the outfit, a matching black sleeve on Kuroo’s right arm and a similar one over his left wrist only, more skirts layered over the gray one in overlays that wouldn’t have worked as accrual skirts due to the open front with long points, first a white one, then a black one with gold designs on it, a white waist binding bunched around his waist. Kenma took a few pictures as Zuri and Kimi studied the young man, murmuring in their native african tongue about accessories. “Do you mind if we put some accessories on you to plan them out?”

“Sure, I’m your model aren’t I?” he smiled, nervous but getting more used to it so he could act a bit more normal. They smiled and Kenma and Kuroo were alone for a minute, Kenma feeling Kuroo a bit uncomfortable and pushed his feelings towards Kuroo, getting his attention.

Kuroo sucked in a breath, his nervousness and feelings of not belonging in someplace expensive and fancy as this, being pampered were overwhelmed suddenly by love, admiration, more than a touch of lust that made his look over at Kenma who was licking his upper lip with a smirk, his eyes relfecting he was having Kuroo feel. “You look stunning like this, might have to buy this outfit just so I can see you in it.” he grew red faced again but Kimi came back first, placing large gold armlets on both of Kuroo’s biceps, a bangle on his right wrist and a tighter bracelet with a blue jewel on his left wrist, having his lean over some so she could put the similarly golden choker around his neck andmade sure it wasnt’ too tight before letting Zuri put more gold on Kenm’a boyfriend, smallish hoop earrings, two rings on his fingers, and the last thing they had was a sheer veil-like mask over his lower face. They stood back and admiredtheir work, Kenma standing and having the taller women lean ove rso he could whisper in their ears. They both laughed and grinned, faint blushes barely visible on their dark skin, nodding as a large cloak was brought over, the black with an inner blue lining and fur linging the shoulder piece, they lookeda t it with a frown.

“Blue isn’t really his color, we’ll have to fix the lining.”

“Agreed, but what color- wait you guys are on a volleyball team right? What color are your uniforms?” Zuri snapped her fingers as her sister’s word, running off when they answered with red and coming back with red silk of some kind, placing a swap over the blue and thye both smiled. “You can get undressed now, leave the jewelry on though, thank you so much for agreeing to this Kuroo.”

“It’s a pleasure to help, besides not like Kenma gave me much of a choice.” he snorted, glaring a bit at the blonde who looked away, conveniently examining a rack of medival looking dresses. Kimi then sat him down, Zuri and Kenma disappearing as they greeted the people who came in as the woman worked on makeup for the shoot, not much but he did put some natural tones on him and askedwhat he’d be okay with. “I can give you a special glitter gel for your hair when you style it, make sure it’s like this though.”

“I don’t gel my hair, this is natural, feel it, people really believe me until they touhcb it.” Kimi looked very dubious but rna her hands throuhg a grinning Kuroo’s hair, gasping in happiness and surprise. 

“Ok that’s the wildest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, but I’ll just dust it with some glitter later then, it shold wahs out but liek all glitter there will be some leftover for a couple days.”

“Fine by me, I already have a sparkling personality so I should glitter on the outside too.” Kimi raised an eyebrow, her dreaklocks pulled back into a high ponytail that she played with as she stood back and looked him over.

“What happened to the blushing mess of a hunk who jumped and turned bright red whien I ran my hands over his abs after I put you in a skin tight black shirt and a skirt?” he turned pink again and she smiled, petting his head. “There he is. Nice try, you might be smooth when you’re in control of the situation but for now you’re ours to play with so don’t mess this up.”

“I’ll try.” he muttered, shoulder hunching until she pulled his chin up saying that she wasn’t done yet. The eyeline went on nxt and just for a try sinc ehe was fine with it, she blew some glitter into his hair, careful of their clothes he was wearing, the black shirt being a black skin tight black jumpsuit with short under the gray skirt, the only clothes besides the golden jewlry he was wearing. “Alright, up you go, let go see what Zuri thinks. Hey sis! I’m done with Kuroo!”

“So he is here!” Kuroo blinked as they arrived back at the changing room and saw Oikawa lounging by Kenma. “They called and wanted Iwa-chan to try another thing for them.” his eyes raked over Kuroo who was more comfotable with their usual looks and banter and smirked.

“Like what you see?” he nearly purred at Oikawa, Kimi snickering behind him.

“Don’t blame me, you’re not Iwa-chan but you’re pretty good looking, Kitty-chan sure got a good one.” Oikawa’s voice was in a similar state as he chirped back, eyeing the earrings and choker. “I can see why Kitty-chan wants to take the jewlry home, you look good in gold.” Kuroo’s whipped his gaze to Kenma as a bark of laughter came from the stalls, Iwaizumi coming out in baggy beige pants held up by a gold cord belt, the tassels handing on his right side, top half completely bare, leather looking wrist cuffs on his hands having a scale like appearance as he grinned. 

“Huh, look at that, Shittykawa was right.”

“Not too bad looking yourself Iwaizumi, and that’s VERY different then the getup these two stuffed me into, the shirt’s a bit tight.” Kuroo returned before falling silent as Kimi and Zuri talked quietly as she looked him over.

“Thanks, I’m supposed me wearing some bigass ‘coat’, Zuri said something about theria-uh.”

“Therianthropes.” Oikawa said out loud.

“Animal shapeshifters? If it involves a removable caot did you also go to the netherlands or ireland?” Kuroo asked, eyes still closed.

“We both got to go to scotland a few years ago and learned about their myths around selkies and we combined that with the myth creatures we were wondeirng how to do, so this is the first result for that line. You know your lore and myths though Kuroo.” Zuri smiled, patting Kuroo’s cheek and nodding to his regular clothes.

“What can I say, I like mythology and stuff.” he shrugged with a grin. Kenma muttered something he couldn’t hear but Oikawa started laughing then Iwaizumi chuckled some, Kuroo’s frowned. “You’re bond is cool and damn it that’s annyoing and freaky sometimes.”

“We get that too don’t worry.” Iwaizumi chuckled, letting Kimi drag him away to work on his makeup as a ‘dragon’ as Zuri helped Kuroo change quickly and carefully. Oikawa hummed under his breath, jumping suddenly and frowning, slowly turning to a pout as Kenma watched from the corner of his eye. An eyebrow was raised as he grinned slyly and an ‘oooohh’ came from Kimi over no the otherside.

“What’s that about?”

“Our pretty dragon just turned bright red, don’t know why but daaaamn.” Kimi yelled back to her sister, a grin in her voice.

“Wha’d you do?” Kenma asked.

“Showed him what he looked like to me a few days ago when we were having fun.” Oikawa hummed, smirking and quite proud of himself, licking his lips as Kenma rolled his eyes.

“You can show pictures?”

“We can communicate 24/7 through our thoughts, it’s been like that since we first made phsical contact, but we eventually figured out how to share our memories and we can control that. So sometimes we’ll show each other things to give each other a push, I normally avoid doing what I just did but sometimes he deserves it.” Oikawa chuckled as Kenma scrunched his nose and face up. “You’re so expressive kitten-chan, I meant that he doesn't think he’s good enough to be pampered like this and that it should be me so I showed him that I think he’s gorgeous and deserves it just as much as I do.”

“I get that, I have to force Kuroo to feel my emotions sometimes when I do things like this with him. Had to a little earlier.” Kenma hummed. A few more minutes and Kuroo came back out in his regular clothes, ready to go, the peek of gld around his neck showing he was still wearing the accessories like Kenma had asked, glitter still in his hair, though that was expected.

Oikawa waved goodbye, Iwaizumi shouting his own as the pair went to the elevator in the center and headed down. “ . . . why’d you want to keep the accessories? Zuri said you’d pay for them if they got damaged but she insisted I leave them all on under my clothes.” Kuroo asked, honestly confused. Kenma didn’t answer, Switch in hand as he played animal crossing with a bit too much focus, trying not to give anything away. He put it in his hoodie pocket as they arrived at the ground floor, hooked a singer finger into the front of the collar and walked, pulling a once more very red Kuroo with him as he realized why. Kenma was possessive of him, but not verbally or with physical contact in public much, but he showed that Kuroo belonged to him through gifts and things, always having an alterior motive. Sometimes it was buying Kuroo some new highend clothes and having him wear it when they went out so if he wanted to he could grab the clothes and/or tie and pull the taller with him. Kenma has almost an obsession with making sure Kuroo had something aorund his neck to hook his fingers on and pull him behind him. Apparently the tightish golden collar and bracelets and things were one of his likes. Kuroo never minded Kenma’s way of laying claim to him, but feeling the slim fingers against his neck turned him on more than he would like to admit. It felt more possessive and despite his burning face as Kenma looked back at him, letting go to wait next to the motorcycle, he smiled and rolled his eyes, getting his keys out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now are YOU convinced yet? i should hope so. (ill update the tags later, just wanted to get some chapters out.)


	26. Back Into the Spy Omegaverse AU - Bokuaka edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *please read chapter 4 for context
> 
> yes, you read that right, same stuff as chapter 4, but with Bokuto and Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i'm back again this morning with a hoard of chapters my inner dragon has finally let me put into the world.

Long soft legs covered by tall white thigh highs, a light brown knit dress with a turtleneck that reached mid thigh, lower calves and that tops of the brown ankle boots covered by pale yellow leg warmers, and a leather jacket was what a young woman with short black curly hair wore as she walked down the street. Her messenger bag slung over her shoulder, coffee in one hand and phone in the other. She looked up to see what blur had caught her eye and people were avoiding the commotion. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the two alpha’s a cowering omega. The young blonde woman was shaking against the side of the building, the brunette alpha having been the cause and the other one with spiked white hair holding him back. She walked right past the alphas and grabbed the omega’s elbow, pulling her up as she set her bag down. “Don’t ever fall down for anyone else.” she grabbed the other woman’s chin and forced her to look at her dark blue eyes. “Omega’s are stronger than anyone thinks, alpha’s fight over us so take pride in being an omega and don’t let anyone push you around.” her face grew determined and she nodded, hands clenching to fists.

“I’ll learn to defend myself.”

She nodded approvingly, patting the woman’s heek. “Good, but sometimes all you need is your keys bwteeen your fingers and a good punch right here.” she poked the other girl just under her diaphragm and got a nod in turn. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” the black haired young woman turned around to set her gaze on thet wo frozen alpha’s, both wide eyed but one was pissed and the other seemed to flicker between emotions, but his lips were quirking up some. 

“I’m telling her that we’re not helpless like society says.” 

“Hah? You think an omega can take on an alpha?” he sneered and the pushed the white haired man away and stood in front of the alpha, snaking her hand into his hair. He smirked as she narrowed her eyes, twisting her fingers in his locks tightly while yanking her arm down, forcing him to lean over. As he was bent over her knee came up hard and fast and she dropped the alpha’s gasping for breath as people applauded, the crowd watching when she came over and a number were recording.

“Anyone can take on anyone else if they know how, thank you very much. And I’d say I’m quite fine to take care of myself without an alpha considering that I’m still holding my unspilled coffee in my left hand.” she rolled her eyes, sipping the latte.

She sighed but blinked in surprise, the white haired alpha who’d been defending the omega woman was staring at her with wide golden eyes and he was smiling, expression pure awe and respect. She noticed now that his dark roots were starting to show and she looked away, hufing out and walking away, ignoring the clapping and waving a hand at the shouted thanks from the omega. “Hey, hey, hey! Excuse me!” she stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised as she sighed annnoyed, the caller was the white haired alpha. He’d followed her it seemed, so she tunred to face him, and her blank mask must’ve slipped because he cringed. “Please don’t knee me like him.”

“You’re following me.”

“You left your bag.” she blinked down at the hand he stuck out, her messenger bag indeed in his hand.

“Ah- thank you, I can’t belive I forgot it. I rarely ever forget things.” 

“No problme, and that was super cool by the way!”

“Don’t be surprised just because I’m an omega.”

“I’m impressed because that took guts and skill.” her slackened in shock. He was being completely honest, she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

“You take self defence too?”

“Yeah, I have since I was little. I only bulked out like an alpha during my second and third years of high school, I was pretty weak before then and I didn’t live in a good neighborhood so my parents signed me up for self defence. Didn’t think that guy would force me to go that far but you just stepped intbetween us and not only handled the situation faster, you showed an idiot not to judge someone by their dynamic. That was  _ epicly _ awesome!” the white haired guy gushed before a shout came and he cringed. “Sorry, I gotta get backt o my friends, but it was _ really _ nice meeting you!” she smiled a bit and waved back as he ran off, pleasantly surprised. Chuckling at herself, she kept walking for her destination, totally unaware of the young man still watching her.

“Bo!” he jumped and looked at his friend who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “You’re really out of it man.”

“Did you see what happened?”   
“You ran out when you heard a commotion, we only came out as you ran after someone with a bag.”

“She was another omega who gave a confidence boost to the one I was getting an alpha away from and she took down the alph with one move! It was so cool!” he laughed, grinning. “She was really good looking too, but she’d forgotten her bag after helping make a point that omega’s aren’t weak so I was giving it back.”

“Well wha’d this pretty and strong omega look like Bokuto?” Oikawa asked, fold his arms with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. They walked from the movie theater as Bokuto described her and Oikawa started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Bokuto snapped, getting mad that he was being laughed at.

“Th-that was- holy shit I can’t bleieve you haven’t seen her yet.” he wiped the tears from his eye and settled down again. “She’s one of us, but she’s in Kurasuno’s division. She’s that emega everyone’s been talking about, the only one that the Gold Trio have taken and trained.”

“Holy shit, that was  _ her _ ?” Kuroo blanched, Bokuto with a similar expression. Iwaizumi didn’t look too surprised so he probably figured it out too.

“Yes, that was her. Most agent’s don’t even know her name and her code name is ‘Dark Angel’ because she’s got a lot of natural beauty and her method is nearly flawess. She does more mercenary and assasination work than some of us and she’s good at it too. Sharp, quick, often painless unless she need info, and she’s clean about it, barely has to do any cleanup when things work in her favor, which going by the rumors, is 90 percent of the time.” Oikawa smirked as they walked down the road. “Recently Sugawara declared her ready so she might transfer from Kurasuno to somewhere else soon.”

“Man I hope she choses Nekoma, she and Kenma sound like they’d work together perfectly.” Kuroo grinned.

“Nah, you all have too much of a rep for being rowdy, she’s more likely to go to Seijoh or even Shiratorizawa if she’s serious like that. But considering she’s spent her time with Kurasuno, it’s up in the air.” Iwaizumi shrugged, speaking only from logic.

“True true, they know how to work well for sure, but I'm not sure who’s worse, Kurasuno, Fukurodani, or Nekoma.” Oiakwa snorted.

“Fukurodani, they’re the only rowdy division without someone who’s always cool and collected to control them.” Iwaizumi answered calmly. Bokuto started pouting but they changed the subject to the movie they’d just seen before he went full emo mode out in public. It had been an old replay that the tickets had sold out for weeks ahead of time. Iwaizumi had gotten four as soon as they could buy tickets. Seeing Return of the King in a theater though was completely worth it.

“God, it’s too bad Middle Earth doesn’t have dynamics, Aragorn would be the best alpha.” Oikawa had sighed and Iwaizumi growled at his mate. “Don’t be mean Iwa-chan, you know I’m right.”

“Yeah, if you’re gonna fuck Aragorn I might take Legolas, he’s prettier than you and he doesn’t whine about everything.” Iwaizumi growled back and Oikawa only looked mildly offended.

“You’re not wrong but that’s still mean Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi dropped his head with a groan as Bokuto and Kuroo snickered.

“Bokuto! Bokuto!” he blinked at Konoha ashe got back from his last mission, a solo infiltration mission that had taken him two weeks. “You won’t believe this, an omega joined Fukurodani and the rookie’s gorgeous!”

“Really?” Bokuto grinned, eyes lighting up. “Wait, no sorry, I have to report back for another mission guys, I’ll see you all later.” he got back on track, heading for their mission director’s office, still in his gear since he just got back.

“Bokuto, well done. We got the info you retrieved to the newest agent in our division, Akaashi Keiji, for her mission. It’s gone downhill, the message was intercepted and while we don’t think they’ve decoded it, Akaashi was caught. She’s only done solo missions so I need you and bring her back safely.”

“Yes ma’am!” Bokuto grinned and the man smiled.

“Good, now off you go to the dressers. And take a shower first Bokuto.” he laughed as the director rolled his eyes. He took the folder their seamstress handed him as she got some formal clothes for him and his eyes went wide at the picture and code name. He grinned and read over it quickly before changing and hopping into a car, he had a pick up point where he’d switch to a motorcycle for a better getaway with Akaashi.

Pulling at the bonds tying her to the metal chair, she huffed out angrily. Once, she’d always had everything before a mission and the ONE time she got info during it she was caught. “Solo missions aren’t all fun and games, huh little omega?” she didn’t turn her head away from where she’d craned it back, but turned her eyes to the older man standing on one side of the room, expression neutral. She blew air out of her lips and blew a curl out of her face, turned to face him head on and she saw his eyes narrow. Make it seem like he wasn’t worth her attention at first and then act unimpressed, she’d learned that from Sugawara at the very beginning of being trained by the three top omegas in the whole company, the other one she’d done a few lessons with had been Oikawa, though he didn’t care to train her so it was only twice. She raised an eyebrow at the man, eyeing his bodyguards. “Need some protection against a tied up omega?”

“No, but it is a precaution against an omega mercenary and spy who tried to kill my son.” the old man huffed. “Plus, they quite enjoy having a new plaything.”

“If that’s what you want I’d be happy to oblige, but just a warning, my services are expensive.” she shrugged and he grew angrier, he was very bad at hiding his emotions it seemed.

“We can work out a deal I think, you tell us what that message you got says and I’ll make sure my boys don’t mess you up too badly. After all you’re a very pretty omega, i’d be a shame to marr you skin too badly.” 

Her eyes widened a bit for a moment and the man smirked. “Oh yes, we have that message.”

“Oh no, I’m just surprised that after all I’ve heard about you, you didn’t know what it said already.” she blew a few more strands out of her face. “I thought that’s why your boys wanted to play with me.” he scowled and snapped his fingers, the two body guards went behind her but she didn’t break eye contact with their boss, ignoring how the sounds of tools behind her switching on and off made her heart jump in its chest. Her hair and head were held in painful grip suddenly and she tried to throw the hand off as a muzzle was placed over her mouth, covered in something that was damp and reeked of a faint smell she didn’t know. The man smirked as she glared at him. “Heat inducing, only works at close range. It worked pretty quickly for extended periods of time. We’ll leave you to yourself for a bit and see how willing to talk and beg you are in half an hour.” she growled at them as the door was locked behind them and rolled her shoulders. Her head started to feel both lighter and heavier and she had to stop struggling. Fast breathing meant the fast the inducer would act faster. A few quick thuds on the door and she stared, two, one, two, kick. Whistling long high and sharp, the door was opened and closed. 

Bokuto turns and grins at Akaashi, pulling down his mask with a grin. “Nice to see you again.”

“ . . . did you know?” she murmrued, shocked enough that it showed.

“Not a clue Angel!” he walked over and started to lean down to undo her ankles but she stpoped him. 

“Muzzle first, the cloth has heat inducer.” he quickly took it off, jamming the lock on the back and throwing it to the side.

“Let’s get you out and fast, Neko’s got a safehouse not far from here.”

“Neko 1? I’ve heard that you two are close even for leaders of Divisions Owl 4.”

“Angel we’re best bros, he won’t mind if I drop you there. I’ll keep you safe don’t worry.” Bokuto murmured as he broke the locks and Akaashi stood, she stratched out some, fighting the dizziness in her head as Bokuto waited. Nodding, he opened the door and slipped out, her following. They ran down a few empty halls, a couple unconscious guys before a blaring voice yelled over an intercom about Akaashi having escaped. “I believe that’s our cue to get the hell out of here.” Akaashi nodded and they ran down the hall, footsteps were behind them and she pulled off her shoe’s, slowing down for a few seconds.

Tearing her heels off her shoes she dumped a small grenade out of one and two handles out of the other one. Bokuto watched in the corner of his eye as she put the grenade in her bra and two knife blades fell from inside the handles. He smirked, whistling a bit. “Impressive, those are some old school tools, why not a laser blade? All agents get one of our caliber get one for missions.”

“I don’t normally use blades unless I’m in close combat, I try to avoid that if I can. Too much room for mistakes up close, if it’s not an upclose assassination job I’m a mid range and long range fighter.”

“Like Rolling Thunder? So the rumors that the Glden Trio took you under their wing are true?”

“Yes, I learned from them all.”

“There they are!” the shout came from a hallway they’d just passed.

“Almost out.” Bokuto muttered, almost to himself as Akaashi nodded, pulling the grenade out and as they turned another hallway, throwing it behind tham at the roof. It came crashing down behind them as Bokuto laughed. “Now that was awesome.” they ran up and out through a cement wall, Bokuto directed her to a fancy motorcycle. He froze for a second as they reached it, nose flaring. “Shit, they really taught you control didn’t they?”

“Will you-”

“For one you’r behind me and you scent will be blowing back, but so do I. now get on Akaashi, we gotta get going, they’re right behind us still.”

She blink and shook her head, climbing on behind Bokuto as he revved the engine and they shot out onto the street. He wove through traffic as Akaashi felt light headed. His scent was right in her face and despite everything, Bokuto smelled of alpha and it didn’t help the heat flaring in her body still. She blinked and looked behind them, swearing. “They’re right behind us, keep us steady please.” she leaned and yelled in his ear. They weren’t wearing helmets so it was loud, but he nodded. She turned so she sat against him on the bike and hit the tail light. It was late so the highway they were on was pretty empty, made it easier and worse for both parties, but Akaahsi was able to pull the motorcycle’s tail light out and pulled her hair clips out, clicking them into the hunk of metal. Twisting and pulling, the sniper gun took it’s normal shaped, she put the charm on her choker on top and it’s lights turned purple, her agent info adjusting it’s settings to her preferred ones. She aim’s back as they started to shoot and Bokuto weaved some but kept them steady, she shot two tires one after the other and one car was out of commission. 

The next bullet was switched to an electric one, the most powerful, and Akaashi waited and shot the second car’s hood. It stopped so suddenly, over taken by electricity that it flipped over. The third had to swerve and stop, and it still hit the seconds one. Akaashi took her things out and put the once more circular metal back in place, leaning and holding onto Bokuto tightly. “That was epic Akaashi, you ok?”

“Y-yes.”

He pressed handed her a headset which she put on, thumb on the right side activating it and a helmet folded over her head. Boktuo had one on too as they pulled onto the freeway and merged.

“Hey, I’ve got Dark Angel but she’s going into forced heat.” she heard Bokuto’s voice over the comms between their helmets and she knew he could hear her panting. “Yeah, patch me to Neko 1 now please . . . Kuroo I’m gonna need to use your safehouse now far from my position, it still recognizes me right? . . . good, Akaashi is going into heat, that bastard muzzled her and the mizzle had a cloth with heat inducer over it on her. Don’t know for how long but she’d holding out pretty well . . . yeah bro . . . thanks man, I owe you one. Akaashi?” she purred back at him and he swore. “Hold out a bit longer, it’s still 15 minutes to Kuroo’s safehouse.” she whined and panted but only held around his waist tighter and leaned against him.

Bokuto revved and made it to the safehouse in just under ten minutes, he started to get off and Akaashi whined at the loss, so Bokuto left their scent filtering helmets on and carried the omega into the safe house, having to hold Akaashi like a sack over his shoulder to be able to unlock the doors. Once he got to the underground portion of the secluded suburban house Bokuto opened one of the two metal walled rooms, walking into the heat room to put Akaashi down and finding himself caught completely off guard when Akaashi used a lot of her strength to push him down. A snap sounded as he opened his eyes, she threw her helmet out of her hand, looking back at the alpha, her agent id tags in the form of a choker charm locked in place and it wouldn’t open until she opened it. “S-sorry B-Bokuto-s-s-aaaaan.” her already shaking legs gave out. “Your scent’s all over me, can’t leave.” he pursed his lips but took his helmet off, nose flaring as he strong scent of some kind of flower and old books filled his nose, but he only met her eyes.

“I’ll help you, but I won’t do anything unless I have your explicit permission while you're not affected by a heatwave and I won’t let you take that unless we’ve made it clear, got that?” she nodded and crawled towards him, ignoring how it further ruined her deep blue evening gown that brought out her eyes. He just held the omega against him for a few minutes, letting her try to clear her head by scenting him.

“Koushi, calm down-”

“I will not calm down, that bastard has Keiji. Took her to a goddamn safehouse and stayed while she’s in a forced heat!” the silver haired seasoned agent snarled. Hinata and Nishinoya were just as angry, their mates were in the Fukurodani’s home waiting for Akaashi with Kuroo, (who’d they kidnapped wanting to go to his safe house after three days, though he wouldn’t tell them) and Kenma (who’d come with Kuroo to make sure his own mate was killed. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were also there, Yamaguchi had been pissed (uncharacteristically so) when he found out two days ago about the situation and he wanted to be there too. It had been seven full days since the pair fled the scene, and so now on the eigth they were waiting, the mates there to help calm their omegas if needed.

“I’m gonna tear his fucking dick off if he touched Keiji.” Noya snarled, arms crossed and eyes trained as Asahi somehow kept him still in his lap.

“Yuu no.” the brunette alpha’s voice shook, his quite far but nervous for sure.

“Yuu yes, I’ll cook them and feed his own nuts to him.”

“I’ll help.” Yamaguchi muttered darkly and Tsuki rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, just wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist.

It was just over an hour later when the door opened and as soon as the cent hit the group’s noses, Suga pounced on Bokuto and pinned him to the wall, snarling as the shocked Akaashi ran in with wide eyes and Noya and Hinata pulled him back behind them. “W-what are you guys doing?”

“You reek of Keiji, is there not a single alpha who can fucking control themself around an omega in heat?” Suga’s voice was dark and pure snarl, Daichi quickly pulled him off Bokuto though.

“Let them explain!”

“He doens’t need to, he’s just like the rest of them and I having Keiji placed back with us if this is what the other divisions are like!”

“Leave him alone Sugaw-” Akaashi tried to speak up, standing up from where he was pushed to the floor but a fierce snarl interrupted him.

“You were in heat, you-”

“He didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for between heat waves dammit!” the calm naturaed omega snapped, jumping over the two omega’s in front of him and he stood between everyone and Bokuto, just as fierce as the now confused other omegas and the alphas. “He was careful and never once did anything that we didn’t talk about before a heat wave touched. You’re the ones who taught and trained me, did you really think I would stay around him while my head was in the right space if he just did everything he wanted or what my in heat self asked for?!” the others were taken aback, but Kuroo grinned at Bokuto who was tense and leaning on the wall behind him.

“Hey bro, how is she?”

“You tryna get me killed?” Bokuto hissed at his friend as the omega’s all had to be restrained at the words.

“He didn’t mean it like that.” well most of them, Kenma was as calm as ever, if annoyed by all the phermones in the room.

“Oh,” Bokuto smiled. “She’s really sweet too bro! Like we first met and on the street and we had no idea but she’s was super pretty and strong but holy shit bro. She used the sniper gun in my cycle and it only took three shots, she hit the tires of one car then took out two with one shot when we were being followed!” he gushed, eyes bright and other eyes narrowed in retaliation, but Akaashi snarled at the three who did that. “Not to mention she’s good with knives, I started to slip during her heat and she grabbed a knife I didn’t even know she had and made me back off until I could gather my thoughts while still in the middle of a heat wave! Agaashi’s the best!”

“That’s not her name.” Hinata muttered from Kageyama’s grip, not quite as lethal looking now.

“You met on the street?”

“Yes, it was three weeks ago now.” Akaashi explained what had happened at the movie theater, Kuroo agreeing with Bokuto’s side of the story when he added onto it.

“Look, we all know you can handle yourself Keiji, but knowing how to deal with a heat is very different than using that in practice. Even between heatwaves our minds can become muddled, especially around an alpha.” Suga explained after words, and Akaashi snarled at her mentor before going calm and standing, opening the door.

“This isn’t your division like it is mine now, everyone get out.” 

“Kei-”

“ _ Now _ ” she rumbled more forcefully, her inner omega speaking as well and everyone was shook. It was very uncommon for anyone to be able to with their inner voice, but those who could often couldn’t control it. That most certainly wasn’t the case since no one knew Akaashi could speak with her Omega Voice. She followed the group, waving her hand and Bokuto stayed where he was obidiently.

“Keiji, we were just worried, Bokuto’s a strong alpha most any omega in heat would want.” Nishinoya’s voice was soft but she snarled outside the apartment building at them, ignoring the looks they were getting.

“His scent was all over me by the time we got to the house goddamn it, it would have been painful for me for him to leave at that point.” they instantly felt bad, they all knew what that was like. Akaashi kept her voice down but didn’t stop there. “He stayed and he helped me, never once oversteeping his boundaries, not even close. Bokuto only did things I gave him explicit permission for him to do, even then keeping back if he wasn’t sure about it. He’s a pack alpha and head of Fukurodani, I’m offended for him that you all thought so little of him. And if my point isn’t made yet,  _ he’s got an alpha voice he only used once when I tried to take his knot myself while he was asleep. And that was the only time we even had sex. _ It was my own fault and he’d stopped me because my rational self had said that I don’t want to have sex. I don’t want to hear a word from any of you until you can honestly apologize to Bokuto for this.” she took a deep breath after snarling at them all again with her Omega Voice before her expression turned softer as she turned to Kuroo and Kenma. “Sorry about all of this Kuroo, Kenma.”

“It’s fine, not your fault. Tell Bokuto I hope we’ll see him for game night this weekend.” she nodded before backing up and slamming the door closed hard enough to shake the glass.

“You ok Akaashi?” Bokuto murmured, hand on her shoulder as she walked back into the Fukurodani common room as she rubbed her temple, the door closed behind her.

“I’m fine, I just wish they wouldn’t baby me so much. I was basically in heat while I had the gun in my hands and held it off by pure force of will for a good amount of time. Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Hinata all know veyr well what I’m capable but they still make me feel like a newbie agent with a sharp eye and nothing more.”

“You’re so much more than a sharp shot, don’t sound so down.” he held her chin and forced the omega to look at him, a soft smile on his face. “I’ve known you a week and I’ve only seen you in action once, but you were calm and collected and if you hadn’t told me I wouldn’t have even known that you were in heat. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, smarter than you think, and loved more than you know.” a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Isn’t that from Winnie the Pooh?”

“Pooh bears are the best of friends, don’t judge.”

“I’m not, it’s cute.” she stood on her toes a bit to kiss Bokuto’s forehead, fingers threading through his hair he’d styled earlier. “I remember you mentioning about courting me while I was in a heat wave, though I’m not sure which one it was.”

“I meant every word I said I told you during that whole thing.”

“Than let’s go on a date now. I don’t care where, I just need to get my mind off of this.” he smiled brightly and tugged her out of the building again, a small smile on her lips as they went to someplace he was a regular at.

“An owl cafe” she asked, eyebrow raised as a small gray one eyes her.

“Yep! Isn’t it so cool Akacchi?” Bokuto was bright eyed as a large brown owl sat on his shoulder, him getnly petting its head.

“Yes, it’s lonely. Thank you.”

“Anytime!” they talked for a good while after that, about everything and nothing. Bokuto had ordered them tea and some cake pops, Akaashi appreciated that he’d not only read her file but remembered that her favorite flavor was lemon.

“By the way, your scent is really nice, it smells like some kind of flower and coffee, but there’s an undertone I can’t quite place, like it’s dusty but not?” 

“The flower is begonia, and the undertone is because I have a lot of old antique books I got from my grandmother who had an extensive library in her home that I was given when she died a few years ago. The two of us were very close so I got a majority of her things, my elder brother was quite angry about it, my mother was annoyed a bit but also was accepting, she knew we were close. It’s faded some since I haven’t been to greece, but I do have some of the books with me.”

“That’s super cool! I’d love to see your home sometime!” Bokuto exclaimed and Akaashi smirked.

“Of course Bokuto, we can go there for-” she stopped, blushing and realizng what she’d been about to say. “Soon I’m sure.”

“Huh? What were you gonna say Akaashi?” he asked and she shook her head. “Ok.” they were comfortably silent for a while, having to leave as they were getting hungry, it was dinnertime, and needed some actual food. They stopped at a spanish restaurant Akaashi had spotted and were seated quickly. “So when do you want to tell everyone that we’re fated mates?”

“Once Kenma tells us what everyone’s bets are so we can split the money with him and go on vacation at everyone else’s expense.” Bokuto laughed as Akaashi smirked, smiling brightly. 

“We should wait on the vacation though.”

“Why?”

“Save that money and in essence make everyone pay for our wedding.”

“And why are you so sure about that? We’ve known each other for a week?” she asked, smirking.

“But you said it yourself! We can go to your house for our honeymoon!” she turned gright red at his shit eating grin and tried to glare at him.

“How did you-? I didn’t-” she stopped speaking and groaned as Bokuto snickered.

“You talk to yourself when you're half asleep, never rmemeber what you say later but early this morning you were talking to yourself about having a beach wedding. You mentioned a floral untone theme since our scents mixed together smell like a garden. You also mentioned going on a honeymoon at your house I realized wasn’t in japan since you were murmuring about it and the beach you’re talking about didn’t sound like japan.” he said calmly with a smile, Akaashi getting redder and redder, extremely embarrassed. “I like that idea.” she peeks out of her hands to gaze at him, only pure and unadulterated affection on Bokuto’s face. “I love you and always will, I’ll always listen to your ideas, though I someplace better than a beach in mind for a floral wedding.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow, now getting more into the conversation that had started horribly to her.

“Ok, Keiji, I’m confused.” the omega’s of some of the divisions would get together once a month and Sugawara had spoken up a few months after her change to Fukurodani. “Often you’ll ask Bokuto if he’ll tell you yet and he always says no, what in the world are you two talking about?” by now the two were mated, but Akaashi had gotten a collar like all the others in Fukurodani that hid it, so only Kenma knew, as planned. At this point the were ready to tell everyone, they were only waiting for someone to ask them. No one had. Akaashi blinked at Suga, as if confused.

“What do you mean?’

“You’ll walk by each other and you’ll often ask him ‘are you going to tell me yet?’ and every time Bokuto just shakes his head. If you guys are going to date he really shouldn’t keep secrets from you.” Suga clarified and Akaashi ‘ahh’ed in understanding.

“He’s not keeping secrets, he just knows where we should have our wedding and is waiting for the right time of year to show it to me, so he’s keeping it a surprise, that’s all.”

“Wait-wedding?!” Suga shot up and everyone gasped, Akaashi played dumb at their shock.

“What?”

“You’re not even dating yet and you’re thinking about a wedding?”

“What are you talking about Suga? We’re fated mates, we’ve been mates for a while now.”

“HAAH?!?!” Kenma started snickering.

“Told you guys that they’d keep it secret.”

“Ok, but Bokuto is HORRIBLE at keeping secrets if it’s not for a mission!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, distressed like msot of them.

“But think about Akaashi, excuse me for saying it like this, but she’s not the type to make a relationship public until she’s sure it’ll work out.”

“It’s fine Kenma, and that’s right. I wanted to make a name for myself in Fukurodani separate from you three without our relationship affecting how people judge my skills. He’s a leader, I’ve already climbed the ranks to be one of Fukurocani’s best agents, but people would judge and there’d be rumors that I didn’t earn my place if they knew that Bokuto and I have been in a relationship since the beginning.”

“Sadly all too true, people used to question my abilities constantly for a similar reason.” Oikawa admitted, leaning on his hand and gazing sympathetically at Akaashi. “Iwa-chan is strong and people used to think that I used his status as a strong alpha and essentially used him since we’ve always been a duo on missions to get to the level I was at. I had to start doing risky missions on my own to make a point that no, I did not ride off of Iwa-chan’s success as my own. The rumors only completely stopped even then when Ushijima seemed determined to get me to go to Shiratorizawa.” His nose scrunched at the alpha’s name, everyone knew about the dislike Oikawa had for the dense but very strong and well known head alpha of Siratorizawa. 

It made them laugh, relaxing again after the initial shock of Akaashi’s words. “So, how did you two find out you were Fated Mates?” 

“First time he licked my scents glands we both felt the pull. Neither of us remembers what had happened after that but we only came to again after he bit me. Even when he wasn’t conscious and was acting on complete instinct, he didn’t bite my scent glands hard, he barely broke the skin and even then he backed off immediately. It had only been fifteen minutes during our blackout too but it kept off my heat for several hours, I’ve never felt that sated during a heat before. He took that chance to shower and run out to buy us some clothes and more food, but it was the strangest feeling.” Akaashi seemed partially lost in thought. 

“Like lightning shooting through your body at first and then your entire body was tingling and tremors were shooting through you during the blackout. The bite, I’ve heard, is slightly different for everyone, but that was what it felt like right?” Oikawa was smirking, a knowing kind of grin.

“Yes, exactly. You have your Fated? Most people don’t have one or don’t believe in them.” Akaashi sounded surprised, most of the other omega’s were surprised.

“Iwa-chan and I have known for years. My first heat that he was allowed to be with me with was when I turned 18, one taste of my scent glands and the same thing happened to us, but the difference Iwa-chan and I had known for years that we were going to be mates, so he didn’t hesitate to bite down hard. I’ve heard the blackout can last different time lengths, our was a good two hours and we were both exhausted when we came to, yours was short according to most accounts I’ve read.”

“Enough about heats, tell us about the wedding you two are already planning, do you know who’s coming yet?” Yukie, one of Fukurodani’s mission tech’s, grinned. Akaashi turned pink but she smiled a bit, shrugging.

“You had to wait for spring Bokuto? We met in spring, why wait a year?” Akaashi asked, blind folded, but he while he spoke kept walking. They’d left the car a while back before taking a ferry and now she had to wait even longer with the fabric over her eyes.

“Because we met in late spring Akaashi! This place is the best during mid spring!” she laughed some as he finally put her down and took her blindfold off, standing behind her. The omega gasped and looked over the incredible view, the sun was high in the sky and the area was covered in gentle shadows. she could daily hear a waterfall in the distance and the area they were in was some sort of large clearing, surrounded by tall and large trees, and it was perfect for a wedding. The air was cool and crisp, not too chilly but it wasn’t hot either.

“Oh Koutarou, it’s beautiful. What is this place?” she breathed, awed as she listened to the sounds of animals in the forest around them.

“Yakushima Island.”

She blinked, “Yaku- Bokuto this is an island made for hiking trips and nature viewing, it’s no place for a wedding.” she turned to Bokuto, looking quite upset that they couldn’t have their wedding there. Especially when Bokuto had been so excited about it.

“It’s beautiful and this spot is perfect for it, it’s not far from where we got off and everyone we’d invite can make it here easily. We have the moneyand connections to have the island to ourselves, it’ll just be closed to the public for a day, that’s all. And it’s full of nature, a simple short ceremony like you’ve talked about wanting, then Ennoshita can take pictures of us wherever you want, there’s a beautiful stream we could go see.” he smiled at her gently, holding her hands.

“But a  _ wedding _ here Bokuto? Physical activity isn’t normally associated with weddings.”

“We’re agents Akaashi, we thrive on the difficult, the dangerous, and the strange. This is perfect for us. Plus, you know, no matter how hard we try, opposing agents are going to find out about our wedding. We don’t know if they’ll act if they find out but better safe than sorry. So we might as well make it hard for them so they won’t just blow up wherever we have it.” she smield as bit and stood closer to her mate, holding his hands in a tighter grip, comforting her worries. “You’ve heard about how Oikawa nearly died at his and Iwaizumi’s wedding after party, we wouldn’t want that.”

“Poision right? It was well done and subtle, Iwaizumi nearly had a panic attack when Oikawa sudden collapsed from what I’ve heard . . . do you really think this is the right place?” she rubbed Bokuto’s knuckles, unsure but hopeful.

He smiled and leaned down some to nuzzle her cheek gently. “Only if it’s what you want Keiji.”

“It’s perfect, I’m just concerned.”

“There’s no need to be, want to keep going along the trail and see the rest of the island?” she nodded and now only holding one hand, they went along, ready for a hike thanks to Bokuto’s being prepared. Akaashi further fell in love with the island and as they left she pecked Bokuto on the lips, murmuring ‘okay’. He smiled brightly, hand curling uder hers as he held it gently, slipping a ring he’d kept secret on her finger. Akaashi had tears in her eyes as she stared at the engagement ring, leaning on Bokuto, utterly filled with happiness and love and affection, letting bokuto hold her close on the ferry and kiss the top of her head. Agents were observant and smart, or at least capable, it didn’t take long after that weekend trip for the news of the ring on Akaashi’s left hand to spread. She had most of the oemga’s in the building during the lunch break wanting to know everything, to which she only smirked and rolled her eyes, letting a proud Bokuto pull her into his side with a huff as he told about their trip and she just admired the ring.

And now Akaashi, a year later and just before her wedding, was pacing and anxious. “Akaashi, calm down. Everything’s going to be fiiine.” Suga smiled, trying to calm the other omega.

“But there are so many things that could go wrong!”

“Are you going to postpone the wedding?” Yamaguchi asked.

“God no, Koutarou has been so excited about this, I’m not going to do that.”

“Do you want to do this now?” Kiyoko asked, eyebrows furrowing.

“Of course, we agreed that it was perfect, but there are so many things that could go wrong! This is a wildlife island, what if it’s set on fire and we can’t leave? We’re the onlys ones here and we’re all agents, for all we know-” Oikawa groaned as she started working herself up further and slapped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him and stop.

“Do you love him?”

“With my very soul.” she answered immediately.

“Than you have to trust your alpha when he said that everything would be fine. I nearly died at the afterparty of my wedding but my alpha didn’t let me die and trusted his friends to make sure no one else got hurt furing the later fight. He won’t let anything bad happen to you and you have to trust him and your friends to keep each other safe, got it?” she nodded and Oikawa let go, letting her nod to herself and calm down.

“Better?”

“Very much, thank you Oikawa.”

“It’s fine, from my experience, focusing on the fact that you’ll be married to your fated alpha soon is a major help.” at his words Akaashi’s eyes mostly closed and she smiled lovelingly as she started purring. Everyone stared at her, but they were happy. If she was purring she really was calm now, but she was also extremely happy. “There we go, almost time to head over, let’s get you finished up real quick.” she nodded and let Kiyoko and Yachi, the two who’d made her weddinggown, come over. It wasn’t even an actual dress, keeping in mind the terrain and place fothe wedding, Akaashi was in a pantsuit. An illusion neckline with a fitted figure, long nealy ground length flaring bell bottom pants, elbow length fingerless gloves, and a sheer elbow length veil with two parts. The front being able to flip over the back of her head, pinned under her updone hair. Her white lace and satin pantsuit was covered in gold accents, the sheer lace at the top of her outfit being a pale gold, her veil the same fabric. She had a braided gold belt at her waist with sparkles over her hips, gold bracelets over her gloves and her makeup was neutral tones with a touch of pink and gold, her lips the bolest part of her outfit and rose red. She had small flowers in her hair that matched her flower shaped golden earrings well. Overall, Akaashi was easily the most beautiful bride any of them had ever seen, and the older agents had all been to a number of weddings.

“Still can’t believe you asked Kenma to be your maid of honor.” Nishinoya muttered, glaring and pouting.

“I couldn’t have chosen any of you, you’d call favorites and I can’t choose one of you three anyways. My best choice was going to be Kenma, besides, the two of us are close as peers rather than mentors and student.” Akaashi murmuring, rolling her eyes at the conversation once more, Kenma smirking proudly. “I’m sorry that that made you- feel . . .” Akaashi trailed off, vibily gulping as she covered her face with her hands.

“What’s wrong Keiji?” Suga asked, the five others now quite concerned. With the last minute touches being done, Kiyoko and Yachi had left for the rest of the party.

“I can’t believe this. I’m not fucking going to cry, I’m not.” her voice was thick and she gulped again as the others awed, moving over to hug the bride. “You’re not helping.” she whined, a small sob breaking out. “I’m gonna ruin my makeup!”

“Don’t cry too much, but it is waterproof, don’t worry too much.” Suga laughed, petting her hair carefully. “Now pull yourself together, I think it’s about time.” she murmured while backing off, nodding her head as Akaashi turned to look at her father.

“You look lovely darling.” he smiled and she quickly walked over to take his hands, hiccuping and eyes still tearly. “Can I?” she nodded with a smile and he gently wiped a tear off of her face “My baby girl all grown up, you’re gorgeous. I don’t know what the universe was thinking, but Koutarou is an extremely lucky man to be fated to you.” she smiled and hugged the older gentleman tightly, turning to her friends.

“You ready?” Kenma asked gently.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Oikawa jogged ahead with the others behind him, Akaashi and her father following slower behind them. They were almost at the clearing as Kenma and Kuroo walked into the clearing. They stopped so Akaashi’s father could pull her veil over her face before he lead her towards Bokuto. Hiseyes lit up when he saw her, but he looked shocked and awed, Kuroo smirking andhaving to elbow him to remind Bokuto to fetch Akaashi from her father.

“And I thought you couldn’t get any gorgeous.” was what he mrumrued and Akaashi blushed as her arm was passed betweent the men.

“Don’t ever underestimate my Keiji.”

“I won’t Sir.” he nodded to Bokuto with a small smile at the words, letting Bokuto take Akaashi up to where the priest was waiting.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss.” the priest took a step back as Keiji stepped sideways away from her new husband and swiped his legs out from under him, catching him as Koutarou fell and pulled him up, holding him up as they kissed and the small wedding party went nuts, Kuroo cackling next to them. The Bokuto’s stood, the veil Bokuto had been under got pushed off to the back of Keiji’s head tenderly and Koutarou grinned at her, picking Keiji up with a turn and stood holding her as she laughed, ignoring Ennoshita taking pictures and let her husband kiss her properly this time.

“Iwaizumi, man what’s wrong?” Keiji craned her hea dot see that the man was crying, looking angry about it now that it had been pointed out.

“Shut the fuck up!” he snapped at Kuroo as Oikawa jogged over and wiped his husband’s tears away with a grin. 

“He always cries at weddings, he’s an absolute sucker for romance.”

“Shut the hell up shittykawa, I have a goddamn reputation.” Iwaizumi hiccuped and everyone laguhed.

“Sorry to break it to you, but that just went down the drain and you ain’t getting it back anytime soon Iwaizumi.” Daichi chuckled as Koutarou finally set Keiji down. 

“What’s with that smile?” Keiji opened her eyes, pulled out of her memories by the voice behind her as a younger voice next to her gasped.

“Look what I found Papa!” Koutarou came over as Keiji showed him the pictures their children had found. He grinned as the photo album they’d gotten years ago from Kenma and Tetsurou, long since both Kuroo’s, as an christmas present. It a bunch of pictures of them over the years, from missions to their wedding, Keiji had stopped on the page of him holding her in his arms, Koutarou turned the page to the picture of him helping her across the stream, one hand to Keiji and the other open letting a young fawn snoff his palm, the next one showing them crouched together on a stone with Keiji laughing as a the fawn nuzzle’s Koutraou’s palm and it’s mother ate a flower from her hair. “Momma said that- go back to the picture Momma!” Keiji smiled and flipped to a picture of them returning from a mission, her in a large turquoise ball gown and looking exhausted and annoyed as a smirking and blushing Koutarou was behind her, her draggin him by his matching tie. “Momma said she had to save you from the bad guys in this picture!” 

“Ha! You’re Momma sure did save me! Papa got hit with some bad guy stuff that was making him go into rut!” the triplets gasped in horror as Keiji bit her lip to keep from laughing as he husband told their children the story of that mission. “So your Momma and I we’re sneaking to this big party a rich man was holding, but we knew he was actually a bad guy and we needed proof, so your Momma kept people from questioning where I was while I got the info!”

“Momma’s so pretty! I bet that’s how she kept everyone busy!” the youngest of the three, Kuma, exclaimed, her older brothers agreeing quickly.

“That’s exactly what your Momma did though! She’s so pretty that it was hard to get away once I got the info. We were trying to leave when someone realized who we were and then we had to run from the bad guys!” he acted it out, gesturing wildly as he told of how they had to fight their way out against over fifty bad guys. Their children loved it, Kaoru more muted than his eccentric siblings, but Kuma and Kohaku were bouncing in anticipation with every turn of the story. “So Momma plled her gun out from under her dress, but while Papa kept her safe so she could shoot, someone shot Papa with a dart!” Koutarou fell back in a mimicry of what had happened that night. Keiji rolled her eyes but came over and helped when he glanced at her. “And over comes Momma to protect me when I went down. We fought and got out too! We were so close but then Papa was in rut and we couldn’t leave while I was like that, so before we left Momma pulled me into a room, stuffed my coat under the door to keep our scents in,” he mimicked each motion before holding Keiji against him for a few seconds, grin on his lips as their four year olds leaned forwards. “And then Momma did a magic spell to stop Papa’s rut for a while so we could escape. And still wearing a big dress, Momma sat on our motorcycle and shot the bad guys following us so we could go to a special house to wait for the bad guys to go away.”

“What magic spell Momma?” Kaoru asked somewhat quietly, but didn’t flinch when his brother and sister clamoured for an answer too. Keiji hummed and sauntered over to Koutarou, letting him hold her waist as she set her arms on his shoulders.

“I don’t know if you’ll understand it, though.” she hummed.

“We will Momma! Promise! We’re big enough!” Kohaku huffed, annoyed.

“Why don’t you show them the spell Momma? That might be better.” Koutarou suggested and Keiji hummed.

“You sure you want to know the spell?” she asked, eyeing her children who all nodded as she threaded her hands into Koutarou’s hair. “Alright then, Momma held your Papa still so she could to the spell and then she did this-” she pulled Koutarou's lips against hers hard and they ignored the loud reverberation of ‘EEEWWWW’ form the triplets as they took a minute to kiss. Pulling back and taking a deep breath Koutarou laughed at the gagging motions their kids were making, but Keiji furrowed her brows. “Now I know Papa didn’t teach you that, who did?”

“Uncle Tooru!” all three exclaimed. “So the spell is you getting cuties from Papa?”

“No, they’re just kissing, once you mate and get married you don’t have cooties anymore ‘member?” Kaoru reminded his sister who ahhed, remembering their mother’s words.

“Alright, I came in to tell you all that it was time to get ready for bed, it’s getting late now.” the kids whined but Keiji ushered them out, sending a grateful look towards Koutarou as he picked up the play room.

She found him later out on the balcony over the ocean, a warm salty breeze blowing through his head as he turned to look over his shoulder, smiling when he saw her and shifting so she could curl up in his side as the moon started to rise and the stars twinkled. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other and the sound of the ocean. “This was a good decision.” 

“Which one?” Koutarou hummed.

“Taking less missions, starting a family, taking summers off to spend here, all of it.”

“You sound a bit sad.”

“I miss our old life style sometimes, I wonder what we’d be doing right now if we hadn’t settled down.” 

“Hmmm, we should call the gang to come and watch the kids for a while. It’s only july, we’ve got until september, for there’s plenty of time for a ‘super long adventure’ to tell the kids about later.” Keiji giggled as he nuzzled the side of her head while murmuring gently in her ear.

“That . . . sound’s nice, but we can wait until tomorrow to call the others and the boss.” she turned to face Koutarou and they stared just a minute. He grinned when she blinked first, causing his wife to roll her eyes.

“You know, it has been a while.” she raised an eyebrow at his words, letting him adjust their position to sit over her, Keiji laying down on the couch.

“Your point?”

“Well we were talking about that mission to Rio a while ago, might have to remind me what the whole spell was again, the kids didn’t let you finish it.”

“Oh? Still have a bad memory do you?  _ Really need a reminder that badly Kou _ ?” he mad a growling noise at her purr in her omega voice.

“You sure the kids are asleep?” she nodded.  **“Go to the downstairs bedroom, I’ll meet you there.”** she gulped and rushed off the porch as Koutarou’s grin turned to a softer smile. He followed his wife at a slower pace, looking back once at the ocean and the sky before locking the patio door behind him, scent expressing his utter contentment gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i insinuate many things in this chapter? yes. can you tell where the memories start in it? no. do I care? NAH! do they have triplets that are going to be chaos and cause way to much trouble for their babysitters? yes, that's why everyone is coming to help, lol. did they do somethin nasty after the end of this chapter? *snorts* freakin probly, but that's up your imagination.


	27. Big Sister Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with busy parents, the young brunette girl holding her baby brother sighed, and tightening her grip, something in her solidified. she smiled down at the sleeping baby as her parents quietly argued about something about work in the other room, resolved. she felt lonely and sad often, upset that her parents were too busy for her a lot of the time. But him, he would never feel that way if she could help it. he'd always be there for Tooru, especially when her parents weren't. so her arms tightened around him and she folded her legs up under her, cradling her sleeping baby brother and laying down with him, falling asleep happy. 
> 
> after all, if she made sure Tooru wouldn't ever be alone, now neither would she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly obsessed once i found an amazing picture of how someone imagined Oikawa's older sibling to look, so I took my own liberties and wrote a chapter centered around Oikawa Aiko and how I imagined her relationship with her baby brother would be like.

_ “Tooru-chan there you are!”  _

_ “ONEE-CHAN!” the boy exclaimed, going up to the teenager and hugging her. _

_ “Are you ok? You disappeared and bugs are nasty things so I got worried!” _

_ “It’s ok! Iwaizumi saved me from a bug nasty bug!” the boy pointed with starry eyes to the other boy his age, who waved a bit shyly, all dark hair and dark skin, but scowled. _

_ “Don’t call it that! It was jsut a stag beetle!” _

_ “Then you put another one on me!” _

_ “It was a ladybug and it was on your nose!” the young woman giggled at their arguing, Tooru was still obviously attatched to his new friend, and Iwaizumi was friendly. _

_ “Ladybugs are good bugs Tooru-chan, just like butterflies! And thank you for saving my sweet little brother Iwa-chan!” the young woman knelt and hugged the young boy, who turned red and stuttered at the nickname, Tooru hugging him afterwards and thanking ‘Iwa-chan’, who vehmently protested the nickname. _

_ “Well Iwa-chan, why don’t I thank you for saving my darling little Tooru-chan with some ice cream? A reward for the hero in shining armor.” The boy's eyes lit up happily and it took him a second to put his mask of annoyance back on. _

_ “I’ll have to ask mom.” _

_ “Well then why don’t you bring us to her so I can tell her about her brave little knight, I could also trade numbers with her and our mom’s so you two can play again sometime.” Iwaizumi didn’t protest too hard to that, leading Tooru (who was holding his arm with both hands happily) to his mother in a lovely red sari.  _

“Alright, so two truths and a lie Oikawa, give us your three!” Makki held up three fingers as Oikawa hummed.

“Ok, sooo, my favorite person isn’t me or Iwa-chan, I took dance lessons before I found volleyball, aaannndddd- my first pet was a really lazy cat.” the team, over at his family house which happened to be empty, decided almost unanimously that the first one was a lie. Iwaizumi wasn’t allowed to guess on Oikawa’ turns, it went both ways for the long time friends, but he only snickered as Oikawa shook his head.

“My first pet was an overprotective Landseer.” 

“That’s utter bs.” “Bullshit!” “there’s no way that’s the lie!”

“It’s the lie.” Iwaizumi’s voice cut through the group, a smirk on his face. “His favorite person isn’t himself, which is the msot shocking, or myself, a close second.

“I refuse to believe that.” Kyotani deadpanned, so Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

It dialed on speaker for a minute and Oikawa’s expressions turned sour when he heard the caller answer.  _ “Hello?” _

“Is that Kageyama?” Kunimi asked, confused.

“Hey Kageyama, so the team’s here and we’re playin two truth and a lie, the team refuses to believe that shittykawa’s favorite person isn’t me or him.”

_ “But it isn’t? It’s really easy to tell that.” _

“There’s absolutely no way to tell that.” Yahaba speaks up. __

_ “He basically worships his sister, haven’t you heard him talk about her?” _

“They haven’t, but thanks for helping me convince everyone Tobio.” Iwaizumi ended the call and had a hard time holding back his snickers.

“So how have we not heard about this ‘sister’ of yours Oikawa?” Makki asked, eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face.

“Not the game-Iwa-chan’s turn!” Oikawa laughs at the protests, but Iwaizumi holds up his hand and everyone falls silent.

“There are only two people allowed to call me by my nickname, I had a bug catching phase, and I do henna art.”

“That’s a harder one, but I think it’s the first one.” Watari hummed, the others casting their votes.

“Actually while I’m half indian and have henna on alot, I don’t have the skill to do it myself.” Iwaizumi huffed, proud that no one had thought the henna was the lie.

“Really? So who’s the other person who can call you ‘Iwa-chan’?” Mattsun asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Bet it’s Oikawa’s mom.” Kunimi murmured.

“Not my mom, even she doesn’t get that honor, but I’ll tell you that the only other person allowed to call Iwa-chan by his nickname is the one who first called him it.”

“It wasn’t you?!”

Oikawa laughed at the outburst from multiple people. “Nope!”

“Whatever Shittykawa, it’s Yahaba’s turn.”

_ “Tooru-chan! Iwa-chan!” the shout got both boys lounging in Iwaizumi’s room to look towards the door and Tooru got up to open the door. “Tooru-chan! My sweet baby brother, you’re all beat up!” _

_ “I found and brought Iwa-chan a bug since he’s sick so he’ll feel better!” the boy huffed proudly and the 18 year old kissed her brother's head before going to sit next to Iwazumi, bottom lip out a bit in a pout.  _

_ “Tooru-chan and I won’t get sick, promise. It takes a lot to make an Oikawa sick, but poor Iwa-chan, my little spicy pumpkin latte is all sick.” the boy turned red but let the woman hold his cheeks after she felt his temperature.  _

_ “I’m not that sick Ai-” _

_ “Now what did I tell you Iwa-chan?” he turned redder which made his scowl much less effective, Tooru having gone out of the room for something while his sister watched Iwaizumi. _

_ “I’m not that sick Onee-san, it’s just a cold.” _

_ “That you got from being outside during a storm. You need to take better care of yourself Iwa-chan, you have to protect my darling little Tooru-chan!” the woman gushed, pulling Iwaizumi’s face closer as she studied it until Iwaizumi nodded in her hands, avoiding her gaze. _

_ “I won’t do it again, Shittykawa would probably get himself killed if I don’t watch him.” _

_ She smiled brightly and hugged Iwaizumi close. _

_ “Such a good Iwa-chan!” _

_ “Leave some for me Onee-chan!” Tooru giggled and he walked over quickly, a tray of snacks in his hands, ones that they all could have. _

_ “So are you really leaving soon Onee-san?” Iwaizumi asked, a twinge of saddness in his voice. _

_ “Sadly yes, I’m going to college once I graduate, but I promise to call you both all the time!” _

_ “Do you promise promise Onee-chan?!” Tooru exclaimed, upset that his sister would be leaving soon. _

_ “Always! How about we make a deal, I call you every saturday and if I miss the call I’ll treat my darling baby brother and our brave knight Iwa-chan to ice cream.” _

_ “By the way, if knights protect and rescue princesses, does that make Oikawa a princess?” _

_ “Iwa-chan!” Tooru gasped as the woman laughed. _

_ “I guess so, does this mean that before I leave, for halloween you two will dress up like you should?” _

_ “No!” “yeah!” _

_ “Aww, come on Tooru-chan! My littel brother is going to be the prettiest princess in the most beautiful dress Ive ever made!” _

_ “You’re gonna make the dress?” Tooru was excited at that aspect, a bit nervous still of wearing a dress. _

_ “I’ll make both your costumes, ok? Well how about it Tooru-chan?” _

_ “Hmm, alright, but I get to help design the dress.” _

_ “Perfect! So you two make me some drawnings and give them to me and I’ll make my own sketches based on those for you two to check, ok?” _

_ “Ok Onee-chan.” “thanks Onee-san.” _

_ “You’re both very welcome!” _

“Alright, truth or dare!” Makki declares.

“It’s la-aaahhh- late, we should go to bed.” Kindaichi yawns, rubbing his eyes.

“Nope, truth or dare and the fun version too! Also, there is little sleeping done during these sleepovers, and if you fall asleep there’s no telling how or wher you’ll wake up, just a warning.” Makki snickered as Kindaichi shivered.

“There are soda’s in the fridge it you need some caffine.” Oikawa offered, pointing behind him towards the right side of the hallway.

“I’ll get some.” Iwaizumi offered, standing up and walking out as everyone picked a number and a random generator picked a number. Watari got to go first, he picked Kunimi who chose truth.

“Um, what’s your sexuality?”

“That’s boring! Come on and ask a good one!”

“Bisexual. Makki?” the pink haired third year smirked.

“Dare, bring it.”

“Dare you to make out with Oikawa.”

“Kinky.” Mattsun snorted as Makki crawled over to his captain and pulled the brunette’s lip against his, Oikawa shivering as Iwaizumi came back and rolled his eyes, gently kicking Makki away.

“That’s enough, you’ve got your own boyfriend, leave shittykawa alone.”

“Aww, you getting possessive Iwaizumi?” Makki asked teasingly.

“No, but I’ve been charged for years now to protect this dumbass and that includes from you and your silver tongue.”

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan, I’m not leaving your side for anything, you gotta keep me safe. It doesn’t matter how good Makki is with his tongue, which is surprisingly good, I’m a little surprised.” Oikawa hummed.

“ ‘Charged’ huh?” Mattsun asked, taking a coke from his friend.

“Yep.” Iwaizumi took a sip, not giving in.

“Oikawa?”

“Hmm, truth.”

“N’aw! Do you not trust me Oikawa?”

“Not in the slightest Makki, so?”

“Alright, so what’s your favorite outfit you’ve ever worn?”

“Oh, that’s a tough one.” he pursed his lips and tapped his cheek, eyes closed. “I’d say it was my sixteenth halloween costume.”

“The teal-blue one?” Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa nodding.

“I don’t remember you wearing a costume like that that year.” Mattsunn narrowed his eyes.

“Well come on, don’t leave us hanging!” Yahaba smiled. “Do you have a picture?”

“Oh a number of them, but that’s private.” Oikawa giggled. Makki waggled his eyebrows at the man and Iwaizumi pushed the pinkette’s head away.

“It wasn’t like that, trust me. Fully covered, not at all sexual, it was someone Onee-san made afterall so it was simply beautiful.”

“I thought you were an old child.” Kyotani spoke up, sounding a bit surprised.

“I don’t, and I am.” Iwaizumi only smirked.

“She’s my Onee-chan, but Iwa-chan calls her that too, she made him do it from the very beginning, I think she knew something before we did.” Oikawa smiled, sighing happily. “Ok, so Kyo-ken-chan! Truth or dare!”

_ “Hey, come on out!” Iwaizumi beat his best friend’s sister’s workroom door, giggles coming from inside. _

_ “This is embarrassing Onee-chan!” the 13 year old inside hissed quietly, Iwaizumi pressed his ear to the door to listen. _

_ “It is not, it looks darling on you, I told you you’d look good pink!” _

_ “But it-it’s-Onee-cha~an!” he whined and Iwaizumi knocked on the door. _

_ “Come in!” “NO!” Iwaizumi was inside before the younger Oikawa could stop him and they stared at each other. The pair had grown a lot since they first met 8 years ago, but it wasn’t until then that Iwaizumi could see how well his friend had grown. He was all set in his usual armored halloween costume, but he couldn’t stop staring at Oikawa. The boy was in an off the shoulder light pink dress with a white corset over the dress that just barely reached the floor, the skirt picked up by the frozen Oikawa so Iwaizumi could see the flats underneath it. The sleeves were long and flared out at the elbow, a crown like thing on his forehead showed through Oikawa’s bangs, two ornaments in his hair just above his ears in his hair the coontrasted his hair in a great way. He had a bit of makeup it looked like, eyeliner making his brown eyes look bigger and bolder, some natural tones eyeshadow helping, pink blushing over his cheeks. Iwaizumi realized all of a sudden, and Oikawa started fidgeting after his quick entrance, that Oikawa looked amazing, how beautiful he actually was. Turning his head away, feeling a flush on his cheeks, Iwaizumi could barely force the words out. _

_ “You- . . . you look pretty.” _

_ “R-really?” _

_ “There’s also a cloak to keep my darling Tooru-chan warm, pink and white as well, with the same silver lining.” taking another look, Iwaizumi saw there were silver accents on the dress’s patterns and edges. _

_ “Do you really think I look good Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked nervously, Iwaizumi wipped his head over angrily. _

_ “More than good! Stop selling yourself short!” both froze, bright red, when his words settled, the eldest giggling and trying (failing) to hide them. _

_ “Well you two have things to do tonight don’t you? Off you two go! And have fun!” _

_ “Our other costumes are ready at my house for tomorrow’s party shittykawa.” _

_ “Ok, thanks Iwa-chan. So where do you want to go?” Oikawa asked, settling some as they left the house and walked along the street, a fake sword sheathed on Iwaizumi’s waist and a folded ‘helmet’ on his head, the cloak was pulled over Oikawa’s shoulders as they got outside and the silver chain attached both sides, the hood pulled up halfway onto Oikawa’s head. _

_ “O-oi, come here for a sec.” Oikawa followed Iwaizumi away from the street curiously and nearly jumped when Iwaizumi’s black clad hand cupped his cheek. It was getting dark out so it was a bit hard to see in the shadows, but Oikawa still looked very pretty as Iwaizumi leaned closer, a bit of clear gloss on the ‘princess’s’ lips he noticed now. _

_ “Iwa-chan?” the question was breathed out quietly. _

_ “Gorgeous, you’re always beautiful Oikawa, it took me a long time to realize that I think.” with the Iwaizumi pressed their lips together gently. It was only for a few moments, but both pulled away bright red, but smiling. _

_ “Took Iwa-chan a long time to notice? Even if I told him all the time?” Oikawa started to tease once he could speak again. _

_ “Whatever, come on Princess~” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, Oikawa turning pink, at which point Iwaizumi grinned. “What are you waiting for Princess?” he tried it again and Oikawa whined. _

_ “I’m not a girl.” _

_ “Doesn’t mean you can’t be a Princess, now let’s go.” they left the secluded area they’d been in, Oikawa entwining their fingers with a happy sigh. “So what does this make us?” _

_ “Boyfriends I’m pretty sure.” Iwaizumi snorted, but he was also quite happy, Oikawa was absolutely giddy the whole night. _

“HEY~!” the shout sounded and Makki ran back to the main group, holding a silver tiara and a pair of black low heeled boots. “What might these be?”

“Where did you find those?” Iwaizumi asked, eyebrow’s raised.

“Opened a door I thought was the bathroom but I think I found Oikawa’s bedroom and saw these on the bed in there along with some fluffy thing.”

“Ah, I’d found them a few days ago and wanted to show Iwa-chan, remember that year? It was when we started dating.” Oikawa hummed, smiling.

“No, the tiara is from that point, the shoes were from our last year of middle school.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You wore pink flats when we were 13.”

“Hold up, two things. You two have been dating since you were thirteen?” 

“Yeah, not a big deal, next?” Iwaizumi moved the question past, Mad Dog interrupted Yahaba.

“What in the world are you two talking about, these are girly. That means that Oikawa’s a crossdresser?”

“Once a year I guess, Onee-chan makes what I wear every year.”

“Your older sister makes your halloween costumes?” Mattsun asked, eyebrows raised.

“Onee-chan is an amazing designer!”

“Alright, it’s my turn right?” Kindaichi spoke up, they were still playing truth or dare, and as it turned out. The ‘fun’ version turned out to be the rule that if you didn’t want to answer a truth or do a dare, you had to lose a piece of clothing, so clothes were strewn around the room. Kindaichi got the go ahead and he chose Iwaizumi.

“Dare.”

“Dare you to show us these halloween costumes Oikawa’s sister makes him.” Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and kicked off his socks, shirt already gone.

“No fun!” Makki cried indignantly.

“Too bad, truth or dare Yahaba.”

“Truth, I don’t trust you.”

“You shouldn’t, was it you who Kyotani was making out with in the locker room last week?”

“I’ve been trickeD!” Yahaba screetched, bright red and Kyotani also turned red, growling annoyed. Yahaba was in only his shorts and boxers, but he was kind of conservitive in his dress, so he whined but confirmed the makeout session. It went around again, some playful banter and when it was Kunimi’s next turn, he whispered in Oikawa’s ear. He turned pink, but nodded. Kunimi looked smug, Makki was grinning like he also knew what was up. That was probably why Oikawa turned on him and dared Makki to wear thigh high stockings and a collar choker necklace to their next practice game. Makki agreed, but Mattsun gulping thickly, eye twitching.

The mysterious dare for Oikawa was seemingly forgotten, but on the one day a year when the school was allowed to dress up and wear halloween cotumes to school (so long as they were appropriate), Iwaizumi showed up armor like a knight would wear, and Oikawa was wearing a dress. The dress was floor length and light blue with long sheer open sleeves and silver embellishments over it (including on the end of the sleeves), a bow and ribbon sash around Oikawa’s waist. Under it he seemed to be wearing white shoes, what kind no one could really tell, but they were probably heels. With the dress he had on a white cloak, a silver and crystal neckalce and crown on him, the crystals on both were multicolored and reflected light. Of course Oikawa was wearing some makeup, but it was light, just a little bit of eyeshadow in multiple colors around his eyes, some eyeliner and some blush. He also had a few rings and bracelets on his hands.

“Holy shit, you weren’t fuckin joking, your sister made this?” Makki muttered in shock. Oikawa looked amazing, and Iwaizumi’s armor and the black jumpsuit underneath looked real.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?!” he grinned, twirling before school in the gym. There wasn’t morning practice but they still gathered to show off their costumes. “This is the most extravengant thing she’s ever made me!”

“And she actually went out and hired someone to make me thin lightweight armor last year to wear, so it’s still ready to wear this year.” Iwaizumi smirked, folding his arms with a grin, a helmet sitting against his side in the crook of his arm.

“So is the sword real?” Mattsun points to the sheathed sword at Iwaizumi’s side, getting a shake of the head in turn.

“I do have a real one, but no, this one’s fake.”

“Too bad.”

“I wonder how your fans will react to seeing you like this.” Makki snickered.

“They’ll have to deal with me.” Iwaizumi grinned. “I’ve been protecting this Princess since we were five!” Kyotani started laughing, grinning.

“Don’t laugh Kyo-ken-chan, Onee-chan got him to call me that, she gave Iwa-chan his nickname, yours too.” he froze and glared.

“I’m gonna kill you sister.”

“Nope.” Oikawa shook his head, grinning. They eventually had to leave the gym, and Yahaba’s jaw dropped as Oikawa left.

“ARE YOU WEARING HEELS?!” he shouted, Oikawa stopped and grinned back over his shoulders, picking up his whole skirt to show off the white ruby slipper style heels and winking at his team before moving to catch up with Iwaizumi, school bag being carried by his knight.

The news of Oikawa’s costume spread liek wildfire, everyone knew by the end of first period, and no one could veen make fun of him for wearing a dress because of how good he looked. Iwaizumi was seen escorting him each period, also looking quite smug at the looks Okawa was getting, meanwhile Oikawa was essentially ignoring his fangirls in favor of chatting with Iwaizumi happily. As school ended the volleyball team was back in their gym, but the ‘bleachers’ were full of people who wanted to get a better look at Oikawa. Coach was kicking them all out since they weren’t allowed to be there, the last of them leaving as a brunette woman only three people noticed at first slipped inside.

“Oh I just knew you’d look darling in that dress Tooru-chan!” he whipped around and gasped, grinning widely. Iwaizumi was smiling too, they met her over and she was as good looking as Oikawa. 

“Everyone, this is my beautiful amazing Onee-chan Aiko, isn’t she the greatest sister ever? She played as a setter during high school for her volleyball team too, she was almost as great as I am in that aspect too!” Oikawa put his hands out, gesturing widely to his sister with a huge smile. 

“Wow, I still almost didn’t believe it when you both said she was your favorite person Oikawa, but this-” Makki was at a loss for words.

“You look so wonderful, both of you!” Aiko smiled brightly, going over and cupping a pink faced Iwaizumi’s face. “Iwa-chan, my dear little spicy pumpkin latte! Such a good Iwa-chan for protecting my darling little Tooru-chan all this time!” she praised, and while he seemed a bit embarrassed, Iwaizumi looked ridiculously proud too, chest puffed out under his armor.

“And let me see, you’re Makki, Mattsun, Watari, Yahaba, crazy little Kyo-Ken-chan, Kindaichi, and Kunimi.” she points to each person, smiling and clapping her hands when she got it right. “I’m Suna Aiko, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you all!”

“We haven’t heard much, but you’re a very good designer if you made Oikawa’s dress.”

“Oh I’ve been making them since Tooru-chan and Iwa-chan were 8, I still keep all their past costumes, this one is actually a much more extravegant version of Tooru-chan’s first dress I made him.” she put a hand to her cheek, smiling proudly at her little brother and handiwork.

“Well, come along Tooru-chan, Iwa-chan, we’ve got places to be before night falls! I’ve got to pick up Eita-chan and his mo. After all, I did a collab with her for this halloween and he’s wearing it, so we’ve got to pick him up!” she called, similing brightly. Oikawa picked up his skirt and walked out, Iwaizumi waving over his shoulder at the group while carrying their bags as Oikawa talked animatedly with his sister.


	28. Remember that necklace that was around Kenna's ankle? Yeah I finally remembered that thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *please read chapter 6 for context  
> **chapter 23 is also set in same universe, but not needed for plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst? you mean I write that? huh, weeiirrdddd . . . yeah, I'm real sorry . . . not really, life seems comlicated when you're a spy so there's gonna be drama, and based around how much Kenma's mom hates the Hinata's, this isn't going to be a happy chapter

“What have I told you about going near those Hinata’s? They’re nothing but trouble and people who associate with them wind up getting hurt.” Cristie huffed, Kenma sitting on the couch, letting his mother look him over while holding the necklace.

“It was a game, and we didn’t know that we’d get attacked. They didn’t even know where the necklace was, I would’ve gotten killed if it hadn’t been for Shoyo.” Kenma muttered quietly, voice a practiced neutral tone.

“It wouldn’t have happened if he wasn’t there.” Kenma clenched his jaw and didn’t answer, letting his mother with deep brown hair pet his head after checking his buises from the rubber bullets. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead while putting the necklace around Kenma’s neck, hooking it securely before pulling back. “Next time you have to play a match against that boy you’re not going.” Kenma’s face dropped into shock as his mother turned away after she’d spoken.

“What?”

“I said you’re not going if that boy is playing.”

“That’s not how this works Mom, I’m our team’s setter, I have to play.”

“Someone else can do that, I said you won’t be playing him again Kenma and I meant it.” she sighed, not looking behind her. “I’m doing this for your own good Kenma.”

“No.” Cristie froze and turned around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, emotions turning to futher to shock when she how angry her son was.

“What?”

“I said no Cristie.” the woman in front of Kenma frowned.

“I am your mother Kenma-”

“That doesn’t mean you get to control every piece of my life.” he stood his ground, which he’d only done once before so Cristie was at a bit of a loss. “I’m Nekoma’s setter and I’m not going to skip a game because you don’t like someone on the opposing team.”

“You’ve never like volleyball dear, why are you being so insistant now?”

“Because it’s something I do actually enjoy. I wouldn’t do it for myself, would never have gotten into it, but I do it for Kuroo and now whatever team I’m on. I won’t play proessionally, Kuroo knows that too, but I will keep playing so long as I can and you’re ont going to stop me.”

“Kenma that boy-”

“Has a name goddammit!” Kenma snapped, expression controting with rage. “His name is Shoyo and he’s done nothing wrong in his entire life, but he thinks he has because every time you see him you tell him that Auntie giving her life to save him was his fault . . . If I was in a bad situation, would you come save me?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I would.” Cristie sighed.

“Even if you might die saving me?”

“Yes! You’re my son and I love you!” 

“Do you tink Auntie would have gotten mad if you died to save me?”

“Most certainly not!” Cristie huffed indignantly.

“Than why do you refuse to believe that Auntie would do tht EXACT SAME THING FOR HER SON?!” Kenma shouted and Cristie nearly took a step back, she’d almost never seen her son so angry before. “Mother, Shoyo is so kind and gentle and he acts happy but he’s not because of you and I just can’t undestand WHY you hate him so much when you just said yourself that my aunt, your SISTER, wouldn’t blame me for doing the same thing.” Cristie was again taken aback my her son and his protectiveness of his cousin whom she made sure he barely any contact with, preferably zero contact.

“Kenma do you see what’s happening between us righ now? We’ve never fought before and now we’re fighting because of this Hinata, he’s-” she calmed herself and tried to reach out to Kenma but he stepped back. 

“No, this is NOT his fault. I’ve never liked how you treat the Hinata’s and Shoyo specifically, but now that I’ve actually gotten the chance to meet him without you or anyone else to affect how we act, I’m not going to stand for this. Not anymore.” his expression dropped again into neutrality and he went upstairs, closing his door and Cristie hear a click of his door locking.

“Well if he runs off I’ll track him.” she sighed to herself, going to finish dinner like she’d intended before. Kenma, up in his room, pulled on a fresh set of clothes and stuffed some others into a duffle bag, and went into his bathroom. Coming out with a slowly bleeding lip a few minutes later, he stared at the chip in his hand hed known about for years but just removed from his own neck, a small dot of red where it had been forming a scab. He put it in the hidden compartment in his bedside table before opening his window and slipping out with his clothes in his duffle and his phone, it’s tracker disabled along with a wad of cash, his debit card left behind. 

Opening his door, Kuroo blinked at Kenma who walked into his room with a duffle bag, blinking confused at the nice outfit. Kenma was wearing red shorts, a sleeveless white hoodie, black fingerless gloves that reached his elbow, and hightops. “Uh, new look Kenma?” the boy turned around to face Kuroo and Kuroo’s eyes immediately zeroed in on the crstal necklace around Kenma’s neck, face going slack. “Kuroo?”

“YOU GOT SHOT!” Kenma jumped at the sudden shout but Kuroo stood up and looked nearly panicked, freaked out. “How did I forget everything that happened? Like what the fuck?! Wait are you ok? Shouldn’t you be resting, you said that rubber bullets hurt after all-”

“KUROO!” he stopped and stared at Kenma, he’d never heard the other boy yell before. “Look, I will explain but it’s gotta be fast. And I can only say it once, got that?” Kuroo nodded and sat down, Kenma sitting at his desk while quickly and efficently explaining that his family were spies, the Hinata’s were his cousins, his mother hated them and Shoyo speciffically for ‘killing’ her sister, and how he’d finally had enough.

“So what are you going to do?”

“It’s summer still, and training camp isn’t for a while. It won’t be farfetched to say that my mom went on a business trip and took me with her out of japan for a little while. I’ll be back in time for the training camp but I need to make my mom understand that I will not tolerate her behavior anymore.”

“I-ok.” Kuroo took a deep breath. “I trust you and I know that you have a snapping point, I won’t stop you, just don’t leave me hanging if you can.”

“I’ll try. I knew you’d be understanding, but I didn’t think you’d remember.”

“Seeing that thing made me remember,” Kuroo pointed to the necklace. “What is it?”

“It’s one of the oldest pieces of jewlry in good condition, a family heriloom since my great-grandmother stole it from the britich royal vault or something, but it’s worth abuot as much as the hope diamond.” Kuroo’s eyes bugged out, mouth forming silent words. “Those agents from a rival agency wanted it, but they clearly didn’t have good intel if they didn’t know who had it. I need to get going.” Kenma stood and Kuroo did too, moving to hug Kenma, murmuring for him to stay safe. “I will, promise.”

The phone in the Hinata household rang and Rebecca was the one who answered it. The sleepover with Kurasuno had been the day before and the family was still all together at the house since that had been a friday. “He- it’s Rebecca- . . . uh, hey now hold on a minute-” Rebecca sounded defensive, getting mad, which got the family’s attention. “Look! He’s not here and we didn’t do anything. We’d be happy to help look for him but no, Kenma’s not here Cristie and we didn’t have anything to do with him running away. I’m a mother too so many I can help figure out why he’d run away.” the kids all looked at each other and Kiki pulled Shoyo tight against her as he gulped, looking quickly quilty and ocncerned. “I see, well to me it sounds like this is your fault-hear me out! You told me what happened agreeing to my opion now listen to it would you? I’m going to tell you that this sounds like it was your fault Cristie. Kenma made sure you had no ay of tracking him, taking few provisions with him but considering he’s a trained agent he should be fine, he clearly doesn’t want to be found. This started because you told him he’s not allowed to play if Shoyo’s team is Nekoma’s opponent, and he fought back right? . . . right, so think back Cristie, Kenma said he didn’t want you to control his life and you responded my trying to force him to obeying you in a different way. I hate to say it, but Cristie, I think you were poisoning your relationship with your son for a long time and he realized that you’ve been manipulating him and snapped.” Rebecca hummed as the other mother said something and the sisters were trying to calm the steadily panicking Shoyo. “Yeah, that’s my honest opinion. I’m going to steer this away from your feelings about the accident Cristie and ask that you try to view this from an outsiders, ok?

“Kenma ran away after you denied his feelings about something he feels really strongly about and tried to force him to stay away from it after keeping him away from it more subtly. It sounds like he’s trying to make a point to you, what that point is is not my business, but I think it’s something you need to think about if you want to repair you relaionship with Kenma and hope it’s not too late . . . ok, good luck.” Rebecca sighed after he put the phone back on the wall where it hung, Furikage embracing his wife as they went to the living room where Shoyo was shaking and muttering unintellegbly while his sisters hugged him. 

“Shoyo’s not calming down guys, we don’t-” Daim took a shuddering breath and let Rebbeca hug him, Rebecca murmuring in his ear getnly as his fast and short pants slowed and became deep after a while of them being left alone.

“Feeling better?” Rebecca asked when she felt Shoyo physically relax in her arms some.

“Aunt Cristie-”

“This has nothing to do with her Shoyo, not right now. All mothers get defensive and despirate when their children disapear or are in danger. Kenma disapeared on purpose to make his mother realize that she was worng, he cares about you for you and won’t let her control his life anymore.”

“But they’re fighting because of me, it’s my fault in the first place.”

“No Shoyo’s it’s Cristies and she needs to learn that.” Rebecca kept going on with Shoyo like that for a while longer, until she calmed him enough and he fell asleep on her. Furukage smiled as he haded her a plate of lunch, smiling.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you, you’re exactly what this family needed. What Shoyo needed.”

“What Shoyo needs is reassurance that he’s not a monster.” Rebecca murmured, petting his curls gently, tear tracks obvious on his face.

“Well if it helps, I’m pretty sure Kenma came to make sure Shoyo was ok, probably anticipating Cristie calling us and blaming him. I saw him walking down our street away from the house about ten minutes ago.” Suki murmured, Natsu in her arms.

“Is she gonna stop?”

“We’ll find out sweetheart, we’ll find out soon.” Furikage sighed, petting Natsu’s head as they left Rebecca to eat and Shoyo to rest. Two weeks after Kenma ran away he knocked on Kuroo’s door, expression hard.

“Kenma, good to know you’re back.” Kuroo’s mother smiled, letting him in as Kuroo peeked out from the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” he immediately asked.

“Mom and I are still fighting,”

“This about that thing Tetsu told me about?” Kenma wasn’t surprised Kuroo as told his mother, it was just them and he told her everything, Kenma trusted Tema to keep the secret.

“Yeah, I called her today and said I was gonna come home, her itinital reaction was greatful and elated, but the undertone to her voice was bitter and I confronted her on it. As soon as she brought up ‘this wouldn’t have happened’ I told her don’t bother looking for me or I’d file a child abuse file with the police and hung up.

“You can stay here as long as you need kiddo.” Tema pet Kenma’s head roughly, normal for the woman with as wild black hair as her son.

“Might be for a while, she’s not going to give this up anytime soon I think. Wonder how she’s going to explain it to Dad, he doesn’t know about the spy side.” Kenma laid his chin down on the table, upset about his mother but not changing what he knew to be fact to feel better. So the Kuroo’s called up the grandparents who treated Kenma like their second grandson and started an inpromtu movie night to comfort him in the best way they knew how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there was good news, the Kuroo's are a great family and with Kenma no longer under his mom's strict rules, Shoyo will get better about the whole 'mom' situation thanks to Kenma and a lack of contact between the Kozome's and Hinata's.
> 
> also, shoutout to the Kuroo grandparents, they're probably always asking Kuroo when Kenma's not around when they'll get married so that they can have grandkids. Kuroo had to remind them that's not how that works, the grandparents argument is 'you can adopt, we still want those grandchildren though'. Kenma knows all bout it but doesn't tell Kuroo that, lol.


	29. Fantasy AU with magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the angst and solution to the killing of mages is strong with this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you hear me, but I will not spoil anything

A tattoo appearing on one’s skin is the sign of magic, the few people that can use magic will get their mark before they turn 18. When magic manifested it could be difficult for people to control, though some could get a handle on it before people realized they had magic. It didn’t matter though in the end, if you were found out you died, so when a mark manifested the person would leave and tell no one where they were going or why. A bit harder for a prince to escape like that, but he still was able to run when a maid found him out. The news hadn’t spread yet so he did what he could. Running through the underbrush he panted, looking back and bit his lip. He’d ditched his horse but the distraction hadn’t lasted as long as he’d hoped. He yelped when he fell, tripping over a root growing over a rock he hadn’t noticed.

“You should walk and look where you’re going.” he jolted up and looked ahead eyes wide at the person sitting uptop a gaint wolf’s back, a mini hooded cloak hiding their face. They both turned to look as shouts sounded near enough that it was concerning. The brunette prince tried to get up but fell, whimpering and looking back at his ankle. “Is it twisted?” he nodded.

“Stay back.” the hooded figure unlached the front of their cloak and pulled the hood down, the other’s eyes going wide at the mark over their shoulder.

“I can get you to safety, but I need you to trust me.” gulping at the sounds grew closer, the prince nodded. “Can you carry him too Bokuto and still run at full speed?” the wolf shook it’s head. “Alright, stay quiet and go guard, Bokuto.” The wolf nodded and trotted off silently.

“Who are you?” the Prince was gestured to be silent as the other opened a vial of blue liquid that he dipped his fingers in and the prince leaned on the tree next to him as he watched the young man drawa sigil that started glowing. The shadow of the tree wavered and another giant wolf walked from it, this also was a strange color. It’s coat was a very pale gray, nearly white, greatly contrasting to the first wolf’s black coat with white streaks and tips. The first wolf came back at a short sharp whistle, the white one walking over the prince.

“Quickly, they’re almost upon us.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“To the only place in the world where people like us are safe. I’m Akaashi Keiji, this is Bokuto. That’s Aone, get on him, quickly your highness.” Akaashi spoke quickly and quietly, Aone laying down so the prince could climb on as the prince clicked his tongue bitterly.

“I’m no prince anymore, not when everyone in my own kingdom had turned on me for something I had no control over. My name is Oikawa Tooru, might as well use it.” Akaashi nodded and Aone stood before taking off at a run once the prince was clinging tightly, the sounds of the castle knights fading behind them as Bokuto ran with Akaashi on his back next to the other pair.

So as it turned out, magic was very cool and interesting, there were signs that magic hadn’t always been as hunted as it was now. Rock formations, ruins, even trees had different symbols that any magic user could channel their power through to make the rune. Runes were the only thing universal with mages, each had a specific kind of magic they could use. Akaashi was good at making potions and he mainly worked with shadow magic, shadow portals and hiding in shadows being his specialty. Oikawa found out he could control air and things in the air, he focused his power with movements, the forsaken prince took to carrying special fans marked with runes. The fans were made by a once noble of Inarizaki named Terushima who used his magic on items he crafted, infusing his magic into the metal or wood to strengthen it and make it next to indestructible. There were a lot of mages in the hidden house near Kahu Volcano within Isokea forest, the Ancient’s language for ‘guardian’ and ‘hysteria’. No one ever dared to go into the forest or else become insane if they ever made it out, only those with magic being able to come and go. The only other human creatures within the forest were the animal shifters, those with a different kind of magic tattoo. It ran in entire bloodlines and they could always change into their animal whenever. The wolves were a few of them, but there were also some other animals like wild cats, a few birds. Out in the world they were dangerous and killed on sight like any other magic user, so the older ones often took care of the younger orphans. Bokuto himself had two pups he’d rescued after their mother was killed, two kids with bright orange hair that were too small still in their wolf forms to be ridden. Everyone’s savior though was the healer Takeda, she once had been a guy but she could change anyone’s gender. It was better because since no one outside knew what magic could really do, they wouldn’t believe that someone who had thought to have magic had changed genders.

The mages main goal was to help keep balance and order in the outside world, saving other found mages before they were killed, freeing slaves and stopping trade routes. They took assassination missions sometimes when it was absolutely necessary, which is what lead some of the strongest mages to a magic marked spot, a small waterfall that fell into a small heated lake, the wide reach of Kahu’s lava near the surface in the spot. The smooth rocks around the lake and waterfall were marked with old and powerful runes that they activated. So they relaxed. Oikawa and Akaashi, having chosen a number of years before to change their genders, washed off and played in the water, Kenma sitting in a cavern behind the waterfall with his loom, Terushima and Semi sitting on a rock and keeping watch as Suga napped next to Semi in his human form. Their steeds were resting in the giant animal forms, the black jaguar Kuroo laying over Bokuto who had the elder Hinata under one of his paws protectively, Aone sleeping against Kuroo and Bokuto. None noticed the few knight hunters watching their group relax, seeing the wavering barrier around them protecting the group.

Iwaizumi made sure to let his comrades know to stay silent, using hand signals to speak. They nodded and kept an eye on the pile of obviously monster beasts, two men sitting on a rock nearby. ‘What in the world are they doing so close to the Beasts?’ Mattsukawa signed, confused.

‘I’m not sure, but the air looks weird around them, almost like it’s moving.’ Kindaichi signalled, trying to examine it as Kunimi gestured quickly for everyone’s attention.

‘It’s magic. Some kind of barrier I bet.’ their guts dropped, of course the guys were magic users, it was the only explanation. They were dangerous, so the archer knocked an arrow, but at some feminine laughs Iwaizumi gestured for him to stop. A woman with long wavy brown hair came up, eyes close and they blushed, but couldn’t look away. She was naked and it was inappropriate, but they’re were too many dangers to look away and ignore. “Keiji you’re being a spoil sport! We’ve seen each other naked plenty of times!” a different woman let her head emerge seeming glaring at the one standing. “What? You admiring me darling?” she laughed and Iwaizumi gulped, shaking his head. The looks and voice were too similar to his childhood friend and once prince, but this was a woman, not a man. She turned in the water to pose, a blue mark they could now see was sitting on her hip and curled down her right leg as the other stood up more.

“Tooru it’s not just us, you’re being inappropriate.” the woman with a deep blue mark swirling over her shoulder that stretched over her arm and back from what they could tell stayed well enough in the water to cover her bosom. 

“Naw, don’t be bothered by us! We’re fine dude!” the blonde man laughed.

“He means that you shouldn’t be embarrassed Akaashi, you look good and it’s not like we care about those things, we’ve all seen each other naked before. Beside, if anyone should be embarrassed it’s miss ‘i grew up a prince’ over there.” the man with silver looking hair chuckled, getting an unamused glare for his efforts as he sat up from the ash blonde’s lap.

“Makki, not funny. I haven’t been a prince since I was found out. Besides, being a guy is a pain! I like being female much better, it feels right.”

“Hey, you do you Your Highness, we aren’t going to judge. You’re not the only one that got run out of a palace you know Oikawa.” all the soldiers breaths caught in their throats, there was no way. But the whole conversation seemed to real to be fake, the brown haired woman was the supposedly runaway and dead Crown Prince Oikawa Tooru who’d been found out to have a magic tattoo one day by a maid. He’d fled and some knights went after him to bring him back. “After all, I got chased out of Inarizaki and only made it on my horse by the skin of my teeth. I owe Suga and Semi my life after that, we’re not gonna judge. You’re lucky you hid yourself as long as you did anyways.” Oikawa snorted at the blonde’s words, hands on hips and Iwaizumi was reminded that this was his best friend.

“You’d think that after being not just the crown prince, but my entire country thought I’d be the greatest kind in generations, that they’d have a bit more faith in me.” Oikawa muttered as she climbed out of the water and grabbed some clothes the soldiers hadn’t been able to see. “But no, two years of hiding my magic and the tattoo and as soon as I’m found out it doesn’t matter if I had control over it, I need to die and I’m a danger to everyone.” her voice was bitter and sorrowful and despite the ready arrow, Kunimi’s arm dropped, looking heavily conflicted.

“Enough of this, we have a mission, remember?” the ash haired guy grunted, standing up on his rock and the hidden soldier tensed, hunkering down further. Iwaizumi thanked the gods silently that they weren’t wearing any armor, just some hunting clothes and some leather guards.

“Yeah, yeah I know. Gotta go kill Lord Takiba due to him being a major player with the human trafficking underground and stuff.” Oikawa sighed, pulling on her clothes just out of the guys field of vision. The orange colored beast got up and stretched, yawning widely and yipping while walking over to the men who pet it, it’s tail wagging happily. 

“You gonna help us get rid of this guy huh Shoyo? Kick his ass for kidnapping and selling a bunch of pretty ladies?” the grinning blonde asked, the wolf getting down on his front legs and wagging his tail, barking loudly with excitement as the silver laughed. Kindaichi snorted quietly before catching himself and the group waited, panic shooting through them as they waited to see if they’d been found out.

Bokuto had been woken up by Shoyo moving away but he didn’t move since Kuroo wasn’t awake yet, but sounds from outside the barrier that wasn’t an animal got his attention, he turned his ear and listened, heavily his chest and growling very quietly to wake Kuroo and Aone up, but warning them not to move yet. It was mostly silent, but a crunch of some leaves under a shoe made them all shoot up, snarling out into the forest and seeing some men trying to sneak away.

“What’s wrong guys?” grabbing her fan, Oikawa waves it while half dressed and the wind blew, showing a group of men running away now.

“OH MY GOD!” she shrieked, Akaashi diving under the water to swim under the waterfall as Semi and Tersushima got up and the beasts ran out after the men, Suga shifting and flying ahead to dive throuhg the trees and cut them off. The animals cornered the group as they brandished weapons at the beasts.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Terushima warned, the wolves and wildcat keeping the small group of hunters pinned in one place with Suga landing and shifting to stand with his spear, they turned to face the mages, deciding they were more dangerous, but two kept their eyes on the animals. “You’re right bastards for spying on us while the women of our group were naked.”

“Coincidence, we came across you and realized you were magic users before we even knew there were women with you.” the one with short black spikey hair grunted, looking at least a bit ashamed of the action, but didn’t lower his sword.

“They’re knights, not just hunters.” Semi murmrued, eyes widening a bit as his eyes ran over the branding on thier leather armor.

“I’m gonna kill them!” The shriek was a warning that came from Oikawa who was most likely getting dressed quickly and helping Akaashi, and it was a signal for Kenma. The first to drop, bound by invisible rope was the archer of the group, yelping in surprise as his arms were pinned to his sides and he dropped his bow as his legs got trapped together, causing him to fall. 

“Kunimi!” the man next to him with spiked back hair reached forwards but his wrists flew together and he hit the ground next. 

“Magic.” the one cropped blonde hair and two stripes of black around his head growled angrily, brandishing his sword, only freezing at a bark from the one keeping his eyes on the two mages they could see. 

“Do I need to keep going?” emerging from the shadows, Kenma yawned, string in his hands with various knots in it. “Or are you gonna stay put without fighting back?”

“Let them go, we’ll leave you be.”

“No can do man, we need to know much you heard. Besides, if you know who we are then that’s no good.” Terushima rolled his eyes, forearms flexing as he got a grip on their weapons and the blonde guy’s sword crumpled and grew hot as he curled a fist, causing him to drop it.

It caused him to snarl at them angrily, and Kenma huffed, Kunimi crying out as Kenma tied another knot over the first one and slowly pulled it tighter while murmuring under his breath, eyes narrowing slightly. “We won’t run or attack, just stop!” the man knelt and put his sword down, taking a few steps from it as Kenma blew some hair from his face, second knot hanging as Kunimi panted, expression somewhat pained.

“You gonna take care of this soon? It’s tiring holding my thread magic.” Kenma spoke up and with a small rustling, Oikawa came out with a blushing Akaashi behind her, staring at the men in shock, meeting each of their eyes. She held the leader’s eyes the longest, so Semi leaned forwards to look at the brands closer and sucked in a breath.

“We’re idiots, they’re from Seijoh.” Terushima cursed but Oikawa held up a hand, looking cold and confident, but she knew Iwaizumi could see her uncertainty and fear in her eyes.

“Why are you so far from the palace, last I checked you’re all palace guards.”

“We’re the queen’s royal guard, she’s currently at Shiratorizawa’s palace though and she sent us out to let off some steam by hunting.”

“You know them?” Akaashi asked quietly.

“I most certainly do, they were once in training to become my own royal guard.” Oikawa’s jaw was tense but as a wave Kenma undid all the knots and Kuroo came over, letting his friend sit on his back.

“ . . . was it really that bad?” Oikawa tensed at the quiet question from the leader “did you really think that we’d all turn on you so suddenly?”

“I once saved a young woman from being burned alive in her small and tight knit hometown where her own parents were tying her to the pole and her father held the torch, so it wasn’t too hard to believe. Besides, as soon as I was found out do you not think that I didn’t immediately think of everything I’ve heard about magic users and wanted to keep my life?” she huffed, anger growing in her and bubbling up. “Not to mention that knights were sent out after me as soon as my family found out from the maid, I heard them after me and saying if they saw me to shoot.” 

“What?!” he shot up and the mages and beasts were on edge, ready to attack him in his burst of nager that was already fading. “I was in the training room with your Father when we were all told that you’d been seen with a tattoo and were fleeing, he specifically ordered for you to be brought back alive and as unharmed as possible! Oikawa, he looked terrified and I don’t blame him, those of us who knew you were obvious because rather than disgusted or fearful of you suddenly, we were scared FOR you! We were horrified that we might be too late. Aiko spent ages finding us who were loyal to you and sending us out to see if we could bring you back any chance we got. Do you have any idea how much she misses you?” the leader half yelled earnestly, looking upset and pained. Akaashi put her hands on Oikawa’s shoulders as she looked shocked and her knee’s shook under her skirts. “Tooru, did you really think that me, of all people, would ever turn on you?” he asked, hands down, voice quiet, and both looked vulnerable as the others gasped at the word that fell from Oikawa’s lips.

“Wait, HE’S the ’Iwa-chan’ that you talk about so much and keep an eye on and miss so much and stuff?” Terushima murmured, shaken some as Oikawa nodded. Glowing again, the crumpled sword straightened out and it’s design changed a bit, it looked sharper too. “Sorry, um, but we need to get out of the open. We can talk, but don’t think we won’t hesitate to take you down if you make one wrong move.” Iwa nodded and they were pushed to the cavern behind the waterfall, Terushima pulling the rock door closed with his magic as Kenma lit the candles and a lit source above was opened, lighting up the entire area. 

It was a mage safehouse, herbs hung from an area, there was an inlaid place for a fire and a large cooking pot hung on an iron rod. “Iwa-chan wouldn’t lie to me, right?”

“He’s not, I was there too. I’m-”

“Kunimi Akira, I remember. I know all your names still, Iwa-chan isn’t the only one I still keep an eye on. Afterall, my first kill was someone who wanted to kill Aiko in case she also came to have magic.” Oikawa rolled her eyes, sitting down and Akaashi curled up in her side, being pulled closer by the vulnerable Oikawa. “This is Akaashi Keiji, she’s the one who saved me the day I escaped. That’s Terushima Yuuji, Semi Eita, and Kozome Kenma. Those are our shifter companions.”

“Shifter?” 

“Yeah, shifter.” the blonde with a close crop haircut jumped and turned to face Bokuto, golden eyes unsettling when he was glowering. It was his spiked black and white hair that gave away what he’d been though, Shoyo peeking out from behind him to stare at the knights. Nervous but trying to mimic the older man. “Us Beasts can shift between human and animal.” Kuroo came up behind him, glaring and his gaze was just as unsettling, eyes slitted like a cats’.

“Um, how come we don’t know that you’re human then?” Kindaichi muttered, confused.

“The words ‘kill on sight’ might ring a bell.” Kuroo snarled, Suga’s hand on his shoulder calming him some. Aone was leaning against a wall in the back silently, a looming figure that gave off waves of danger. “You fear what you don’t know, but you don’t bother to let anyone with magic live long enough to understand it so that you no longer fear it.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself man.” Terushima sighed, starting a fire to warm the cool cave. 

“Any sign of magic is quickly and ruthlessly squashed out of existance and destroyed, you never even give anyone a chance to try and control it. As I’m sure you heard, Oikawa kept her magic hidden for two years, meaning she got control of her magic really quick so no one would find out.”

“But the mark is all down your leg, how did you keep that hidden? If I may ask?!” Kindaichi quickly corrected.

“It’s fine, magic tattoo’s grow with our strength, mine started as a swirl on my hip the grew a bit once I was able to hide any sign of my magic, now it’s nearly to my mid calf.” she smiled a bit, relaxing some. “Semi’s started in the middle of his back in a gray diamond that grew out, now it’s like he’s got armor plates or scales over his upper back and soldiers, it’s really cool to see when it’s not covered up.” The man rolled his eyes from his seat but was smiling slightly. “Akaashi’s started as a band the curved from her collarbone to her shoulder blade and has grown out since over her shoulder.”

“Mine is a rare kind, it’s two marks that grow up my arms from my palms, thus I always cover my hands and forearms.” the man laughed, Oikawa pouting that she couldn’t tell the story herself.

“So tell us about the human trafficking, Aiko would be delighted to put a stop to it, she’d been trying for a while now.” Iwaizumi folded his arms, relaxing some. He could tell that despite the outer calm, even Oikawa was tense incase they made a wrong move. “A team up with a few mages might be a good way to start giving people a chance to understand magic.” all of the mages eyes flew wide at the words, hope curling through them. If it was possible, so many lvies could be saved and maybe in the future they wouldn’t have to hide.

“You’re thinking I should come back? How would you plan to do that?”

“Place you at Aiko’s side, she’ll be ecstatic to even see you again. Gather the kingdom’s leaders and teach them that magic can be a huge help.”

“Myself and Shirabu could be a big help to Shiratorizawa as an agricultural nation with our earth and water magic.” Semi murmured.

“Ok, look, we can’t just suddenly come out into the world, but I-” Oikawa took a deep breath, the shaking of it showing that she and most likely the others weren’t as calm as they appeared. “I’ll send a message to Aiko and explain as much as I’m willing to right now. Now please, leave. If you’re gone for much longer it may become suspicious when you don’t return with any game.” they soldiers nodded and were quickly shooed out and only once the wall was closed again did they all sag in relief, taking deep breaths. 

“That was absolutely terrifying.” Terushima breathed, holding his shirt below his heart where an old scar from his escape sat.

“Agreed, thank god we were able to stay composed though.” Semi grunted, taking deep breaths as Suga moved to his partner, concerned.

“We can bring this up with the other leaders when we get back, for now we need to calm down and get ready to handle this Lord. We make our move in two days as planned unless we see that he’s been tipped off as to our coming.” they all nodded, agreeing to grab their few things and leave immediately, splitting up and disgusing themselves in case other soldiers came back for them or the hideout.

The sun was nearing the horizon as they emerged and made quick plans for a meeting point the next afternoon, a bar not too far from the main town, but still not in the busiest part. It wasn’t a clean place, but a criminal hotspot, and perfect for their needs. Suga shifted back into his animal form like the others, before laying down so Semi could climb onto the giant albino golden eagle’s back. Terushima got on Kuroo’s back and laid down on it, Akaashi on Bokuto followed him for a bit before they split off. Oikawa on Aone and Kenma on Hinata nodded at each other before racing off in opposite directions. Pulling her hood up, the first place she stopped while leaving Aone outside the shop in his human form was a crafter’s shop. She got colored wax candles meant for seals, a small stack of parchment, and ink. Her second stop was at a pet shop to ‘admire’ the animals and take a few feathers from one of the beautiful blue colored birds. She bought a bit of dinner, Aone preferring to take care of himself in the forest before finding a tree to climb into and stay hidden while she stared at the blank papers, wondering what she should say, deciding to wait until they returned. She knew that the others could do that just fine, so she locked herself in her office once the group got back, successful and the lord having no idea, sitting down and just started writing, the last page was directions to tree they’d loved with instructions on when to go to it after she called in Natsu and gave her a mission all her own.

Two years, it took two years for Aiko to learn enough to bring in a few mages and have solid proof and a strong knowledge to put towards the other rulers. It only took a year after the initial seven page letter Oikawa wrote for her to show the other rulers everything she knew, the second year was the amount of time for them to even consider her proposal of learning and taking up mages in court. A number of them and their animal companions stood behind a set of doors in the throne room, and if all went well they’d go to a kingdom to help people understand magic was a complete threat. Semi and Shirabu, as mentioned once, would go to Shiratorizawa with Sugawara and Inuoka, a literal giant puppy dog. Oikawa would return to Seijoh with Makki, his wolf partner Yahaba, and his small number of regular pets. Akaashi and Bokuto would go to Fukurodani and Terushima and Kuroo would go to Johzenji. Kenma and Shoyo to Nekoma, Sakusa and his regular old clydesdale horse would go to Inarizaki, and lastly Yachi and her fox partner Yamaguchi, one of the few shifters who could go between a normal size and their natural giant ridable size. They waited until the door was opened by a gently smiling Iwaizumi who gestured for them to come out, walking back to his post as they lined up as planned. The room was filled with tension, everyone nervous and trying to hide fear of the other group. “So these are the mages?”

“Yes.” Aiko nodded to Ushijima who was looking them over, but his eyes held on Oikawa. She’d never liked his intense want for her to come to his kingdom as one of his knights, even as a guy. Aone put a hand on her shoulder as she tensed under the gaze she disliked immensely. It helped some when Ushijima moved on.

“So which two were you saying would come to Shiratorizawa?” Aiko looked and nodded at them to introduce themselves.

“I am Semi Eita, this is my shifter partner Sugawara Koushi, he changes into an albino golden eagle. That is Shirabu Kenjiro and his partner Inuoka Sou, a retriver when shifted. I know you are well aware what we are each capable of, but I use water magic and can control the weather, Shirabu has nature magic and can help things grow strong.”

“I see.”

“And what about the rest of you?” Yaku, the crown prince of Nekoma asked. “I recognize you, are you coing to nekoma?” he asked, pointing to Kuroo.

“No, I am a jaguar shifter and I am partnered with Terushima who would go to Johzenji. And I remember you too, you didn’t care that I looked strange and tried to fight me in the town.” Kuroo smirked a bit. “You lost really fast.” the prince flushed and glared but the old king chuckled with a smile.

“Then who would come to our fine kingdom?” Nekomata asked, the tension lessening a bit as Kenma introduced himself and Shoyo whined, wanting him to undo the knot keeping him silent and not fidgety. Akaashi went next, the ruler watching them curiously and Akaashi didn’t even mark a change when he was pulled against a growling Bokuto’s chest. Covering the wolf’s lower face with his hand and he immediately calmed down, nuzzling the hand.

“My name is Terushima as my King knows, I was once your daughter’s close friend. I have control over rocks and heat, in essense, I’m a human forge. I made our weapons and by infusing what I make with my magic it becomes much stronger since it’s reinforced. My best work would be Oikawa’s fans and while the collars on the shifters are my creations, I’m particularly proud of Yamaguchi’s collar and harness.”

“And can you explain why that is?” the man moved to Yamaguchi and motioned for him to move back, him glowing as he dropped onto all fours and sat in his ridable form so Terushima could give everyone a better view of his collar. The blantant use of magic caused the tension to return, but the mages kept themselves relaxed, trusting Terushima. “The collars our partners wear are made of leather, something that I really don’t have any control over, but my heating it and treating it in my hands and craving sigils into the leather, I can make it change size, so it fits snug in both their forms, but not constricting in any way. And they can pull it off if they need to in an emergency, but Yamaguchi is unique among the our shifters in that he can change to look like a regular fox, so his collar was a lot more work. All of the shifters have harness attatchments in case they need to pull something, Yamaguchi’s is unique in it’s build since unlike the others, it will also change size and he always wears it.”

“And the fan’s you spoke about? Why are you proud of such a thing?” Nekomata asked.

“Because it can handle Oikawa’s immense power.” he grinned proudly as she reached into two secret pockets hidden in her skirt and pulled two fans from holsters on her thighs, them seemingly appearing out of no where to anyone who didn’t know about the pockets.

“I have strong wind magic, fans are good for me to use, but the wind destroys regualr fans. Teru made these specially for me and they’re pure metal, but as light weight and decortive as any fan, you wouldnt know that it was pure metal unless you were to examine it.”

“But it folds and unfolds, yes? How is that possible? Metal is solid.” this was something that had slipped by Aiko.

“I thought you knew everything your highness?” King Daichi of Kurasuno raised an eyebrow at her.

“She wouldn’t have known this, my techinques for forging are a secret I really don’t tell people. None of them knew how I made our companions collars. But us mages are tired of being killed on sight as soon as were found out and living in hiding constantly, so I’m giving you the basics of what I do.” Terushima was completely serious.

“I’m the only one who even has a clue as to what he does with my fan because he uses my magic so that they only work for me. And even then most of the process is lost to me.” Oiakwa admitted.

“I will tell you though that they’re made of precious metals I’ve worked many times over and are soaked through with a combination of mine own and Oikawa’s magic, it’s what allows it to act as a regular fan and keeps it lightweight, her magic. Mine gives it it’s stability and makes it sturdy despite being very thin sheets of metal. Then of course it’s got decorative crystals on it, the base of an iron ore, but everything else came from Oika wa’s crown.”

“He also used the gold from it to make a lovely accessory for me.” Oikawa murmured proudly, getting a light chuckle from her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things to say
> 
> TERUSHIMA IS CANONICALLY ONE OF THE SMART CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW AND I WISH MORE PEOPLE REALIZED THAT!! HE LIKES TO HAVE FUN BUT MAN IS A SMART BOI!!
> 
> ALSO! . . . the animal parents don't necessarily mean romantic partners, just an fyi. but I will let you know that Akaashi and Oikawa are close and while it may look like it, they are not dating. Oikawa still cares too much about Iwazumi to do that and as it might be slightly clear and slightly blurry, Akaashi and Bokuto are the same and may or may not be dating already, and you'll neeeever know.
> 
> . . . should i do a second part with the transition and problem that will arise with the whole introduction of magic? what do y'all think?


	30. Gymnast and Dancer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *totally unrelated to the last gymnast AU I made
> 
> no, i promise i haven't forgotten about some minor character relationships, this one features a fav of mine
> 
> kyohaba plus a side of the regular competitions and Kyotani being a good dude for a broken Yahaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you freakin heard me, it's gonna be great

“Yoo-hoo!” Oikawa called out as the director of the gym greeted the newcomers.

“Welcome, welcome! It’s a pleasure to have you all here!” a chance of a lifetime for anyone was to get invited to Pan Garden Gym. It was a literal garden and small forests with different parts for different kinds of gymnasts and dancers throughout the area, and once a year they’d call four students who they wanted to train to come, often they were college age but sometimes there’d be a highschool one. Their teams were welcome to come as well, thus why Kurasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai were arriving. “Such wonderful teams of athletes, would you like to take a look around or go to your hotel and rest first?”

“I think a tour would be a good idea, we’re too excited to rest I think.” Daichi smiled, the others from all teams nodding as well.

“Alright, well I’m one of the alumni here. My name is Orasu, I’ll be one of your teachers while you're here.” Orasu was someone they all knew, she was a champion balance beam gymnast. “Could our four please step forwards?” she smiled at Oikawa, Nishinoya, Kuroo, and Bokuto. “Wonderful, it’s very nice to meet you all!”

“Likewise.” Kageyama murmrued, bowing with the rest.

“Are they here?!”

“Hinata, come over here!” Orasu called out and a woman with fluffy brown hair ran out, smiling.

“Oh yay!” she clapped her hands and pet Oikawa’s head. “I was so happy when the board took my suggestion for you, you’re going to love the mini forest, I’ve got my daughter and some of her friends over there with an aerial sling!”

“Hinata calm down! They just got here and they’re here for a tour, it was a long trip for them!” another person, this time another aerialst and Hinata’s partner Parthos jogged out, grinning.

“No no, it’s fine. That sound’s like something I’ll most definitely want to see.” Oikawa waved off with a smile.

“Anyways, if you’ll all follow us we can show you around. Anything specific you want to see?” Orasu asked as they walked inside.

“Um, I heard you have a rain room and stuff.” Yamaguchi murmured, quiet.

“Indeed, we do, as well as special silks and things that can go in there as well. What do you do?”

“Uh, well I’m an elementalist dancer.” all three alumni grinned.

“You’ll get along fabulously with Kayla and Pearl, they’re american. Kay’s a fire dancer, fans are her first love, and Pearl is a water ballet dancer.” Yamaguchi smiled at that, happy at the prospect.

“Can we see the waterfall and a large hoop?”

“For pairs? You’re Kuroo Tetsurou right?” Hinata asked and he nodded. “Kenma’s partner, you two will be working with Parthos and I as an aerialist duo.”

“Speaking of training, you all will meet the staff tomorrow after breakfast, someone will come to your hotel and get you, wake you up and keep you on schedule and stuff.”

“Now I’m sorry, I’ve got horrible memory, which of you all are dancers again?” a number of them raised their hands. “Nice, so what kinds do you do?”

“I’m a street dancer.” Iwaizumi was the first to speak up. “Kyotani doesn’t really talk but he’s a latin and salsa dancer.”

“Kyotani, we’ve seen you.” Parthos hummed thoughfully. “You’ve got a kind of forceful style, but it’s graceful. You don’t pair well and that’s kind of needed for what you dance though.” he scowled and was elbowed in the side for it as Parthos rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “Mom!!” they turned as a short starued that looked almost exactly like Hinata ran over, the only difference being the bright orange color of her eyes and hair.

“This is my daughter I mentioned, Shiyo. Also dear, what are you doing over here?” she whispered in her mother’s ear, Hinata growing extremely angry. 

“We’ll finish the tour Hinata, you two go talk.” the elder nodded appreciateively and the two Hinata’s stepped away to speak quietly. “Now, he did what now?” she hissed.

“He said that he’d found a better dance partner that was more willing to do different things.” Sakura rubbed her face, trying not to loose her cool.

“And why is this person he was cheating on her with a better dance partner?” Shiyo was grinding her teeth together, livid.

“This girl isn’t a better dancer than Shigara, but she doesn’t have any dance ideas of her own.”

“Of course, he was always a bit controlling but good god.” Sakura grumbled agrily, holding her temples. “I never thought that he would break off their relationship and partnership just because he couldn’t manipulate Shigara into doing whatever he wanted. She’s too strong willed for that, but to do  _ this _ ? Where is she?”

“That’s the thing, we don’t know. She ran off and don’t know where she ran off to. Akira noticed how weird she was acting first and pulled us into one of the private practice rooms and it all came out. As soon as we were distraced though she bolted and locked us in. Lauren found us and let us out.” Shiyo sounded angry still, but more anxious.

“We’ll split up and let everyone know if they find her leave her be and find one of you two. We’ll find her, she wouldn’t have been able to leave without being seen and you know she didn’t leave?” Shiyo nodded. “Then let’s get going.” they ran apart, Shiyo headed for the water section of the building and Sakura running towards the gardens.

“So is everything ok?” Sugawara asked, concerned after the mother and daughter’s angry and worried exchange. They’d kept going but the exchange was nagging at everyone and Sugawara was the first to finally address the elephant in the room.

“I don’t know, gonna be honest.” Parthos sighed, hnd running through his hair. “I’m sure it’s not a family emergency or anything, there’s only three of them and Natsu, Sakura’s youngest daughter, is probably with Kayla.”

“P-Kageyama?” the young man turned around, surprised at the voice coming towards them. A young woman with short hair and a mildly surprised expression standing there.

“Kunimi? What are you doing here?” she blinked and shook her head, jogging over to the two alumni and whispered in their ears.

“Good god, I’m going to commit murder.” Orasu snarled, expression contorting in anger.

“No, you’re not. We can’t change his choice, but he won’t be allowed back in after this. Have you checked her favorite spots?” Kunimi nodded, lips pursed. 

“We’ll keep an eye out.”

“Is someone missing?”

“Kind of, a young woman named Yahaba had her long time dance partner break it off in a horrible way, she’s somewhere in the building but we don’t know where.” Orasu sighed, calming some. “We just need to keep an eye out for her while we do your tour.”

“We could to our hotel and wait so you can find her, we don’t want to be a burden.” the others quickly agreed with Daichi.

“What are going to be the emptiest places right now?” Kenma spoke up, Kuroo smiling a bit.

“Kenma’s got some major social anxiety, when it acts up and he’s somewhere he knows well, he has spots he goes to that aren’t his normal ones. They’re ones to get away from all people.”

“Hmm, that’s a good point. I understand that feeling well, um. Thank you for that suggestion Kozome.” he nodded.

“We could help search I think, we do know the basic layout and areas. We were all given maps and stuff before we got here, we’d be happy to help.” Oikawa spoke up, holding up the pamphlet. 

“ . . . just don’t interact with her on your own, if you find her let one of the staff know and keep an eye on her from a distance. You can use the number on the pamphlet to call the front receptionist, she had everyone’s phone numbers.” Kunimi was the first to speak up, waving as she jogged off and the college students were split up to help search.

Seijoh’s team was asked to look around the rain rooms and water features, they split up further to keep looking, everything was supposed to be empty, few people were at the gym due to the newcomers that day. But Kyotani had pretty good senses, he was the only one who heard the patter of rain. Splitting off with a grunt, no one bothered to follow him as he turned towards a hallway and opened a door into a rain room. He put his small bag of things that wasn’t taken to their hotel down outside the door, seeing a figure curled up against the wall and he walked into it after shooting a text to Iwaizumi the he found the girl and he was watching her. After that Kyotani walked into the rain from the water cover, not caring that he was quickly getting wet and just stood in front of the shaking young woman, staring.

“Stop staring, leave me alone.” he didn’t answer so she picked up her head and glared at Kyotani, water sliding down her face and she was very much soaked. “Leave me alone.”

“They were worried enough to send us to look for you too bitch.” his voice wasn’t too threatening, but it was an annoyed grumble. She looked away from him, cheeks turning pink.

“They didn’t need to do that, you people are the newbies, you don’t know your way around.” he grunted at her and grabbed her arm. “Get you hand off of me!” she pulled but his gaze and expression turned angrier. She grabbed her and picked her up, slamming the struggling wman against the slanted sides of the rain room. She only fell silent and still when he put a hand over her forehead, surprisingly gentle.

“How long you been in here with the rain on?”

“ . . . don’t know, what time is it?”

“Who knows.” he grunted as he swung her over his shoulder.

“Put me down! I can walk myself you know!” she had to use her arms to stay up, but his arms over her thighs and calved kept her from kicking him, so Yahaba was stuck.

“Kyo-oh my god.” the name turned into an incredilous mutter as Seijoh stared at the man holding a young woman with long light brown hair.

“The hell are you doing?!” Iwaizumi snapped. “Put Yahaba down!”

“No, she was sitting in there for too long.” they blinked and Oikawa put hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as a pink haired young man came to tand where the grumbling and drippping wet Yahaba could see him.

“Sorry about Mad Dog, he’s agressive and forceful on the good days, thankfully this is one of those days. I’m Hanamaki, but you can call me Makki. May I feel your skin?”

“You wouldn’t be the first person to.” she rolled her eyes, moving down onto her elbows and pureposfully digging them into Kyotani’s shoulder blade as Makki felt her forehead then her cheeks, frowing. “How long were you in there?”

“What time is it?”

“Nearly noon.” Mattsun answered. She immediately cringed, and Makki frowned.

“Well it’s been about 2 hours since I um, ran off.” she muttered and Kyotani growled angrily as the others agreed with the senitiment, though they were nicer about it.

“Well it’s no wonder that you’re absolutely burning up then.” Makki huffed. “Mad Dog is agressive but as least he got you out, even if the way he’s carrying you isn’t proper.”

“She was struggling.”

“Her ass is next to your face Mad Dog-” Yahaba shot up, face further burning up and sat up so all her weight was on Kyotani’s arms and her hands on his shulder, glaring at the darker skinned man.

“Put. Me. Down.” he didn’t make a move too.

“Kyotani put her down.” Oikawa sighed, hand on hip as Kyotani glared at him.

“Hey! She said put her down!” Shiyo yelled as she ran up with a lot of speed, stopping next to the two wet adults and looking like a child next to them. “I thought Akira told you to not go near her!”

“She’s been in that rain room since she ran off two hours ago, she was burning up so he just made sure to get her out.” Makki explained and the Hinata gasped.

“SHIGARA!” the brunette cringed. “You know not to be in a rain room for more than 30 minutes!”

“I didn’t realize that much time passed Shiyo, I’m sorry. I needed to be alone and the sound of the rain muffled-” she stopped speaking and Shiyo pouted, opening her mouth again. “Later, please?”

“No running this time.” Yahaba smiled wryly and nodded at Shiyo’s words. It got a large smile from her friend who proceeded to quickly turn and lower herself to kick Kyotani across the back of both knees. With a grunt the man fell and Yahaba took the chance and the shift in Kyotani’s arms to bend backwards until her hands were on the ground and pull out of Kyotani’s grip, standing up again with a small smirk.

“Why’s there water everywhere?” Oikawa jumped Iwaizumi turning with a fist raised as the sudden words from directly behind them.

Kunimi stood there, unfazed at the fact she nearly got punched and kept looking at her friends. “That bastard picked Shigara up and carried her out here because she’s getting sick from spending too long in the rain room so I kicked him in the back of the shins like puum! And she flipped out of his grip like da-ru!” Shiyo exclaimed excitedly as Yahaba snorted. Kageyama’s jaw dropped when Kunimi giggled and rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Cool, let’s get you into some warm clothes and have a movie marathon Shigara. I think we all need it.” the woman nodded and didn’t look at the once again standing Kyotani as she passed by, pulling her long shirt off and ringing it out as she sauntered away in her soaked pink underwear and bra, the guys turning away and blushing since it was somewhat translucent due to the water. “Huh, they’re not staring at your ass.” Shiyo murmured, while backwards in front of her friends and noticing the guys looking way.

“Good, I don’t want to be dealing with a bunch of perverts for the next month.” Shigara’s voice was slightly wistful behind the huff of anoyance. “And that Kyotani is going to be a pain, I can already tell.”

“You can talk to us Shigara.” Akira murmured quietly.

“I know, but not here. I don’t want to shed anymore tears while the newbies are here.”

“Then let’s get home, we’ll go to your apartment for tonight.” Kunimi murmured, getting a nod from the not totally there Shigara.

It took a week and a half, but everyone was woken up by a happier and newly healthy Yahaba. She brushed off their voiced concern over the little they knew, just rolling her eyes with a frown. “Bastard and I were partners for years, he found a different partner he liked better though. What you saw was my initial sorrow about losing my partner, now I’m just pissed that he had gotten a different partner behind my back and didn’t tell me he wanted to split up before hand.” the others quite agreed with her anger, she woke up the team from Seijoh last, a grin on her face and bucket in hand. Standing near Kyotani, she threw the cold water over him and he jolted awake with a loud swear. She grinned, bucket at her side as others were woken up, but Yahaba didn’t break eyecontact with the seething Kyotani until he made a move to lunge at her. “Breakfast is in ten minutes, everyone else is already awake, we’ll see you downstairs.” she walked out as Kyotani seethed with rage that someone would dare do that to him as everyone else struggled to hide their laugher. It didn’t take long for everyone else to find out what was up with the team, but he hadn’t been the only victim. Yahaba had a habit of waking up teams with a bucket of water to someone, in Nekoma’s room it was Yamamoto, Kurasuno by Asahi’s shout. Fukurodani had been woken up pretty normally, though Akaashi was dripping wet and looked annoyed and Yahaba was pouting.

A few days later was a practice meet up, with different instructors, the team members had been learning routines separate that had some room for personal touches to make it their own, and they’d get paired up today to work on it with their assigned partners. Due to the uneven number of them, the three girls were also put in the pair ups, which added some more fun. The salsa the Kyotani had been learning from a spanish champion dancer was fast and bold, but it was a bit smoother than he normally did. And no one was quite sure about him being paired with Yahaba, a lot of them knew what is was like to lose a good partner, and the way hers had happened they though he’d be too rough for her emotional state. Kyotani walked to lunch one day and had a large hand print on his cheek, Oikawa and Iwaizumi quickly ganged up on him demanding what he did and saying that he should apologize first. “Not apologizing, I didn’t do anything wrong either.” 

“Yahaba slapped you and I’m sure you deserved it, so what did you do Kyotani?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the dancer who scowled further.

“Hey, relax and give him a break. Let Kyotani explain.” Sugawara, ever the peace maker, pulled Oikawa and Iwaizumi back to give Kyotani some space.

“ . . . tsk, we were practicing and we argued about a move. She slapped me, apologized for overreacting, spoke her mind and walked out. That’s it.” he shouldered he way past the trio and grabbed a sandwhich from the table.

“ . . . that’s it?” Oikawa asked, surprised. He only got a grunt in response as he walked walk, a surprised silence left in Kyotani’s wake as he thought.

_ Neither had moved in the few seconds after Yahaba slapped Kyotani, he turned his furious gaze on her, and it faltered at the hard and unmoving gaze she had trained on him. Quiet anger in the normally calm eyes. “Listen up, I’m going to apologize for slappping you, I overreacted. But I will not apologize for my words. You’re hard and brash and your movements are jerky, you can’t do that move with anyone unless you can get a god damn grip on your temper.” _

_ “You-” Kyotani’s growl was cut off when Yahaba pushed him hard with both hands so he stumbled and hit the wall behind him. _

_ “Listen up Kyotani, I’m willing to do this, but if you want to get better as a dancer you need to stop fucking around get a grip. I have absolutely no problem with this routine and what you want to do, but I going to say this once. I. Am. Not. A. Pushover. I will not just go along with whatever you want, you’re gonna earn it from me. You have until practice tomorrow to get your act together and learn respect for your partner or else I’m not coming back and you don’t get another partner.” with the last word she walked out with her dignity and Kyotani was left gaping after her, not sure what he was feeling. _

She snuck into Seijoh’s room the next morning and blinked, Kyotani was sitting at on his bed on his phone. He smirked at her and pointed at Oikawa with a grin, his phone ready to record. She rolled her eyes but gave a small grin, dumping the cold bucket on the man before walking out, Kyotani putting his phone away no one else the wiser that he’d already woken up. Getting to the gym with eveyrone else he waited until Yahaba finished her coversation with Kunimi and Shiyo, petting the young high school freshman Natsu of her way past and Kyotani followed her. They didn’t speak but she smiled a bit as they stretched in their private room. “So do you have any idea for where we should do our video?” they weren’t facing each other, but Kyotani’s voice was soft, calm. It was nice to hear, Yahaba smiled at how seriously he suddenly was talking her.

“I have a couple ideas, I can show you tomorrow, and about that move with me going around your leg? It doesn’t quite fit this routine, but I have a few ideas for some tricks I know I can do instead if you’re willing.”

“Shoot.” the grin in his voice was easily heard by Yahaba who grew excited. Her old partner she’d often have to argue to get him to lsiten to her ideas, and if they didn’t argue he’d never shown enthusiasm like Kyotani did. They ended up spending far longer than they meant to messing around with some tricks and seeing what fit where in the spots they had some room for it.

At some point they’d strayed from that routine and just messed around, grinning at each other as they stood close, panting hard. “Water break?” he nodded at her words, they split up and seeing her phone light up, she checked her messages. She couldn’t understand why her friends seemed worried, it wasn’t that late. She sent the text and blinked at the time it said, coughing on her water. A hand rubbed her back and she pointed to the time as she caught her breath. Kyotani sucked in a breath, it was nearly 10 at night, they’d not just missed dinner like the last text said, they more than missed dinner. “Damn, resturant and room service are gonna be done for the night too.”

“There’s a cheap fast food place nearby that’s open.” Kyotani nodded so they put their things in their dance bags and he followed her out of the gym.

“If we spent much longer we might have either gotten locked in or kicked out, depending on who found us.” Yahaba rolled her eyes. “Gosh, I haven’t had that much dance dancing with someone in ages.”

“Didn’t you just split up with your long time dancer partner?” Kyotani grumbled.

Her expression turn a bit bitter and she shook her head. He’d learn to not push her since the other night, so he stayed quiet until they were sitting at a seccluded table at the Jack in the Box and she started to talk on her own.

“Ricardo was an exchange student while I was in my second year of middle school. He’s a year older and was a pretty good dancer, I was getting to a point where I’d need to find a partner myself and we danced a couple times during the semester. He’s from spain so I met him so i could practice that with him, but it quickly turned to me learning salsa and it just snowballed. We been rolling pretty well since, he moved to japan as my dancer partner and we’d been fine. He’s always been a little distant, but that’s just who he was. He was pretty introverted and needed time to himself, I respected that. We started dating midway through highschool, I’d met Shiyo and Akira in my first year and we grew close fast. But when Ricardo and I started dating he wanted me to spend more time with him, tried to pull me away from Shiyo and Akira slowly. I picked up on it though and never gave in. I loved spending free time with him too but they were already my best friends, so I kept spending time with them and it strained our relationship a bit, but Ricardo got the clue and backed off, I thought we were fine. We’ve been happy for so long, friends for years, then he’s late to practice and I go to our favorite cafe to see if he’s getting coffee.” she pursed her lips, quiet. 

“He’s a college third year, I’m in my second year . . . he’s bound to know people in his year, he talked about his friends. I still didn’t expect to see him at the cafe with some girl in his lap and they were smiling at each other while talking. I didn’t know what was happening, so while he was busy I went into the bathroom. Hadn’t expected her to find me trying not to cry, but she was nice. Tried to help me and find out why I was crying, but I asked her about ‘the guy she’d been sitting with’. She blushed and said that he had been a ‘fuckboy’, her words, and that he’d fallen for her after seeing her dance and changed for her. They were dancers together, she was from spain to and they were going back soon. Ricardo had apparently told her that his long term dance partner recently broke it off and he had no reason except ‘heart break’ to stay, but he was going to try and rekindle at least a friendship during that week to leave japan with.” a slosh and snap and Yahaba’s lips quirked from her frown, Kyotani had been holding his cup so tightly that the plastic broke. He shifted his hold so it wasn’t leaking everywhere but didn’t talk, waiting for Yahaba to finish her story. She nodded apprecaitively, if she’d stopped she didn’t think she’d be able to continue. “Anyway, Ricardo showed up for practice the next, I said I had something to tell him and we went outside, but out of the way. I pulled him into an alley and just- broke down. I asked him why would he do this to me, and he was apparently faking everything because he just rolled his eyes at me and looked disgusted!” her voice was quiet but Yahaba looked despriate, tears falling down her face. 

“H-he said that I wasn’t as good a dancer as his new girlfriend, that she was more open to his ideas and didn’t argue with him about them. It was only a few things but they were what our entire relationship was build on, trust, companionship, dance, love, all of it was fake and just a means to an end for him!”

“Yahaba?” she gulped and sniffled, looking up at him. “Let’s go, come on.” he grabbed her elbow, trash left on the table and dragged the woman barely containing her cries outside and hailed a taxi after draping his leather jacket over her shoulders. “Where’s your apartment? I’ll pay?”

“Rude motherfucker.” she muttered before telling the driver and trying to pull her arm from Kyotani’s grip.

“People were staring, you’re well known around here aren’t you? Not good for anyone’s image to be seen bawling in a Jack in the Box.” she blinked and smiled, hiccuping. Of course he’d think about protecting her image when she was a broken mess. Then she frowned, glaring as best she could.

“You were thinking about protecting my image while I was telling you about how half of my life and my first love was a lie?!” she hissed at him.

“Hell no! Don’t make me sound like that!” he snarled at her quietly, grabbing her biceps and puling her close, staying quiet. “You are strong and you certainly don’t need him, but you don’t need people thinking that you’re weak because you lost a dancer partner who turned out to be an absolute bastard. I’m not letting people think that a woman who’s willing to fight me and kick my ass is weak because she’s not. You’re going to pick yourself back up, find an new dancer partner, let the world know that he’s your new dancer partner and you tell everyone what the hell Rocodick did and expose his ass while maintaining your goddamn dignity.” she stared at him shocked and nodded, rubbing the red marks around her biceps when he let go with a temporarily sated huff. As promised, he paid for the taxi and escorted her to her apartment. He stopped outside and she stood in the doorway, nodding to Kyotani. He nodded back and started to turn away, but she reached out and grabbed him, voice caught in her throat as he looked back. 

“What?”

She gulped and wanted to look down, but held his gaze. “Stay, please.”

“Did you hear me? You don’t need-”

“I don’t need someone like Ricardo, but I’m broken. My best friends and family help, but you’ve done more to put me back together each time we meet than in the two weeks that I tried to do it myself. I shattered and it all fell apart nearly a week and a half ago.” she stepped out to stand close, meeting his eyes with a soft gaze. “Don’t leave me too.” he pursed his lips, gaze as soft as it had been in the fast food place, nodding and following her in.

They arrived back at the gym after sleeping in late and grabbing breakfast on the way, running in and ready to start training, but they both got pull away by their friends. Kyotani was grilled on where he’d gone last night and didn’t answer anyone, mostly why he ran back almost late with Yahaba. And the woman was grilled by her friends why he was with her, suspicous of the angry ‘mutt’ known as Mad Dog. Yahaba said that she’d explain that night when they met up at Kunimi’s place as per usual, they accepted her answer that nothing happened for now. Kyotani had difficulty getting away though, at least until Yahaba walked over. She grabbed the back of his shirt and waved to Seijoh as she quite literally dragged Kyotani away, grumbling about idiots taking too long when they had work to do. The day was just as productive as the first, their routine was all ready so they just kept practicing it to get all the kinks out of it. They still had a week and a half to get it completely memoried and done perfectly on a regular basis, so they were on a time crunch like everyone else. But everyone knew that over working was a high possibility, so the gym as locked closed to everyone on saturday with the order to go have some fun.

Yahaba rolled her eyes as Kyotani grumbled angrily about not being able to practice, grinning. “The hell you laughing at?”

“You-” he ground his teeth at her and she just shook her head, curling a finger to have him follow her. She was still wearing his jacket that she nad no intention of returning, Akira had made sure she admitted that on girl night at her place. “Where you taking me?”

“Some where even your mangy ass will have fun.”

“Tha- that’s your apartment building.” he nearly stuttered, clearing his throat as she grabbed his shirt and dragged him inside.

“Yep.”

“Uh-” she looked back and his face pink. She started laughing.

“If you think I’m taking you to my house for sex your wrong, I’ve got a Switch and I’m gonna kick your ass.” the blush faded as they stood in the elevator, replaced with a large feral grin.

“You’re on bitch.” 

“Sooo, has anyone seen Shigara and Kyotani?” as agreed before hand, everyone met up for an american style dinner made by Kayla and Pearl at the gym, but no one was there.

“Yep.” Unagi, a sword dancer, smiled, pulling up her laptop and connecting it to the tv. “They didn’t even notice that I took a long ass video of them playing when I came Yahaba’s apartment today.”

The picture opened upto the back of the two, the leather jacker on Yahaba who was sitting in gray sweatpant and Kyotani was in his jeans and tee shirt, the screen in front of them a frozen image of mario cart. “Are they playing video games without us?!” Shiyo exclaim, sounding angry.

“It gets better, watch.” she pressed play once everyone had food and it was loud, the sounds of the game mix with whoops and snarls of anger and laugher.

“Just passed your ass!” Kyotani laughed as Yahaba leaned to the right, the character of Yoshi turning with her on a motorcycle, Kyotani’s Link on a four wheeler falling off the edge.

“Ha! You wish mutt! I’ll have you know that I’ve been playing the mistress of video games since high school, you were lucky to get close to me, and it was because I slowed down for that shit turn!” Yahaba laughed as Kyotani snarled angrily. She crossed and her hands shot in the air, shouting with glee at being in second place, Kyotani crossing a minute later in 7th place. “Suck it puppy dog!”

“Puppy dog?!” Oikawa wheezed as Iwaizumi choked on his food, laughter filling the room as the camera shook a bit.

“Call me that again, see what happens!” Kyotani snarled and Yahaba, who was standing on the couch, looked down at him and they could see the grin on her face.

“Don’t. You. Dare!” he slowly moved to turn towards her, eyes narrowed at her and top lip pulled back.

“ . . . I get to call you any dog related name I want if I beat you at any of the video games I own!”

“You’re fucking on bitch!” Kyotani snarled.

“Holy shit I really fuckin hope she wins.” 

“She does, but I couldn’t record the ending, my phone ran out of room.” Unagi laughed as Kyotani turned on Splatoon which was still in a wrapper. Yahaba rolled her eyes but jumped down to sit on th couch, it made it part way through a round on the game before the recording ended, Kyotani mid shout from getting a slight upper hand.

“That was great, can’t wait to bring it up tomorrow.” Kuroo snickered, Bokuto agreeing.

“Please don’t, he won’t hesitate to attack you and that won’t end well for anyone.” Akaashi sighed, easily getting Bokuto’s attention despite being quite quiet in the still loudish room.

“Is anyone going to call those two and let them know they’re late for dinner?” Asahi asked, concerned.

“I already called Shigara, she said they’d come over once they finished the level on Mario 3D World they were in the middle of. She hung up as they both started screetching at the tv about Bowser or something.” Kunimi spoke up. It took ten minutes, but Yahaba and Kyotani ran in, out of breath.

“Sorry we’re late! We lost track of time!”

“Again.” Kyotani grunted next to Yahaba, chest heaving.

“Food smells great!”

“So what happened with Bowser?” Kai asked and they both looked pissed.

“Cheating mother fucker snuck up on us and the ground was exploding. It wasn’t even his palace where we expected that.” Kyotani snarled angrily.

“It was bullshit! We lost and had to get going, but we’re totally going back and kicking the giant lion-turtle’s ass later.” Kyotani nodded in agreement, taking the plate with a burger he was handed.

“Isn’t that from Avatar?”

“This one’s a universe taveling dICK!” Yahaba snapped at Kageyama, eyes flaring with anger as she ploped down into a seat, Kyotani grumbing next to her.

“So we heard you lost to splatoon puppy dog.” Oikawa’s voice was teasing but he yelped when a spoon hit his head.

“I’m the only one who gets to call him that so you can fuck right off.” Kyotani grinned at her, though it wasn’t as feral as they’d expected.

“What’s with that look though Kyotani? And she’s wearing your jacket.” Makki asked, eyebrow raised.

“I won it from him so it’s mine, permanantly.” Yahaba huffed proudly. Iwaizumi started laughing.

“It takes most people ages to figure out that you have to beat him at something to get his respect, gotta hand his ass to him. He still can’t beat me in anything physical.”

“Yeah? What’s the one you two do the most?” Yahaba asked, curious.

“Arm wrestling.” a bunch of the guys grinned and food was quickly finished in silence as everyone grinned. Acrobats and gymnasts for people who didn’t work out like most people had very strong arms, so everyone was excited to try. Pearl quickly took control and made a board for who would arm wrestle who, see who was the champ. Kyotani won against Bokuto, Iwaizumi won against Daichi, Asahi saw that his opponent was Yahaba and got nervous, but didn’t back down. After some struggling, she was grinning as she slowly pushed his arm down to the table.

“FUCK YEAH!” “GO GIRL!” “WHOOOO!” the group burst into cheers and shouts as Yahaba beat Asahi, laughing herself while holding her arms and flexing proudly after ditching the leather jecket and her tank showing off her well built shoulders and arms.

“I might be a dancer but I’m also a pole dancer and I take strength training very seriously.”

“Screw the rest of this, Iwaizumi come match up with Yahaba!” Tanaka blurted and the two grinned, Yahaba sitting crosslegged ont he bench as they clasped hands, Kayla coming over to set them up.

“Ready . . . go!” it was somewhat quiet as they waited for someone to win while cheering, it took a minute or so, but Iwaizumi grunted as Yahaba slowly pushed his arm down, stopping part way as they struggled.

“Good god, never this much of a hard time before.” Yahaba grunted, but she was smiling, adrenaline rushng through her body.

“Same, you’re stronger than you look. Wouldn’t expect this from you if I wasn’t doing this right now.”

“I get that-” she cut off as he got her arm up some more and narrowed her eyes. Breathing out, Yahaba adjusted her legs so her feet were planted, she bore down her center of gravity onto her feet and her weight on her arm and Iwaizumi’s lip pulled back into a snarl as he eased his arm down.

“Beat ‘im Shigara! Yeah!” Shiyo yelled as Kunimi grinned, the adults of the gym rooting for the young woman as Kyotani was strangely quiet, eyes wide and an excited grin on his face.

“Why aren’t you cheering for Iwa-chan?” Oikawa nudged his side. Kyotani shrugged, eyes trained on their fists as Yahaba inched their hands closer to the table.

“Damn it.” Iwaizumi snarled, as soon as he started to shift his grip Yahaba’s eyes narrowed and she slammed him hand down, arms shooting up in triumph as the dining hall was filled with cries, either of loss or victory, all very loud. Iwaizumi was staring at Yahaba, their eyes locked as they panted, his shocked expression turning to impressed respect. 

“Never been beaten before at arm wrestling, not bad Yahaba, not bad. Maybe I should try your workout routine sometime.”

“Ha! Same here, take a week and switch or something some time.” they grinned at each other, kinder smiles of mutal respect. “By the way, how’d you get our mad dog to listen to you without this kind of thing? He tends to respect physical strength.” Iwaizumi’s voice dropped some and Yahaba rolled her eyes.

“I got up in his businness and pushed him around both physically and verbally a bit. He got his act together  _ reeaal _ quick.” Iwaizumi leaned back, barking out a laugh before standing.

“In case anyone's curious, there’s pie, cake, and ice cream waiting. Mix and match any two you want.” Sakura salled out and the reaction was immediate.

In the end they’d decided to use the polished stone floor in the rose garden for their music video, practing hard each day before and making sure they stopped at a proper time, Kyotani would come spend a while at her apartment and they’d play video games, sometimes a few others would join her. Akaashi turned out to be very good at video games despite rarely playing them, Kenma was just as good as Kunimi so they’d end up battling it out in the end, both getting agressive and excited at the even match despite their natural uncaring attitudes. Yahaba had to finally turn off her gaming system to get them to stop, everyone else had left already and Kuroo had stuck around to wait for Kenma but he’d fallen asleep so the pair slept on Yahaba’s couch and a cott, Kunimi sleeping in Yahaba’’s bed with her. Two more days after the early morning gaming tournament and everyone was recording their videos, that friday everyone gathered in the lounge room to watch what they’d all acomplished. It started with Bokuto and Akaashi dancing together to a latin routine that tugged at everyone heart strings. Oikawa had gotten a singular aerial hoop routine and it was very beautiful as well as emotional. Through the group, Kyotani and Yahaba’s routine was towards the middle, right after Kunimi and Kindaichi’s ice skating dance to Jar of Hearts. Yahaba had her phone out and got a good view to record everyone’s reactions to the video, the shouts of disbelief start almost immeidately as Kyotani holds Yahaba doing the splits over his head and slides down into a full split himself. It didn’t get any better when Yahaba jumped while holding one of Kyotani’s hands and flipped in the air. They did a number of tricks that were high level, one of their own invention. Kyotani spun Yahaba quickly as she sat on on foot, holding her other out and up, folding down and sitting on both feet as she kept spinning and going out of it to immediately keep dancing like she wasn’t dying from dizzyness.

The videos had to be stopped and everyone clamoured to rewatch Kyotani and Yahaba’s, almost not believing it. “I refuse to believe you did that, that takes a lot of trust and skill with a dance partner and neither of you has known each other long enough to do that!” Oikawa half yelled, incredlous. It was in fact real when Yahaba put on her heels and they did the routine in a dance room for everyone, panting and grinning at each other. 

“You didn’t just click, that’s more than good work ethic holy shit.” Konoha muttered, getting agreement from everyone. The college students had to leave two days later for their respective colleges, and Yahaba was quick to approach her friends and some of the alumni, calling her parents about everything. Smiling on a train, she got off, took a taxi to the school they were transferring to, and took a selfie, grinning as she pressed send.

“Yo, Kyotani! Someone just texted you!” Kindaichi called out, having seen the man’s phone lit up. He grunted in answer, stretching out after letting Oikawa give him pointers for the first time. 

“Shi-chan really made an impact on Mad Dog didn’t she?” Oikawa murmured as Iwaizumi handed him his waterbottle, Iwaizumi nodding his agreement. 

“I need to get going, have a good afternoon everyone.” Kindaichi raise dhis hand in a wave of goodbye, Oikawa sighed.

“It’s always the same thing with everyone, good morning, good afternoon, sometimes no greetinng at all. You all are so boring!” he whined. “At least be creative in your words!”

“Heyo puppy dog!” they all looked to see Yahaba standing by the door near Kindaichi, grinning. “You promised you’d go apartment shopping with me bastard!”

“The hell are you doing here?” Kyotani snapped.

“Check your damn phone asshole!” he growled but picked it up, tapping the screen as Yahaba smiled and greeted everyone with a smile, the greetings stopped by Kyotani gasping and basically dropping his phone, staring at the young woman as Makki picked up the phone.

“You fuckin’ serious?”

“We both need a partner and I’m apparently the only one you listen to, made sense.” Yahaba shrugged.

“She took a selfie outside the school gates with a very obvious view of our school and said ‘so this is the school I just transfered to for this year, heard there’s a great acrobatic team here, hope none of them are as rood as you’.” Makki sounded utterly amused and the room just waited for him to finish,Yahaba looking quite proud of herself.

“Well I’m quite flatterered that you think our team is talented, though I should hope that Mad Dog is the only one with a bad attitude.” Oikawa chuckled. “So you’re coming to Aoba Johsai for college this year?”

“Yep! I it took meeting one possible new dancer partner for me to realize that no one is going to good enough for me now that I’ve gotten control of Kyotani’s temper and seen what he can actually do. Plus I just got the rights to call him any dog related nickname I want and that’s no fun if I cn’t use it every day to his face.” the rest laughed a ther logic as Kyotani finnal seemed to return to his body, bolting forwards and picking up Yahaba, swinging her around to settled in his arms bridal style. Even she was caught off guard by the action, even more so when he dropped her legs to hold her against him and kiss her. A few whistles broke out and Kyotani quickly puled back, flushing at his actions but Yahaba gave him a wavering smile. 

“Good god why didn’t you do that sooner?”

“You just had a really bad break up not long ago.”

“Better to move on then, so about that apartment-”

“I’m done for the day.” Kyotani interupter immediately, throwing Yahaba over his shoulder and going to grab his bag as she sat up on his shulder to glare at the dance as Makki and Mattsun had their phones at the ready.

“What is it with you and throwing me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes?!” she snapped at him, Kyotani only laughed.

“You said we had to go get you an apartment and this is faster.” he laghed as he carried out the door.

“Ok one, NO IT’S NOT! And two, you better put me down mutt of you’re gonna end up a stray!” Yahaba’s voice still carried just fine.

“That is not how you ask someone to move in with you!” Kyotani yelled at her after spluttering for a few seconds. Inside the gym the laughter was a bit too loud, but they didn’t care. It was still very funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya it was gonna be great. and I actually looked up dance routines to base theirs off of, and here's what i got for y'all. 
> 
> bokuaka routine - a latin routine from world of dance, Luca and Alessandra's tryout routine.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZPra-7pIvc&list=PLiv7BbM-sFiapAxCcJIg_QVCZFjOW0h3g&index=26&t=18s
> 
> Oikawa - Chloe Gardiol to Cry Me a River  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_aQErxgt1E&list=PLiv7BbM-sFiapAxCcJIg_QVCZFjOW0h3g&index=8&t=0s
> 
> Kinimi & Kindaichi - a routine from a competition, routine by Megan and Eric  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yk1PEfEE9TM&list=PLiv7BbM-sFiapAxCcJIg_QVCZFjOW0h3g&index=21
> 
> Kyohaba - a salsa cabaret routine from Karen and Ricardo on World of Dance, 2018. (it's the very first one)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntFlUov-A3c&list=PLiv7BbM-sFiapAxCcJIg_QVCZFjOW0h3g&index=26
> 
> my family is pretty involved in the west coast swing dance world so a lot of these routine you won't see done nearly as well with people who've been partners for short amount of time, it takes years to be a truely good dance pair. it doesn't mean you have to be in a reltionship, the 13 times international champions Jordan Freeman and Totiana Frisbee are married to other people but have been dance partners since their early teens. that's the kind of long term bond it takes to be international champions, not even multi time champs, just to be really good. so i took a lot of liberties when writing this for the sake of PLOT but i do like how it turned out anyways.


	31. Therianthrope AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Therianthrope, the fancy word for a person who shapeshifts into an animal. for example, werewolves are therianthropes. i found the word while trying to describe selkies from celtic mythology and this came from the ashes of that google search.)
> 
> Holding my coat close to me, i watched the man who'd let me know the couple had been trying to steal it, my cheeks flushed from more than the alcohol. his mind supplied him with what he needed to know, Iwaizumi Hajime. 'oh' I thought, smiling into the fabric of my coat, i felt my cheeks flush more. 'i should make a good impression later.' i realized, so after bidding Lily goodbye, I left for the nearest walmart for some muffins ingredients. i'd have to be quiet if I was going to make my new husband muffins while he slept, but for the man who saved me from what would most likely be a form of slavery or shifter trafficking, I'd do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka - look, there a good reason i was looking up things about selkies, werewolves, giant fancy coats, and iwaoi. i'm a writer, please believe me when i say that it's for the writing, i'm swear not THAT weird.
> 
> i'm being serious here, i did all of those before writing this.

Therianthrope, people that can shapeshift into animals. There are a couple ways that some people could shapeshift, some were Were’s who shifted only under the full moon. Some might shift at night every day (called Nightcrawlers), and a few were in complete control of their transformations at all times (they’re known as Pan Shifters). Any type of shifter was rare, only 1 existed for every 200 to 300 people, and the rarest of those to find out were those with Coats. A skin of their animal form that allowed them to shapeshift, their Coat is always guarded due to their nature. “Did you know this?”

“I think I heard about that somewhere.” Iwaizumi grunted, listening to the bartender who was keeping him company telling him about Therianthropes, everyone knew some about therianthropes but some didn’t know much. 

“I’m sure, but therianthropes are so interesting in mating customs too, if you save them while transformed or in some cases if you take a part of them they’ll know things about you on an instinctive level, like they’ll be able to find where you live. Basically they’ll become a stay at home spouse, and it’s either really cool, or really sad because they’ll either stay cuase they’re happy you helped them, or they’re forced to stay.”

“Forced? How?”

“Well for example, take shifters with Coats. Return a lost or stolen Coat to them and they’ll willingly become your spouse in essense, that’s how they think on an instinctual level, sometimes they’ll just be an at home nanny or helper, it’s nice to have them around sometimes. But if someone takes their Coat and the shifter can’t get it back, like it’s locked away, they’re forced by their inner selves to stay until they’re either given the Coat back or get it back by other means. It’s a really aweful situation, the worst kind of blackmail because they can’t deny the person who has their coat.” he said ernestly, Iwaizumi hummed curiously.

“So do you just like the shifters?”

“A childhood friend of mine has a Coat, she was panicing one day saying someone took her mother’s coat and now her mother was gone. She hid her coat with me after that so no one else could take it, they eventually found her mother, but by then we were in middle school. I’m going to college right now and studing therianthropes.” Iwaizumi smiled a bit, taping another sip form his beer.

“You guys still friends? Seems like she trusted you a lot to give you her coat.”

“Heh, it’s sitll hanging up in the coat closet at our house right now, we’re currently engaged. She was the other who proposed actually!” the other man blushed a bit as Iwaizumi laughed.

“That’s great! You chicken or she just got to it first?” 

“Uh, well it was kind of both. I was going to propose the night before with her family for christmas eve but chickened out, then she propsed on chirstmas day with my family.” Iwaizumi snickered at the embarrassed admittance, but even if he was pretty tipsy he could hear the bartender’s affentionate tone. Noticing he was being flagged down, the bartender made his leave and Iwaizumi sipped on his beer as he turned around to look over the bar. He noticed a beautiful young man around his age dancing with a girl, flushed and looking quite drunk. He had on a long jacket that she pushed off his shoulders, he draped it carefully on a chair and wasn’t far, dancing with her near the jacket. Once he moved away from the table towards the dance floor as a guy sidled up to a chair and grabbed the long jacket draped over the back of it and Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. The guy draped the jacket over a woman’s shoulders and they walked out, Iwaizumi putting his drink down as he waved and got the young man’s attention. Once the bartender saw him, he pointed to the couple and the jacket, going after as the man’s eyes went wide.

“Hey, you two!” turning back the woman looked at Iwaizumi, blinking at him and causing the guy to also stop. “Pretty sure that jacket ain’t yours.”

“I’m sorry but this is my jacket.” she smiled gently as the guy snorted. “You’re drunk man, go home.” they started to turn away but Iwaizumi grabbed their shoudlers as security came out. 

“No, I’m not. Sure I’m a bit tipsy but I was watching, I saw a guy wearing that jacket put it down and right after you nabbed it and put it on her shoulders before walking out.”

“Can you prove that this is your jacket Miss?” the security guard came over and she huffed at him. 

“This jacket is mine, and he admitted to being tipsy, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“Not what I asked, do you have proof that this is your jacket? Maybe a picture?” the guard asked.

“No I don’t, I only got it recently.” she huffed as the man pulled her close.

“Look, I got her that jacket as a birthday present-” the guard kept talking to them as Iwaizumi huffed and went inside, grabbing the man he’d been admiring before.

“Hey-”

“A couple outside is trying to steal your jacket.” the man’s eyes flew wide in panic, the girl he’d been dancing with rushing after with her phone. Going back outside, Iwaizumi rubbed his temples but followed back outside in case things got ugly. The couple were arguing angrily and a different guard was holding the man back with a hand on his shoulder, the young woman scrolling through her phone.

“Aha! Mister, look, I took this earlier today when i first got to the bar and was drinking with Oikawa, he’s wearing the jacket.” 

“That’s the proof I needed, thank you miss. Please return the coat now before I have to call other authorities.” The man started to try and fight, but the woman stopped him and threw the jacket at ‘Oikawa’ who caught it and held it tight against him as the angry couple walked away.

Going back inside now that the problem was solved, Iwaizumi finished his beer in one go and paid the bartender, giving him a generous tip while thanking him and walked out. He got back to his apartment fine, though it took him a minute to unlock his door, closing it behind him and flopping down onto his bed, knocked out quickly. He woke up with a groan, hangover not as bad as it could be but still bad enough for him to want to stay home. Instead he got up and dressed, pouring a hot cup of coffee from the pot and took a long sip after he poured some creamer in it, grunting annoyed that it was the last of his pumpkin spice flavored one. He took a muffin from the plate of them on his countertop, a banana, and grabbed his jacket before walking to work, scarf wrapped around his neck. He was a sports physical therapist and people could tell, if not by not looks, then by his accent that he wasn’t originally from america. His coworker thought his japanese haritage was cool, sometimes they’d ask what certain things are in japanese, today was not a good day to do that. Micheal had to learn that the hard way, not to mention that ‘I'm going to sleep’ was the worst possible question.

“Wrong side of the bed this morning man?”

“Eh, kind of. Not as bad as it could be but I’m hungover.” his coworkers gave him sympathetic looks.

“Would you like me to massage your head during lunch break Iwaizumi?” Jennifer asked, over hearing. She was good at helping with headaches and things with her hands, it wasn’t often she offered and he wasn’t the type to ask, so he gratefully accepted.

Iwaizumi felt back to normal that night, though he was tired from a long day that didn’t start the right way. Yawning as he took off his jacket to hang it in his iron coat hanger and slipped his shoes off, he stopped and blinked at the long coat already hanging on it. Sighing heavily he rubbed his forehead, muttering and heading to the kitchen. He grabbed another muffin off the plate, pulling out a mug and some tea, pouring water into the kettle and humming at the good smell coming from the oven before freezing. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows for a few seconds as he stared at the muffin before his eyes blew wide. There was a pot on the stove, something was in his oven, there was a new box of his favorite tea in the cubboard. Iwaizumi grabbed a knife and looked in his living room, glimpsing the coat that had been the cause of a bunch of problems the other night, remembering that he didn’t have any muffins, much less a plate full of fresh ones and that his coffee maker didn’t have a timer so someone snuck into his house and probably was still there.

“Ah! Welcome home!” wipping his head towards the hallway Iwaizumi stared at the man with brown sideswept hair standing there smiling, knife pointed at him. 

“You’re the guy from last night, the hell are you doing in my house and how did you find me?” Iwaizumi asked, the man, Oikawa if Iwaizumi remembered correctly, just raised an eyebrow.

“I live here now, duh.”

“Hah?” 

“I live here now?” Oikawa turned his head with raised eyebrows, though he looked innocent in the motion, as if he was reminding Iwaizumi of something.

“The hell are you talking about? I don’t know you much less have you as a roommate. Now leave before I call the cops, damn stalker.”

“Well that’s rude!” he huffed indignantly. “You saved my Coat from being taken so I’m your new wife, or husband, but in this kind of situation it can go either way.”

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi asked, utterly confused before he remembered what the barkeep had said, nearly dropping the knife as he stared at the man in shock. “Oh my god you’re a shifter. I saved your- holy shit.”

Iwa-chan saved my coat so here I am!” he smiled proudly. “You can go relax while I finish dinner, I washed your sheets earlier too by the way.”

“ . . . what the hell is even your name? And don’t call me that, how do you know my name?” Iwaizumi asked, just finally accepting it. 

“Oh, I’m Tooru Oikawa, and I know because your mail says Hajime Iwaizumi.”

“Your name is japanese.” Iwaizumi realizes.

“Yep! I was born there, but my sister and I want to explore the world. Mom stayed with our Father in japan but Onee-chan lives in France now I think with her husband and little Takeru, their son. But I wanted to see the world and Sacremento was one of my stops, but I called my family and they got all excited that I found a mate so guess I’m sticking around.”

“ . . . I need a fucking drink.” Iwaizumi walked to his room, waving off Oikawa offer to get him one. First things first, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and called two of his old friends.

Makki and Mattsun seemed to think the situation was hilarious. “Stop laughing, I’m serious don’t know what to do!” Iwaizumi snapped at them.

“Dude, lemme tell you, this sounds like a good thing. Like you kind of need this.” Makki said, a grin still in his voice once he’d stopped laughing.

“What do you mean?”

“Iwaizumi, you’ve got a strong work enthic, but you’ve even told us that you eat out a lot because you’re too tired after a long day to make dinner a lot. You basically spend the whole weekend doing housework you couldn’t do during the week. Even when you’re home you said that you’re doing paperwork, and you don’t have much time for youself like you’d like. This Oikawa guy sounds like exactly what you need. When was the last time you even washed your sheets?” Makki asked, but Iwaizumi had to admit he did make some good points.

“Too long, I was supposed to do it last weekend but I ran out of time.”

“See? Have him stick around for a while, and if you really don’t like him then I’m sure there are plenty of ways to make him not want to stay. He’s staying because he feels obligated to on some instinctive level or something, since you didn’t take his Coat for your own he believes you to be a good person. He’ll probably leave if you make him believe otherwise.” Iwaizumi sighed as Makki once again made too much sense.

“Just be rude to him, insult him about being a shifter, I read somewhere that that will usually get rid of an unwanted shifter in your house.” Mattsun muttered. “And you said that you were admiring him last night anyways, so why not get some pent up frustration and stuff off your chest with him.” Iwaizumi flushed bright red at the implication.

“SHUT THE HELL UP MATTSUN!” The pair started cackling and Iwaizumi ground his teeth, trying to calm down from his outburst. “Look, I’ll let him stick around for a while and see how it works, ok?”

“Send us a picture of the guy, and make sure to find out what kind of shifter he is, but he was careful about that. Some get offended easily when you pick at their animal form.” Mattsun murmured before yawning. “I gotta started getting ready for my 8 am class.”

“Sorry guys, thanks for listening.”

“Don’t forget the pics dude.” Makki said before they hung up and Iwaizumi sighed, putting one arm over his face. He woke up to giggling next to him, moving his arm to see Oikawa poking his cheek.

“Dinner’s ready Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sing-songed before leaving the bedroom as Iwaizumi sat up, rubbing his face.

Oikawa was always doing something whenever Iwaizumi saw him over the next week, his apartment was kept cleaner than it normally was and Iwaizumi really liked that, he didn’t like his house being dirty but he often didn’t care at the end of the day. He had more savings and money to spend since he was eating regular good meals at home, and Oikawa had started to make him bento’s for lunch at work, which he had to admit he’d really missed eating and made him feel a bit like he was back in japan. Oikawa was good at cooking a couple different kinds of food, Iwaizumi found he liked to make mexican food on accasion with the american and japanese food, sometimes he’d throw in italian food. Even Iwaizumi’s coworkers had noticed him being happier every day, he looked ‘less scary and more happy’, Joy had said he looked satisfied one day, which the other women agreed with. It lead to everyone asking if he was dating someone, which he denied but admitted he had met someone who’d decided to move in without telling him first.

“Oh my gosh you made good with a shifter?” James had gasped, wide eyed and Iwaizumi nodded.

“Dude is she hot?” Micheal asked. They were all in the break room for lunch, so most of his coworkers were listening.

“I guess so.” he shrugged, thinking back but smirking. If they thought Oikawa was a girl he wasn’t one to correct them, it was funny.

“Sexy hot or cute hot?” he clarified.

“Cute.” the guys grinned as his three female coworkers rolled their eyes good naturedly.

Remembering Mattsun’s word, only later confirmed by a couple articles he read, Iwaizumi avoided asking Oikawa what he shifted into, but without tocuhing he’d sometimes inspect the Coat. Oikawa caught him doing once and looked slightly weary, but he’d backed off quickly. “It’s fine Iwa-chan.” Oikawa came over and put it on, holding it out to the man. “You can feel.” he seemed more comfortable wearing it and let Iwaizumi feel it, taking the chance to examine it thoroughly. “It’s soft, but almost slick.”

“Hmm, well it’s waterproof, so that’s what your feeling.”

“You’re a water based shifter? Don’t you dislike being landlocked?” Iwaizumi’s throat caught as he realized what he’d said, but Oikawa shrugged.

“I’m still human, I’m fine. Besides I’ve gone to swim in the rivers sometimes, but I can swim in the tub just fine. Only thing I miss really is diving for clams and stuff.” Iwaizumi blinked at Oikawa, remembering how he’d sometimes make chittering noises as he looked at the medium brown color of the short fur Coat.

“You gonna get offended if I take a guess at what you shift into?” Oikawa shifted on his feet a bit but shook his head. “Otter?”

“Iwa-chan’s so smart.” he grinned proudly at Oikawa while standing up, though he was still a bit shorter the the other.

“Quick question, I’ve read that otters have a pouch where they keep their favorite rock,” Oikawa rolled his eyes but pulled a smalll stone from one of the pockets, showing it to Iwaizumi who tried not to laugh. Oikawa noticed and started pouting, which didn’t help Iwaizumi’s chuckles. “Don’t get fuckin’ mad! It’s cute, I didn’t think you actually would have one!” he snorted, smirking at Oikawa blushed.

A year and Iwaizumi was going home for chirstmas to spend it with his famiy, having saved up his vacation days. And Oikawa, who seemed to have a good amount of money, though he didn’t know where it came from, bought his own ticket and of course came with. The Iwaizumi family was quite aware that he was living with Oikawa, though only Iwaizumi’s younger sister knew how that happened. They would both be staying with the Iwaizumi’s at the family house, and he was a bit surprised at how well Oikawa got along with everyone, but he was a bit flinchy with his Coat being touched, retreating a step when his family got to close for comfort. “Why don’t you take your coat off dear? If you’re cold we can turn up the kotatsu.” Iwaizumi’s mother suggested gently after a while.

“No no, it’s fine. I’d rather keep it on.” the charismatic man smiled and she bushed a bit, smiling.

“So what kind of shifter are you?” Oikawa froze at the question from Iwaizumi’s sister in law, married to his oldest brother. Hajime was quickly up and holding Oikawa’s wrist, pulling him away from the scrutinizing gaze. “Well? Clearly Hajime-san didn’t take it from you since you’re wearing it and sticking around, so clearly he did something to warrant you moving in with him.” she shrugged, directing her question to Oikawa who looked very uncormfortable.

“Dear, I know you like to be blunt and to the point, we’re like that too, but that was rather rude.” Kaoru sighed, getting his wife’s attention.

“I was just asking-”

“Don’t be mean Sai-chan,” Mei pouted, going to hug Oikawa next to Hajime and half glaring at the woman. “Tooru-chan is a guest and shifters can get super offended when you ask them about their animal forms! You’re gonna make him run away and them Hajime-nee-san will get mad.”

“Mei’s right Sai-san, it took me a month to ask Tooru what he was, and even than he was cautious about it.”

“I apoligze, I didn’t mean to make you that uncomfortable with my question.”

“It’s alright.” Oikawa smiled, appreciating the honest apology.

“Now onto other business, how come you didn’t tell us that you got yourself a wife son?” Hajime turned bright red at his father’s question, Oikawa happily taking over to tell the story and Hajime only corrected his exaggerations from time to time about how they met and living together.

Iwaizumi got together during the break with his old highschool classmates, none of them had known that Kyotani was a full moon shifter with a wolf form. It was safe to say that Oikawa totally freaked out a the sight of Kyotani and hid in Iwaizumi’s pocket as an otter the entire time, Iwaizumi kept having to shoo Kyotani away, Yahaba helped keep his husband in check as Makki and Mattsun wanted to meet Oikawa and while staying an otter, he came out and shook his rock angrily at the snarling Kyotani before letting out a shriek when he was barked at and curled up in Iwaizumi’s lap under the table. “So the hard working and pretty boy Oikawa is now a water proof ferret?” Mattsun asked and Oikawa made known his dislike of the comment but didn’t come out as Kyotani kept his eyes trained where the animal was. Iwaizumi just laughed at the explaination and grinned.

“I’m totally changing his name on my phone to that.”

“Which part and from what?” Makki asked.

“Shittykawa to water proof ferret.” Oikawa, once Yahaba and Kyotani left, shifted back and kept pouting after the tease, bearly speaking to Iwaizumi. He did, despite the fun poked at him by them, like Makki and Mattsun very well. Iwaizumi felt a bit homesick after they got back to America, his week and a half of vacation time used up, but Oikawa and his methods helped. Though the first time he came back home early due to a snowtorm and found Oikawa sleeping in the tub on his back as an otter he tried not to aww and took a picture, setting it as Oikawa’s profile picture and vowing to now ever let the shifter find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, oikawa


	32. Shrine God AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the three shrine psirit stared a the nine year old boy. "are you serious?" the middle asked, eyebrow twitching.  
> "yes, I've always wanted to see the world darlings, and he's got a strong heart, he'll do fine." their no-longer-goddess rolled her eyes.   
> "he's a nine year old human child." one of the kitsune's muttered.  
> "he'll be fine, you all will take good care of him, i know." the nekomata says, putting the boy down. "his mother was a friend of mine, she and her daughter had to move but he can't go with them since he can see everything we do, so this is best place for him." the middle gave a heaving sigh but moved forwards and picked the boy up, half glaring at the woman who was their goddess for so long, feeling the mark she gave him on the back of his neck.  
> "get out of out shrine." her eyes were sad, but it was the reaction she'd been expecting. she waved goodbye and the boy waved at her too.
> 
> "what's your name kiddo?" the inugami asked.  
> "Hinata Shoyo, are you my new guardians who'll keep me safe from the monsters?" he asked cautionously, eyeing their markings, ears, and tails.  
> " . . . yes, we'll keep you safe."

“Shoyo, time to get-” stopping in the door he’d just opened, the well-built man blinked for a second at the empty room before his expression turned angry. “GODDAMIT SHOYO!!”

“What’s wrong?” “wha’d he do?” two others peeked to the man stalking through the halls of the shrine, grumbling angrily.

“He’s gone, probably went off to school like he was told not to!” the two looked at each other as the first stalked for the shrine doors.

“We can’t leave.” he froze a step outside the door at the three words, growling angrily before walking back in and slamming the door closed behind him.

“Then we wait for that brat to get home.” his tails walked as he grinned evilly and cracked his knuckles, the other two rolling their eyes. The day seemed to tick by, the three went about their normal duties but all knew as soon as Shoyo returned by his presence. And all three freeze, ready to chew him out for doing exactly as he’d been told not to for a number of years now, at his expression. The sun was going down and he was hot and sweaty from having biked all the way to school, but he was nearly glowing with happiness.

“Shoyo,” the ginger haired 15 year old jumped and turned, holding his school bag tight as he stared at the looming figure of his first contract, waiting for the punishment he knew he’d get. “What in the world were you thinking? You did exactly what we said not to do.” Shoyo started to open his mouth, but he was stopped by a hand. “No, let me finish.” the tone grew softer as the much taller man knelt in front of the young human shrine god. “Shoyo we can’t leave the shrine, if something had happened we wouldn’t have been able to help you. The mark on the back of your neck is like a target, it’s why we’ve kept you here for so long. You are unable to pass on the mark yourself, you won’t be able to until you’re fully matured, that only makes things worse because without a god this shrine will fade and the three of us won’t be able to leave. You know this so I want to know why you would risk this.”

“ . . . I’m lonely.” the yokai’s eyes go wide, of course. Unlike them humans were very social creatures, and Shoyo had been cooped up with them for six years now, since he was nine. “I miss being around other people and I talked to so many people today at school! And there’s an entire volleyball team at Kurasuno and they’re going to do so well I just know it! But I had so much fun guys!” he grinned happily, before he did a one-eighty turning somber. “I’m sorry, I have you guys-”

“Sho we’re not gonna blame you for this, it’s our fault.” the twins and his other two contracts moved forwards to sit by him, petting his head.

“You can keep going to school, but there are going to be some rules, alright?” Shoyo’s eyes lit up as he gasped happily, seemingly shocked that they’d actuall give in. That hurt them more then they wanted to admit, but it was their own fault for prioritizing his life over letting him live.

“Anything!”

“Ah, there you are!” Sugawara smiled at the panting Hinata, having run as soon as class got out. “Ready for our first practice match!”

“Yes!”

“Everyone, come on and let’s get on the bus!” Takeda called out, Shoyo’s face dropped, eyebrows furrowing in confusion before his expression lit up.

“We’re going to Aoba Johsai, I forgot it wasn’t here.” the others rolled their eyes but the ginger was quieter, pulling out his phone as soon after asking Takeda if he could make a call real quick and darting out of hearing range. Gulping as the phone rang, no one picked up. “Iwaizumi, Atsumu, Osamu, please get this soon but the game isn’t at Kurasuno, it’s at Aoba Johsai. I give all three of my contracts permission to leave the shrine whenever they please. Please hurry.” he hung up the voice message and put his flip phone away as he darted to the bus, running in with a grin, the choker necklace he’d gotted from Iwaizumi hding the mark on the back of his neck. He wrote out and handed a note to Takeda, who was aware of his ‘problem’, and the teachers murmured quietly to the boy before sitting down and getting questioned by a curious and concerned Sugawara.

“Huh? Oh I forgot that it was at Seijoh so I had to call my guardians, but they didn’t pick up so I left a message!”

“But we’re coming back to Kurasuno if they were going to pick you up or something, you could’ve called later or something right?” Tanaka raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, kind of but not really. I didn’t have a good childhood and while I know I’m safe at Kurasuno, if I’m someplace new one of my guardians will come just to make sure I’m ok.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry Hinata, we had no idea.” Suga gasped, everyone shocked that the hard headed and bright happy ball of sunshine could have gone through something that bad.

“I’m fine now! Promise! But I’ve had a few panic attacks and it’s always in someplace new and my guardians right now are basically the only people who can calm me down, they were the ones that got me out of the situation so I trust them completely.” Hinata smiled, his voice fond and soft as he spoke about the unknown people.

“Guys!!!” Osaumu never raised his voice, so the two others at the shrine immediately ran to the wide eyed kitsune with silver hair, him holding up the phone in the shrine and put it on speaker, replying whatever message had caused his outburst.They shivered at the admittance to leave from their god, Iwaizumi rushing out and ordering them to stay and guard the shrine as he shifted and ran, darting through Miyagi towards Seijoh high school. The twin fox yokai could only watch the inugami race away, repecting the olders’ order and only hoping that nothing happened. They had no idea how long it had been since the message arrived, but the match was after school and it had only been an hour. They had to travel to the school, so it couldn’t be that bad, but that was still plenty of time for something bad to happen.

Kurasuno’s match against Aoba Johjai’s team wasn’t going that well, they were barely keeping up, and Oikawa and his monster serves were a pain, but they were learning to cope. Hinata felt eyes on him, the fact that he hadn’t taken his choker off strange to the other team and slightly concerning to his own, but no one addressed it thankfully. The gym doors suddenly slamming open loudly made everyone jump, Oikawa missing the serve he’d been hitting and it was out, which Kurausno was thankful for. Once the point was called, Hinata ran over to the frozen and panting figure who moved into the gym and wrapped an arm around the boy while nuzzling his hair. “You ok pup?” Iwaizumi quietly murmured and Hinata nodded.

“Just tense.” 

“Well I’m here, so relax. I’ll call the twins and tell them everything’s fine.” Hinata nodded, jogging back over to the game with an apology falling off his tongue. Oikawa’s eyes were locked on the man who looked to be in his 20’s.

“You ok Oikawa?” Makki murmured quietly.

“I’m fine, but that guy, he looks a lot like someone I met once as a kid. At least his figure does, I didn’t get a good look at his face since there was a dog mask over half of it, but that’s not possible since that means he’d literally wouldn’t have aged a day in like, ten years.” Oikawa murmured. “Met him at a shrine festival and he helped me find my parents after I’d gotten lost, two of his buddies wearing kitsune masks met us half way with my parents. They’d gone to get my parents after I’d gotten lost and led them to us, still don’t know how they knew where all of us were to meet in the middle of whatever, but it happened.” Oikawa murmured. 

“You’re probably imagining things.” Mattsun commented as Kageyama got ready to serve.

“You were really nervous while we were at Aoba Johsai, was something wrong?” Once the pair split off from Kurasuno to head back to the shrine, Shoyo watces Iwaizumi force the last of the tensness from his body.

“Before you were our god there was a festival that Oikawa went to and he got separated from his family, he suspected that I was the same person but the lack of aging made him convince himself otherwise.” Iwaizumi didn’t sound sure. “As much as it concerns me if you have another match practice with Aoba I’ll have them come.”

“What about official games?!” Shoyo exclaimed, smiling and it got Iwaizumi to grin, sharp teeth and all.

“We’ll all be going now that we can go.” Shoyo jumped up in the air with an excited whoop. “Yeah!” Iwaizumi laughed and pet the boy’s head.

Waiting for the blonde boy he found on his run to answer him, Shoyo noticed he had volleyball shoes in his bag and got excited. “So you play volleyball?!” 

“ . . . yeah.”

“Kenma.” looking up as the other got up, Shoyo blinked for a second at the tall dark haired guy waiting for Kenma, before his eyes went lower.

“Who’s your new friend?”

“His name is Hinata. Hinata, that’s Kuroo.”

“Uuuhhhh-” Kenma narrowed at the sudden fear the was radiating off of Hinata and sighed that Kuroo was getting territorial.

“Kenma, come here now.” the serious tone concerned Kenma though and he jogged over to Kuroo, confused. Hinata seemed nice enough, he hadn’t seen any ill will in him so far, but most yokai weren’t like Kuroo, he’d learned that quickly.

“What do you want.” Hinata gulped at the question, eyes darting between Kenma and the Nekomata.

“Um, Kenma? Do you know what Kuroo is?”

“A nekomata, but what ar-” a blur of movement and two young men in their 20’s jmped down, full features revealed as they snarled at Kuroo and his instincts reacted accordingly, snarling at the two kitsunes while he pulled Kenma all the way behind him.

“Do we need to get the kid?” Osamu murmured quietly while looking Hianta over, Atsumu guarding them and growling at the nekomata.

“Contracts, but yokai can’t make contracts with other yokai.” Kenma murmured, confused and the kitsune’s heard him, growling slightly confused.

“Shoyo is no yokai, but if you intend to take him or this other human we will stop you nekomata.”

“Kenma’s not your to take, leave us be. Yours went after him first.” Kuroo glared as Atsumu snarled angrily.

“Enough!” Shoyo suddenly yelled. “Atsumu! Osamu! Down!” both yokai laid down on their hands and knees as Hinata huffed, cheeks puffed out angrily even if it was simply cute. “I wasn’t trying to make a move on Kenma, and they came because I was worried about Kenma since you’re a yokai and he’s human.” 

“I’d never hurt Kenma, he’s the only one who found out what I am and didn’t get scared.” Kuroo huffed, still on edge and eyeing the two laying down Yokai who looked pissed. “I couldn’t quite tell what you were but you stink of yokai.”

“My three contracts, they’re over protective of me because I’m their god, but I’m human.”

“A human shrine god?” Kuroo blink and his entire posture changed from guarded and threatening to confused and curious, so Kenma came out. “I’ve only heard of one or two before, they’re really rare.”

“Yeah, Atsumu and Osamu are my kitsune’s, and my first contract, Iwaizumi, is an inugami. They’re super protective of me and since I was worried they thought it was because you did something wrong.” Hinata looked down and frowned at the still stuck foxes before telling them they could get up but not to attack Kuroo. “Anyways, sorry about that!” hinata smiled. “So how did you two become friends? It’s rare for yokai and humans to be friends like that, right?”

“Kuroo was my only friend as a kid, i can see yokai and saw him messing with some other kids and asked him why he was doing it. We talked before he changed to a young kid about my age because ‘i was interesting’.”

“You’re giving it up aren’t you?” Osamu asked cooly and Kuroo turned red but shrugged his shoulders.

“Kenma, the others are looking for us, we gotta get back.”

“Ok Kuroo, I’ll talk to you again soon Shoyo.” Kenma raised a hand in a goodbye and Hnata waved back with both hands as the kitsune’s huff.

“What if he’d been waiting for you to tell us to stand down Shoyo? You gotta be more careful.” the ginger pouted as Atsumu pet his head, all turning at the voice of Sugawara calling out.

“You went too far Hinata, we’ve been looking for you. Who’s this?”

“We’re the Miiya twins, two of Shoyo’s friends. You must be Sugawara.” Atsumu smiled some and walked forwards, grabbing the silver’s hand and kissing the back of it while maintaining eyecontact, Suga going red. “I’m Atsumu, it's a pleasure.”

“A-ah, uh, the pleasure is all mine.” Suga stuttered, blushing as Osamu covered Hinata’s eyes and he whined.

“Osamuuuu! Why can’t I see?”

“Becuase ‘Tsumu is setting a bad example for you.”

“I’m just giving a beautiful young man the praise and greeting he deserves ‘Samu.” Atsumu returned with a sly smirk, Sugawara going redder.

“T-thank you, but uh, we, uh Hinata we need to go back to the others.” Sugawara managed, pulling his hand away and Hinata was allowed to see again.

“Ok Suga! Bye guys!” the twins waved goodbye as the two high school students left.

“What is it with you and flirting with and trying to embarrass any pretty boy we come across?” Osamu asked, sighing.

“It’s for the same reason you like to banter with middle blockers, it’s fun!” the blonde one grinned with a laugh.

“Thank you for allowing us to come along.” Iwaizumi bowed to Takeda and Ukai, forcing the other two with him to bow as well. 

“Suga, why are you blushing?” Noya asked, having stared at Suga who’d been red faced since Hinata’s three young guardians showed up.

“Ah, it’s nothing.” the silver waved it off but Daichi looked annoyed and disbelieving. Looking over as the adults finished speaking, the blonde one of the twins looked over and smiled, waving at Suga who blushed a few shades pinker but waved back.

“Oh! Is Suga red because of when Atsumu played with him?”

“Played?” Daichi’s tone was low, the team was either shocked or trying not to laugh.

“You were what?!” Iwaizumi shouted, punching Atsumu on the head. “What have I told you about flirting with random strangers?!”

“He’s not a stranger!” Atsumu yelled, complaining. “He’s Shoyo’s teammate!”

“What did this idiot even say?!” Iwaizumi hissed at Osamu who quietly and calmly told the main yokai and Iwaizumi face plamed. “Sugawara I apologize, he has a bad habit of flirting with people and it’s unbecoming.” Iwaizumi called out, making the blond still holding his head where he’d been hit hold his head.

“I-it’s alright, don’t worry about it.” changing his grip to the collar of Atsumu’s shirt, Iwaizumi literally dragged the man away while muttering, Atsumu grinned and made a ‘call me’ gesture at Suga who turned away shyly. Daichi glared at Atsumu and only got a stuck out tongue for his trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update for now, hope y'all are satisfied for a while!


	33. Dawn's Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's selectively mute, only speaking when he has to, calling out to Kageyama in matches and later, explaining exactly why he stopped speaking. and it takes a jacket accidentally left at another school to resolve the problem that took a piece of Hinata away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back

_ The door slammed closed and the beredment was quickly interrupted. “Where is she?!” _

Hinata hit one of Kageyama’s sets during practice, Ukai turned to Takeda. “Hey Sensei?”

“Yes?”   
“Hinata is very hyperactive and bright, he’s got a lot of emotion, so do you know why he’s a selective mute?” 

The teacher frowned, shaking his head with a somber expression. “No one knows, he just rarely talks. He’s got the personality of someone like Tanaka or Nishinoya, so it’s certainly a surprise, but I’ve asked before. I think someone he cared a lot about died, it was the first time I heard him speak out loud, he said that he lost someone he called ‘my Eros’. He still enjoys volleyball but it seems that losing that person caused him to lose a part of himself.” Takeda’s voice was quiet, but Kiyoko heard and she struggled not to cry, throat tight. She watched Hinata sadly, her expression of sorrow and empathy not missed by some of the team. Kiyoko was approached about it later but shook her head.

“It was something I accidentally overheard about Hinata but it’s not my place to say what I heard.”

“It’s ok.” the voice was soft, the third years hadn’t realized Hinata could hear them. He’d come over and everyone was surprised when he spoke. “Eros right?” she nodded. “I lost some of myself with her when my parents sold her.”

“Sold? I thought it was someone you loved that died.” Takeda murmured, surprised. Hinata shook his head, looking near tears but holding himself together.

“Dawn’s Eros was my horse, I basically raised her. I’ve been riding my entire life but a year and half ago my parents sold her because of my grades. They want me to go to college and become a doctor or something and with my grades I can’t, but Eros was my one and only friend. Sure I knew people, but she-” Suga rushed over and hugged Hinata as the tears fell, and he fell silent again, sobbing into the vice captain’s shirt. The team ended up in a group hug, even Tsukishima and Kageyama stood nearby though they weren’t a part of the hug itself. Pulling back some, Kurasuno gave Hinata some space as Hinata signed and Takeda translated the story.

“Eros was my best friend and she always knew how I was feeling, we rode bareback before she was ever saddle broken. She’d been a yearling and I’d climbed on her back and she stood up, I’ve always been small so it wasn’t too hard for her to trot around with me on her back. She’d be four years old going on five this year, but she was born in the early morning a few days before my birthday. Her owner, who’s one of my mom’s close friends, had never wanted her, was going to sell her once she was weaned, but I wanted to be a part of Eros growing up and her training. I learned a trick with Eros from a stable hand who had american indian heritage so that if something ever happened she’d always know it was me, so I have a secret name for her that only I know, it’s special to us. I also got to name Dawn’s Eros too, and while my parents were given ownership of Eros since I’m underage, she was my horse. So when they decided that horseback riding wasn’t a good profession for me, they sold her without telling me and I didn’t find out until I went to the place where she was boarded at after school. Someone told me that people had come and taken her and had the proof that they were her new owners.” Hinata’s hands fell into his lap, looking more lost than any of them had seen before.

“I felt so angry at first, I got into a huge fight with my parents but as soon as they told me why they sold Eros I- something in me hurt so bad.” his fist pulled at his shirt over his heart. “I was speechless, and I-I couldn’t say anything so I went to my room. My teacher at school actually sent me home for a few days that next day after seeing how I was acting and looked, my parents weren’t home and didn’t even know I was home until late when they were getting worried that I hadn’t come home yet or answered my phone. They were yelling at me and I just couldn’t bring myself to care until they tried to say that they’d sold Eros for my own good and I yelled at them. For a long time I barely spoke, but at home I either ignore my parents or we’re fighting. Natsu, my little sister, and Haru, mom’s old friend, are really the only ones who understand.”

“Hinata I am so so sorry, I wish someone at the boarding place had done something, or that your parents had talked about it with you.” Suga murmured, holding Hinata while trying not to cry again, but Hinata seemed void of emotion.

“Hinata, take tomorrow off from practice to get yourself back together.” Ukai’s voice was gentle, but Hinata shook his head and signed.

“He say’s it’s better for him to try and get his mind off of it quickly or else he’ll end up in a listless funk for a couple days at least.”

“I’ll set for you Hinata.” Kageyama offered gently, the boy smiling at him weakly, obviously thankful, but once again going silent, it was easily the most they’d ever heard him speak. Hinata still called out to Kageyama during matches for a toss but it was the only time he spoke really besides one or two words they’d sometimes hear.

He wasn’t as interested as Kageyama, but Hinata went with his teammate to shiratorizawa, eyeing the stables he didn’t know they had, which Kageyama noticed. “Ushijima, I didn’t know Shiratorizawa had stables.”

“Yes, we have a very strong equestrian team.” seeing Hinata’s signing, the other boy asked the powerhouse another question.

“I don’t understand most of what you say still, idiot!” Kageyama hissed, causing Ushijima to stop and look at them.

“I’m sorry?” HInata started signing angrily at Kageyama, surprised why Ushijima said he understood sign language, to which point Hinata asked his question to the man himself.

“Yes, we have two riders that do that I believe, and three horses trained for that. I thought you came here to view our practice?”

“I am, but Hinata used to ride horses so he was curious, whad did he ask?”

“If we had any cross country riders or horses. Follow me to the volleyball court if that’s all.” Hinata nodded and they followed the ace to the giant gym. Hinata watched the exchange about Oikawa and Seijoh being ‘infirtle soil’ before getting fed up and caught the ball in front of Ushijima, a pale haired young man with dark tips who groaned when he looked outside.

“Ushijima, please tell me you didn’t bring people from another on campus without clearance.”

“They wanted to watch our practice, it doesn’t change they’ll lose to us.” 

“Dang it Ushijima.” the man groaned. “Well we have things to do, so send those two on home before they’re caught and you get in trouble.

“Alright Semi.” Ushjima ignored the pair and they left the giant school after that, Kageyama nearly vibrating with excitement and Hinata silently made fun of him for fanboying.

“Hmm, what’s this?” Tendou moved to the side and picked up a black jacket, looking at the back and raising an eyebrow as the rest of the team filed out after a long practice session they were all weary after.

“What’d you find Tendou?” Shirabu asked.

“A jacket that says Kurasuno volleyball club, it’s small too!”

“Ah, one of those boys you brought must have left it Ushijima.” Semi sighed, annoyed. Ushijima had to explain to their coach what had happened after that but Semi rolled his eyes and took the jacket.

“Well I go near their school on the way to my house, I’ll drop it off or something if it’s still open.” the walk out went by the stables, they talked until a commotion came from the arena. Going over when they saw someone get thrown off, a newer horse the school had gotten a year ago that was quite gentle but had a classic appaloosa temper had thrown her rider. 

“Are you alright?” Goshiki asked as the horse reared and ran from the teacher, going to the fence and leaning out over it, nose pointed towards Semi.

“I wonder.” Tenou grinned curiously as he took the jacket and held it towards the horse, who snuffed it and nickered softly. She was generally even tempered, she’d never bucked someone off, but she’d never been really calm before.

“She seems to know the scent on that jacket, who’s is it?” the teacher asked, eyeing the horse in confusion.

“I believe it is Hinata’s, one of Kurasuno’s volleyball players.” at the name the horse reared and whinnied before going back to smelling the jacket.

“He was the short one with orange hair right?” Semi asked Ushijima as he and Washijo came over.

“It doesn’t matter, return the jacket but this horse-”

“Washijo-sensei.” the person who’d gotten thrown. “You are a very skilled coach for the volleyball team, but with horses it’s important to many to have an emotional bond with a horse. Even if it’s scared it’ll do what you want it to if trusts you, most often, this horse is difficult for many of us to ride sometimes and she’s been finicky all afternoon. I’m Dawn’s Eros regular rider since she somewhat trusts me, but I could get a lot farther if I could meet this person who might be her past owner and get some tips. So while I believe you were going to say it doesn’t matter, it very much does.” Beema, a first year half-indian who was proud of her heritage was the school's best up and coming cross country rider, so Washijo shrugged and she called out to Semi to give her a few minutes and she’d drive them over to Kurasuno. The school was closed, but now knowing where it was, Beema took the jacket and dropped Semi off, arriving at the school early the next morning to find that it was open.

“Excuse me, is something the matter?” turning around to see a man with short black hair in a black jacket, Beema smiled.

“Kind of, I go to Shiratorizawa. Ushijima brought some kids from your school onto campus yesterday without telling or getting permission and one left his jacket. I’m on the equestrian team and have a question for the owner of this jacket, I think Ushijima said his name was Hinata?”

“He’s one of our players, yes. Follow me, I’m the captain of our team, Sawamura Daichi.” they shook hands and Beema introduced herself as they headed for the gym.

“Knowing Hinata, he’s already here. So should Kageyama, so I can tell them both off for doing what they did.” Beema laughed at Daichi’s annoyed expression, waiting outside while Dichi told the two off before calling her inside. Hinata bowed gratefully, sniffing as he leaned forwards and a wistful expression covered his face.

“Stop smelling her idiot! That’s gross!” Kageyama burst out, realizing what Hinata was doing.

“No, it’s fine. I think you recognize the smell on me right? I always smell like this, so I’m quite used to people being off put.”

“Horses.” Hinata murmured, smiling sadly.

“Yeah, I’m on Shiratorizawa’s equestrian team. I’ve got a question for you though Hinata, one of our horses, the one I ride actually, seemed to know your scent from your jacket and freaked out. I’m having trouble getting her to trust me so as possibly her old owner I was hoping you could help me.” realization dawns over Hinta’s face and his mouth fell open, Beema looking confused.

“Dawn’s Eros. Eros is at Shiratorizawa.” Hinata murmured, throat tight and the team gasped, Beema looking utterly confused as Hinata fell to his knees, silent tears falling down his cheeks.

“Is something the matter?” she asked.

“Kind of, may I tell her Hinata?” he nodded and Sugawara quickly explained what had happened, the situation of which Nishinoya, Asahi, and Yachi hadn’t been completely aware of. They only knew the basics, and they were furious at finding out the story. 

“Is there your advisor here?” Beema asked immediately, Takeda raised his hand. “Could you write Hinata as sick today?”

“Uh- it’s possible, but why-”

“Because- excuse my language- but fuck the consequences. No one should have to go through what happened to Hinata and I damn well won’t just stand by and let this happen. If it’s ok with him I’m taking him to Dawn’s Eros and my school and I’m going to explain to my coach the problem and see if he can get clearance to come visit her through me.” Hinata lit up at the idea, Takeda quickly agreed and Kurasuno’s volleyball team wished Hinata luck as the pair ran to Beema’s car and she nearly sped to her school. They ran out and to the stable’s, Beema on her phone on a call the whole time with her team captain.

They got near the stables and a loud winny came from the arena, to which Hinata’s smiled and laughed out, running and vaulting over the bars as the mare ran to meet him. He head pressed against his back to hug the boy back, his arms around her neck as he cried, Beema telling everything to her team and the few coaches who all were furious. The equestrian team was as competitive as any other, but while a number of them cared more for animals than people, they were one of the more compassionate and kind teams at the school. “Arkparna, my Arkparna.” Hinata murmured as he hugged his horse tightly, her nickering at him and pulling back to nibble at his hair.

“Hinata?” he looked back nervously at the coach who’d called out. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to get you permission to come here whenever you want, but I might be able to if I registered you as Beema’s personal coach, but that would mean you’d have to prove that you’re a very good rider.”

“He’s selectively mute coach.” Hinata smiled and shook his head at Beema.

“Only without my Eros I am, and I can do that. I love volleyball, I’m fast and a good jumper, but with Eros, I can fly. I’ve never forgotten that.” raising one leg, something the team hadn’t even known the horse knew how to do (offer a foothold), Hinata used it and jumped onto her bare back and settled down, smiling happily. 

“I really hope he’s got what it takes so that he can visit her whenever he wants.” Beema murmurs, hands clasped.

“You guys won’t fucking believe this!” looking over at Shirabu, who had a wide eyes and shocked expression as he stood in the door to the volleyball gym. “So you know the kid from Kurasuno that left his jacket here? You said he was short but had bright orange hair, right Semi?”

“Yes, what about that Shirabu?” Washijo asked.

“Well I just saw him on that horse in the arena and Beema was sitting to the side on the railing.” Washijo scowled and got up, the team taking that as a sign they could go see for themselves.

“He’s not allowed to be here!” jumping at the call from Washijo, Bemma only grinned once she saw who was headed towards them.

“He’s my personal trainer Washijo-sensei!” Beema laughed. “Hinata Shoyo is an incredible rider and Dawn’s Eros first owner, his parents sold her even though he’s this good because they didn’t want him to become a professional rider, so when I met him I asked him to be my trainer. And look at this!” she threw her arms out, the boy jumping the horse over very tall jumped with ease. “Dawn was never able to do jumps that high in the year our school has had her but since I met Hinata she’s been the best horse I’ve ever ridden! And she only does this for him, but she’s learning to do it with me too!”

“I thought he was a volleyball player.” Ushijima blinked, confused.

“I am, but first and foremost-” Hinata landed another jump and the mare wheeled around, standing up on her hind legs and walking forwards, the team noticing that he was riding bareback. “Before I ever hit a spike or even saw a volleyball, I knew how to fly. We both did.” he stuck his tongue out at Shirtorizawa. “And Kurasuno’s still gonna beat you and go to nationals, so there!” he laughed louder at the immediate reaction that got from the team, Dawn’s Eros standing and falling into a canter as Hinata jumped off of her back.

“I thought you were a selective mute.”

“My parents sold Dawn’s Eros because they wanted me to be a doctor or something, but I know I’m not smart enough for that, but they blamed my grades on her. I lost a piece of myself and in turn I stopped talking near completely! But with my Eros, I’m me again.” he backed up and turned around, cartwheeling and landing at the mare ran by, jumping up to crouch sideways on her back, grinning widely. Semi smiled and leaned on the railing, sighing with a wistful expression, to the confusion of everyone that knew him.

“I know that sound, what’re you thinking about?” Beema asked.

“My parents took away my two dogs when I was a kid because I spent all my free time with them. I’m smart but my grades were mediocre, without them I became restless since I wasn’t exercising like I had been, so I took up volleyball, but I never really forgave them for taking away my passion and joy. I’m just glad this kid got his back, especially when it seeed to affect him worse than it did me.”

“You look so soft like this SemiSemi, you’re usually either angry or emotionless.” Tendou spoke up, Semi only rolled his eyes at the boy as the horse trotted over, Hinata laying on her back like he ruled the world.

“Anyways, it’s just like I told you Beema. She responds so much better to spoken words and encouragement rather than whips and forcefullness. You try.” he jupmed off and at a finger pointed down, Dawn’s Eros knelt and only stood again one Beema was on her back.

“Are you not going to use a saddle?”

“Bareback is better to start, if you start riding bareback and become an expert like that, riding in a saddle becomes a lot easier due to how much more control you have.” Beema smiled. “At least that’s what my new coach says.”

“That’s why I’m still such a good rider after almost two years without having ridden once and still aced that test some teachers put me through to make sure I was good enough of a rider to classify as Beema’s coach!” Hinata smiled proudly, to which Semi reached over and pet his head.

“Way to go kiddo, wish I could have gotten a chance like that as a kid. Even if it was just to see my dogs again, I’d gladly give up volleyball, so I’m happy you’re getting to do both.”

“What?” Wshijo sounded shocked, Semi leveled an even gaze towards the man.

“You’ve clearly never had a strong bond with an animal before, Washijo-sensei. I would have died before I ever gave up Bella and Boomer. I lost them against my will so of course I’d give this up to get them back. Hell, I’d have died for them if it had come to that.” Semi chuckled and Hinata grinned, stars in his eyes.

“Right?! If something bad happened I would totally die for my Eros! I’d probably die if something bad happened to her.”

“We should get back to practice.” Saito murmured and Washijo agreed.

“I’ll be there, don’t worry.” Semi waved his team off when they told him to get moving. “I’m gonna trade emails with Hinata first, he’s more fun than any of you.” The third year smirked at how offended Tendou specifically looked, the others further shocked whem the stoick man laughed outright at them before turning to the ginger as Beema went through the shorter jumps again on Dawn’s Eros, murmuring to her all the while.

“So are you sure we can all come?” Yamaguchi asked as Beema drove the black jeep to Shiratorizawa, all in the car now third years. “I thought we weren’t allowed on your campus.”

“Well that’s normally the rule, but today is an exception!”

“Why’s that Beema?” Yachi asked. Her and the other third years were sitting in Hinata’s car together, Hinata nowhere to be found. He was at the school already.

“Well, every year the school gets new horses and the older ones are sold, and my coach, bless her soul, bought our sweet little Eros as she retired this year.”

“What?!”

“Yep!” she chirped, smiling. “So we’re all going to see her.”

“How is Hinata handling it?” Yachi asked, concerned. 

“He’s seemed fine recently, so there has to be a catch.” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

Beema laughed as they got close to the large school “yep, my coach is young, you’ve all met Maia. But she’s changing her job to work as a college professor, and where she’s going to teach has stables.”

“Where’s that?” Kageyama spoke up. Beema didn’t answer and they pulled intot he mesh of cars and the bonde woman in her forties with the name Maia waved, smiling. Semi had come down and was standing next to her, nodding to the others with a tiny smile.

“Is Hinata handling you buying Dawn okay?” Yachi asked running up to her as they got out and headed for the trailer. Maia laughed.

“Wonderfully since he doesn’t realize that I don’t own her. That horse’s new owner just signed these a while ago, so she’s going to college with them.” she showed the papers and Tsukishima immediately burst out laughing, the others snickering but also very excited.

“Of course he’d sign something without knowing what it is.”

“Whacha talkin’ about?” the ginger asked as he led Dawn’s Eros over.

“Dawn’s Eros new owner.” Tsukishima smirked, Hinata confused. 

“I don’t own Dawn Hinata, her new owner just signed the papers making her their horse ten minutes ago.”

Hinat’as face fell in horror before confusion took over. “Uh, wait, but you had me sign my name on some papers as Beema’s personal trainer about that time. Why didn’t I see them?”

“You are them idiot.” Beema rolled her eyes.

“Those papers were the documents making you Dawn’s Eros rightful owner, as it should be.” Hinata’s gasped long and slow, nearly vibrating in place with sheer and utter joy.

“You ok? Say something!” Beema exclaimed when he stayed silent. He dropped the lean and signed with his hands, Tsukishima wheezed and he only translated after he caugh his breath.

“He says that he thinks he’s gone mute again from happiness.”

“Just put the horse in her trailer, you and I gotta drive to school. We’re driving her there with us so we gotta get going.” Beema rolled her eyes, shocking Hinata into movement.

“Have a safe trip boke.” Kageyama offered gently as the back of the singular horse trailer was closed.

“I will bakayama.” standing on his tiptoes he kissed Kageyama goodbye before running over to his car where Beema was honking the horn of what turned out to be Semi’s truck, leaning over the man to reach it. Kageyama holding the keys to the jeep and watching the trio of strange friends leave before going to drive his friends and teammates back to their own cars at their highschool.

“You’ll see him again soon, stop pouting.” Tsukishima huffed. “Your schools aren’t that far apart.”

“Whatever you say, by the way, how’re you handling Yamaguchi going abroad this year?” Kageyama asked nonchalantly and the other two in the car snickered as the duo kept bickering all the way back to Kurasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horse lover and long time rider, so i gotta say i love making chapters like this


	34. To satisfy my sudden obsession with love of Semi, here y’all go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . it's as the title says, Semi is my current favorite character, thus there's are a few consecutive chapters about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me

Holding his tongue, Semi stood on the sidelines and watched his team play a practice match with the new regular setter, a first year named Shirabu. It  _ hurt _ , to be so easily replaced. He knew every person on the team other than the first years well, and as soon as Shirabu came and got used to the team he became a regular instead. Semi wasn’t the type to speak out, it wasn’t his place and he knew exactly why Shirabu was on the team rather than him. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He texted his cousin during a break in practice after the game, hoping they could meet up after.

**_Eeeyyy-ta_ **

_ Hey, could we meet up after practice? _

**_Koushi Warrior_ **

_ Course! Is something wrong? _

_ Do you need me to bring anything?  _

_ Where should we meet up? _

**_Eeeyyy-ta_ **

_ Just feeling bad and need to get my  _

_ emotions out. _

_ How about the park? We can go to my  _

_ house from there. _

**_Koushi Warrior_ **

_ Sounds good, I’ll be there. _

_ Is this about your first year setter? _

_ I have one i have to deal with to you know _

_ but it’s not gonna make me- _

_. . . _

_ That’s it isn’t it, you feel inferior to him _

Semi could almsot hear the upset and quiet voice his cousin used.

**_Eeeyyy-ta_ **

_ Inferior, angry, worthless _

_ Betrayed _

**_Koushi Warrior_ **

_ What song do you feel like recording? _

_ Do you want to record one for your channel? _

**_Eeeyyy-ta_ **

_ Yes _

_ Thank you Koushi _

**_Koushi Warrior_ **

_ Of course Eita _

With that he turned off his phone and put it away, taking another gulp of water before getting up and grabbing a ball to start practicing his serves. His shower was quick and he simply ignored Tendou when he tried to talk to him, leaving the school as fast as he could. He silently thanked god that he had his motorcrycle so Tendou or someone else couldn’t catch up to him and ask him what was wrong. He stopped infront of a park and the silver head of hair that his cousin had stood up, walking over with a gentle smile.

“My parents aren’t home for another week, we can use my Father’s home studio.” Semi said, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Cool.” getting on behind Semi, Suga wrapped his arms around the other’s middle and Semi took off for his family’s house. They had a very quiet relationship, contrasting to the wild and loud Kurasuno and roudy and violent Shiratorizawa (at least when Washijo wasn’t around).

“So you going for another english coutry song? We gonna song surf for a good one?”Suga asked as the bike was parked in the garage.

“No, I have one in mind already.” it made Suga smile, Semi was itching to get in the recording studio. It wasn’t often Semi had a song in mind when he got emotional, but when he did it often ended up becoming one of his hits because they had so much emotion in them.

Semi had a youtube channel and he didn’t show his face or anything, it was an anonymous channel called Hidden Hits, his name on his channel was Holt, a name Suga made up. As his producer and sometimes duet singer, Suga was known by their followers as Hiro. The H was a theme with the channel, accidental, but it was funny so the pair kept it. Since he had a lot more work due to being at a hard to get into school like Shiratorizawa, Suga sat down to find a good background track of the song Semi wanted while Semi himself went to his room to do some homework. Once Suga was ready he did some of his work, parents texting him with a reminder for the pair to eat. It wasn’t a too uncommon occurance for Suga to spend some time at Semi’s house if his parents were gone, which they often were to Suga spend a lot of time with his cousin. Their parents didn’t get along on a number of things, it was why Semi’s mother broke off from the rest of the family, and the Semi’s didn’t like or want their son spending time with Sugawara. Thus, their close relationship was kept secret, but the family that still held the Sugawara name were Semi’s guilty pleasure, so he kept the rest of his family close and secret. They were the only ones who were truely supportive of him.

When Semi came in, Suga put down his stuff and moved to the sound board, showing Semi he was all set. Grabbing a headset, Semi took a deep breath to try and get to tensness out of him and walked into the studio.

“Hey, you want to sing something else to relax first?” Suga asked, knowing that when e was stressed, Semi had a hard time singing at his best and singing something else first would help him. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. What do we have that’s loud and-?” Semi struggled to express what he wanted, but Suga smiled and nodded, understanding.

“Uh, there’s some songs from Lemonade, I set up the rock version of Bad Romance-”

“I’ve already done the Bad Romance, just can’t seem to get the high note right though.” Semi grumbled at the reminder. Suga laughed.

“Well you’re pissed, maybe today’s the day, let’s give it a shot, just sing that part.” he nodded at Suga’s words and listened to his own voice. He lip synced to his own voice, also hearing Suga’s voice in the recording. Hearing the time coming up, he took a deep breath and let loose, hair flying as he threw his back and sang, letting out his anger and upset feeling into both high notes. Suga watched with wide eyes, eyes shining and a wide breathless smile on his face as Semi kept singing, not recording but desperately wanting to because it was always a sight to see when Semi got into the music. They made eye contact through the glass as Semi sang the ‘I don’t wanna be friends’ part and he got back into the music, relaxing into the sounds as he kept hitting the high notes and singing over their voices.

“Was that good?”

“Dude holy shit.” Suga never cussed, so hearing him just say that made Semi feel elated and his eyes shone dangerously. This was how he proved his worth, by singing his heart out. “Anyways, you think you’re ready for Those Hazel Eyes?” Semi nodded, almost feeling breathless as he was filled with anticipation and Suga started the track, saving Semi’s last one to his hard drive.

Seems like just yesterday,

You were a part of me.

I used to stand so tall,

I used to be so strong.

Your arms around me tight,

Everything it felt so right,

Unbreakable,

Like nothing could go wrong.

Now I can't breath,

No, I can't sleep,

I'm barely hangin' on.

Here I am, once again!

I'm torn into pieces!

Can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one!

Broken up deep inside!

But you won't get to see

The tears I cry!

Behind these hazel eyes.

I told you everything,

Opened up and let you in.

You made me feel all right,

For once in my life.

Now all that's left of me,

Is what I pretend to be?

So together

But so broken up inside.

'Cause I can't breath,

No, I can't sleep,

I'm barely hangin' on.

Here I am, once again!

I'm torn into pieces!

Can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one!

Broken up deep inside!

But you won't get to see

The tears I cry~!

Behind these hazel eyes.

Swallow me then spit me out.

For hating you I blame myself!

Seeing you it kills me now,

No I don't cry, on the outside.

Anymore! Anymore! 

Here I am, once again!

I'm torn into pieces!

Can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one!

Broken up deep inside!

But you won't get to see

The tears I cry!

Behind these hazel eyes.

Here I am, once again!

I'm torn into pieces!

Can't deny it, can't pretend,

Just thought you were the one!

Broken up deep inside!

But you won't get to see

The tears I cry!

Behind these hazel eyes.

Panting slightly after singing long and hard, Semi saw how understanding Suga looked. They were in similar spots, but Suga and Kageyama were different enough in skill Suga wasn’t really mad about the situation. While Kageyama was a much better setter by simple instinct and Suga was fine with that, Shirabu and Semi were basically the same level of setter. The difference between them was a drive to show that they were strong, it was something that Shirabu lacked which made him an easy replacement for Semi. He didn’t want to hate Shirabu for something that really wasn’t his fault, but it was hard not to. Semi’s feelings towards Shirabu were something he could deal with, but paired with how easily his team got used to Shirabu and included him made Semi feel betrayed by them, he was replaceable to them, not just as a setter but as a person, and that hurt even worse than the rest of it. He’d found this song weeks ago and couldn’t stop listening to it, finally snapping and  _ needing _ to sing it. Semi found his cheeks wet when Suga gestured to his own, but Semi wasn’t too surprised. “Two or three more times so I can cut and layer them?” Suga asked and Semi nodded, relaxing and not as intense but still strong in the other takes. “That was easily one of our smoothest recordings yet!” Suga laughed when Semi came out, taking the water he was offered.

“I’ll get us some dinner, what do you want?”

“Hmmm, I don’t really care as long as it’s something messy and greasy. I’ll work on this while you're out.” nodding, Semi grabbed his jacket and keys, heading to get their takeout.

The song, once Suga had it ready, Semi had to post it and he paused before he wrote in the description box. He smiled at what Suga wrote first, rolling his eyes but appreciating it.  _ Life might be going jsut fine, but it can always throw you a curveball and it might not be something you expect or know how to deal with. As such, this song is one Holt came to me NEEDING to sing. He’ll tell you why, but I gotta say, it’s one of the most powerful things I’ve ever heard him sing. He might not like this but he won’t stop me from telling you all that he cried from how emotional he was while he sang it for the first time in studio. I could hear how much what happened affected him and I hope you all can too! So this is how Holt took that curveball, waiting until the right time came and hitting it hard in the best way he knows how, with his voice. Find your bat and yes, sometimes you’ll miss the ball, but the best way to get over the strike is to gather yourself in your own way and hit it even harder than it hit you. ~Hiro  _

So Semi took a breath and started typing after the other’s signoff. _ Hiro is right, life’s full of curveballs, and music is my bat, everyone’s bat will be different, but I hope you hear how I dealt with this specific ball. I know this is off schedule and sudden, but the story is that this year, a first year came to my school and replaced my spot on my sport’s team. I know why, they’re better than me and play in a way that means they’re a better asset to the team, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. I found this song early in the schoolyear and couldn’t stop listening to it. It’s a song about getting hurt by someone you’re close to and care a lot about, and while the context of sports is very different from the original meaning about getting cheated on, the feeling of betrayal and sadness at being unwanted and unneeded is the same. Reason helps me know why this happened, but the feeling at being so easily replaced still hit me in the gut before I even knew it was coming at me. It took me some time to get myself together and I didn’t swing at all the second time it hit, but this time I got mad. It’s not my new teammate’s fault I’m no longer a regular, and I don’t want to hate them for it, but I still do and that gave me the strength to hit this ball out of the park. Also, what’s with the sudden amount of baseball here? I don’t even know how to play that sport, the balls are too small to keep track of good god. ~ Holt _

Semi snorted to himself at the last line he hadn’t even meant to write, but he did and he finished inputting the information before hitting post and turned to his homework. Semi had learned very quickly as his channel picked up popularity during his late first year and early second year in high school that Tendou was already a fan who kept close track of ‘Holt’s songs. So Semi was not at all surprised to find Tendou talking about it already when he got to practice, but was surprised to find how aggravated the normally laid back and strange man was. “What’s wrong with Tendou?” Semi asked as he started his stretches next to Goshiki, who Semi noticed also looked mad.

“The youtube singer Holt Tendou loves so much basically got kicked off his team because of a first year who’s better than him at their sport.” Goshiki growled, sounding angry. “I can’t believe that.”

“Yeah! Even SemiSemi- (stop calling me that!) is still a regular, he plays with Shirabu and is our setter.” Tendou exclaimed, nearly livid with anger as Semi rolled his eyes as he strentched, lips pursed slightly. Ooohh~ if only he had any idea Semi thought to himself, almost amused. That wouldn’t happen of course, but it was still interesting to watch and wonder how he would react if he knew about Semi. But, Tendou was a gossip so if Semi ever told someone other than a Sugawara about his singer alter ego, it wouldn’t be Tendou of all people.

Checking his blowing up email during lunch, seeing everything was from youtube, Semi looked over the comments declaring one of three things. How amazingly he showed his emotions in the song and at different parts, the injustice of what happened with his team and that it never should’ve happened, and sympathy and understanding from others who knew what it was like to be put on the backburner. It made him smile, his followers knew things about him that he’d never admit to as Semi, at least not for a long time. He’d be disowned so fast if his parents found out, but a comment wiht a link got his attention. It was japanese and while he knew the song as rock, this was an acoustic cover that Semi really liked the sound of. The comment with the link suggested it to calm down to, to relax and not hold onto the bad feelings that Semi had been overrun by, and Semi replied. He was grateful and found himself humming the song under his breath, hearing it replay in his head over and over again. He was changing alone and singing it to himself, picking up his phone when Suga called him. “Hey so- why are you laughing so hard?” he asked, putting it on speaker since he was alone while he changed.

“Semi you aren’t going to believe this,” Suga was breathless as he got his laughter under control. “So Noya and Kiyoko are both huge fans of Hidden Hits, you know that, but even Kiyoko looked a bit mad at your recent upload of Behind Those Hazel Eyes! And when the team listened to it and we got read the description, Kageyama pulled me aside later and asked if I was Holt!” Semi snorted violently, laughing now too. “That was my reaction! And he was so upset, looking like the video and song cover was all his fault and I reassured him that no it wasn’t me and I didn’t hate him in the slightest, but still! The parallel caused him, who can barely keep his grades at a passing grade, to think that it was me.”

“That’s very funny Suga.” Semi admitted, getting his laughs under control faster. “By the way, have you seen the comments yet?”

“Yeah , ‘I’m so sorry’, ‘that never should’ve happened’, ‘i get it and I’m glad you’re finding a way to deal with it in a healthy way’, all along those lines.” Suga huffed after he got his chuckles msotly under control.

“Well there was one with a song suggestion to lsiten to to relax and calm down, the moonlight version of Hikariare, I really like it. Can you set up a poll with the three songs we’ve talked about to see if my followers want to hear me sing with that one too?” turning his phone off speaker since he was done changing, he nodded and hummed, finishing the call since both of them had to get to practice.

It was two days later that Semi walked towards the club room and heard Tendou talking loudly about Hidden Hits again and he rolled his eyes until Semi heard Tendou saying it was Semi. Semi froze, a few emotions he couldn’t quite put into neat categories shooting through him before rage took over and he opened the door quietly, slipping in before slamming it closed and the others who’d been immersed in Tendou’s words jumped and stared at the livid Semi, Tendou’s excited expression falling when he saw Semi’s expression. “How did you find out Tendou and who knows?”

“Semi, this reaction is overboard, calm down.” Reon murmured.

“No, how I’m feeling is completely valid since I’ve posted things and said things on my videos that I never would say out loud. Now answer the damn question Tendou.” 

“I went back to the club room and heard you talking on the phone with someone named Suga about something funny before talking about a song and yesterday the poll on Hidden Hits came out matching what I’d heard you say.” Tendou sounded like he wanted to be excited but nervous and weary of Semi.

“Have you told anyone Tendou?” no one spoke up but Tendou at how dark and scary Semi was at the moment.

“I was telling Wakatoshi about it during study hall yesterday and there were some people around.” Semi’s face fell from fury to dred and fear, scaring his team.

“Semi, what’s wrong?” Ushijima was the first to speak up.

“If this is about my coming to the team I’m really sorry Semi, I never meant to do that to you.” Shirabu gulped and Semi sighed out, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head.

“That’s probably the least problematic part of this. God, Tendou I swear. Do you think after having my channel for a number of years and not doing and even SPECIFFICALLY turning down all requests for a face and name reveal that I kept it secret for a reason? If this gets out I’m-” he took a deep breath and started pacing back and forth, trying to keep his rising panic under control. “Do you know if anyone heard you Tendou, like that someone else actually heard you say something about this?” he sounded way too desperate and Semi didn’t like it. Tendou shook his head, he didn’t know. Oh god, his parents were going to kill him if they found out. They’d know he was talking to his uncle’s side of the family and they- if they found out he was gay who knew what they would do, but he’d be lucky to get away with a beating.

“Semi!” he jumped when Ushijima raised his voice, something the man never did. “Are your parents abusive?” the quiet voice was more how Semi knew his captain, he took a breath and shook his head, cursing himself. He thought he got the old habit of thinking out loud unknowingly under control. “You have not considering this, but your words and reaction make it seem like they do abuse you. Raising your hand at all towards anyone is abuse, and you said they’d beat you.”

“SemiSemi, do we need to-”

“Don’t call the police, it’s fine. They don’t beat me like your thinking-”

“But that means they do it.” Tendou shot back, Semi glared at him some.

“Look, I said if I was lucky I’d get off with a beating. And that normally only means a slap to the face or something, neither has done more than that and it’s not a punishiment I get often.” Semi rolled his eyes.

“And if you’re not lucky?” Shirabu’s voice was nervous but it caused anxiety to rear it’s head in Semi again.

“Who knows, depends on if this gets out. They’ll look at everything, they won’t care about the music really, I’m not the type to show anything I do unless it’s very well done. But if they look at what I’ve said, god. They’ll want me to confirm Hiro is and I can’t lie to them, but that’s not the worst of it.”

“Semi,” he looked up at Ushijima as he tried to get his breathing under control before he had a panic attack. “Are you sure you’re safe?”

“From what?” 

“Your parents, you seemed very scared about this whole situation.”

“Well the impending doom of being found out and thrown to the streets is-” Semi froze and threw his hands over his mouth as shock ran through his team.

“I’m sorry whAT?!” Shirabu yelled.

“Shut the fuck up!” Semi hissed. “This place obviously isn’t sound proof and no one else should know about this!” 

“You just said you’re going to get thrown out!” Shirabu hissed back. “Why shouldn’t I make a big deal about that?”

“It’s only a big deal if I’m actually found out dammit, so hush!”

“Semi, Tendou and I will correct our mistake before that happens. We will find everyone from our study hall period and make sure they didn’t hear or that they won’t tell anyone.” Semi looked to Ushijima, eyes a bit wide as he gulped but nodded slowly, allowing himself to hope.

Two days after the initial day in the club room, Semi felt like everything would be ok. Sure his team knew, but no one else did, even Tendou kept his mouth shut about Semi’s youtube persona. So the last thing he expected was to get called to his parents and get shown a post about him and Suga being Holt and Hiro. once the yelling and reasoning ended and Semi was sent to his room, he grabbed his phone in blind panic, his school bag, and snuck to the garage, revving out into the street and pouring rain before his parents could stop him. He found an old abandoned shop and parked under the tin awning in the back, pulling out his half dead phone and going through the group chat, reading his concerned texts from his friends before answering, feeling hollow.

**_SemiSemi_ **

_ Hey guys _

**_Chicken Tendous_ **

_ Your not dead! _

**_Not A Farmer_ **

_ Are you alright Semi? Are _

_ you hurt? _

**_SemiSemi_ **

_ I’m ok _

**_Crooked Bangs_ **

_ Are you sure? You weren’t _

_ answering and after the thing _

_ a couple days ago we were _

_ afraid you got hurt or something _

**_SemiSemi_ **

_ No, it’s alright. _

_ But if someone has some- _

_ where I can stay for a night or _

_ so that would be appreciated. _

**_Baby Ushiwaka_ **

_ Did they actually throw you out?! _

**_SemiSemi_ **

_ Not exactly _

_ But sitting in the rain is currently _

_ preferable to what they wanted. _

**_Chicken Tendous_ **

_ I’m gonna kill them for hurting _

_ our precious setter! _

**_Crooked Bangs_ **

_ Yeah, Semi what did they do that _

_ made you want to run away? _

**_SemiSemi_ **

_ They were going to send me to _

_ Europe.  _

**_Do-Re-On_ **

_ We’d certainly miss you, but _

_ that doesn’t sound too horrible? _

_ Why did that scare you so badly? _

**_SemiSemi_ **

_ It was never something I’d _

_ anticipated. My parents, in case _

_ I turned out to be gay, were ready _

_ to send me to a correctional  _

_ school. _

**_Chicken Tendous_ **

_ Oh god, SemiSemi they didn’t. _

**_Crooked Bangs_ **

_ What the fuck kind of school? _

**_Baby Ushiwaka_ **

_ Yeah, I’m confused. _

**_SemiSemi_ **

_ My parents wanted to basically _

_ force me to not be gay. _

_ In essence, it’s a school that _

_ would ‘fix’ me. _

_ I just ran out after grabbing one  _

_ or two things from my room. _

**_Do-Re-On_ **

_ What do you have Semi? _

**_SemiSemi_ **

_ Uh, let me check, I didn’t actually  _

_ look. _

_ I’ve got my phone, which is at 30%  _

_ now. I’ve got a bag with my wallet, _

_ a bit of cash, a book I was reading _

_ and my motorcycle which I left on. _

**_Not A Farmer_ **

_ My family house has room but  _

_ I do not know if my Mother and _

_ Grandmother will let you stay long. _

_ They are not home right now to ask. _

**_Baby Ushiwaka_ **

_ I’ve got plenty of room and my _

_ parents say you can stay as long as _

_ you need Semi! I’ll send you my  _

_ address! _

**_SemiSemi_ **

_ I’ll go to Goshiki, and I won’t need _

_ to stay long, just until I can get some _

_ of my saved money from Suga. _

**_Baby Ushiwaka_ **

_ This is Tsutomu’s mother, Semi dear _

_ you can stay as long as you need. No _

_ parent should ever do something like _

_ that to their child. Send my son your  _

_ location and we’ll come pick you up, _

_ the weather is too bad for you to be  _

_ driving in. _

_ Hey, Mom wants to know why you  _

_ aren’t answering Semi. _

**_Crooked Bangs_ **

_ I think he’s already on his way Goshiki. _

**_Do-Re-On_ **

_ That’s my guess too. I hope he drives  _

_ carefully, the rain is coming down harder.  _

_ Did he say he has a helmet? _

**_Crooked Bangs_ **

_ He didn’t, gosh I hope he doesn’t have an  _

_ accident, it’s hard enough to drive a moto- _

_ cycle without it raining cats and dogs. _

**_Not A Farmer_ **

_ It’s raining water. _

**_Chicken Tendous_ **

_ It’s just a saying Wakatoshi. _

Pulling up to Goshiki’s address, Semi grabbed his bag and slung it over his body, breathing out and keeping his head down to try and not get blinded by the rain, feeling hot. He checked the address again before going up to the door and knocking, it opened almost immediately and he was faced with a purple haired woman who gasped and pulled him inside. “Goodness gracious! You’re soaked through, do you not have a jacket?!” Semi shook his head, feeling light headed.

“No, I apologize for this, I should be able to-”

“You’re not going anywhere. Tsutomu, tell your father to bring some blankets and some of his warm clothes, you go start a hot bath!” Semi glanced up at Goshiki and blinked at the concerned first year, who lingered and his gaze stayed on Semi’s cheek. He’d almost forgotten that he got slapped, the mark was tender when he touched it. A snap from his mother and the boy darted off. His throat felt tight and dry, Semi coughed into his fist and Goshiki’s mother steadied him when the wracking coughs caused him to wobble. Once they stopped he felt the woman put a hand on his forehead and his cheek. Her hands felt hot, Semi breathed out, not hearing her gasp and held them against him, they felt good. “Semi!” he blinked at the half shout, Goshiki’s mother was staring at him. “You need to get out of those clothes quickly, how long were you in the rain.”

“I-uh, I think only an hour or so? I left the house at 11.”

“But it’s almost 1:30 mom!” Semi blinked and looked over at his teamate, shaking his head.

“It’s fine, just need some rest.” Goshiki’s mother started muttering angrily and pulling him towards a bedroom, but Semi stopped, growing very dizzy and he leaned on the wall.

“No, you need to get warmed up. Do you need help walking, I’m sure you're going to be dehydrated at the least.”

“I’m very dizzy but I think-” Semi pushed off the wall and Goshiki moved towards him to steady him when he tripped, vision swimming.

“Help him to the tub Tsutomu, Semi when you get to the bathroom get undressed and slip in the tub, I’m going to grab a few things alright?” he nodded and let Goshiki half carry him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, it gets better


	35. Semi obsession is still going - part two from the last part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi's still struggling after losing his home and family, it takes a bit, but he realizes that he does still have family . . . and the people who gave birth to him were not them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fix it

Once Semi was in the bathroom and the door was closed, Goshiki moved to grab Semi’s forgotten bag and saw their phones going off. “I’m gonna let the team know he’s here and safe Mom!”

“I’ve got Semi, you go take care of his things. Ginjiro, grab an umbrella and move his bike to the garage please.”

“Sure honey.” Ginjiro took the dropped keys from his son and went out after pulling on a coat as Semi’s phone flashed with a caller. It had a picture of art in the style Semi used as a youtuber that Hiro was known to draw, so before it ended Goshiki grabbed it and ran for the bathroom.

“Hey, I think Suga is calling you Semi!” Goshiki knocked as he called out and his mother opened the door, Semi resting in the steaming water and looking simply tired. Junko Goshiki has a water pitcher in her hands, Semi’s hair was wet so she’s probably been trying to warm him up and wash his hair. The call ended automatically and Semi sat up in the tub some.

“I can’t touch it, but will you unlock my phone and call him back? It said ‘Koushi Warrior’ right?” Goshiki nodded. “Yeah, that’s Suga, go ahead and call him back.” after he was directed on how to open Semi’s phone he was pressing call and handed it to the young man draped over the edge of the tub, quickly hearing the faint sound of someone yelling at Semi as Semi winced but smiled. Junko ushered herself and her son out, leaving him to talk alone for a while.

“Do you know what he likes to eat hon?” Goshiki shook his head. “Alright, well tell your father to order us some takeout and get extra miso for Semi, poor dear. I hope he doesn’t get punemonia.” Junko sighed. “I’m going to call mom and dad, they might be able to come over and help take care of Semi if he gets sick while we’re gone.”

“He’ll love Gigi and Gramps!” Gohsiki grinned, jogging away to find his father cleaning off the motorcycle in their garage, admiring the thing.

“I can’t believe you! Like I get that you’d run away after that but no coat? No HELMET?! Not even a phone charger! I knew you could be an idiot sometimes but EITA!!” once Suga knew that he wasn’t dead and had let Semi explain everything that happened that day, he let himself be angry and Semi took it. He knew it would happen but it was better to take care of it quickly. Suga’s mini-rantpaused when Semi coughed, long and hard, it left his chest aching in the worst of ways. “Semi, are you really ok?”

“Just a cough, it was raining hard and I’m sure I inhaled some water, though not enough to choke on. I’ve got a dry throat, that’s probably it too, I’m fine Kou.” the nickname isn’t one Semi used often, but it got used nonetheless. 

Sighing, the angry rant was seemingly over. Sugawara’s family would be updated fully on the situation, only knowing that he’d finally answered Koushi’s calls so far. 

“Fine, fine Ei, my team is worried about you by the way, but you should text your own team and let them know your ok yourself.”

“I will, thanks Kou.”

“Whatever, I’m still gonne kick your ass later, bye . . . now to see if Tanaka and Noya will help me destroy the dude for outing us.” Suga’s voice wwas low and faint, the phone away from his mouth. Probably thought he’d hung up.

“Suga don’t kill anyone.”

“You’re not my conscence, we’re team moms and no one’s allowed to mess with us. I’m calling the others, bet your team’s planning murder to.”

“Oh I’m sure, but Reon should be able to stop Tendou-” Semi stopped. “Yeah I’ll call you later, they might agree on somethime for once. My parents are gonna die.”

“They should, and don’t call them that, they’re not your parents.”

“I get they’re bad-” hurt and dread filled Semi’s gut, his chest felt tighter than when he’d been coughing. “Please tell me they didn’t already-” he couldn’t even say it.

“Aunt called Dad a while after you ran off and said that if you came to us they were going to cancel everything of yours and that you're officially disowned.” Suga was somber and quiet and Semi’s jaw clenched.

“ . . . I gotta check in with my team, later.” he hung up and was grateful Suga didn’t try to call him back, he skimmed his teams group chat, seeing everyone totally on board with muder and he snapped. He dropped his phone and didn’t care if it got broken or wet, he cried and sobbed.

At some point Goshiki’s mother, Junko if he remembered correctly, came in and just rubbed his back and hair as he cried. When he felt a bit better and tried to stop, she just pulled back and poured him a cup of tea silently, staying calm but her eyes showed only sympathy. “Come on, you need to get out of the tub before it gets cold again, you can use the guest room. It’s yours for as long as you need.” he nodded and while Goshiki brought him food later, he was left alone and was grateful for it. Semi only picked at it before breaking down again. He wasn’t at practice or school for the next week, and while Washijo really didn’t have much of any opinions on the teams sexualities as long as they played how he expected, Semi only got a week off since he’d asked everyone not to tell him. Semi was muted and quiet, everyone knew how he changed how he acted, and while he mostly acted normal in school, Washijo wasn’t going to force Semi to tell why he’d changed since he was still playing fine. Though the coughing fits remained, Semi fell to his knees at a really bad one during practice and Goshiki took control of the situation, seeming used to it. Semi, despite being told that he’d be completely benched if he didn’t fess up why he wasn’t in peak physical condition to Washijo, he refused to say and the team backed him up, also refusing to say why. The coach was baffled at even Tendou’s tight lips, but just told Semi to get whatever help he needs in the end. Graduation wasn’t far off and despite many offers, he stayed with the Goshiki family. He’d love to stay with the Sugawara’s, but they were too far away from Shiratorizawa and he wasn’t going to leave his school.

He got accepted to the college he wanted, no surprise there, and with some difficulty Semi got full control of his account from Suga with his cousin’s help and posted a video without showing his face and made a point. He  _ explicitly _ refused and said that he didn’t want to do a reveal of who he was and did not appreciate people taking an overheard and private conversation and thinking it was fact. He would still be recording songs but there wouldn’t be the same kind of quality as all his other videos due to some family matters that happened because he and Hiro were outed. His follwers were extremely upset by this but those who’d paid attention and been there since basically the beginning reprimanded the others and just wanted Semi and Suga to be ok. The posts made about their identitles were taken down by the creator before the large fanbase could do it themselves. And the boy in question nearly got the living daylights scared out of him. Asahi was even conviced to help hunt this second year down and used his normally scary looks to the max and acting the part for the first time in his life. But it didn’t work the whole time when Suga pretty easily threw the guy around and basically scared the shit out of the kid for turning Semi’s life upsidedown and destroying his life. Semi, with the large sum of money he made from his youtube channel, was pretty well supported, and Suga would be going to the same college and they were going to share an apartment, so he wouldn’t be alone. But the match with Kurasuno still surprised both teams, neither had realized that the special cousin was from their rivals for nationals.

It didn’t affect the outcome, Suga and Semi had been looking forward to fighting each other, the only difference having been somewhat known as Hiro and Holt. And despite all of that, Siratorizawa and Kurasuno got along rather well. The teams, against Washijo’s direction and ‘all logic’ got close with the tricky team, the first years especially bonded. Speciffically, Goshiki and Hinata got along spectacularly, and Tsukishima and Shirabu were armed against the idiots on their teams with spades of anger, the saltiest comments and high levels of sass. It made Semi smile, despite everything he still cared about his parents, but they cut all ties with him and the last thing he got from them was some money and a form to change his last name. (that probably hurt the most, but Goshiki was kind enouhg not to tell the team Semi had spent most of the night crying). That didn’t come until he could do it when he turned 18, so out of spite, Semi went out and spent the money on dinner for his team before the third years left.

“Ok, so I have a question for you all.” the team looked to Semi who just felt looking at his soda. “If I said I wanted pictures of me making out with Ushijima, Tendou, and Shirabu, would you guys be opposed to it?”

“Course not SemiSemi, but why~?” Tendou asked, smiling. Semi rolled his eyes but steeled himself.

“I’ve been feeling guilty like everything that’s happened was my fault, but the other day I got an envelope from my parents with money and the form to change my name and a note that said I’m not a Semi anymore and to change my name. It- they were really trying to force me to change who I was, I did end up hurt, but while I was crying I realized I’d been blaming myself for what they’d done. They were trying to make me into someone and something I’m not and I-I didn’t like that. So since the main reason this happened is because I’m gay, I refuse to apologize for who I am and I’m paying for dinner with the money they sent me and I’m going to mail the envelope back to them with some pictures.”

“On one condition Semi.” Semi looked at the smirking Shirabu. “That form? Burn it and send the ashes back to them too. And leave the note, but draw something on it that’s really rude.”

“Write a big ol fuck you on the damn thing and don’t ever feel bad about it.” Tendou murmured as he leaned over and grabbed Semi’s head, kissing him as the others whistled and laughed. Semi swelled with happiness and pride that these were his friends, his support group, and he did what they agreed on, but also added a well worded letter to his parents and ignored anything else they tried to do to him. The only contact he had with his parents was a yearly christmas card of him and his team, and he was ususally kissing Shirabu. It was a tradition that Tendou started after taking a picture of them drunk and making out under some misltoe. And Semi loved all of it.

Each and every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much better


	36. And another Semi centric chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi's definately a guy with awful fashion sense, but then again his teammates have never seen him dress his favorite way . . . and his gender doesn't mean he can' enjoy other ways of dressing.
> 
> *this chapter and things that happen in it are hinted in chapter 27, not needed but just a fin tidbit i might expand on later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . yeeeaahhhh, I'm obsessed

“So how did you get coach to let you leave for two weeks SemiSemi?” Tendou asked. The day before the setter had had a long arguement and talk with Washijo, in the end Washijo had cracked and waved Semi off, telling him he’d be doing extra practice when he got back.

“None of your business Tendou.” Semi kept his composure, confusing his team at the light tone. He always protested being called Tendou’s nickname, had for all three years of highschool since they met.

“Well you’re certainly in a good mood.” Reon snorted, Semi blinked at him.

“What makes you say that?”

“You didn’t yell at Tendou for calling you ‘SemiSemi’.” Semi groaned.

“Don’t do that Tendou, but yeah, actually I’m in a great mood.”

“Are you that happy to be leaving us SemiSemi?!” Tendou gasped, acting overly offended. Semi smirked at him for a second, visually contemplating it. “SemiSemi!”

“Hmmm . . . yeah.” he answered and Shirabu gave a harsh snort, biting his lip as Goshiki stared at him in shock.

“But two weeks? Why do you need to be out of school that long?”

“That’s how long I won’t be in japan.”

“You’re leaving japan for two weeks?” Soekawa asked, surprised. Semi nodded, pulling on a shirt for practice. 

“I’m leaving in two days.”

“Where are you going?!” Tendou asked as Semi moved towards the door after closing his locker.

“Sri Lanka.” Semi’s tone was completely serious as he exited,leaving the team blinking after him.

“But Sri Lanka does not exist.” Ushjima found himself commenting.

“Semi was bieng sarcastic Ushijima.” Reon smiled.

“I see.” from experience, he didn’t know.

Tendou kept asking, no one else was, and every answer he got was said seriously and was wildly different than the last answer. Among the answers were Olympus, Middle Earth, El Dorado, King Arthur’s castle in Camelot, Atlantis, to see the Athena Parthenos, and Shangri-La. While Semi seemed fine, Tendou’s constant pestering only got a twitching eyebrow at most, he was in a very good mood but the pestering wore down Semi until he stormed out of practice saying he had to leave early and headed to the changing room to shower and change. “Next time leave him alone, I wanted Semi to pactice as much as possible before he left Tendou.” Washijo glared and Tendou muttered an apology, gulping.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” they all turned to see the principle.

“Nothing sir, is there something the matter.”

“No, I was just showing Miss Semi the way here, where is Semi by the way?” 

“He’s changing, he said he was to leave practice early.”

“Makes sense, I’ll let him know you’re here.”

“Tell him I’m waiting here for him.” the voice of someone just behind the principle nodded and he left as the older woman stepped in, gray strands in her ash blonde hair pinned up.

“Are SemiSemi’s mom?”

“Indeed I am Tendou.”

“Take a five minute break.” Washijo grumbled, knowing practice wouldn’t get backunderway until the Semi’s were gone. Tendou quickly came over and asked where they were going. “My son’s been complaining that you won’t stop asking him, but the closest thing he’s told you was about Camelot.” she chuckled.

“You’re going to England?” Shirabu asked, surprised.

“Mmm, for a festival. My son loves and helps me with my work, so he needed to come with me.”

“What do you do for a living?” Goshiki asked, curious. Semi was very private about his family and home life.

"Ah, I'm a fashion historian, i do a lot with european fashion so sometimes I'll go over there, and while my son normally stays home, I need him with me for this particular trip." She smiled kindly, the team got the impression that Semi and his mother were quite different.

"Why's that Miss?" 

"Eita doesnt like to admit it, but he’s quite the model. He loves to wear the historically accurate clothes I make."

"He likes to dress up?" Tendou asked, a sly grin on his face.

"It started for me actually, I'd made something and my model wouldn't wear it, so he did instead. It turned out well for both of us, my Eita loves to wear what I make and in turn making things for him and seeing him wear them is my guilty pleasure. I often feel like I'm taking advantage of him, does it seem that way to you?" She suddenly asked, seeming slightly anxious. Everyone assured her that no, it didn't sound that way at all.

“Well, does he like to dress up himself, just on his own?”

“Oh goodness yes, he has an istagram where he’ll dress up, but he never shows his face.” she giggles.

“Ooh~?” Tendou smirks.

“Then you are most definitely not taking advantage of your son.” Reon smiles kindly.

“How’s mom not taking advantage of me?” they looked outside to see the younger Semi appraoching the door.

“Nothing darling, i’m just worried that I’ve been using you again.”

“Besides the fact that you pay me for helping you with your work? You most certainly are not, when will you just believe me about that fact?” he put his hands on his hips, scowling at his mother.

“Back to work!” Washijo called out, the team waving goodbye as the Semi’s left and quickly got to practice. It was silent as they walked back towards the parking lot, at least until the gym faded from view.

“So how much do they know?” Eita asked, both mother and son’s expressions were the same.

“Just enough to make them overly curious about what I have you wear and how they’ll find your istagram.”

“You are  _ evil _ , and people think  _ I’m _ the mean one.” Eita scoffed, getting a chuckle from his mother.

“So I’ve heard dear, so I packed you three dresses, one renaissance, that black velvet one, and the-”

“That black velvet one I’m not allowed to see?” Eita’s eyes lit up excitedly and his mother laughed.

“Yes yes, the one I haven’t let you see, but I also packed a more modest pair of dresses for us to wear to the fair, along with your favorite outfit’s for a day out on the town.”

“I miss traveling with you.” Semi sighed as the parking area came into view. “So where do they think we’re going?”

“England I believe.” Eita snorted, they were going to three different american cities, not england. His mother really was devious, but he got the same thing from her, so both enjoyed the stress they’d cause the Shiratorizawa boys volleyball team.

The team logged on together during weekends during the summer, the only days they got off from practice for some team bonding. It was at 11 in the morning but Semi was 30 minutes late. “It’s very strange for Semi to be late, much less this late.”

“I don’t think he’s coming, course he’d totally slack off while he was gone.” Shirabu scoffed as a click sounded.

“Don-” Semi yawns “don’t diss me so quickly Shirabu, I just got back. It’s been a long fuckin day.” he grumbled, rubbing just under one eye.

“SemSemi, are you wearing makeup?” Tendou’s’s face got closer to his screen, a grin on his face as everyone looked as Semi’s tired expression.

“What of it? I was at a dinner party and Mom wanted me dressed up, it’s not much anyways.” he rolled his eyes, black eyeliner on his lids with what looked like some natural tones eyeshadow, slight blushing to his cheeks, and some clear gloss looked to be on his lips. He was laying on his stomach on a bed, so they couldn’t see what he was wearing, but his shoulders were bare. He very much did look tired though, eyes lidded and head leaning heavily on his hand on the bed.

“It should only be seven in the evening though right?” Kawanishi murmured, eyebrow raised.

“Oh yeah, mom let you guys think we’re in england. I’m in New York, we’re also going to San Fransisco and San Diego-slash-LA. But its midnight and I’ve been up since 5, so I’m exhausted.”

“But it’s midnight where you are, why are you still up?”

“Not gonna slack on our calls even if I’m go-a-” Semi covered up another yawn as the door behind him opened showing a young woman around their age with black hair.

“Alright, bed time darlin’.” she rolls her eyes, pulling Semi as he scowled behind him and was pulled from mostly likely his laptop.

“I’m a grown young man-”

“Who’s got jet lag and is in a different time zone, but your still a baby-”

“Who’s a baby?” Shirabu asked, smirking and Semi glared as the woman peeked over.

“Ah, you must be the bitch who took over the main setter position.”

Shirabu spluttered as the others snickered, even Ushijima was chuckling. “So are you our dear SemiSemi’s older american girlfriend?” Tendou asked, both’s expressions turning disgusted.

“Tendou shut the hell up, she’s me goddamn sISTER!” 

“What’s your mouth!” she snapped, slapping the back of his head. “I’m letting you stay in my house, you better now use that kind of mouth around my children you twat.” she snarled at Semi before shoing him off and turning to the call with a devious grin.

“So knowing my baby brother and mother, you have no idea what they do, do you?”

“Other than that your mother dresses him up and her job, no.” Reon spoke up.

“Want the tea?” she asked and a grin.

“Spill it, piping hot.” Tendou exclaimed happily. She pulled out her phone and showed them a picture, Goshiki spit out the water he’d been drinking. 

“It’s not what Mom’s makes him, but this was what he wore today when he went out.” she explained. It was Semi from a side view on his phone, but the guy was in tight black skinny jean, a pale lavender tank with a deep purple crop top over it, a black choker necklace around his neck, but what got the team was the tall white shoes, they couldn’t see the bottom but Semi wearing that kind of outfit was a shock.

“Who is this and where’s the Semi we know with horrible fashion sense?” Tendou asked almost immediately.

“Same person, I promise you. If he’s not dressed like this he has horrible taste.”

“That sounds better.” she quickly put her phone away and make a sushing gesture before gesturing for someone to talk.

“Act like I said something funny.” Tendou quickly murmrued and she started laughing as a door clicked open.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your redhead friend said something funny.”

“His name is Tendou and he’s an idiot Sai.”

“Sai? What happened to-” 

“Shut-!” he tackled his sister, worried gasps and a cut off shout following as the computer flew off the bed and the feed from New York cut off. 

Semi rushed over to his broken ipad, scowling.

“I’ll take you to the mall tomorrow morning and we’ll see if they can fix it quickly, if not I’ll get you a new one and have the data card transferred. Sorry baby bro.”

“It’s ok, just stop trying to embarrass me. What did you actually show them or tell them?” he asked, placing the broken ipad on the table and grabbing his phone. 

“A picture of you when we went to lunch yesterday.”

“And but of course I bet you didn’t mention that we have the same style of dress?” Eita raised an eyebrow, pausing to look as his older sister who just shrugged with a smirk and he huffed. Checking the group chat, everyone was wondering if his stuff was ok.

**Team Mom**

*picture sent*

My sister broke my tablet and

has promised to either fix it or

get me a new one.

Also

*picture sent*

This is us, we have the same 

sense of style.

**Baki Baki ni ore~**

Wow SemiSemi, who knew you

could dress like a normal

person! 

Mostly

**Banger**

WHAT’S WITH THE GODDAMN

BOOTS

HOLY FUCK

WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU 

WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT

**Baki Baki ni ore~**

Heh, Shirabu is having a gay panic

**Team Mom**

Because I fuckin can

Don’t tell me what to do

later

At that point Semi turned off his phone, he’d look over the freak out from Shirabu and his team messaging him later, completely ignoring the questions about why he had a pair of thigh high white shoes and what the rest of them looked like. They still never got to see him wear the historical dresses he wears for his mother, but he did sent them a selfie from the renaissance fair in LA, shoulders and up, showing the hood of his cloak and his otherwise bare shoulders before taking a pic of the high heels boots he wore under his with a sneak peek at the stocking underneath, hooked by a garter at his knee. He snickered and showed his team going nuts, wanting to see the rest of the outfit, having his mother take a picture of him from the back, the cloak covering everything and it only made everyone more mad. “You say I’m evil but they sound furious. Especially Shirabu.” his mother would chuckle reading the stream of texts coming in.

“Well for one, that brat deserves it. He doesn’t really hide the fact that he’s gay or anything, not since Tendou and Ushijima started dating and everyone else came out so he should suffer some because of how he treats me. And two, where do you think your children get it from? Certainly not our father.” he bumped his hip against hers, their laugher sounding out as they wandered.

Semi got a private dare from Tendou the next team bonding the team had once he got back, to which he shrugged and agreed to. So when they went out to the mall for some bonding and errands when they finally got a break from Washijo, Semi showed up five minutes late and everyone was staring. A coffee in hand, the man was wearing some purple short shorts, the lavender tank top, a net white hoodie, and those  _ damn high heeled thigh high boots _ . Shirabu choked on his tea, Goshiki hitting his back as the young man side eyed an unconcerned looking Semi.

“Dare completed Tendou, you owe me a trip to hot topic.”

“One free funko pop as promised SemiSemi~!” Tendou grinned as he clicked some pictures, all their phones dinging as Tendou sent the pictures to their group chat.

“Whatever, let’s go. I want to see if they have any from Shokugeki no Soma or Nanatsu no Taizai.” Semi stared to walk away, his heels clicking and Shirabu was wheezing, eyes trained on the lower half of Semi’s body.

“Seemmiiii!” the worker at Hot topic exclaimed. “How’s our favorite darlin’ doing?” they bumped fists, Tendou very curious about this development.

“Pretty good, just did another shoot with Mom last weekend.”

“Oh we saw, you look as gorgeous as ever, so whatcha lookin’ for today?”

“Funko pops, maybe a new choker.”

“You still teasting that bratty underclassman of yours?” she asked coyly and Semi just shrugged, but Tendou could see the smirk on his face. While Semi was busy, Tendou quickly exchanged whispers with the worker and got the instagram of Semi and Semi’s mother’s blog where the outfits he wore for her were posted. He only got the chance to look at it later when the team was eating lunch and he choked on his food. 

“What’s wrong Tendou? You should-”

“Be more careful, yeah.” Tendou waved Ushjima off and tapped at his phone, everyone’s phone’s dinging. “Look at the group chat.” Tendou kept tapping asay as everyone pulled their phones out, making sure they weren’t drinking or chewing at Tendou’s suggestion. Semi slammed his phone down and tried to lunge to Tendou across the table but couldn’t reach, Reon also forced him to sit down, still staring at the picture. It was Semi looking back over his shoulder with much longer hair laying on a bed back as a camera in a black velvet dress that was spread over the ground and bed. It had red roses on the shoulder and there were roses in Semi’s hair and petal’s all over the bed.

“Holy shit.” Kawanishi muttered as Tendou sent another pic and Semi sighed, resigned to his fate.

“How the hell did you even find that? There’s a reason I don’t tell anyone what I wear and Mom doesn’t either, she respects that decision.” Semi grumbled, watching as Tendou sent two more pictures. One was of Semi at the fair in his red medieval dress, pulling his cloak off a hook in a store, the last was of him in the red ballgown his mother had made based off of the Masque of the Red Death and Semi was in a black slip under the sheer red dress with black embroidered pieces sewn on, he was holding the edge of a wall and looking behind him at the camera over his shoulder, eyes lidded and the only visible makeup of the man was bright red lipstick.

“The lady at hot topic gave me it.” Tendou muttered, starting to grin as he sent a link to an instagram account and Semi groaned.

“Please don’t, oh my god.”

“This is the best blackmail material I’ve ever seen.” Shirabu muttered.

“Not blackmail if all of this is open to the public, I just knew you all would want to see these things for real if you knew about them. It’s why I didn't tell you about the boots I’m wearing.” his head was on the table now, utterly defeated. “God, there goes my rep at school.” considering the pics on the instagram, the rest pretty much agreed completely. 

Semi hadn’t been wrong, one person heard Kawanishi talking about it with Shirabu and word spread like wildfire. Coach tried to reprimand Semi for his ‘deplorable’ behavior but Semi was shameless about it, even going so far as to wear his heels to school the next day and got a lot of respect from the girls at shiratorizawa for it. Not just for not caring and wearing the shoes, but he wasn’t fazed by the height and wearing them all day, walking around a lot inbetween classes and generally giving the people around him either a heart attack, or making them aroused, his team got a harsh mix of both. It took two weeks for Shirabu to finally break, it was after practice and Semi was putting his heeled boots back on. Shirabu got a nosebleed and Kawanishi didn’t even try to stop Semi when he walked over, helped stop Shirabu’s nosebleed, then grabbed his face and kissed him. “Guess Mom wins the bet, you lasted longer than I thought.” Semi snorted, smirking as he walked out, Shirabu looked furious.

“You’ve been playing me?!”

“No I’ve been teasing you and waiting you to figure out your senpai gots the hots for you!” Smei shouted back as he walked away, Shirabu looked like he might faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dresses i mentioned are both made by Bernadette Banner, i love her youtube channel where she shows how she's made both dresses.
> 
> the black dress - https://youtu.be/vy_uTG0pE9M
> 
> red death dress - https://youtu.be/hRt-BNzu_to
> 
> I'm in actual love with her channel and things, it's awesome, i would serious reccomend watching her vids
> 
> also, yes, I know what I put this man in, i'll draw it at somepoint (the boots outfit), and I don't take criticism


	37. Remember that old story about the goose and the giant of which i can’t remember the name rn? Yeah so this is kinda that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . . it's not jakc and the beanstalk but involved in that . . . . . . GOLDEN HARP!! THAT'S THE *****! yeah it took me two weeks to figure out what i was thinking of, but basically Oikawa is the golden harp with a Personal Twist on the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no shame but i do have regrets

Sighing as she laid down on the lounge couch, the brunette haired young woman watched the gathering of giants through the bars of her cage, sighing sadly, golden eyes showing how forlorn she truely was. She closed her eyes, laying her head down in the crook of her arm, trying not to cry. “Songbird, sing for us.” she opened her eye, she wasn’t sure how long later, to see the giant who’d caught her so long ago for the very thing he was currently asking. She just stood and walked to the cage door opening, she was used to this by now. As she was picked up and set in a smaller cage on a pedestal, she knew the routine. Sing until she was told to be quiet, then be placed back in her usual birdcage until she was needed again. They might have her dance too, but she was unsure of that, it wasn’t a common occurrence, but it was one of the few things she ever got to do that she still enjoyed. It was night by the time her master remembered her and put her back into her regular cage, after all his guests had gone and he was about to retire for the night. There were small pieces of food and some water in her cage for her as she sat down heavily on her couch meant for sleep, waiting until the giant was asleep before burning her face in her hands and sobbing, knowing full well he wouldn’t hear in his drunken sleep. A faint yipping, muhc later when her tears had finally dried, is what got her attention. She went and looked throuhg her cage bars at the floor, where a small golden fox was dragging a bleeding silver coated one into the house throuhg a small mouse hole.

“How could you two little ones even get up here I wonder?” she murmrued to herself, the golden one heard her and wipped its head to her, then it changed into a young man, a boy from what she could tell.

“Please, my twin is hurt, can you help him?” he asked, his voice giving away he probably wasn’t even a man yet.

“Only if you bring him here, I can try my best, but I can only do so much from in this cage and not even you can open it.” she called out gently, quietly for the giant might wake soon, as the sun just starting to rise made the inside of the stone castle look even more gray than normal. The boy with golden hair, his face lit up and he grabbed the fox form of his brother, running over and he had a limp. ‘So both are hurt’ she mused, then it clicked. One of the giants, she recalled, had found two human foxes playing in his garden and was going to give them to his daughter as a present the next month. She wasn’t sure how long it took, but the boy eventually got onto her little table to the side and had to change into a fox again to get through the bars, but she grabbed his very wounded brother, got her dish of water full, some clothes she could care less about from the tiny wardrobe the giant had gotten her, and went to work, cleaning his fur and binding his wounds. The other one, the blonde fox boy, had explained at her bekon that they were born foxes but could shape shift into humans for limited amounts of time. “Thanks for helping us, but why are you here?”

“I was taken when I was a young girl because the giant who owns this house heard my voice. I was growing famous where I lived for my voice, I love singing, but he heard and wanted to be able to hear me sing whenever he wanted.” her voice was quiet, but she carefully set the silver fox down on a pillow and turned to his brother. “I’ve been trapped here ever since, what’s your name?”

“Miya Atsumu, that’s Osamu.” he pointed.

“Why don’t you shift back to a fox so I can dress your wounds?” she smiled at him kindly, but he looked a bit confused.

“You never told me your name.” she blinked and froze, face moving to shock, then sad, then mostly emotionless, but her eyes were sad. 

“Goddess, I haven’t heard my own name in years. I don’t even know how many years I’ve actually been here.” she let out a single humorless laugh. “I’ve just been ‘Songbird’ for so long, it’s strange to hear someone ask my name.”

“We’ll use it, remind you who you are, but we don’t know your name.” Atsumu said, gentle.

She smiled and pet his head, now giving him a small sad smile, but looking grateful.

“Tooru, I was Tooru.”

“Still are.” Atsumu murmured, smiling as he nuzzeled into her palm before shifting into the fox from before, and he fell asleep a little bit later on a pillow with his brother, she watched them. She woke ut, now having realized she’d fallen asleep, when foot steps walked down the hall towards her, sun now much higher in the sky, and she darted to move betweent he giant’s gaze and the foxes, who were now waking up, the blonde trying to protect his brother.

“Those foxes must be the ones that Foren spoke of, give them here Songbird.”

“You take them then you might as well bruy me now.” she snarled at him angrily. “You took me away from everything and one I loved. You keep me in a bird cage and make me sing and dance for you, I might as well die. They are the only company I’ve had in years giant, you take them and I will kill myself, and there where will you be, your popularity will be gone.” he glared at her. “I keep the foxes, if you take them away from me like everything else then I will never speak again, I will not dance. I would rather die than be alone again.” she was furious, but inside she was terrified, these two young boys might be all she would ever have of the outside world. The ginat huffed and grumbled, but walked away, muttering about getting something to replace the foxes for his friend, and the young woman sighed in relief. A small yipping behind her got her to turn around, and she smiled at the two foxes, both awake now. She gulped down her tears and pet their heads, feeling as if she might cry.

“He can’t know you can change to human, or I might actually lose you two for the time that you’re here.” she smiled. “For as long as you’re here getting better, I’m quite happy. I think I’ll quite enjoy your two’s company.” the two looked at each other but moved, Osamu very carefully, to lick her hands and she got the distinct feeling, from their gazes and attitudes, that they were saying ‘we’re not going anywhere’ and she hadn’t felt so happy since before the giant had taken her. As she’d hoped, the night when the giant retired, Atsumu and Osamu shifted and promised that they’d never leave her, but they did figure out how to move around easier and bring her things from around the castle like other foods and drink, as well as longer trips for other things from the surface, like cups and other things. The twins could almost never seem to get along, but for her sake they did a lot, Osamu learned how to cook and made her things at night, while Atsumu would bring her stories that he memorized from the human surface, things that were happening in real life among the kingdoms and Tooru couldn’t have been more grateful. She wasn’t truely happy, but she was grateful, and since the two boys who grew with her couldn’t do anything to free her, they tried their best for Tooru, to remind her that she was mroe than just a giant’s entertainment or his ‘Songbird’. And while it wasn’t common, sometimes she seemed to remember herself very well, and would tell them stories about her childhood outside of the giant realm. Her best stories (and the twins favorites) were about her childhood friend she’d known her whole life, who she called ‘Iwa-chan’, who was actually a young man and not a girl. There was also Makki, Mattsun, her annoying younger cousin Tobio-chan, and her older brother who she loved dearly and last she’d seen him, he was dating the baker’s daughter.

‘Heyo, up and at’em!’ Osamu yawned, having been long asleep as a fox, and looked to his twin, Tooru still asleep behind him on her couch. The two young boys, who’d found Tooru when they were only 11, and now at 16, the woman was still as beautiful as ever, but they guessed she’d been 16 or 17 when they first me ther, though neither had romantic feelings for her. She was like their mother to them, they didn’t remember their own parents well, but they’d do anything for her and would msot certainly say they loved her, never as a mate though.

‘It’s late ‘Tsumu, what’s this about?’ he grumbled, stretching on his pillow.

‘A group of adventurers are going to be in the giant realm! The Aoba Johsai kingdom is plannin’ a raid!’ that got Osamu’s attention. Both had the same thouhgt process at that moment. The adventurers and knights might be able to free Tooru.

‘But what if they use ‘er like the giant?’ Osamu asked, going to meet his brother away from their sleeping lady. ‘Humans are just as greedy as giants, that’s why they’re doing this I bet, what if some knight is called a hero and she has ta marry ‘im because he saved her?’ Osamu spoke up, ever thinking about the future.

‘Then we can actually help ‘er in that situation! ‘Samu, don’t you get it, in the human realm we’re stronger and could grow to our full size and save her if need be. We could take her everywhere! Travel around and show ‘er the world she misses so much!” Atsumu made a good point.

“But how would we make sure they’d find her? And not wake up the giant?’

‘We’d help. It’s weird for two mortal foxes to be running around the giant realm, so they’d obviously follow us! ‘Samu, we could find her home and her old friends maybe.’ with one last look, Osamu agreed and the two decided that they’d kepe quiet about their knowledge, but we’re waiting anxiously and keeping a look out every night for the raid which was told to come soon. The giant nor Tooru ahd any idea, but as Atsumu’s signal one day, Osamu got up and ran to meet his twin, waiting in a window and watching as a small group of knights entered the castle’s gardens, and pushed it open. That made them freeze, but then the group grew confused as only the sight of two human sized foxes waiting.

“What in the world? Foxes?” one muttered, so Atsumu gave agiving a singular short yip, the two moved from the window and the knights found their way inside, having climbed the ivy growing up the stone wall.

“What do we do Iwaizumi?” a different one murmured once the group was inside. “This is not what we were expecting to find.”

‘Iwaizumi? That name sounds familiar.’ Osamu murmured as they waited for the knights to make a decision.

‘That’s the name of one of the King’s Guard, I don’t think I mentioned his name, but it he’s here then the new King really wants to get something good if he’s risking one of his best.’ Atusmu snorted.

“We follow them, there must be something important if these two were waiting for us. They might be shrine gods trapped here or something.” a new voice said, this one sounding and having the tone of a leader’s. They both realized that that must be Iwaizumi since the group was silent again, but started quickly following the foxes. Osamu reached and jumped up to Tooru first, pawing at her cage as Atsumu waited on the ground.

“Osamu? What are you doing?” Tooru asked, yawning, the scratching of his paws having woken her up, it was quiet, but since being taken, she was a pretty light sleeper. She got up and went tot he edge, utterly confused why he was using his giant form for more than getting up the table to her, and gasped, grabbing the bars at the sight of other humans on the ground below her. “Oh my gosh, please, please you have to help me!” she called out quietly. “The giant is asleep but you can’t be loud at all, he’ll wake and come check on me if you do.”

“That voice, do I know you? How di-” the voice fell silent and a small clattering got her to hiss at them to be quiet.

“Hush! Did you not hear me? Please please hurry, I don’t know when the sun will rise but I’ve been trapped here for year, please help me.” they were in action after some whispers she could barely hear and using some magic and the help of the twins, one of them got onto her table with a few more after him, but they all froze seeing her, helmets covering them so she could barely see. “Please hurry up!” she begged, deserate and Osamu growled at them a bit.

“It is you, I can’t believe it. We all thought you were dead or something.” one murmured, the middle stepped closer and took his helmet off, and she blinked, their heads were nearly touching as her eyes narrowed.

“Do I- did I know you?”

“Your whole life until you disappeared after a giant came to our village.” he murmrued gently. “Don’t you remember be Tooru?”

“Be a bit less sentimental man, it’s been a long time.” another said, getting closer and she distinctly saw that he had pink hair and eyebrows, and her eyes went wide, focusing on the first man’s eyes. “You used to be really rude to her all the time unless someone else was, then you’d get all protective of her.”

“Oh my goddess . . . Iwa-chan?” her voice felt thicker with emotions than it had in years, since she first met the twins in reality. “Makki?” the third hung back but she tried to look.

“Mattsun is down below, he used his earth magic to grow a vine for us to climb up here. Have you been trapped in this cage since-” Iwaizumi couldn’t finished his statement.

“I thought- for so long I’d believed and hoped and prayed that you’d come get me, you’d find me and rescue me and I-oh Iwa0chan, she realized her knees were shaking and fell down to her knee, sobbing quietly with practiced ease. “I thought you’d never come, that’s I’d be trapped here forever as just his Songbird and I’d be simple entertainment forever.” a cold metal hand touched her cheek, and Iwaizumi was crying too, but Makki had moved to the side and water was enveloping the lock on her cage.

“Year Tooru, me and Makki and Mattsun and Tobio have been looking for you for years, we never gave up. Your brother works as the King’s advisor now, he’s been admit that you’re alive, we were the only ones who still hoped that you were alive. But this castle, we wouldn’t have come to this one unless those two foxes had led us to where you are. We were just going after one house and got separated from the others.” his voice was thick, but she smiled waveringly and looked to Osamu.

“You knew that people would be coming and waited, to help me?” he nodded. “You two have been so good to me.” a click and clank that was too loud for comfort sounded, but the door swung open and Makki gestured wildly.

“Hurrry up! Metal on metal isn’t a good idea and we need to get out of here!” he hissed, Tooru scrambled up and raced inot his arms, hugging her old friend tightly and was still sobbing, but a soft thud made her panic.

“He’s awake, no, no please, don’t let him-” she was shaking in fear, elation beign replaced by terror, but Iwaizumi grabbed her and told her to hold on tight before jumping and sliding down the vine Mattsun had made, before grabbing her hand and ordering everyone to run quickly. “We need to leave now, make for the surface.” he ordered, and the all nodded, but she paused only a moment to hug Mattsun before the foxes stopped in front of them, huge and they laid down. “Thank you two, so much. This is Osamu, and this is Atsumu, they’re twins but they’ve been my only companions for years, on quickly.” with a nod from Iwaizumi, Tooru and her three friends climbed on one, and the other five got on Osamu before the foxes ran for the open window and the knights directed them towards where a beanstalk had been grown by magic seeds and a platoon of pegasi were waiting to fly back down. So Atsumu and Osamu shifted to human form and sat with Makki and Mattsun, Tooru holding onto Iwaizumi tightly in front of him as they flew down and around the beanstalk, half way down they heard an angry shout and she whimpered. “He knows, he knows Iwa-chan. He’d gonna try to get me again.”

“We won’t let him, I swear it.” he murmured, arging his steed to go faster, the other pegasi darted out quickly and once everyone was out, Iwaizumi had to hang back to make sure everyone was there, he gave the order to knock down their way through the realms. The light brown pegasus landed ont he ground as it started to waver, but a hand shot through and grabbed it, and Tooru was frozen in fear.

**“Fee, fi, fo, fum! Give me back my Songbird tiny ones!”** Iwaizumi’s arm wrapped around her as the giant started to climb down, Tooru shaking and whimpering, but she couldn’t look away. When he was climbing down far enough to see the humans, his eyes narrowed and she knew he’d seen her. 

“He’s gonna kill everyone, he wants me back and he’ll do anything to get me back Iwa-chan.” she whimpered, he tightened his grip on her.

“I won’t let him, you won’t ever be trapped again, I promise.” She, in her rational mind, knew it was a deserate move and she’d for sure never see the world again, but she slapped Iwaizumi, slipped off his horse, and ran with her skirts in her hands. She heard him yell, but the horses were too scared to move forwards and she knew no one would react fast enough to stop her. She heard shouts thorugh her own quiet tears and soul begging her to stop and go back to her friends, but Osamu and Atsumu darted past her, full size and full speed, and slammed their heads into the half cut beanstalk, a snap and it started to fall. She only stopped then, and watched almost in slow motion, as his triumphant smirk that she was coming back to him morphed into fear as the beanstalk started to fall on him and she fell to her knees, covering her face and head as air rushed and and the stalk broke, sending the giant slamming on his back wth the very huge and heavy stalk ontop of him. Dust and dirt flew in a huge cloud and she could barely hear the horses whinnying and the shouts of men before it hit her and sent her back.

Couching once the wind stopped, Tooru couldn’t see a thing throuhg the dust, but some wind mages must have blown it away because she stood and itthe breeze was strong enough to blow her skirts and hair. Turning to the side, she didn’t look at the giant, but looked for her boys. “OSAMU! ATSUMU! PLEASE, ANSWER ME!” they didn’t and she was shaking. She couldn’t lose them, not after so long of only having them.

“TOORU!” she faintly heard the call and looked back towards where the dust was still thick around the knights and their still panicked steeds. Looked on the ground, she saw the glint of metal by the severed base of the stalk, and ran for it, grabbed the short knife from it’s sheath and held it to her chest, but looked around for the foxes. 

“OSAM-” her voice froze as she felt a hand wrap around her and she was frozen in silent terror, knowing full well she’d be trapped in the cage forever as the giant stood up, gripping her in his hand, and she didn’t seem to noticed that she was hiding the knife behind her arms and hands.

**“This is mine, so don’t ever try to take my Songbird again.”** he snarled angrily. She looked down, tears in her eyes, but something in her that wasn’t her usual forlornness or listless rose in her, and she grit her jaw, eyes darting over Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and MAtsukawa. She still couldn’t see the Miya twins, but she hoped they were alright as she took a deep breath and faced her captor of years.

“Don’t call me that.” his eyes turned to her. “I have a name but you’ve never even bothered to learn it! All I am to you is entertainment!”

**“I give you everything I can, I treat you well, I let oyu keep those two foxes that just tried to kill me, what more do you want? I’ve tried to make you happy and yet you still won’t even use my name.”**

“I will never be happy! Yoou keep me in a cage! And why should I use your name if you won’t even use mine! You refer to me only as Songbird but that’s not my name! I almost forgot who I was beacuse of you!” she gripped the blade handle with both hands and steeled herself, mentally apoligizing to her friends and her foxes. “I said that I would never speak or sing again if you took Osamu and Atsumu, but I’m outside a cage! I found my old friend that you took me away from again! They were the ones who rescued me and I’ll be damned if I let you put me back in that cage!”

**“You are coming back and you will sing for me again, you’re my songbird and that’s that.”**

“I’d rather die.” she spat at him, pleased to see that her split did land on his and it distracted him just long enough for her to raise the long dagger and push it into her chest. Pain shot throuhg her and she dind’t know what else was going on around her, but felt it when his grip loosened and she fell throuhg his fingers. The wind roared in her ears, and she opened her eyes, the sky was bleary and a mix of bray and blue. She wondered if the field she used to pick flowers from to make her friends flower crowns was still around, letting out a painful breath as she let her eyes close, feeling strangely calm. She opened her eyes again, seeing the sky, she smiled to herself. Everything in her was in pain, probably from the blade in her chest, but she hadn’t seen the sky without golden bars in her vision throuhg a small stone window in years. The sky was turning black, her chest still hurt, but she closed her eyes, death was definately better than living in that cage again.

Everything was faint after that, but she wasn’t totally unconscious. It was rough, but she stopped hearing air and felt something hold her, air still moving by but it was slower. A huge thud sounded but it was like it was underwater to her, quiet and blurry to her ears. Someone was holding her, she faintly realized, but pain shot through her when something was pulled from her and while her eyes were unfocused, she saw pink and tan and gray in her vision. ‘Makki’ she found herself thinking. Soft hands grabbed her and another blur entered her vision. “Oikawa don’t you dare close your eyes again, you hear me? We jsut got you back and I won’t let you die so easily. Those foxes of your nearly gave their lives to kill that bastard who took you, they’re here and ailve and being treated too but you gotta live.” that wasn’t Iwazumi, ‘Mattsun’ she realized.

Matsukawa held Oikawa’s gaze for a moment and she gave him a tiny smiled, but when she started to slip in Iwaizumi’s grip he had to adjust his hold and it happened at a bad time, another healer from Kurasuno had come over and and was examining her chest wound from Oikawa’s attempted suicide and her hand pressed too hard in that moment. Oikawa’s lidded and unfocused eyes flew open and she tensed, crying out in pain before she went toally limp again, eyes closed. “Son of a bitch.”

“Med tent, now.” Kiyoko murmured, the closest to a snap the woman could manage. Iwaizumi hurried and gently set his childhood friend out, but found himself being pushed out by Sugawara, who was the one working o fthe twins.

“Out you go!”

“I’m-”

“Don’t care.” the healer smiled, having gotten all three knights outside the tent. “She’s a young woman and it’s not appropriate for oyu to see her undressed. Kiyoko and I are the medics, we’ll take care of her.”

“And the foxes?” Iwaizumi asked.

“They’re not allowed to leave the bed they’re on where they can’t see her.” he smirked before closing the tent. The three young men didn’t dare leave, not even Iwaizumi’s duties were able to call him away. Oikawa had always been pretty, but now grown up and fully matured, they were the same age right then, 23, she was absolutely gorgeous. He wished she’d been still with him, he’d have loved to see her grow and mature into the woman she was now, but he was just grateful she wasn’t locked up anymore.

“That giant was determined to keep her, he was so shocked when she tried to-” Makki couldn’t even bring himself to say it. “That golden cage, year guys,  _ years _ , she was in there for actual years. Since she was 9.” Hanamaki muttered, head in hands. After Iwaizumi, he was the closest toher, they’d been the trouble makers in the trio's hometown. As troublesome as he and Mattsun were, it was hima nd Oikawa who were the most actual trouble. It was hard for them to wrap their minds around the concept, but it was obviously and glaringly true. Theirs friends from training to be knights came over. Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Yahaba handed the men some food and water, urdging them to drink. Kyotani and Watari held back, but kept others away form the upset group. “Guys, did you see her eyes?”

“Dull.” Mattsun murmured. “I’d never seen her eyes so dull, ever. She’s always been o full of laughter and life, but her eyes, they’re so different now. I almost didn’t recognize her because of them. They’re gold now too.”

“Her eyes had always been chocolate brown, but sometimes when she’s singing and they’re not closed, I’ve seen them and they’re gold. So many years of doing nothing but singing must’ve turned them permanently gold.” Iwaizumi murmured, arms folded as he leaned on a wooden pole, shaking his head at the food Yahaba tried to give him. He couldn’t eat, neither could his two old friends, so the younger men ended up leaving them be after a while.

“The cage, I could hear her begging for us to save her, but that giant seemed to think he did everything right.”

“It was made of gold.” Makki sighed in answer to the question. “Pure gold and delicate, pretty big too, bigger than the castle’s cells, it had some of the fanciest furniture and things I’ve ever seen outside of the King’s bedroom. A big cabinet that I’m going to assume was full of clothes like that night dress she was wearing, and a vanity. There wasn’t a bed, but a giant couch like we’ve seen in the Nekoma kingdom that they sleep on. Blankets and pillows were everywhere, it was all super extragegant and there were little less fancy things around, not sure where they came from, but it- the bars, she couldn’t get her head through them they were so close together. And the lock was high up, not even those two foxes stacked on top of each other could have reached it well enough to open it. Only their small regualr sized forms could have gotten through the bars.” theirs expressions soured, matching the darkness within them.

“As much as we dislike it, the nobles will see her as a trophy won from the giant guys, someone will want her and-” Iwaizumi growled angrily as Matsukawa’s slow words, cutting his friend off. He whistled and got the rest of his tema over to them.

“I’m going to ask the King if-” he grit his teeth angrily “if I can keep Tooru. If you all agree that I’m the one who rescued her I’ll get first dibs to marry her and she’ll still be free. I’d prefer to let her be and let her just leave, but if she’s not married Matsukawa is right, someone else will try to marry her or she’ll be trapped again.” 

“Of course Iwaizumi, what happened to her is aweful, we’ll help.” Kunimi quickly agreed, the others nodding as well. He felt pride that they understood enough to do this for him.

“Can you get a messenger bird and send a note to Ai? Tell him that we rescued Tooru and she tried to commit suicide when the giant got her again, but we got her and she’s being cared for right now by healers.” Kunimi offered and jogged off, the thers leaving the three men alone again. After a while of silence, a couch got their attention. Their heads whipped to Sugawara, and relief flooded them by his expression alone.

“She’ll be ok, Kiyoko thinks she’s pretty stable now and that wound will be hurting her for a while, but she’ll survive.”

“Thank the gods.” Makki sighed, gripping his chest, their armor long since taken off.

“You can come see her too, just don’t crowd, the Miya foxes are very protective of her.” the silver chuckled, the men were already jogging back and walked in, Kiyoko was just placing a third chair down, mvoing to leave the tent. It was currently empty but for them since the most wounded people were Oikawa and the foxes and the group obviously wanted privacy.

“She talks about you three ya know.” the blonde twin murmurs, curled up in a chair and eyes never leaving her face, the young woman unconscious and covered by a blanket on the bed up to her shoulders. “We didn’t know yer names, but she told us stories when she was feelin’ good.”

“All we knew was yer nicknames and some stories about ya, we had no idea ya guys were the ones she’d tell us about.” the silver one murmured, sitting in a chair on her other side as the trio sat down themselves. “She sometimes forgets who she is, it takes ‘er a minute to realize we’re talkin’ to ‘er when we call ‘er Tooru. The only thing the giants ever called ‘er was ‘Songbird’, so us usin’ ‘er name was weird to ‘er. She’d already been trapped for a couple years at least when we met ‘er.”

“We tried ya know, to keep ‘er updated about what was going on in the world since we could get out at night an keep ‘er happy, but she- sometimes she was jsut so listless. She wouldn’t even sing when he told her to, just stared out the window while loungin on ‘er couch with no emotion at all. Those times are when her eyes are gold anymore, they’re brown, but she’s like our mom. A ginat had captured us as a present fer his daughter and we escaped, but ‘Samu was really hurt and I got us into the castle where she was, hopin we’d be safe for a while, and she took care of us an made sure that giant wouldn’t give us back ta his friend. We were only eleven, she’s like our mom. It hurts ta see ‘er so emotionless or forlorn all the time.” the blonde pipes in again.

“She was my best friend our entire lives. People wondered how we were friends, said I was to harsh and brash for her, but she was one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. She always said she wanted to travel aruond and sing for people, her Mom called her ‘her little nightingale’ her Dad was the one who called her ‘Songbird’, though I don’t think he will now. She’s been one of the strangest people I’ve ever met, too strong willed for such a free spirit. I was super protective of her up until she disappeared. The giant came one day and came through our village, taking some sheep and cattle with him, and we didn’t know anything else was wrong until no one could find her. Her voice was famous in our little town, a large village back then, and her fame had been spreading, but no one ever even thouhgt that the giant knew about her voice and that’s why they took her.” Iwaizumi stood after that, going around and sitting next to, brushing her hair out of her face, the young woman’s eyes still closed.

“I heard earlier someone found a goose that lays golden eggs, everyone thinks it’s the coolest thing around.” Makki murmured. “Do you think the spirits still respond to her?”

“Not in the giant’s realm, she told us that she used to dance with element sprites though.” the silver grunted. “I’m Osamu by the way, Miya Osamu, that’s Atsumu.”

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, that’s Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei. Thank you.”the twins looked to him.

“Why are you thanking us? We couldn’t do anything for her.” Atsumu sounded veaguely suspicious, it got a tiny smile from Iwaizumi.

“You did, you were theonly ones that could be there for her. I imagine that if you hadn’t encountered her, she would’ve tried to commit suicide a lot soon and we never would have found her. Never would have known what really happened to her.” he met their eyes, and the knight felt some sort of kinship with them as her past guardian and they her recent ones. “So thank you.”

_ “Iwa-chan’s gonna love these.” tooru giggled to herself, putting flowers in her basket and falling over, landing on her face when the ground shook. “Ugh, this is awful. An earthquake now of all times?” she muttered to herself, standing on her hands and feet as the shaking stopped and rubbed her sore nose that she had landed on. She yelped when somthing suddenly grabbed her and her voice caught in her throat as the huge hand lifted her, she shook in the giant’s grip as she stared at him. _

**_“Are you the young girl who has singing so nicely recently called Songbird?”_ **

_ “Y-yes, but that’s no-” he smirked and lowered her, she let out an oof as she was dropped into a small pouch and couldn’t seem to stand up, it was waving around. “Where are you taking me?!” he didn’t answer and she started crying. She’d heard of giants coming down from their realm to take things they’d heard of and liked, and those things were never seen again often, unless some rare hero survived taking it back. She heard bleats and screams with the ound of wood breaking. Her ears had always been keep, even throuhg the thick pouch she could faintly hear someone calling her name. She didn’t know who but she cried wouldnt’ reach them anyways with all the noise. She fell quiet, trying to muffle her sobs, until she didn’t know how long later when she was no longer enveloped in darkness and was placed in something as shewas trying to clear her vision in the sudden brightness. A clank sounded as she looked around and behind her was the giant, she could see through the golden bars of whatever she was in. _

**_“I’ve gotten you the best things I could find in the human realm, I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of so long as you sing for me whenever I ask.”_ **

_ “My-my friends will rescue me! You can’t make me do anything!” she was too frightened to cringe at the shaking of ehr voice, despite the forcefulness she made sure was in it. _

**_“You’ll be happy in here Songbird, don’t worry.”_ ** _ he turned away and she glanced around at the plush couch and lage wardrobe and vanity before rushing to the bars of the golden cage, built in a fashion that looked like a bird cage. _

_ “Let me go! I wanna go home!” _

**_“You are home.”_ ** _ he said simply, and something in her broke. She fell to ehr knees, not saying a word all night and when he asked her to sing that night, she still hadn’t moved, but an old melody a travelling minstrel had taught her came to mind. A lement to her freedom, she didn’t even know what it was called, but the giant didn’t seem to care, only happy she did as told. _

_ Finally moving once he was gone, she couldn’t feel her legs and had to crawl. But made it into the couch bed and pulled a blanket over her, hand over her mouth as she cried herself to sleep and hoping to all the gods that someone would find her or figure out that she was taken. That Ai or Iwa-chan or Makki or Mattsun or Tobio-chan would realize and come to help her. _

The scenery around her suddenly changed, she was panting and staring at the ceiling of a decorated ceiling and she grunted as she sat up, looking around and wanting to cry as she remembered a spring morning when it wa jsut her and Makki one day.

_ “Who doesn’t want to be marry nobility Makki?” _

_ “You shouldn’t, if you marry into nobility or the royal family, then you won’t be able t travel around and sing! They’ll keep you all for themselves and you’ll only be able to ding where ever your husband takes you!” _

_ “No! Well then I’ll just marry Iwa-chan! He won’t make me stay in one place!” _

_ “Oh~? Does Iwaizumi know you’re gonna marry him?” _

_ “He will someday! Don’t alugh at meee~! Mean!” _

She gulped and hung her head, carefully moving off the cot on the floor to sit on the plush couch and looked out to the passing landscape, fininding herself singing.

_ All my life I’ve always wanted, _

_ To be wild and out and free, _

_ Nothing to do and for once _

_ Where I want to be _

_ No songs or dance or parties _

_ Not to entertain _

_ No one to tell me what I like to do all day _

_ That would be the day. _

_ All my life I’ve always wanted,  _

_ To see all there can be _

_ Not waking up to orders _

_ To serenade _

_ No people in need of pleasing _

_ No music in my ear _

_ No parties where I’m a Songbird who will sing! _

_ And no rules to disobey! _

Outside, the small army had slowed to a stop due to the sound, listening to the melody and the wind creating music. The foxes in saddle bags attatched to Iwaizumi’s saddle looked ahead, alert, but yet, relaxed. The song was beautiful, but the words - they were very sad.

_ What would it be like to be~ free! _

_ Free to try crazy things! _

_ Free to live outside a cage! _

_ Free to fly, free to sing! _

_ And marry whom I chose. _

_ You would think that I’m so lucky, _

_ The giant gave me many things, _

_ But I realize every present _

_ Comes with strings! _

_ And still I have so little, _

_ But my soul is still strong _

_ People will gather around the world _

_ To hear my song! _

Eyes wide, Iwaizumi kicks his pegasus in gear and rides ahead towards the carriage where Oikawa was, this had to be her. She wasn’t going to be trapped ever again, not if he could help it and he had to make sure that she knew that.

_ Now I fear I’ll never be~ free! _

_ I close my eyes and  _

_ Feel myself fly a _

_ Thousand miles away _

_ I could take flight _

_ and while I just might _

_ I can do nothing but stay! _

_ I’ll remain a songbird now, _

_ I’ll sing when’ere I’m told _

_ Rules means doing thing your heart may well regret _

_ But I’ll never stop believeing _

_ And someday I’ll be free _

_ There’s more to life than bars and locks and songs and things _

_ In my dreams, I’ll be free! _

“Iwaizumi- what are you doing?” he stopped, his horse cut off close to the carriage by a general.

“I’m going to Oikawa sir.”

“She’s fine, go back to your group.” he huffed.

“I have the right to have her with me if she’s awake as I’m the one who saved her sir.” inside, with some painful difficulty, she shifted closer to the door of the stopped carriage and listened. 

“She’s a prize with a voice like that Sir Iwaizumi, the King will want to see what she sounds like, so until then she stays where she is.” Tooru frowned, but ignored how much her chest hurt and tried to open the door. It was locked nd her expression dropped, panic filling her.

“No no no, not agian. They promised, IWA-CHAN YOU PROMISED!!” she barely felt the pain in her chest when she fell to her knees again, back onto the floor. Her quiet cries cut off when the door was thrown open and she opened her arms, shaking in Iwaizumi’s gentle but firm hold.

“I’m sorry, but the carriages are kept locked so no one falls out during a ride, I didn’t like it but you were hurt and sleeping, it was the best option.” he murmured gently in her ear, petting her hair.

“Don’t make me, please Iwa-chan.”

“You’re hurt, this is easiest on you.”

“She’ll be fine.” her eyes shot open and she looked to her right, shocked, but happy giddiniess filled her. “After all, when she sang we were able to come to her again so she’s mostly healed.” so that’s why she dind’t feel much pain just then, Tooru realized.

“It’s good to see you again SkyFall.” Iwaizumi murmured to the air sprite that landed on his shoulder.

“Let her ride with you, we want to say hi too.” with a grin, Iwaizumi stepped out and picked up Tooru with a swish, getting her to giggle.

“Put her back Sir Iwaizumi.”

“Can I break his eardrums Iwa-chan?” she asked, not even looking at the knight who’d given the order. He was trying not to smirk. “The sprites could most certainly do it, it’s a lot easier to breka a human than a giant with sound after all.”

“Nah, you might get in trouble, but you’ll have a much better view of the trip from up here with me.” he said with a grin.

“That was an order Sir Iwaizumi.”

“Sir?” she gasped happily. “Did you really become a knight like you promised?!”

“He sure did, he’s a member of the King’s Guard.” a fire sprite spoke up and she clapped her hand in the saddle Iwaizumi put her in as he moved behind her.

“Did you hear that Soriya? That means Iwa-chan can keep his promise now!” she opened her plams held together to hold the sprite, smiling wildly as Iwaizumi turned to pegasus and trotted back to where his team was, falling into step between Makki and Mattsun.

“Which promise, he made plenty back in the day.” she giggled, facing sideways in the saddle towards Makki.

“The one that we talked about in the flower field one day.” Makki started laughing.

“You sure about that? You might get stuck in the palace if he does that, we can’t exactly go traveling around whenever.”

“So long as I’, with Iwa-chan, I know he’ll never cage me.” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck and then gasping, grabbing Atsumu from the saddle bag and there were tears in her eyes.

“Atsumu!” a yip and she turned, holding Atsumu to her chest and also grabbing the back of Osamu’s neck and holding him close. “You both are ok!”

“They save you, our pegasi wouldn’t get close to the giant holding you but they attacked him and got him to drop you so we could use our lancers and take him down from a distance.” Iwaizumi said, petting the two very happy foxes. “They said you’re like their mom and were very mad that they couldn’t be with you in the carriage, they only calmed down when I got the general to let me care for them. 

“Aww, well I know that, but you two-” she stopped and held them up by the scruffs, eyeing them before gasping. “What have you two been doing! Your fur smells like someone washed it and you hate anyone you don’t know touching you!”

“Some women from Seijoh Castle were here working with the Kurasuno medics and learning to work as field medics on the side, they washed those two. Kita I believe her name was, Kita and Suna.”

“Nah, Kita is a cook, remember? She was the only one who could get these two to behave though.” Mattsun chuckled.

“Aww, did you two finally get put in your place?” they growled, but Tooru only giggled, and held them close while cuddling into Iwaizumi’s chest, breathing out slowly. “I don’t are what it means Iwa-chan, please don’t let them cage me again.”

“Never again, I swear it.” he answered, moving to kiss the top of her head as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be a part two, but i'm not done with it yet. just a reminder, I love to see comments. I LOVE to read what people think of my work, so i get all excited when it comes to those. kudos are great, but comments make me feel so much more accomplished.
> 
> also, just to get some feedback, how would you all feel if I wrote a long length multi book story for haikyuu? i won't say much but it's magic fantasy (very different than the chapter based on that concept) and it'll be genderbend, it'll be a long ongoing thing, but I just want to see if people are up for following something like that.


	38. The one in which Natsu constantly steals everyone’s hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not even joking, everyone loves Natsu . . . that's the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted lot of fluff after some of these last couple angsty things, so have Littler Hinata being adorable

Kurasuno found out Hinata’s difficult living situation pretty quickly, the boy had a single mom and a younger sister, their father was mia, but paid child support, so that was a major help to the family of three. But due to their mother working two jobs, there were almost always two Hinata’s at practice after school. Hinata Natsu looked exactly like her brother, just smaller, but the team grew quickly attached. And it seemed it was a universal thing with the siblings. She had to come to their first practice match and she’d gone to the bathroom, after a while that was too long, they grew worried, Shoyo first and foremost.

“The kid’s been gone for a while, you wanna pause and find her?” Iwaizumi, the team’s vice captain, offered as Shoyo got more antsy. Shoyo nodded and a timeout was caled, he ran off towards the bathrooms in the main building quickly. He returned a minute later smiling happily, but Natsu wasn’t with him.

“Natsu found the Grand King!”

“The who now?” Hanamaki asked.

“Who’s ‘the grand king’?” Tsukkishima also asked at about the same time, the two voices overlapping slightly.

“Well if Kageyama is called ‘the king of the court’ and he’s better than that makes him ‘the grand king’!” he exclaimed as a brunette walks in behind him, smiling with Natsu in his arms. 

Kageyama scowls and half of Aoba Johsai starts laughing loudly, “hey! Don’t laugh!” Oikawa snaps, looking actually mad as he pulls Natsu tighter against him and pulls Shoyo close too. “They’re so cute and nice! Don’t laugh at them just cause they see my greatness!”

“Shut the fuck up Shittykawa!”   
“Hey!” Natsu held Oikawa’s neck, glaring at the man. “Dont be mean to Ru-chan, Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi’s eyebrow twitched but he got a faint flush on his face, Kursauno found the whole straight amusing. Oikawa lit up and looked like he was going to squeal.

“See! What did I tell you! Iwa-chan is so mean to me!”

“I’ll protect you Ru-chan! Sho-nee-chan! Go beat Iwa-chan so he doesn't mean to Ru-chan anymore.”

“Holy shit, that’s freaking cute.” Kindaichi muttered, the others agreeing.

“But I have to play too, Natsu-chan!” Oikawa gasped and Natsu frowned, Shoyo jogging over to his team, shaking his head to stop anyone from interveneing. 

Oikawa looked like he was going to cry “they’re so much nicer than Tobio-chan! Can we keep them?! Can we Iwa-chan?!” 

“Hell no!” it was Sugawara who got mad at that, the two glared at each other until Shoyo got involved.

“How about the Grand King plays, and the next time you need a different babysitter we can call him Natsu?”

“. . . okay, but if Iwa-chan gets mean to Ru-chan I’ll have to hit him to make him stop.” Aoba Johsai snickered.

“I’d love to see that, Iwaizumi getting reprimanded by a little kid.” Matsukawa laughed quietly, Iwaizumi sighing in defeat and gesturing for Oikawa to hurry up.

Natsu almost had to come to Tokyo, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi were more than happy to watch her. They had a practice game against Shiratorizawa, but Oikawa wanted his sweet Natsu-chan there to cheer him on against Ushijima, so she’d go home to the Hinata’s house with Ru-chan and Iwa-chan (who’d grown on her vastly) after the game. Thus it was Oikawa who picked her up from school with Iwaizumi, she rode Iwaizumi’s shoulders to the gym where the rest of the team was waiting. “Ru-chan, I gotta use the bathroom.” Natsu tugged on Oikawa’s shorts.

“Hmm, well you know where they are now right?” she nodded.

“Well hurry up, I want you here so I can show how cute you are when Ushiwaka-chan gets here, with you around we’ll finally win I bet.” 

“Ok! I’ll be fast Ru-chan!” Natsu ran to the bathroom, going quickly and getting mad when she couldn’t reach the sinks to wash her hands afterwards. “Aww, I need help, I hope they’re not here yet, maybe Yaha will help me.” Natsu murmurs to herself as she gets out and freezes in the hallway, darting to the side as tall people in purple and white walk past. One with red hair stops and looks back, Natsu eeped, he was scary when he grinned at her.

“Oh hoh~, what’s this?” The man’s words made everyone stop to look at her and Natsu shuddered, they were scary.

“It’s a child Tendou, but what is it-”

“She has a name Ushijima, don’t call her an it.” one stepped forwards and pushed the scary red one away, a tiny smile on his lips and Natsu quickly remembered the same gentle smile that she’d met last year during winter. “It’s Natsu right?” she nodded and felt a bit better.

“Yeah! I remember you, you’re the nice man who helped me find Sho-nee-chan and Mom at the mall when I got lost last christmas! You got me hot chocolate! Hi Semi-nee-chan!” 

“Semi-nee-chan?” The scary voice and face of the guy with weird bangs scared Natsu, so she darted and hid behind the only person she knew. “You let some twat call you ‘Semi-nee-chan’?” the guy was laughing, but it sounded mean and Semi crouched, holding Natsu close and picking her up.

“Dont be mean.” she muttered into Semis shoulder, before blinking and sitting up. “Semi-nee-chan you go to shir-a-tori-” she stopped and thought, Semi chuckling.

“-zawa, yes I go to Shiratorizawa, what are you doing here though?”

“Sho-nee-chan is in Tokyo for a game and Mom’s working so Ru-chan is watching me today. But if you’re on the bad team how am I gonna cheer for you?” Natsu wondered, confused.

“Well Semi doesn’t really play much anyways, so you have to worry.” the mean guy snorted, Semi glaring at him and Natsu frowned before looking back at Semi.

“They’re being so mean Semi-nee-chan!” she hugged Semi’s neck and glared, no longer afraid due to not being so far below the tall people. “Don’t be rude!”

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do fuckin brat.”

Natsu gapsed “the meanie’s using bad words!” Shirabu turned pink and Semi smirked, holding Natsu tight.

“That’s right, you tell Shirabu, Natsu.” Shirabu growled at the fun, a few of the other tema members snickering as Natsu met the glare evenly. 

“Oi!” the call of a voice they all got Shiratorizawa to look at two two angry captains of Aoba Johsai. “What’s goin’ on?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Iwa-chan! Ru-chan!”

“I told you to stay away from these guys Natsu-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed. “And now we have to save you!”

“Then save Semi-nee-chan too! He saved me at the mall but now his team is being mean to him!” Natsu exclaims and Oikawa’s eye twtiched.

“Ok Ushiwaka, first you bench your main setter and now  _ this _ ?!” Oikawa stomped over and grabbed Semi, pulling him from his team.

“What are you doing? And it’s not my choice Oikawa.” Ushijima asked.

“I will not stand for this senior setter abuse! You’re already a bastard but if Natsu-chan says he’s good then I’m freakin keeping him!” Oikawa shouted back, sounding pissed.

“Yeah don’t even try to use him, Oikawa is actually terrifying when he’s protective.” Iwiazumi snickered, turning to follow. 

So yes, Semi was kept, he kept going to Shiratorizawa, but he got along well with Oikawa and it annoyed Ushijima to no end that Semi was the only person at their school the man would talk to. So Natsu got to call Semi from her brother’s phone since she’d gotten his number, and the next group to fall in love with her was the other teams at her brother’s team’s summer training camp. Her mother had been able to take care of Natsu during the first one, but the second one was much harder to do. Natsu slept through very little of the drive, though she’d barely woken up when she’d been dressed by their mother and driven to Kurasuno. “Sho-nee-chan?” Natsu yawned as she woke up, the team smiling back as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She woke up rather quickly, much like her brother. Hinata’s, despite being night owls, were also very much morning people, and once they woke up they were awake until the sun went down again (they didn’t heed a lot of sleep to function properly). Natsu watched excitedly from an ever cuddly Sugawara’s lap as they neared the school a number of hours later, having taken some snacks from Tanaka and Noya, also having taken Tsukishma’s headphones (much to his annoyance and everyone else’s amusement) when they passed through a storm and the thunder scared her. But she kept close to her brother when they arrived, staring at all the tall people and gasping when someone she knew came over. Kenma smiled a bit at Natsu, waving as a tall guy with silver hair and green eyes started arguing with her brother about their heights. Kenma had walked away and Natsu looked around, the nearest person she saw was Tsukishima and he was with two other people that made him look mad, but she ran over and stood next to Tsukishima who noticed immediately.

“Oya oya?”

“Oya oya oya? Who’s this Tsuki?” the tall one with black hair asked, Natsu blinked at him then the one with wide gold eyes before gasping.

“You’re the crazy cat captain and the super cool owl ace Sho-nee-chan was talking about!” Tsuki started snickering as the black haired scowled and the other grinned, quickly picking Natsu up and throwing her in the air. She squealed as he caught her.

“Agaashee! Look! Shoyo’s little sister says Shoyo called me cool!” Natsu stared at the guy who came over, staring.

“Please don’t throw her Bokuto-san. It’s nice to meet you though, I’m Akaashi Keiji, what’s your name?”

“Hinata Natsu.” she murmured, before gasping and realizing. “You’re really pretty, are you a princess?” Akaashi turned pink and Bokuto gasped like he had a revelation, the people behind them were laughing.

“I’d be a prince if I were royalty, not a princess.” Akaashi murmured to Natsu.

“Why?”

“Because I’m male, princesses are female.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Natsu huffed. “Guys can be princesses too! Nee-chan is a princess when he plays with me, or he’s the dragon and I’m a princess who has to rescue prince mom!”

“So Akaashi is a princess?” Bokuto asked and Natsu nodded. He whispered in her ear and she gasped excitedly, wriggling down and running off shouting for her brother as Akaashi asked what he’d said and Bokuto only grinned and shook his head.

That encounter ended with Natsu doing a ‘super secret project’ with the female managers that ended with them all wearing handmade tiara’s on the third day of camp . . . along with Akaasi whenever he wasn’t palying. It was non negotiable, and it caused Akaashi to go pink, but he wore the tiara, letting Natsu call him Kawaii-sama-chan of all things. Bokuto thought the nickname was adorable, but only Natsu was allowed to call him that. People tried to make fun of Akaashi for the nickname, it didn’t last long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stand beside the fact that Natsu, even after she gets to know their names and stuff, calls people by her nicknames.
> 
> Master List  
> Shoyo - Sho-nii-chan  
> Tsukishima - saltyshima-kun  
> Yamaguchi - Guchi-chan  
> Kageyama - Tobio-chan (she started that one after meeting Oikawa much to his chagrin)  
> Yachi - Hitoka-nee-chan (she's one of the few people she uses their first names)  
> Sugawara - Suga-nii-chan  
> Daichi - Dai-san  
> Kiyoko - Kiyoko-chan (tanaka and Noya got her trained into that one fast)  
> Nishinoya - Thunder-nii-chan  
> Tanaka - scary-nii-san  
> \- (also calls Saeko 'onee-chan' like her brother)  
> Asahi - Jesus-san (there's suspicion that Suga had something to do with that nickname)  
> Ennoshita - Enno-san  
> Kinoshita - Kino-san  
> Narita - Na-san (they're just happy she remembers them)
> 
> Oikawa - Ru-chan  
> Iwaizumi - Iwa-chan  
> Hanamaki - Makki-chan  
> Matsukawa - Mattsun-chan  
> Yahaba - Yaha  
> Kyotani - Kyo-ken-chan (Oikawa's fault once more)  
> Watari - Wata-san  
> Kunimi - Sleepy-san  
> Kindaichi - turnip-san
> 
> Semi - Semi-nii-chan  
> Ushijima - Ushiwaka-san  
> Reon - Re-san  
> Tendou - Scary-san (he says he's wounded but she won't change the nickname, even if later he does grow on her)  
> Yamagata - Gata-san (because she thinks calling him Yama-san would get too confusing with Yamaguchi)  
> Shirabu - Meanie-chan (and that also doesn't change, even if she regularly asks Semi when he's gonna 'ask meanie-chan on a date?')  
> Kawanishi - Tall-nii-chan ('because he's got hair like my and sho-nii-chan but he's tall!')  
> Goshiki - Fun-nii-chan!
> 
> Akaashi - Kawaii-sama-chan  
> Bokuto - Kou-nii-chan! (another one of the few who's first name is used)  
> Kuroo - Rooster-san (kenma thinks it's funny)  
> Kenma - Kenma-chan (simple but sweet, he appreciated the simplicity and normalness)
> 
> that's it, but there'll probably be a sequal soon. also, if anyone had idea for others plEASE leave a comment, i'd love to see what y'all think


	39. Demons, Mages, Vampires, oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *not nessecary to plot, but this is set in the same universe as chp 16, can read for some more context if desired
> 
> Humans are the only creatures and beings upon the face of the earth . . . not that most people know that. its a secret for others saftey, including the saftey of one Semi Eita and his friends and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, more magic, i regret nothing

Shiratorizawa, a very exclusive school for those with smart minds and excellent skills. The students were often easy to pick apart and had pretty simple lives at school, but one Semi Eita had always been an anomaly to his teammates (his classmates less so since he didn’t spend nearly as much time with them). He acted strange sometimes, and had some habits that seemingly couldn’t be explained. One of such times found Semi Eita despiately calling a friend before curfew and the teachers checked the halls. “Is laaate.” the voice whined over.

“I need you to call Ushijima.” Semi whined.

“Why would I do that?” 

“Tooru, pleeaaseee.”

“Why should I? It’s late anyways.” the man grumbled, obviously having been woken up.

“No ones in my room, Reon’s gone for the night helping the first years study.”

“So why do I need to call Ushiwaka?” 

“ . . . Tendou thinks he’s being haunted or followed by a demon or something and apparently drew Devil’s Trap’s in everyone’s rooms, I can’t get to anyone.” Semi admitted, handing his head as Oikawa started snickering.

“Ah, the troubles of us supernatural. But how are you going to explain not being able to go in your own room?” Semi bit his lip and groaned.

“Damn it. Nevermind, sorry Tooru.”

“Just go home for the night, it’s no trouble for you anyways.”

“But it’s a pain. Maybe Lee’s out and can pick me up.” Semi muttered as he hung up, handing out and filling out the notice that he was staying at his home that night before quickly slipping out of his school.

“Semi, is everything alright? You haven’t been sleeping at the dorms the last few days.” Reon spoke up after four days of Semi sleeping at his own home. Semi only grumbled as he pushed a bite into his mouth, muttering. But it sounded suspiciously like he said the words ‘Tendou’, ‘traps’, and ‘don’t even  _ use _ those anymore’.

“We can’t understand you when you do that Semi.” Ushijima spoke up.

“Nothing, so is Tendou still being stupid and thinking that some ghost is following him?” Semi changed the subject and Tendou narrowed his eyes at Semi.

“I feel something weird near me all the time! I practiced those Demon Circles I drew in our rooms to protect us, but if you’re sleeping at your house SemiSemi I should draw-” Tendou cut himself off when Semi’s expression grew faintly furious and one eyebrow twitched as he took a sharp intake of breath.

“Look, I have a large family and it’s been hard without me at home, so I’m staying until it gets easier. My youngest siblings are 3 year old twins, that should say plenty for you.” Semi grumbled, picking up his food and leaving their table. The boys volleyball team always ate together, it was rare for someone to not eat with them, so for Semi to walk off something must be wrong. But every time they tried to touch on the matter he only seemed to be a bit aggravated, the rest was fine.

Another thing about Semi was that he seemed to have an aversion to water. His aquaphobia seemed to be getting ridiculous, after a while into the team’s second year they tried to get him to a pool but he wouldn’t come to any activities involving water. A prank from Tendou though started during practice one day when Washijo was gone for the day. The first person who walked in late would get a bucket of water dumped on them, he made sure it was cold too. It was hot out so it wouldn’t be a terrible fate. Three people were nearly late, mainly the first years, but Reon had let the team know that Semi got held up, worried for Semi. True to the bucket though, when Semi walked in the bucket dumped on him and a gutteral screech came from Semi, who stood frozen with wide eyes. “I told you that prank was a bad idea Tendou-” low growling filled the gym and Semi glared at Tendou fiercely. 

“You’re lucky I don’t eat your fucking kneecaps Tendou Satori, hell, I’m freezing.”

“The water wasn’t that cold, don’t be a fucking whimp.” Shirabu scoffed.

“I don’t like water or cold, no one in my family does you brat. We get sick easily if we’re cold, otherwise we never get sick.” Semi grumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear as he took his shirt off and rang it out while leaving the gym. No one bothered to stop him, but he did eventually come back. He seemed to actually be off his game, so no one stopped him when he left practice early, muffling some high pitched sneezes that were too cute, didn’t match him at al and it took a lot for some of them to not laugh or awe at it.

His sister Mai picked him up outside school and took Eita home quickly, sending him straight to their basement, but his mother stopped Eita in the kitchen, hissing at how cool he felt. “This is gonna be a natsy one, I’m sorry your friend did this.” Eita didn’t answer, just rubbed his head into her hand, showing how really tired and sick he already was. “MINATO! KOKORO! YUUMA! TORA!” the four kids ran over, along with Mai, who’d been following her brother. The youngest children in the family looked concerned, their brother’s aura was weird. “Go to the basement and stoke with Eita, a prank was played on him and he got dunked in very cold water.” they gasped in horror. “He’ll be ok but his temperature has been steadily dropping, go warm him up, Mai, would you please make them some food? I’m going to call the Hinata’s and Akaashi’s.” she nodded and went into the kitchen fully while the 9, 6, and 4 year olds tugged their brother down the stairs. It was never good when a demon fell ill from cold, once they got cold they wouldn’t get warm on their own and needed help. With how long it had been, Jennifer was quite worried about her son.

Washijo was very dubious and refused to believe Semi was actually sick the next day, but Semi still hadn’t returned to school after three days so he sent the team to Semi’s address to see if he was actually sick. They got there and Reon was the one to knock, being the easiest to deal with and most polite. A woman who looked like an older Semi with a head of his darkened tips opened the door, blinking for a moment. “Hello, we’re Semi’s teammates. Our coach wanted us to come check on him.”

“Ah, I see. How nice, though let me guess, he didn’t believe what my son told him about us getting sick easily if we get cold and sent you to confirm?” she asked, a single eyebrow raised. They cringed, but nodded. She chuckled good naturedly. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. But I’m sure Eita will be happy to see you. Mai!”

“Yeah?!”

“Put the tea on please! Eita’s team has come to visit!” a thud sounded and the woman froze for a moment before sighing heavily.

“Minato, Koroko, where’s your brother?”

“Uuuhhhh-” a young female voice sounded. The mother gestured for the group to follow her and they entered a family room where two young kids stood like they got caught, someone half under the couch behind them, legs spread and butt wiggling a bit. 

“Why is your sick brother under our couch?”

“The cat dropped my toy under the couch again but we couldn’t get it so he was helping, but you yelling surprised him and he’s stuck.” the older young man whined, both looked guilty. Their mother gave a heavy sigh. 

“Hold on Eita-”

“I got tea-god damn it Eita.” a whining came fom under the couch, utterly miserable. The woman who moved past the still slightly confused team put the tray in Tendou’s hands and went over, lifting the front of the couch with one hand and Eita put his legs together and wiggled out, sitting up quickly and looking back at his team, eyes drooping and face pale. “Now look at you, you look fine earlier but no, you had to go toy diving under the couch.” she grumbled, putting a hand on the nape of his neck and pushing the scowling young man in front of her out.

“I taught you better! Bring Eita back here, you can bring your kit too, but come introduce yourself dang it!” their mother exclaimed. “I’m very sorry, this isn’t a common occurrence or anything, but our cats are troublesome. My name’s Jennifer, go ahead and call me that. Why don’t you sit down?”

“But mom, my toy’s still under there!” the youngest girl murmured, obviously upset.

“I can lift the couch if you want.” Ushijima offered. Her face lit up as Jennifer laughed.

“That would be helpful, will you come help me pour tea Shirabu dear? My daughter miscounted the cups.” he opened his mouth to argue but a hand slapped the back of his head, Eita glared at him as a warning.

“Don’t fuckin touch me, you’ll get me sick.” Eita rolled his eyes but moved to pour tea, Jennifer patting his head as she walked out, the other daughter moving in instead and helping pass out tea, setting a bag on a large strap down.

“Anyways, I’m Mai, I’m the eldest. It’s nice to meet you all.” she introduced herself as Reon and Kawanishi took tea from her, sitting on the floor. The couch was placed back down as the little girl squealed happily, holding a doll. “That’s Minato, Kokoro, and Yuuma and Tora are upstairs taking a nap I believe.” The others are all at school still. She said, having Eita sit on the couch as she crouched in front of him and feeling his forehead. “How you feelin’ little bro?”

“Like shit.” His voice was quiet and very hoarse, surprising his team.

“You lost your voice Semi?”

“Call him Eita when you’re here, we’re all Semi’s after all.” he scowled at her for that, but didn’t speak up, nodding to Reon. “but yes, Minato, will you go get the big gray blanket from your brother’s room?” she asked as she used a electric thermometer on Eita before standing and taking cups from Jennifer and pouring tea for everyone else.

“You really got sick from being dunked in water didn’t you SemiSemi?” Tendou asked, his surprise leaking into his teasing tone.

“Shut the fuck up, this is-” he covered his mouth as he coughed.

“Don’t curse.” Jennifer said gently.

“Hello? Aunt Jen!” her face lit up happily, Eita even looked happy too.

“We’re in the family room dear!” Minato lead a young man that made everyone’s breath hitch in. The boy was gorgeous, completely and utterly beautiful. He walked in and put a hand to Eita’s forehead, expression turning down a bit.

“Eita, you should take better careful of yourself.”

“Tendou’s fault for being a douche.” Eita grumbled, voice hoarse, revealing he’d totally lost it.

“Now don’t call names.” he took the blanket and wrapped it around Eita and took some tea from Jennifer, handing it to Eita before turning to the group.

“Hello, I’m Akaashi Keiji, it’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all ours, pretty boy.” Tendou grinned, Akaashi rolled his eyes and the Semi’s snickered.

“You can try, but Akaashi’s are famous for their polite refusals of advances.” Jennifer laughed. “Speaking of which, where’s your mother dear?”

“She’s back home, we’re quite busy right now. But I came to help out since I didn’t have practice today. Come Eita, let’s get you warm and settled.”

“Do you need help with the things in your car?” Mai asked and he shook his head, patting his bag after he wrapped the blanket around Eita. 

“They’re all right here, thank you though Mai. Let’s go.” Eita followed willingly. The team stayed a little bit longer, had some polite conversation with the other Semis, but did take their leave and reported that Semi was, for sure, sick.

“Thanks Keiji.” Eita said as he locked the basement door behind them, pulling out a few things from his bag.

“You’re not my only stop down here, Eita, so Mother sent me with-” he hummed. “A pouch of amethyst, a clear quartz necklace, green jade necklace, and some moonstone.”

“You sent me-”

“Stop talking, you lost your voice . . . that’s right! The moonstone was for the Oikawa’s, I have spirit quartz for the Hinata’s, ah, here it is, apophyllitie bracelet.” 

“Regular?” Eita asked, taking the pouch, the two necklaces, and the bracelet. The rose-gold choker was placed around Eita’s neck so the Clear Quartz sat on his collarbone, the bracelet of Apophyllitie beads on his right wrist, and he popped one of the amethysts in his mouth, sighing happily. 

“I’d take tomorrow off and recooperate. But you can suck on one amethyst in the morning and one at night before you go to sleep. Wear the necklace 24-7, the bracelet all the time except sleep.”

“The green jade?” Eita asked, voice a bit less hoarse already. 

“For you too, you have your days when you go back to being your sister’s identical twin too remember?” Keiji smirked, rolling his eyes as he was glared at. “Who’s paying today by the way?” Eita gestured to himself so Keiji leaned forwards and his fangs showed as Eita craned his head to allow Keiji better access to his neck. The vampire mage took his blood payment, he’d get a flame one from his mother later. When Keiji pulled away and his saliva closed the small wounds Eita yawned and crawled over to the oven, pulling the blanket over him as he curled up, smoke filling the room as Keiji closed the door behind him, sneaking out the back.

“So Semi, our next-”

“I’m not going to study night until you get rid of those god be damned Devil Traps Tendou!” Semi suddenly snarled, his metal chopsticks twisting and bending in his suddenly clenched fist. The gold necklace he refused to take off seemed to glow, his eyes did too. The whole team was taken aback by the sudden fury Semi expressed. “It’s annoying, no one uses those anymore and I can’t even get into my own room because of those damned traps you have a weird skill in making Tendou. Nothing and no one is following or after you, you’ve just got good senses and I will explain everything, but those traps better be gone during lunch or you won’t find out shit.” Semi snarled, dropping the red hot chopsticks on the table and getting up, walking away without his food from his shocked team.

“What in the hell does he mean?” Kawanishi’s voice shook slightly.

“I’ll let Coach Washijo know that something’s wrong with Semi and we need to end early.” Ushijima murmured quietly, eyebrows furrowed. As soon as practice ended they headed for the dorms, going to Semi’s room. Currently it was only Semi’s room, Reon had gotten a new room during the five weeks since Semi stayed at his home and so Semi had the place all to himself. They arrived, Tendou having erased all of his Devil Traps (he said he’d honestly thought they were called Demon Circles) during lunch. They went in and the top of the room was covered in smoke, but the room smelled good.

“Man I missed my room, too bad you're gone Reon, but smoke isn’t good for humans anyways.” the voice that came from under the blanket on Semi’s bed murmured tiredly, he hadn’t gone today for obvious reasons.

“But why’s there smoke everywhere?” Shirabu asked, covering his mouth and nose. Semi crawled out and blew air from his nose, smoke puffing out like a dragon.

“Lessen number one, demons are creatures of fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gimme two minutes and i'll have the next chp up


	40. Demons, Mages, Vampires, oh my! Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi explains the inner working of the hidden world that he lives in as a demon, and this might just be the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally, i'm thinking about making a full length fic on this thing. there'd be two version, one with magic hidden, and one with it a well known fact of life. would y'all read that? comment if ya would.

“ . . . Creature of fire?”

“Yes, demons are of flame.” Semi sat crosslegged on his bed, gesturing with his hand to the empty space and pillows appeared on the ground. They jumped but Semi waited silently until they all nervously sat down.

“Base one, demons are creatures of fire and don’t like cold or getting wet, it too easily lowers our body tempurature, this is also the reason why we run a number of degrees hotter than humans, around 6 degress most often, but mother demons have more heat because they keep their children warm. 

“I-is that why you got so sick when Tendou dumped water on you?” Kawanishi asked carefully.

“Yep, but demons aren’t the only ones around. Mages, vampires, and werewolves also still exist, then of course there’s the damned church who are the ones that made people believe that demons are evil and calling vampires demons.”

“Are you saying the bible’s a lie?”

“I’m saying outcast souls from an old ass book no one knows if it’s truth or not are not the same thing as demons.” Semi rolled his eyes. “Demons, vampires, werewolves, and mages I think are all that’s left. There might be some weak dragon blood still around, but I think the only ones still with that blood are the Kuroo’s and Kozome’s, they tend to pair together each generation.”

“We can talk about that later, just- so you’re a demon?”

“Right, yeah. My whole family is. As you know, my mom’s from america, but my dad’s japanese. I’m the fifth of 11 children-”

“She didn’t bother to mention that. 11 kids? Are you serious?” Tendou held his hand up, focusing on the surprising fact that was a bit more believeable than the demon thing.

“Hell yeah! Demons loves kids, it’s a weird thing but we LOVE kids.” Semi grinned. “In my family there’s my dad Hiro, my Mom Jennifer, then in order there’s Mai, Lee, Ren, then there’s me and my younger twin sister Eiji, Ainu, Sana, Minato, Kokoro, and the twins Tora and Yuuma. The only guys in my family are dad, Ren, me, Minato- though he’s leaning towards staying female once he gets full control of himself- and Yuuma.”

Semi proceeded to explain that demons weren’t inherintly evil, it only seems that way to most people because the church decided demons were those cast from heaven and thus all were evil, so about that time they hid themselves. Than the christian church made things to speciaffically harm demons and people with demon blood like holy water and purified silver and iron, along with ways to trap them or keep them out of places, like Devil Traps. The vampires have been just kind of hanging around for a long time and no, Goshiki, Dracula is a horrible representation of vampires, he was a crazy old man who was a hemaholic. Then there were the werewolves, they had never gotten along with vampires, no one was entirely sure where or when werewolves first came to be, but the most popular belief is the greek myth of Lycanis. There were a number of differnet kinds of mages, all had magic but the way they used their magic varied. The most powerful magic families left in japan were the Hinata’s, Oikawa’s, Akaashi’s (yes, they're also vampires, don’t worry about it, they’re cool), and the Nishinoya family lines. Wizards used items with their magic infused in them (Hinata’s), witches make crystals and potions (Akaashi’s), warlocks were mages who used verbal spells, sorcerers were mages who used their magic on themselves (Nishinoya’s), enchaters use physical movement to cast their magic (Oikawa’s), summoners were mages (often regular people actually) that made contracts with demons and could summon them (this kind of thing was popular between regular people who fell in love with demons and often resulted in shape shifter half-demons (the current Miya twins of Inarizaki were half demons)). Demons had their own magic and could do a number of things.

“Demons are strange, we’ve got almost a magic storage kind of place, and if there are multiple demons with the exact same blood, so identical twins or triplets or something, then they’ll have a larger shared storage. Me and Eiji have shared storage for example.”

“But you’re a guy and Eiji is a-

“Girl?” Eita smils at Goshiki. “Yeah, demons are unique in that we’re literally capable of shifting our gender. That’s why you’ll rarely see a demon that’s under ten out in public, because that’s how long it takes us to have full control over our powers. Young demons like my siblings will shift between genders often, it’s just how we work. We’re creatures of sex too, not just fire, so it makes sense. On that note, I think that about covers everything I wanted to tell you, are there any questions?”

“Uh, so, what other magic do you have besides storage?” Akakura spoke up first. Semi took a deep breath and blew smoke.

“We’ve got our fire magic for one, we do something called ‘Stoking’, think of it as stoking the flame within us. When we get cold it’ll get smaller and if our inner flame goes out we’ll die. But stoking it feels good, it makes our flame bigger, the problem with that is that it causes us to produce smoke.” planting his feet, Eita curls under the edge of his raised american style bed and pulls out a box, showing the contents inside to his team. Inside it were crystals, pouches, some jewlry, and cigars in different colors. Eita pulled one out and breathed on it, flames licking from his mouth and lighting the end.

“One of the things we, my family specifically, make are herbal cigars and cigarettes. The different colors show what each one is for different things. The white ones though are made for other demons only, it changes our smoke to counteract our normal smoke that comes from stoking and leaves it all gone, there are a lot of mages who smoke who use these to get rid of residue in their lungs from regular human cigarettes. Besides, these taste better.” Eita took breath from the end he didn’t light and the smoke that he breathed out smelled distinctly of lemon and lavender and was pale gray in color, the black smoke on the ceiling disipating when this smoke touched it.

“What are the other colors for?” Eita smiled a bit to himself, his teammates and friends weren’t nearly as scared as they’d been before. He gestured to the box with six different color marked cigars, answering Seokawa’s question.

“The white one in my hand I told you about of course. But the purple ones are spiritually purifying, cleansing the soul if something happens to it. You’ll find that sorcerers use these a lot so they don’t lose themselves to their magic like they used to- that’s another theory about where werewolves came from. The red ones are a magic boost, elemental mages use this only. Those have two bands, the first red one showing what kind of cig it is and the second what element it’s for. So the double red one is mine, the Oikawa’s have powerful sky magic so they get the red and gold ones for wind magic. Then there’s blue for water, brown for earth, green for nature, purple for soul-” Eita froze. “Fuck.”

‘What’s wrong?” he ignored Ushijima’s questiona nd lunged for his phone, grunting when he fell off the bed and was nervous until whoever he was calling answered.

“Sakusa! Thank hell! You told me something happened to your soul cigs?”

“YES SOMETHINGS WRONG!” Sakusa Kiyoomi yelled throuhg Eita’s phone and he winced. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN TOKYO FOR DELIVERIES LAST WEEKEND!” 

“I wasn’t! I was Hokkaido! Eiji was supposed to be in Tokyo but she gave me your pack of cigarettes and didn’t tell me why.” the answer wasn’t shouted but Eta nodded and hung up after an awkward minute. “Sorry about that, Eiji has this weird dislike for Sakusa and has now gotten me in trouble for what she didn’t do. I’ll have to go to Tokyo on saturday and deliver a few things.”

“I had not known you knew Sakusa.” Ushijima murmured.

“Yeah, he’s cool. Absolute germaphobe, but he’ll get real touchy with demons and stuff, only reason that the Miya twins are allowed near him in the first place.”

“Why’s that?” Goshiki asked.

“High body temperature, germs can’t survive on or in demons for the most part, it’s why we get so sick when our flames get weak.”

“No more water pranks, sorry Semi.” Tendou apologized. “On that note, you have six types but it sounded like ther are more kinds of cigars?”

“Oh yeah, there are a number of physical ones that help, there’s actually one that we use that dulls our senses. Demon’s have a really strong sense of smell, night vision and really great sight, things like that. But that’s one we like to make as an oil or something cause I can’t exactly go around smoking and stuff. But the last one is black, that’s for hiding. It helps us hide what we are, strengthens our illusory magic.”

“What does it hide then.” Eita shifted, sitting up again and leaning against his bed on the floor, looking uncomfortable.

“First, I gotta let you all know, I talked about it with my family. I burst out angry because I was scared, but I trust you all. I couldnt keep going on like this, I’m basically putting my life in your hands. Demons still hide because if we’re found out we still get hunted down. But that? What we hide?” he rubbed his arms, the only words to describe how Eita was suddenly acting, would be scared and  _ vulnerable _ .

He sighed out and a pair of black and gray horns appeared on his head, a black tail around his left leg, the end a heart shape that wagged some, his sclera turned black. He still looked vulnerable, but his tail pulled away from his leg. “One person can touch it gently, and please be gentle.” Eita had his eyes closed, and it seemed that it was unconscious, but his tail moved towards Shirabu. He carefully reached out and held the end in his hand, his eyes widened in wonder. 

“It’s soft, but not with fur.” he murmrued, running his fingers over the heart part and feeling the edge of it, freezing when Eita whimpered. “Is this hurting you?” Shirabu asked, freezing.

“Kind of, our tails and horns are very sensitive to touch. A sudden forceful grip on either can be extremely painful, but in certain situations it can feel very good. This is somewhere inbetween thankfully, but the church caused the ancient demons to have physical weaknesses like thiIEEEE!” his eyes shot open and the gutteral screetch got Shirabu to let go, having accidentally wrapped an angry hand around the tail. It pulled from his grip, Eita was shaking and blood leaked from his mouth down the corners of his mouth while he panted, tail against his body.

“I am so sorry, I got pissed because no one deserves to be punished for something they can’t control.” Eita gave a pained smile.

“I a-apreciate it but please don’t do that again, I haven’t been in that much pain since Mai stepped on my tail while I was sick.” he kept his tail close to him now, but continued. “Anyways, that’s our tails, but our horns are a bit different. They’re not flesh and blood, but we can feel the emotions of anyone who touches them, that’s dangerous though because the emotions blend with our own and can cause us to act differently than we actally feel. Demons have flown into ‘Horn Rages’ because someone attacking us grabbed our horns and we used our full strength.”

“Full strength?” Goshiki murmured. Getting up, Eita walked over to Ushijima and had him stand up. Then Eita squatted, warned Ushijima to watch out for the ceiling, and hooked an arm around the man’s thighs and stood.

“Demon’s are very strong, I don’t dare use more than half of my strength at any time, but this is easy.” Eita said with a smirk at the dropped jaws before putting Ushijima down.

“It’s getting kind of late, and we need to eat dinner.” Reon realized, looking out Eita’s window.

“I ordered takeout, don’t worry.” Eita laughed, going back to his bed and sitting down. The team realized he was relaxed now, he felt safe with them since they now knew what they assumed was most everything and hadn’t reacted badly. He really had been scared about how they would react, and that just made them sad.

“So what would happen if you spiked a ball with your full strength?” Goshiki asked, Eita snickered.

“Pop, crack, boom.” he repteated, grinning. “It happened once, volleyball went pop, floor cracked, and the combination caused a loud as fuck boom to sound.”

“I wash tarrifyn.” looking to the window, the muffled voice coming from the face that looked jsut like Eita at the window. He opened it and the young woman with bags hooked in her mouth crawled in. He took the bags of takeout from her she waved.

“I’m Eiji, this bastard’s twin sister, sometimes his identical twin.” he introdued herself, eyes darting over to Goshiki who stared openly at her knee length hair, a third of it was the same dark color Eita had on the tips of his hair. “Like it?” she asked with a smile as Eita paused in laying the food out on his bed, turning to grin at her. 

“Mines longer.” she wipped around to snarl at him, both heard the confused mutter of ‘not even close’ from Shirabu, making them roll their eyes. Eita’s hair grew and he changed a bit as Eiji explained. “Demons keep their looks in different genders, so as a guy, Eita keeps his hair short, but there are a few things that are true for most all demons that are weird. Number one is that female demons are ridiculously proud of our hair.”

“And Eiji gets mad at me regularly because mine’s longer than hers.” Eita smirked as  he _ she _ smirks, holding a plate of sushi in one hand and a mug in the other. True to word, Eita’s hair just barely brushed her ankles at it’s longest part, most if it mid calf. And now, both as women, they were most definitely identical twins, there was no way to tell them apart but for the hair differences.

“So I take it that the hair coloring is natural somehow then?” Ushijima pipes up, eyeing the nearly same amounts of darker color to the pair’s hair.

“Yep, the amount of ash depends on how long our hair is.” 

“Ren’s got a short hair cut and an under cut so the top part is all ash and the undercut is pale blonde, he gets the best reactions to telling people its natural.” Eiji and Eita snickered, grinning. “Anyways, i gotta get back home, Mom says make sure you friend takes off the cross he was secretly wearing in our house before he comes back over and leave the iron alone.”

“I know, you're the best.”

“Damn right.” Eiji huffed before giving a quick wave and hopping back out the window.

“Alright, personal question time!” Tendou grinned. “You said demons like kids, if you have any how many would you want and who would you have them with?” Eita’s eyes lit up, she smiled and tapped a finger to her lips.

“Oh it’s not a matter of how many I want, it’s how many times I’d get pregnant, going by the gender I was born as. Twins are somewhat common in my family, my mom was only gonna have 8 kids but got two sets of twins and then she also got pregnant again by acccident so she’s got 11.”

“So how many times would you like to?” Tendou fixed his question.

“Five or six, I’m stuck on either five or six.” she sighed, smiling.

“And with who would you have those kids with? Do you know SemiSemi?”

“Hmm, possibly, but I wouldn’t want to scare them away.” she smirked, dancing around that question. Tendou whined, deflating.

“SemiSemi! Come ooonnn! Tell us! You told us everything else, why not this?” he pouted, Eita rolled her eyes.

“Bad idea Tendou, drop it.” her eyes glowed slightly in warning. “Let eat, enough of this talk. You get one clue as to who I like, that they’ve got brown hair.” she pointed her metal chopsticks at her teammate, meeting his eyes until she looked away, snickering while Tendou pouted.

More questions came after the matter, and Washijo seemed to have known abuot Semi the entire time. As it turned out, his son married a vampire so he was well aware. Saito wasn’t always around, only half the time, so when he wasn’t at practice, Semi didn’t hide much. The first time he shifted to a she during practice she didn’t even blink, towards the end she shifted back to a he, blinking at everyone confused at the looks. “What?”

“You were female for most of practice but you just shifted back.” Ushijima pipes up.

“That’s why young demons almost never leave the house, I let myself go because I trust you all and will shift whenever. Half the time I don’t really notice that I’ve shifted between genders, that’s true for all young demons.”

“So they just switch back and forth depending on how they feel?” Goshiki asked, she nodded. “That’s kind of cool!”

“It is, but a pain sometimes. It means demon mothers with children rarely get to leave the house for more than some shopping, the last time my mom left was like, two weeks ago and that was for a girls night out with her friends.”

“That sounds kind of awful.” Seokawa mutters.

“Are you kidding me?” Eita’s eyes go wide. “Mom’s a bit more adventurous than most demons, but that’s from being american, but for a fully japanese demon? God being a stay at home mother sounds like heaven.” as he spoke he shifted to female again, sighing dreamily. “To have a bunch of little ones with those tiny little horns and light brown brown and my eyes?” she sighed, knees together.

“So is this normal for demons or are you just a simp?” Shirabu asked, one eyebrow raised.

“You should see Lee, she’s even worse than I am.” she snickered, rolling her shoulders to shift back to male before leaveing, practice having come to an end while she spoke.

“He literally turns into a girl-”

“That doesn’t mean he likes guys Taichi!” Eita rolled his eyes and Kawanishi and Shirabu froze as the third years walking into the locker room, Eita knew he was the only one who heard the whole conversation so he kept quiet. But waved everyone else off and held Shirabu back, saying he wanted to talk to him privately as setters. Shirabu got nervous but hid it well as Kawanishi left, closeing the door behind him leaving them alone.

“You really should be more confident about things other than volleyball you know.”

“I thought you wanted to talk to me as a setter?”

“More like as someone with very good hearing.” he flushed red and put his head down as Semi continued to watch him from next to him, eyeing the shorter young man. “So something I didn't tell the other is that demons go through physical changes each season, thin but very warm fur grows on our skin during the winter, that kind of thing.”

“And in the spring?” Shirabu asked quietly, peeking up to meet his senpai’s eyes, which currently were glowing faintly, the outline of his horns visible as well. He only got an amused hum in turn.

“Just becareful when you decide to make a move, I did tell you about demon’s natures after all, I hadn’t just been talking about our physical appearances.” he started snickering at the look Shirabu made after about five seconds.

“Relax, we only get super horny like that in the fall, not sure why but whatever.” Shirabu found himself backing up to the lockers when Semi turned to him, finding himself on the recieveing end of a kabedon. “But we are still creatures of sex, I’m able to take it slow if you need me too, but I’m also still someone who needs a physical relationship.” Shirabu shivered at the quiet words whispered against his ear, but steeled himself, grabbed Eita by the horns, and pressed their lips together. Eita gasped into the sudden kiss, a thud showing that he was leaning heavily on the lockers. Shirabu only pulled back when he needed a breath, Eita was flushed and nearly shaking, eyes glowing and tail wrapped around Shirabu’s leg.

“Y-you, so strong.” 

“Huh?” Shirabu wondered, then remembered that Eita felt emotions through people touching his horns. He whined as soon as Shirabu started to let go.

“Don’t-holy hell you’re emotions are so st-t-trong.” Eita’s voice was shaking, gulping thickly. 

“You’re overwhelmed Semi-”

“But it’s good, you really  _ really _ care don’t you?” Eita gulped down air, moving to nuzzle Shirabu’s jawline, taking shaky breaths. “For someone so spiteful and s-snarky you’ve got a lot of love and respect in you.”

“Only for you Semi, I should let go now, we need to get to practice.”

“One more first, please.” Shirabu is more than willing, so he pulls Semi up and makes sure he’s controlling the messy kiss, letting go of the horns and Semi waves him off. “I need to get myself settled again, sort myself out. I’ll see you there.”

“Don’t be late Semi, Coach’ll have your hide.” Shirabu warned before exiting, trying to calm his racing heart and focus the blush away from his cheeks.

“So you’re telling me you’re dating that nasty little kohai of yours?” Tooru raised an eyebrow, braiding Eita’s long hair as she continuously wrapped a small piece around her finger, smiling with bright pink cheeks.

“Oh but he’s only like that on the outside, it’s how he protects himself, he’s very kind and loving in actuality.”

“Don’t tell me he touched your horns?” she nodded to a surprised Keiji. The vampire whistled, surprised. “What happened?” Eita told them about when the pair kissed in the locker room after she’d heard Shirabu talking to Kawanishi in the room.

“Once I knew he was gone I fell to my knees, it took me ten minutes to get his emotions sorted from my own so I could get rid of them. I’ve never felt such strong emotions from anyone before.”

“Aww, you’re so whipped.” Toru snickered.

“Like you can talk Mr. ‘Future Iwa-chan’.” Eita snickered when Tooru froze, turning to glance behind him at the red cheeks and utterly upset expression. 

“I won’t be able to call Iwa-chan Iwa-chan because  _ I’ll be Iwa-chan! _ ” he frowned at his friend who started laughing wildly. “Don’t laugh! This is serious! What am I gonna do?! We’re getting married after highschool!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this so much, and can you guess who Semi fantasises about having kids with? and at the very least, there will be one more chapter set in the future with this., so keep an eye out.
> 
> also, just to help
> 
> -Semi Family-  
> Father - Hiro (businessman)  
> Mother - Jennifer (stay at home mother)  
> Girl - Mai (in the military)- 22  
> Girl - Lee (artist)- 20  
> Boy - Ren (race car driver)- 19  
> Twins (b & g) - Eita (volleyball - Shiratorizawa) & Eiji (designer - Sukaro High School(totally made up)) - 17  
> Girl - Ainu (Soccer - Shiratorizawa Middle)- 15  
> Girl - Sana (dance - Kitigawa Daiichi Middle)- 12  
> Boy - Minato - 9  
> Girl - Kokoro - 6  
> Twins (g & b) - Tora & Yuuma - 3


	41. Percy Jackson ℅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Percy Jackson Obsession of my early teens makes a return in my current obsession of Haikyuu
> 
> aka I made some of my fav charaters demigods because i can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you heard me, some of my fav characters are demigods, did i freakin stutter?

“You won’t believe who I saw at the mall together yesterday!” Tendou exclaimed as he burst into the locker room, holding his phone. “Thankfully SemiSemi’s still gone so he can’t stop me!” Tendou snickered, getting more attention than before at the mention.

“What did Semi do?” 

“No, the question is ‘who was he with’ Wakatoshi!” Tendou corrected but showed them all a picture. Ushijima’s face quickly fell into angry shock, getting everyone else to try to get a look. They’d never been more surprised, Semi was walking through the mall looking over his shoulders behind him with the pinch server from Kurasuno looking nervous, and of all people, Iwaizumi and Oikawa from Seijoh also looking slightly weary.

“Semi will be back in a week, we will confront him about this then.” Ushijima spoke, tone leaving no room for argument. “No one mention this to Semi until he returns.”

“So are you really going back to New Rome for college?” Tooru asked as they waited silently in the park they’d snuck into to await the prey their other friends were leading a monster into.

“Yeah, I miss California and I’m not planning on continuing volleyball later anyways, so I leave Japan just fine. I’m thinking about going further with guitar or maybe bass.” Eita murmured back, throwing knives ready and his sword sheathed at his side, Hajime ready in a different tree with his celestial iron gun, Tooru had his twin broadswords out and ready as well. 

“You’ve always been good with instruments, too bad you’re not a child of Apollo. You’ve always seemed like it, you’ve also got a great voice, not a bad healer either.”

“Here they come.” Hajime warned.

“Kiss for good luck?” Tooru asked, slightly teasting, but Eita just rolled his eyes and kissed Tooru’s cheek before settling back down and Keiji slid into the clearing, the twins behind him and sliding on the ground, all facing the huge manticore they’d all been tracking for the past four days. They didn’t see Tadashi yet, but the vines that burst from the ground and wrapped around their prey showed he was nearby and alive. So they attacked, Hajime shot the base of the thing’s tail to make it useless as Keiji ran towards it and thrusted his spear into its underbelly as he slid under it on his knees, Eita throw a knife that landed inbetween the thing’s eyes and it roared, stumbling and fell down. The twins were in movement quickly before Keiji could get actually crushed and hurt, Tooru jumping down and swinging both swords over it’s neck and the monster crumbled to dust, Tadashi running over as Keiji got up, eyes and mouth closed as he shook dust from his body.

“You ok guys?” Tadashi asked, the youngest of them and easily the most nervous.

“I’ve got manticore dust in my mouth.” Keiji spat spit, looking disgusted.

“Just be grateful you didn’t get a calf full of spine.” Oasmu snorted, holding onto Atsumu’s shoulders as Atsumu held him up and pulled a spine from his twin’s leg, Osamu hissing because of it.

“Hold on, I’ve got nectar.” Eita murmurs, opening his canteen and pouring a trickle over each wound the three spines had made before pulling the one on Atsumu’s left thigh out himself and treating it while Tadashi apologized profusely to Keiji for not being able to hold up the monster. To which Keiji silenced him by petting his head and praising him for holding the monster still.

“So we’ve only got a week left before we have to head back to school, what’s next on our monster hunting field trip?” Atsumu asked, going over to Hajime and peeking over his shoulder as Tooru started chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” Keiji murmured quietly.

“This just reminds me of the first time we all fought together, the aftermath was basically the same.”

“Want me to turn into a pegasus and make it more realistic?” Eita asked, smirking.

“You could, we’ve got a ways to go and you carry a light foldable chariot on you.” Hajime snorted, smirking.

“Yeah, that sounds awesome, I love sitting in your chariot.” Atsumu cheered but was quickly shushed.

“It’s nighttime and this place is supposed to be abandoned, hush.” Keiji whispered, narrowing his dark blue eyes at the blonde twin. “You’re being utterly ridiculous, you know better than to make such a move.” they all grinned, a smirk tugging at Keiji’s lips, same thing he’d said once before.

_ Keiji continued to bereade the pair of twins with him as the two greek demigods and best fiends exchanged looks. Eita shook his head and reared slightly, getting the roman’s attention. “I apologize for them.” _

_ “No, it’s ok, it’s very nice to meet you all actually.” _

_ “So your friend is stuck as a pegasus and the prophecy you guys got said you’d meet us?” the blonde one of the twins asked, eyeing Eita who nodded. “Neat, so I’m Miya Atsumu, that’s my twin Osamu, we’re legends of Dionysus and sons of Mercury. This is our quest leader Akaashi Keiji, a son of Venus.” _

_ “We’re in America, remember? Given then family name.” Keiji reminded his team. _

_ “Actually I think this must be one of the reasons we’re supposed to travel together, Iwa-chan and I are the only japanese demigods back at Camp Half-Blood. I’m Oikawa Tooru, this is Iwaizumi Hajime. I’m a son of Athena and he’s a son of Hephestus.”  _

_ “ ‘Return to beauty of wisdom and flame, help bring back before all’s lost to shame.’ ” Keiji murmured. “Those are the last two lines in our prophecy from our quest, so I do believe you’re right about us supposed to team up.” Keiji moved forwards and shook hands with Tooru. “We’ll take you to Camp Jupiter, one of our Praetors might be able to help- what’s his name?” _

_ “Semi Eita, though we don’t know what he looks like yet, he showed up at camp already like this. Percy took him to Rachel after Semi told him what happened and the two of us were already there, she gave us three a phrophecy. It said ‘southwest waits beauty’s son of war, flanked by a trickster pair of madness and more, the third branch of Argonaut blood must seek the first, for without all together, a number will remain cursed’.” _

_ “That does sound like us, I’m one of the few children of Aphrodite or Venus with the war goddess blood she had when she first made land, I’m known at camp as Beauty’s Son of War.” _

_ “That sounds perfect for our quest.” _

_ “It gets better, the two of us are cursed, we’ve got the blood of Dionysus but it’s an older version of him as our Father, Zagreus Dionysus is what our mother calls him. And since we have a bit more than half godly blood, we’re cursed. It’s not super clear it’s a curse, we can create an area around us that’s utter madnes, but it also affects us.” Oasmu spoke up, explaining how their blood made them not entirely mentally stable if they’re too far apart for very long.” _

_ “I’m sorry about that, but maybe helping Semi will also help you two, that’s how it sounds at least.” Iwaizumi speaks up. _

_ “Then let’s head north, Praetor Zhang should be able to help him, he’s a descendant of Percilymenus, one of the Argonauts. And on the way we may find something for the twins.” Keiji waved, gesturing for the greeks to follow him. _

Five more days, two more monsters, and a long overnight flight back carrying the three greek demigods later, Semi was exhausted all day but hid it behind a wall of nectar infused coffee and snacks. He got to the locker room after everyone else and was late to practice, but rather than being berate by Washijo, he was rounded on by Ushijima who showed him a picture of their group looking for the manticore before his fellow roman demigods arrived and explained that Tendou took it. “Why were you at the mall with Oikawa?” panic shot through Semi but he pushed the feeling down, mind racing.

“We’ve known each other for years.”

“But why were you at the mall with him, Iwaizumi, and one of Kurasuno’s players?”

“Why am I being questioned, I’m allowed to know people outside of our school Ushijima.” irritation reared it’s head in Semi, who glared at everyone in turn. “What? Am I not allowed to know other people? There are a lot of people besides Oikawa who don’t like our team, Tadashi is shy for one thing, but Tooru and Hajime hate our team. I’m the only exception but they didn’t want to play ‘favorites’ and get me in trouble with you all just because we’ve known each other since I was 12?!” the team started to look slightly guilty, Ushijima’s glare softened a bit.

“I did not mean to offend you-”

“Tooru is one of my best friends, he doesn’t like you, I get that, but you have absolutely no right to act like you can control my life and interrogate me about it!”

“Semi, calm yourself.” Washijo spoke up. “This better not affect your playing.”

“It won’t, don’t worry.” Semi huffed, puffing out a breath and getting right to his serving practice, hitting the ball hard and making it very clear by how fast it flew off the other end of the court that he didn’t want to talk to anyone.

Eita found himself at Seijoh’s gym with Tooru, Hajime, and Tadashi for some weekend practice two days later, utterly pissed. Tooru was furious and seething with rage, but calmed himself while he was helping direct Tadashi on doing a more powerful serve rather than his usual float serve. “They can’t control your life and they need to understand that Eita, so make it clear to them they have no control over your life.” the glint in Hajime’s eyes made them all curious. But Tooru grinned, tossing Eita’s phone to his boyfriend who caught it and opened the camera and Tooru put his arms over Eita’s shoulders, smirking.

“Wanna have some fun?” 

“What are you two thinking?” Eita aised an eyebrow.

“Nothing much, just that we should have some fun with your team and show just how close we are.” 

“I like your style Tooru, it’ll help that I’m still pissed and won’t talk to them. No one’s tried to apologize yet either, so why not.” Tooru angled himself and tilted his head, Hajime took a picture of the compromising position as Eita started laughing.

“What is wRONG with you?!”

“What? Don’t like kissing my boyfriend?” Hajime asked, Tadashi was aso laughing.

“He’s biting my fucking nose!”

“Tooru you piece of shit!” Tooru let go of the gentle hold and grinned back over his shoulder, Eita dropped to the floor, wheezing and knees having given out, holding his sides. Hajime snapped a pic of that as well, taking a selfie with everyone and Semi dying in the background. He sent it to Shiratorizawa’s team group chat and adding in a short video of Eita wheezing on the floor as Tooru lunged for Tadashi and started tickling him, stopping the tickling of Eita himself.

“TOORU YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Eita sat up and kicked Tooru’s legs out from under him and Hajime pooped his head into the video, winking before ending it and also sending that off. He grinned as comments rolled in almost immediately.

**Trust? What is that?**

Hey bastards, guess who your setter 

is hanging out with?

_ *picture sent* _

Looks like we have more fun that you

fuckers do.

_ *picture sent* _

Dumbasses really done fucked up

didn’t ya? Well guess who he still

actually trusts? 

Not you

_ *video sent* _

**Guess Monster**

Semi you traitor! How could you do this

to us?!

**40 Degree Bangs**

What the fuck?!

**Miracle Boy**

I thought that Iwaizumi was dating Oikawa,

why is he kissing Semi?

**Trust? What is that?**

I am (this is Iwaizumi), but

I’m willing to share a bit if it’s

to help Eita make a poin. Sides,

this was Tooru’s idea.

Fair warning, this is us trying

to cheer him up after you all

fucked up real bad.

**Reeeeeeon**

We didn’t mean to make

it seem like we didn’t

trust him.

**Trust? What is that?**

And yet he’s here. With us.

Seeking comfort and

crobonwqi2hv^

That was Tooru, Eita tackled him,

this is Yamaguchi by the way.

He wasn’t crying like Tooru was

trying to say, but he’s very angry.

I think it’ll take a lot to get him to

trust you guys again.

They’re right, it will. It’s why I

changed my username.

Now levae us alone.

*leave

“You all have got to stop using my phone.” Eita grumbled as he tossed it into his bag, sighing.

“But we had to show that we didn’t give a fuck and that we do actually care unlike them.” Tadashi smiled innocently, getting faceplams from his friends.

“Just so you know I’ll be telling the others about this.” Tooru commented as he stood again, the tickle war having ended.

“Whatever, Tadashi come here, that idiot doens’t know what it’s like being a pinch server and I want to give you some tips to strengthen your hits.”

“Thanks Eita!” the greenette quickly got up, going over and Hajime glared slightly at his boyfriend, he knew Tooru was up to something, but what it was he didn’t know.

Shiratorizawa, upset at having been beaten by Kurasuno, was ready to head back to their school, but two greyhounds and a woman and man stood by the bus and Semi gasped, running ahead and he hugged the large man, the woman pet his head. “Do you know them Semi?”

“I’m a distant relative of Eita’s.” the man smiled at them, accent thick and american. “You did good!” 

“We lost.” he murmured, head lowered until the woman, who looked more regal than anyone any had seen before, grabbed his chin and raised Semi’s head.

“A battle may mean the end of this war, but you are of Rome Eita, hold your chin up high and proud. You lost this war, but you hold your dignity and strength still. Hold your head high and stay strong, we are not so easily broken.” Shiratorizawa watched Semi take a deep breath and straighten, tears gone as she smiled and nodded proudly. Her hand moved to pet his hair. “You did good.”

“Thank you Reyna, Frank.”

“So how do you know these Americans, Semi?” Washijo spoke up, eyeing them curiously. They both had the aura’s of leaders, and her words had steeled his student in just a minute better than he’d ever been able to.

“Frank is a cousin of mine, but Reyna is-” he stopped and looked at her.

“I run the camp he spent a number of years at.”

“And yet our kiddo beat yours!” behind them was Kurasuno, a black haired man holding the green haired pinch server on heis shoulders. His bright green eyes looked alomsto fake, they were frightening in their intensity, even is he looked nice, if a troublemaker. ‘Oh dear’ Semi sweat dropped, this was getting out of hand.

“I can’t believe you two!” Eita exclaimed, throwing his bag at Tooru from the entrance to their private area in the resturant. “What were you thinking, calling the Preators and the Jacksons?!”

“That I’d have some fun!” he smiled happily, still holding the black haired four year old in his lap next to his half sister, the blond twin in Yamaguchi’s lap. “I knew you’d at least get through to the last round and it’d either be my team or Kurasuno who fought you for the finals, so it worked out either way, but I’m guessing it was a good choice, you’re absolutely glowing!” he smiled widely, giggling.

“I will murder you in your sleep damn graecus.” Eita snarled in english, glaring as Reyna chuckled behind him.

“Calm yourself Eita, you spend summer at Camp Jupiter and school at Shiratorizawa, you have more self control than this.” 

“I don’t need to have patience with this ass.” he growled out lowly, but she pet his head and moved to sit next to Annabeth’s other side, having Eita sit down next to her. The four of them were on one side, Percy, Frank, Iwaizumi and Yamaguchi were on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this so much, and it's the first time i've use some of my first oc's in years, the twin girls are Silena Beaureguard Jackson and Zoe Nightshade Jackson. i love them so much, two of my first oc's ever and I miss them.
> 
> fun fact - monsters regularly get confused because they use their middle names. the girls have a weird habit of going by their middle names instead of their first names most of the time, it give Annabeth a headache when trying to make them feel like in trouble. Percy just finds it funny and plays along since at that point he's also usually in trouble.


	42. Manager Chapter! Full of lovely foreign heritage ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a peek into the volleyball teams of Shiratorizawa, Inarizaki, and Itachiyama, when they got their managers and what that means for those teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also have nekoma and aoba johsai planned but not written yet, that'll come soon.

###  _Shiratorizawa_

“It’s very nice to meet you.” The young first year bowed after having beein introduced by Washijo. Despite how good their team was, Shiratorizawa had a hard time getting managers that stuck around. And it was very rarely a girl. But this latino girl who’d made quick friends with Goshiki on their first day seemed eager and polite. Maybe the strange and untrue rumors about their team hadn’t reached her yet. 

“You can get balls or just watch, you’ll have a set of keys to the gym and if they want to do extra practice after hours you’ll be in charge of locking up.” Washijo gave her a quick rundown as Saito got everyone to start running laps. Argentina seemed to be hard working, she passed out water to everyone quietly, made small talk when they got towels from her, got balls that left the gym, and when nothing needed to be done she sat on a bench with her ankles crossed and read a book. She kept coming every day for several days and did the same thing, and the team got their hopes up. After four days normally a new manager would start dancing around and avoiding them. And she stuck around until late when their seemingly never ending personal practice would finally finish for the night.

“Lopez-chan might actually stick around it looks like.” Tendou grinned while the team got changed for another day of practice, on friday and she was still showing up.

“She’s nice, has good taste.” Semi hummed next to him.

“Oh~?” his gaze shifted to Tendou who was waggling his eyebrows.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, she’s been giving me book recommendations. She reads a lot of american books, she gave me one and is helping me read it. It’s good practice for my english.”

“That’s a good idea, what is it Semi?” Reon murmured, pleased and at idea.

“Currently it’s a series by a woman named Tamora Pierce, I’m on the second book of the Lioness series, I like it very much.”

“She’s been our manager for hardly a week.” Ushijima pipes up.

“I read fast.” Semi rolls his eyes. “I read the first one in three days, started on tuesday night.”

“That’s pretty fast SemiSemi.”

“Don’t call me that, and it was kind of long for me, I thought it would only take me a day and a half, maybe two. But I kept having to stop at times and get some help from Argentina.”

“First name already?” Yamagata asked, surprised.

“She goes by her first name most of the time, she told me to call her that on wednesday.” he shrugged as he closed his locker, leaving with Soekawa for the gym followed closely by Ushijima.

Argentina, apparently named for her strangely silver eyes, was late that day, hiding a yawn behind clenched teeth. She was tired between the team staying late and having to go to the house and do her chores, but she enjoyed the team. Despite the rumors surrounding the team and Washijo as a coach and the gym being a literal hell complete with flames, even with their strange tendencies, the team was fun. But she was exhausted, the lack of sleep was quickly catching up to her. Rather than her usual routine, she sat down against the wall and got out her work books, throwing herself into homework. She got up and handed water and towels out, hding another yawn behind her hand as she sat down. The words on the page in front of her swam so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to focus.

“Everyone!” the sounds in the gym fell to a halt quickly at Washijo’s calm and somewhat quiet but firm tone, he’s smiling slightly and gently, pointing to where Argentina was leaning against the wall with her chin to her chest. 

“Is she asleep?” Tendou murmured, eyes wide. Wasijo nodded, he seemed rough and mean, but the old man had a soft spot for kids and his own students.

“I sent Saito to find out what room on campus she’s in, I’m unsure why she’s this tired but I’ll talk to her about it later.” practice paused until Saito returned.

“She doesn’t live here, but taking her home would most likely wake her up.” he murmured, the girl had turned her head at the sound of his shoes on the floor caused Argentina to toss her head, sliding to the side a bit. Semi was close so he caught her, but she curled her legs and leaned into him.

“Eita, will you take her to your room to sleep for now? You can stay there for practice, I won’t make you make it up.” he nodded and started to get her in his arms, hollding her legs over his left arm as Washijo told Shirabu to collect her things and help Semi. The pair had to go to the locker room to get Semi’s keys first, but they headed towardsSemis room, stopping so he could kneel and adjust his hold a little bit on the way over.

Later, around 4 (three or so hours later) Argentina woke up, but still acted very tired, half asleep for the most part. Semi called Washijo and got her address and holding her things, escorted the young woman home. On the train she fell asleep again, but was more alert and awake as her blinked as the large house that was well taken care of. “Thank you Semi-senpai, I hadn’t realized I was that tired.” Argentina murmured quietly. He bid her goodbye and the next day when the team got together for more practice, he’d spoken about the large house that seemed to be empty. “I think she lives alone, but if that’s the case then I don’t know why she wouldn’t just live in the dorms.”

“I’m curious too, but we can ask her about it soon!” Tendou chimed in with a grin.

“No we can’t, she works on the weekends.” Kawanishi pipes up. “Said she works at a bakery and cafe all day on the weekends, but she also has chores at home that have to be done every day.”

“I see, we should ask coach is we can go visit tomorrow!” Tendou grins, Washijo quite liked that idea. He had the team spend some time together often, the better they knew each other the better they’d be able to play together, so while Saito couldn’t come, Washijo accompanied his team to the cute little shop. It was across the street from them and in the open window where people could watch the baking process, a group of kids were watching Argentina sing and make faces at them while making shapes with the dough she was kneading in the window. The place was in pastel colors (mostly pink and white) and was an animal cafe, Sekandochansukafe (Second Chance Cafe) had different animals, all of which were rescues.

“What a nice place, it’s cute.” Washijo hummed, walking to cross the street. Semi pulled a book from his bag and jogged over to the window, waving and pointing at the book. Argentina’s eyes went wide, but she smiled and nodded, jerking her head and gesturing for Semi to come inside before yelling over heer shoulder. A young woman with darker skin and black hair pulled back into a bun in her 30’s with a bunny on one shoulder greeted the team, bowing politely. 

“Argentina asked me to help you all, she’ll be able to take a break soon, we’ll cover for her, but in the meantime could I help you with anything? Maybe get you some snacks and drinks?” the group found someplace to sit and make their orders, the bunny staying on her shoulder the whole time. They made quiet small talk, a corgi came over while they spoke and wanted to sit in Ushijima's lap, laying down and falling asleep in his lap happily. Ushijima seemed quite happy at the development, smiling just a bit.

“Sorry about that, I wasn’t expecting you guys.” Argentina smiled as she came over with the young woman and two trays, handing out their orders. “This is my sister Isabella.”

“It’s nice to meet you all, Argentina has been very tired recently but talks well about you all when I see her.” Isabella pet her sister’s hair, exchanging some words in spanish (the accent they always heard in Argentina’s voice coming out when speaking their mother tongue) before leaving them be.

“We thought we’d take a day to bond and come visit, this place is quite nice.” Washijo nodded approvingly, Argentina smiled but turned to Semi.

“What are you stuck on?”

“This one part here, it’s driving me nuts and doesn’t make sense.” he grumbled, frowning and pointing out where he’d dog eared the page. She smiled and slid into the spot next to him that Tendou moved to make for her.

“Look here, so Faithful is acting strange because Roger came in and he’s not a good person, Faithful isn’t happy of course when Roger tries to pet him.” she continues murmuring quietly to Semi, reading it herself and explaining, Shirabu looking away, annoyed, but pets the old cat with scars that comes over, causing it to purr contentedly. After about 8 minutes Isabella called to Argentina in spanish and she got up quickly.

“Shirabu, I’m sorry but I need to get something from the back, would you help me real quick?” he was confused, but at a light glare from Washijo, he nodded and followed silently. He walked behind a set of doors into a storage room with Argentina who stopped inside, Isabella behind him leaning against the wall.

“Ai ai ai,” she groans. “Stop giving my hermanita such a dirty look, chico.” Isabella sounded very spanish right now, confusing Shirabu further.

“I didn’t actually need help you know, but you and Semi both are idiots.” Argentina sighed, shaking her head.

“What are you talking about?”

“He doesn’t like me Shirabu, he’s bisexual but I’m just a book buddy.” Argentina shrugged.

“Get out there, I’ll handle this Argentina.” the younger darts out.

“Alright, to the point chico, your senpai has the hots for you, not my hermanita, you should make a move soon muchacho before he decides to move on.” Shirabu turns red, Isabella laughing at his reaction.

“There’s no way, he hates my guts.” Shirabu grumbled. He was met with a face full of phone, he moved back to look at the picture, it was of while he’d been talking to Kawanishi and petting the old cat, Semi was looking over at him intensely, there was no other way to mistake that look and Shirabu turned redder. 

“Te ha estado jodiendo cada vez que aparta la mirada de ese chico de los libros, pay attention and notice the little things, the way he treats you, not his words hemanito. When you realize the difference between how he treats you and others ask him to come back with you, I’ll be happy to help you make him realize your feelings if you need a push.” Isabella says as she puts her phone away, slipping it into a pocket in her dress.

“. . . when do you work?” she grins.

“Tuesday afternoons, sundays, and I take the early morning shift on thursdays.” she walks out after that, Shirabu takes a moment to gather himself, hardly managing to hide the blush when Argentina winks at him. The team tries not to laugh when they see Shirabu, Reon is the only one nice enough to tell him there’s flour in his hair and on his face.

“I hate those girls.” he gurmbled, trying to get the white dust off of him. Semi scoffs, smirking (obviously amused) but wipes some flour off his cheek, telling Shirabu he’s a messy idiot. In the background, only Tendou and Washijo notice the sisters smirking and highfiving as Semi and Shirabu start arguing.

###  _Inarizaki_

“Hey.” the young woman waved, all blonde hair and white but very tanned skin and green eyes and covered in freckles and most certainly  _ not _ of japanese descent.

“She’s our new student that just transferred here and I’m currently supposed to keep an eye on her.” Coach Oomi said, gentle with the young woman wearing a large hoodie over her school uniform.

“ Noice ta mayt y'all, Oy'm jawhnsawn lacy .” she waved one hand. “ Oy jus' moved ta juypahn frawm 'struylia eahlier thiies yeah .”

“It’s nice ta meet ya.” Kita bowed his head politely to the young woman. “So I’m going ta guess that ya meant yur from australia?”

“Yeah, that’d be ‘er.” she grinned, giving the man two thumbs up.

“Alright, ya can just watch or do homework or somethin, ask me any questions if yur confused. The rest of ya get back to practice.” they split off and the young woman looked up from her laptop half way through practice and jogged over.

“Oi! Ey! Blondie!” 

“My name is Atsumu.” his eyebrow twtiched and the team sighed, this wouldn’t end well.

“ waell yoah bruhthah is a seelvah and yuh a blawndoy sao thaht's whaht Oy'm gawnna cohl ya, buh' Oy'm antsy, daon't wahnna intaerrup' buh' could ya saeh' faw me? ”

“Ya play volleyball?” he asked, surprised.

“ yayh, somethin wrawng weeth tha ?” she asked, one hand on her hip.

“Nothing, but I will if coach lets me.” they looked to the men and they shook their heads.

“Not during regular practice, but he can if he wants ta during personal pactice time.” she stuck her tongue out, annoyed, then clicked her tongue twice and a small furry animal jumped from her backpack and ran towards her as she walked towards the exit. “ raed an Oy ahh gaowin eow'soide faw a run, we'll be bahck .”

“Try not ta get lost.” Korosu called to her as she scooped the fluff of red and walked out, closing the door behind her.

“What was that?” Aran asked.

“She has a service animal, for anxiety and panic attacks. Back ta practice, she’s fine and I’m sure you’ll meet Red soon.” they tried to focus again, the sky rolled with thunder a little while later, which surprised them all. It wasn’t supposed to rain or be a storm, it had been a bit cloudy but that was all. Oomi looked around outside, exchanging words quietly with Kurosu seemingly about the new girl.

“Guys, practice will end a bit early today, I need ya to spread out and help find Johnson, I believe she probably got lost and I don’t want her caught in this storm.” they put the balls away quickly, grabbed their jackets, and headed out in pairs to find her, agreeing to meet back at the gym in 20 minutes.

No one found her, and their coaches were growing worried, it had started raining, not hard yet, but the thunder promised a storm. “Yeah, she’d gone missing.” he nodded into his phone, talking to the principal about the girl. “We can’t find her anywhere, she went for a run and now we can’t find her at all, we all spread out and looked.” he hummed, listening, as Atsumu moved towards the door, looking out. He moved out of the door as a fox wearing a vest trotted in and shook its fur dry, Oomi quickly said they found her and hung up as Lacy stepped into the gym. “I can’t believe you! I told you to-”

“ Stawp yaellin' at me, Oy cahn heah ya jus' foine .” she grumbled, pulling ear pieces from her ears. “I wasn’t far, I was in a tree listenin’ to the thunder.”

“You were crying.” Kita suddenly said, eyes trained on the marks over her cheeks and she glared at him as the fox pawed her leg.

“Is that true Johnson?” Oomi asked, she huffed out a breath and picked up the fox, placing it on her left shoulder with a nod.

“ The thundah remoinds me of home, cahn yah blyme me .” she muttered under her breath. “ Y loike stohms, Oy was bahck befoah ih' stahted rinein hahd anywhys. Oy thaw' ih' would actually rine, buh' Oy meess the droy stohms, Oy'd siieh' in a tray in ahh bahckyahd weeth moy seestah and leesten t' thaem weeth hah. Sao Oy heahd a stohm rawllin in and just . . . found a tray t' siieh' in, huybih'. Deedn' mayn t' wohry ya .”

“I understand that it made you homesick, but you didn’t have your phone and didn’t come when we called you.” Oomi started to bereade her, the fox looked at the team who were utterly curious about it. Their school’s symbol was a fox, but they’d never seen one outside of a zoo before.

Suddenly the fox jumped to her other shoulder and put its front paws on her head, yapping madly as their coaches, causing them to stop. Once the beradement stopped it sat down on her shoulder and moved, nosing and licking Johnson’s cheek, getting a tiny smile from her. “ raed, Oy'm foine. stawp thaht .” she murmured, holding it in her arms.

“Look, I apologize, but please don’t do that again.” he sighed. She nodded and held Red in one hand, lowering them towards the ground before dropping the fox, who ran and jumped into ehr backpack.

“ Say y'all tomohraow, Oy gawtta geh' home .” she waved her hand goodbye , picking up the backpack.

“Hey Johnson!” she looked behind her at Atsumu. “Stick around next time and I’ll toss to ya if ya introduce yur pet.” she rolled her eyes, walking out as the team quickly cleaned up before leaving. At lunch the guys all got a text from a number they didn’t know, but it wasn’t too hard to figure out who it was considering the selfie of Johnson sticking her tongue out with Red on her shoulder with the caption ‘call me Lacy, this darling is my baby boy Red. Do I get tosses now?’. Atsumu replied that that didn’t count, he wanted to actually meet Red. The answer was for the team to gather in the mini forest by the gym for lunch.

“Where is she? This is the right place right?” Akagi asked, checking his phone again.

“ It's the roigh' pluyce! Look up! ” they did and found the grinning young woman sitting in a tree, Red sitting in her lap eating from a bowl she was holding. “ Raed's oolmaowst dun aytin, yah cahn staht, he moigh' troy and geh' yoah food though, he's naevah dun aytin,  _ fuckin' bahstahd _ .” she switches to english for a moment, tone fond.

They sat around and made small talk with the foreign girl, just talking. Atsumu and Osamu started bickering and her sharp whistle got everyone to stop. “ Good fuckin' loahd, yah two foigh' loike dingao' s ovah a hunk a' dayd 'roo !” she exclaimed, her accent slipping stronger and thicker so it was a bit hard to understand her. “ Me an moy siies' hahve naevah faw' loike thaht befoah! Yah two aren't even idaenticul uythah !”

“People still confuse us even though we dyed our hair so that wouldn’t happen.” Osamu huffed, a tick mark on his forehead.

“ Oy raylly cahn' believe yah two! Yaw nawt idaenticul and yah shouldn' geh' sao peessed jus' cause people ahh stupid! Yah've gawt deeffren' eoy coloahs, ya daon't sound the suyme, ya act a biieh' deeffren', Oy mayn saerously !” she huffed, sounding mad as Red carefully climbed down the tree. “ Oy ine't sayn two people foigh' loike yah two do seence Oy lahst saw cahly an moikay !”

“Are they twins too?” Suna asked.

“ Naw, thy maeh' in meeddle school and ahh supah close, buh' thy saym loike thy naevah geh' alawng !”

“You can try Jo-Lacy, but those two never stop fighting for very long.” Kita sighed, annoyed.

“ Waell Oy'm shooah as haell gawnna troy. New rule, raed .” the fox stopped sniffing Aran’s hand with food in it and looked at her. “ yah two loike raed dawn' ya ?” the twins nodded, the fox was cool. “ If oy heah aw foind ya foightin', yah daon't geh' t' come close t' raed. He's waell trined and wawn't even laeh' yah geh' close if Oy taell hiiem .” she grinned as they Miya’s growled, annoyed, but their bickering stopped for the time. She stuck around and the next week she showed up to practice again wiht a piece of paper and a grin, announcing that she was their new manager. Their old one had graduated and hadn’t found someone to train before they did, so Inarizaki had so far gone without a manager. And it was already agreed upon that the manager job was only hers, Red was the reason she stuck around.

“ y'all nayd a propah mahscawt daon't ya ?” she grinned, Red’s harness with the word Service Animal now paired with a black collar that has Inarizaki embroidered on it in white and he had a black bow at the base of his tail.

Red, as their mascott, spread like wildfire but he still had a job, and he did it well. The team learned quickly that if students crowded Lacy, he’d start yipping, so Lacy didn’t like crowds or being forced into a small enclosed space. They didn’t know how bad it was until Kita heard Red barking loudly in the cafeteria and quickly got the crowd away and pulled Lacy out of the cafeteria. Once they were out he found himself being pulled by the so far silent girl into an empty classroom the she locked behind them and pushed him against the wall next to it, hands fisted into his shirt and shaking, pressed against him.

“Lacy, are you alright?” he murmured, worried as Red kept winding around her legs and pressing against them.

“ N-nao, sao many people kita, sao many people everywheah ooll the toime and Oy-i cahn't say the skoy anymoah. ” he’d never heard her voice so quiet, but he just wrapped his arms around her, despite his confusion, and held Lacy until Red was calmed down and she stopped holding his shirt so tightly.

“Feeling better now?” she nodded. “Good, now what’s this about not being able to see the sky?” he asked gently, wanting to know if it was something he could help.

“ Oy leeved in the eow'bahck moy whole loife, everything was woide open spyces and laow guilt houses and yah could say everything faw moiles and moiles. Oy hahd social anxiety sao Oy oolraydy hahd raed, buh' juypahn is just sao toigh' pahcked ih' mykes me nuhvous at baest, and everything just goes up and Oy cahn't say the skoy anymoah .” Kita’s chest tightened, he didn’t know what any other skyline than Japan’s was like, but he decided to bring it up to the team.

“We have no idea what it’s actually like though.” Aran spoke up during a meeting Kita arranged the next day with the team, no coaches or manager. “So how could we help her?”

“Well, what about we take her to see the Skytree? We can all afford the trip and we can pay for her ticket.” Kosaku suggested.

“But we don’t know if she likes height, she’s just used to being able to see all over from ground level.” Kita muttered, arms folded as he thought.

“ . . . what about we ask her sister?” they looked to Suna. “She’s mentions that their parents move around a lot so they have an apartment together. The coaches will have the info we need to reach her.”

“That’s a good idea Suna, can you get that info and we’ll call her in two days?” he nodded. “Good, not a word to Lacy, remember that.” so two days later they met and Suna smirked, shaking his phone. He pressed call with the phone on speaker.

_ “ _ _ ‘Ellao _ _?” _ the female voice asked.

“Hello Johnson, it’s Suna again, I’ve got the team here.”

_ “ _ _ Roigh', yah maentioned thaht yoah taym wahnted t' do somethin faw lacy, nuyme's loileeth, could yah ooll introduce yoahsselves? Once Oy heah yoah voices ih''ll be aysier t' knaow who's tohkin _ _.” _ they did so and Kita took it upon himself as captain to explain what happened and what they wanted to do.

_ “ _ _ Aww, haow noice! Lacy would appraeciate thaht! Honestly, the baest thing is t' foind someplyce thaht hahs a grite view and is koind of quieh'. She just wahnts t' be able t' say around hah and the skoy, sao the skytray idea is a good one, buh' anuhthah idea is mybee a peecnic aw somethin? We lvoe the baych sao thaht's an idea too."  _ Lilith hummed.  _ "I've gawt an idea, haow abeow' we tohk moah on the waykend, it's thuhsdie and lacy wehks a foah aewah sheeft, sao yah cahn come ovah and tohk t' me and thaen we cahn hayd off faw a peecnic. Oy'll myke some of ahh fuyvohoigh' foods faw ih', Oy'd enjoy thaht too _ _.” _

“That’s a good idea Lilith, we can find a spot I think, will saturday or sunday work better?” everyone answered and Lilith hummed, a happy sound.

_ “ _ _ Oolroigh', everyone nayds t' be at ahh address boy 10, who's gawnna wroigh' thiies daown, Oy moigh' as waell taell yah naow _ _.” _ Aran wrote it down then texted everyone the address on the tema group chat that didn’t include their manager. They made plans and everyone brought some food to share for the picnic two days later, the last person to arrive just before 10 was Kosaku. They’d been told earlier that Lilith was out getting some last minute things so she wasn’t there yet, but the guys lounged in the living room until the front door opened and closed.

“ Everyone heah ?” she called.

“Everyone’s here Lilith.” Suna called out, getting up.

“ Good, gao on and sie hoi honay .” she murmured, a fluffy dog trotted into the house as the woman followed it, and everyone stared, frozen in shock. She tilted her head, the dog sitting in front of her, two bags in her hands. “ nao hellao? whaht's wrawng? ”

“You’re Lilith right?”

“Ye-oh!” her face lit up in realization and she started laughing. “ sohry, sohry, hawld on .” she put the things on the counter and came back, hand running over the couch and her feet shuffled on the floor, eyes down towards the ground. “ sohry, yoah voices sound a biieh' deefferent in rayl loife, sao Oy'll hahve t' releahn whaht yah sound loike, buh' Oy'm loileeth, Lacy is moy idaenticul twiien seestah .” she was smirking and she laughed at the loud exclamation of surprise that came from the team.

“How come you don’t come to school then?! We thought you were older and in college or something!” Atsumu exclaimed.

“ Oy daon't loike public school, Oy hahve onloine clahsses, spaecialoized clahsses thaht ahh the only ones Oy'll nayd. public school hahs naevah bayn moy fohte .” she smiled sadly as the dog put its front paws on her peg and her hand ran voer it until it reached its head.

“You’re blind.” Aran realized, eyes wide. She nodded.

“ Roigh' on the monay mite! Oy stie home maowst of the toime, buh'-poy, gao and geh' moy peecchuh playse .” the dog got down and trotted away. “ Buh' Lacy haelps me, Oy love t' taell stohoys and she's a good wroitah, sao she types whaht Oy sie. it's one of ahh fuyvohoigh' pahstoimes, we used t' do ih' in the biieg tray in ahh bahckyahd buh' naow we hahve t' saettle faw insoide ahh apahtment .” the dog comes back and hands her a picture frame she shows the team. It was a picture of them with a puppy and baby fox standing in front of a huge tree, grins of the matching faces.

“ Wheech two ahh blawndoy an seelvah ?” Lilith asked.

“I’m Atsumu.”

“I’m Osamu.”

“ Yoah voices ahh deefferent, if people cahn't yah apaht even though yaw nawt idaenticul thaht's thaeh fault, nawt yours muytes. The people thaht knaow me and Lacy apaht weah ahh best friends and the ones who couldn't, waell we naevah gawt very close t' thaem .” she shrugged. “ Yah two, frawm whaht Oy've heahd, droive moy seestah nuts weeth the fahct thaht yah two actually foigh' ooll the toime .”   
Do you two not fight? I’ve never heard of any set of siblings that don’t fight.” Aran mutters.

“ We daon't  _ foigh' _ , it's naevah thaht bahd weeth us. Faw shooah we beeckah and snahp and ahgue teell weah fuckin blue in the gawddahmn fyce .” she snorted, leaning back in her seat, the way of speaking turning more like Lacy’s when she’s aggravated. “ Buh' we dawn’t foigh'. Once in ahh entuyah leeves hahve we hahd a foigh', and ih' faelt hohrible, sao we jus' dawn' geh' haow yah two cahn hahve loiterul foights every die .” Lilith shrugged. “ sao rule numbah one tuh-die,  _ nao fuckin foightin' _ . _ ” _ she narrowed her eyes at the twins.  _ “ _ _ nahsty ass cunts dawn' knaow shiieh' abeow' gettin' alawng _ _.” _ she huffed, still muttering in english and Kita looked more and more confused as she got up and kept talking to herself.

“I know what all those words mean separately.” he finally said and Lilith started laughing. 

“ Oh just wigh', engleesh spaykahs ahh wiiehd as ooll fuck mite, we do wiiehd theengs depaendin' on wheah weah frawm too. Weell someone come haelp me cuh' the wottahmelawn Oy baw' ?” Suna stands and goes with her, but Lilith stops when her dog paws her leg. “ Oops, Oy fohgawt. Thiies is Apple Poy, she's an Austruylian shaephuhd, yah cahn paeh' hah, she's very friendly n' stuff .” Lilith told the others then the dog came over, going to where the Miya’s were sitting and placing one paw on each. They both pet her, and Applie Pie seemed very happy about that.

“ oolroigh', whaht toime is ih' ?” Lilith called. Osamu answered that it was 10:21. “ Good, who knaows haow t' buyke? Weah mykin poy faw thiies peecnic and buykin' alone is a pine whaen yaw bleend! ”

“I know how.” Osamu spoke up. “But I’ve never made pie before.”

“ Thaen geh' in heah, we gawtta wehk fahst, siies'll geh' heah at noon .” the snappy tone made Osamu jump into action him passing by Suna who left the kitchen with wide eyes and was licking his lips.

“I swear I’ve never tasted watermelon that good before in my life.” he muttered turning back to eye the kitchen again.

“ He was maownin at the fuhst tuyste and strite up fuckin froze loike roo soightin dingao dahncin weeth a voipah !” Lilith called from the kitchen and Kita groaned.

“What does that even mean?!” he only got a laugh for his trouble.

At 12:10, as Lilith predicted, the front door opened and everything was ready. “ Hy l- _ WHOA’S IN AHH FUCKIN HEOWSE _ _?!” _ she shouted, Lilith started laughing and shoes slapping on the floor, Lacy ran into the living to stare at everyone.  _ “ _ _ holy muhthah of Kita, whoy ahh thy heah _ _?” _

_ “ _ _ Weah goin on a peecnic, gao reense off and geh' raydy, weah hungry _ _.” _ Lilith quickly shooed a grumbling Lacy off into the house and 15 minutes later the young woman came out, dressed and ready to go. She raised an eyebrow at the guys who were staring at her.

“Wah?”

“Yur wearing shoes.”

“ ooohhh thaht's gawnna myke y'all mahd as haell .” she snickered with Lilith. “ Loileeth doesn't wayuh shoes cause she praefahs t' gao weetheow' thaem in the heowse, buh' Oy buysicohly oolwhys wayuh shoes .”

“But the mats, you-” Lacy seemed to thoroughly enjoy how mad the guys got and how speechless her words left them. But nonetheless, the group headed out to a spot Kita had found out about from his Grandmother and the twins knew nothing about it, but Red laid around Lacy’s shoulders and slept the whole time as Apple Pie laid or sat next to Lilith the whole train ride. The twins found themselves talking to the volleyball team about Australia and Lacy was showing them pictures she had backed up that she could reach throuhg her phone. There were a lot of the tree in their old backyard and a lot at the beach.

“ We weah defoinitely baych buybees, loved the wottah eow' whole leeves .” Lilith laughed. “ People used t' taell me Oy shouldn't swiiem because Oy'm bleend, buh' Oy daon't nayd moy eoys t' swiiem waell. ”

“yayh, it's one of the baest theengs abeow' yah, yaw aboility t' uttuhly _fuck up any-fuckah who sies yah cahn't do shiieh'." the girls snickered. "although Oy'm steell a bettah athlaete thahn yah_ _.”_

“ oh yah diied NAWT just sie thaht !” Lilith snapped, head turning towards Lacy, eyes narrowed.

“ Oy diied, and Oy'll sie ih' aguyn, Oy'm a bettah athlaete thahn yah .” Lacy grinned at Lilith and the team wanted to groan, this was the same thing that Osamu and Atsumu did constantly (at least when Lacy wasn’t around).

“ . . . I thought you two said you don’t fight?” Aran asked, hoping to diffuse the situation.

“ we daon't, buh' thiies a'int foightin. foightin is whaen weah raydy t' rise a hahnd aguynst aych uhthah, thiies is beeckerin and tusslin. ” Lilith growls, hands twitching into fists. “ moy bleendness doesn' mayn Oy'm wayk wheech is whaht yoah ass is insinuatin .” she snarled at LAcy who gasp and put a hand to her chest. 

“ Me? naevvvayrrrr .” Atsumu and Osamu snorted, they knew exactly what was happening, and it wasn’t actually a fight at all. They were messing around and having fun, ‘play fighting’ would be more accurate. “ Oy'm just pointin eow' thaht weeth maowst spohts yah cahn't taell wheah the bohl is sao yaw praetty bahd at ih'. ” she shrugs as the voice of the conductor spoke up.

“This is our stop.” Kita reminded everyone, and the twins calmed until they got away from people and towards a hill at which point Lilith stopped, Apple Pie used her bracelet to point to Lacy in front of her, and dropped the lead and charged her twin. They rolled and were holding hands, Lilith over Lacy and pressing her weight down on her twin’s hands.

“ Tyke thaht shiieh' bahck !”

“ Nao, nawt until yah cahn scoah a gaowl, dunk, and spoike !” Lacy grinned back, flipping aorund and over her twin as Kita ran to try and stop them with Aran. Lilith moved and pulled Lacy closer by her shirt, growling in her sister’s face before pushing her to the ground. 

“ Oy cahn't believe Oy gawt and myde yah ahh fuyvohoigh' foods .” she huffed, moving to go up the hill and almost immediately tripping and falling face first onto the ground, only held up some from full impact by one of Lacy’s hands.

“ Wottahmelawn, apple poy, buhgahs ?”

“ Nao buhgahs, buh' Oy gawt Mawm and Dahd t' saend us Vaegemoigh' .” Lilith smirks as she stands, Apple Pie’s handle pressing into her palm again, Kita and Aran having stopped in confusion.

“WWOOO!!” Lacy shouted, hands thrown in the air and she bolted for Suna who was carrying Lilith’s basket. “ spoons faw ih' roigh' ?!”

“ Nao duh dumbahss!" Lilith scoffed. "Wheah's the peecnic spawt Kita? Nao touhcin the brahckets until weah raydy .” the got Lacy to stop, but tboth twins were nearly vibrating with joy.

“What’s veggie might? I’d look it up but cell phones don’t seem to work well here.” Kosaku asked as Kita lead them over the hill.

“ It's fuckin amuyzin, and probahbly the maowst 'struylian thing evah .” Lavy explained, nearly drooling. “ We hahven' hahd any seence we moved heah, sao loike -” she struggled to find words. “ Gawd just theenkin' beow' mykes me-ugh, yum .” she licked her lips, Lilith nodding her head along, also nodding.

“I’d like to try it if it's that good. I’m open to forgein foods.” Kita said, stopping with Suna and gesturing. The view was incredible, and you could see all around for miles upon miles, when Lacy ran up she froze, staring around.

A small smile stratched over her lips, a few tears falling down her face. “ It's sao praetty liiel .”

“ Yayh? Taell me abeow' ih' .”

_ “ _ _ Oh Oy could run sao fah, it's sao flaht and open, Oy cahn say the skoy aguyn siies. The hohoizawn- Oy meessed ih' sao much. _ _ ” _

“Yur for sure not meant for the big city like Hyogo.” Akagi murmured, the others agreeing.

_ “ _ _ Nao keeddin, ahh voices could cahry around heah sao waell _ _.” _ Lacy sighed, leaning against a tree.

“Japanese, I’m the only one who speaks english fluently.” Kita reminds the girls.

_ “ _ _ Roigh', sohry _ _.” _

_ “ _ _ Siies Oy theenk thaht was steell engleesh. _ _ ” _ Lilith huffs.

_ “ _ _ Wheech one would be jahpuynaese aguyn _ _?” _ Lacy asked, blinking as her accent totally changed.

“ nawt thaht one, Oy theenk it's uh- ”

“That one.” Osamu interrupted Lilith when she started speaking japanese. Lacy said something that sounded fancier then english and Lilith shook her head, replying in the same language. Then they started talking in what Atsumu recognized at a chinese.

“One more, I think this one is right.”

**“** **Ahh we spaykin jahpuynaese naow** **?”** they asked at the same time, weirding the team out. Atsumu and Osamu rarely ever did that but it was still very weird hearing it from any set of twins.

“Yes, that would be japanese.” Kita huffed, smiling a bit.

“ Yayh, ok, thaht's bettah .”

“ it's wiiehd bein multoileengual, loike -” Lilith’s gaze drops into dread as the picnic blankets are set out and she asks Lacy something in the fancy language.

“ Oy theenk it's cohled a  mao siies .” Lacy huffed.

“ ‘Mao’ is not japanese.” both looked very upset by this befor eAtsumu finally told them to describe it.

“ Thaht leettle animul thaht cahn be a lawt of soizes and types buh' it's covuhd in fuh and hahs wheeskahs and ih''ll be a deeck sometoimes and praetend nawt t' caeh buh' loike, ih' caehs a lawt .”

“ Oy hahven't faelt thiies deestraessed seence we fohgawt ahh nuyteeve luynguage and weah puyneeckin in fraench whaen we fuhst gawt t' juypahn thaen figured eow' thaht we daon't spayk choinaese. ” Lilith groaned after Lacy tried to describe the animal, head buried in her hands.

“ . . . Are ya thinking of a cat?” Aran deadpanned, their heads shot up, bright.

**_“THAHT’S THE BEETCH!”_ **

“Ok, food now, I’m starving.” Atsumu reaches for a the nearest backet and pulls out a small jar he squints at. “This is in english.”

“ vaegemoigh' !” Lacy squeals and lunges, landing with the jar in hand and splayed out over Atsumu’s lap. She quickly moves and ends up sitting in a blushing Atsumu’s lap, pulling out three spoons form the basket. “ roigh', hawld on .” she got some of the stuff on a spoon and pulled her phone out before handing it to Kita. “ maowst foreigners dawn' loike vaegemoigh' sao Oy wahnna say haow ya rayct .”

He eyed it for a second but Lilith took the jar and a spoon and hummed happily after putting it in her mouth, so Kita pops the spoon in his mouth and freezes, eyes wide and blank expression turning both disgusted and nauseous. Lacy started laughing, trying to keep her phone straight as Kita opened his mouth and took the full spoon out, ignoring that it was inappropriate and covering his mouth. “I’ve never tasted anything more disgusting.” Kita put his hand over his mouth, looking a bit sick. “What is even in that?”

“ nawt taellin ’.” Lacy snorted. “ Buh' thaht's wayk, yah couldn't even ayt on spoonful, Oy theenk ih' barely touched yoah tawngue .”

“ Nawt thaht's just fuckin' sahd. ” Lilith clicked her tongue, shaking her head. “ Baeh' ahahn ine't thaht wayk .” 

“Nope, no thanks, I’m good.” the dark skinned man quickly put his hands up, getting cackles form the girls for it.

“I’ll try it.” Atsumu said, crawling over to Lacy who plopped Kita’s mostly untouched spoon and took the third one, getting some of the Vegemite on it and ignoring someone’s comet of ‘indirect kiss’ while handing the spoon over.

“ If Oy wahnted ta keess 'oym Oy'd do ih', Oy daon't geeve a shiieh' abeow' 'induyahct' .” Lacy grumbled after pulling her spoon from her mouth and smirked, turning to look at Osamu. “ Whaht, yaw nawt gawnna troy ih'? Laeh' yoah twiien shaow he moigh' be strawngah thahn ya ?” Osamu narrowed his eyes, everyone knowing very well he was being baited, but he gave in and moved closer. “ Oy nayd anuhthah spoon .”

“ Nao ya daon't, Seelvah come heah, ya cahn use moine .”

The twins sat in pairs together, the girls watching, this time Suna with his phone out to record. Lilith held the spoon after getting some of the strange substance on it and Osamu took it, Lacy counting them down to eat it at the same time and the volleyball players got a similar look to Kita, but Osamu didn’t look as disgusted and Atsumu looked a bit less sick. “ Awww, thy moigh' actually loike ih' Loileeth !” Lacy whined.

“ Is thaht a good aw bahd thing ?”

“ Dunnao, buh' thaeh fyces ahh steell sao funny. oolshao -” she placed Kita’s spoon back in her mouth and turned to him. “ ya dawn ayh vaeggemi if fah mouf tuyst loike meenht, dawn wehk wew .” he scowled at her, bottle of water in hand. “Heh.” She took it out and had Aran hand her a thermos in the girls basket. “ Dreenk some of thiies, it's beettah shiieh' buh' ih''ll geh' riied of the tuyste rayl waell .” he nodded gratefully, though a bit suspiscous, and drank a few sips as the Miya’s swallowed.

“Ugh, that’s kind of nasty, but not as bad as Kita made it seem.” Atsumu stuck his tongue out, nose scrunched up.

“It could add a strange but fun kick to some onigiri though.” Osamu added, thinking about his cooking.

“ Yayh, bein able t' cook ine't the syme thing as buyn' able t' byke boy the why, yah cahn't knayd faw shiieh'. ” Lilith rolled her eyes.

“Can we eat actual food now?”

“I want more watermelon.” Suna murmured after the question. 

“ Yayh yayh, someone hahnd me the tubbuhwaeh .” the watermelon was passed to Lilith who took a piece and smirked, curling a finger at Suna while holding it. He reached out for it but she pulled it closer to her at the feeling of his hand. “ Nuh uh, yah wahn' ih' ?” he narrowed his eyes as her but Osamu moved back to his seat and Suna ate a bite from the piece, Lilith still holding it.

“So what’s ya two’s goal here, makin’ us do stuff like this.”

“ Trinein' ya, whaht bettah why t' geh' ya motivyted if we cahn geh' y'all t' look fohwahds t' the theengs we do. Naow we knaow we cahn puneesh ya weeth vaegemoigh' and rewahd ya weeth uhthah theengs .” Lacy smirked, smirking proudly while holding a bowl of miso. 

“ And whoy nawt geh' yah loiterohly aytin frawm the pahlm of ahh hahnds, aftah ooll Oy baeh' suna only does thiies because it's wottahmelawn. Am Oy wrawng ?” Suna glares at Lilith, but the team shivers. The identical twins were more conniving and smart than they’d realzied,because by now Lacy knew all of their favorite things and could punish them. They now had great motivators to win games, they just hoped that was all the twins did with them. It didn’t help that Kita loved cherries and Lilith had him also eating them from her hand, utterly proud of herself as she threatened Akagi with the vegemite after he made the mistake of ruining and spilling her slice of apple pie.

**_Itachiyama_ **

“This new kid, she’s a different one.” Komori found himself saying, it had been a few days since the first year came with Sora to be Itachiyama’s boys volleyball team.

“She’s a good kid and very smart, she’s good with people.” The young man spoke up, defending the girl.”  
“I don’t think he’s saying she’s not, she’s a weird combo though.” one of their first years, Izuku, intervened. “She’s nice and stuff, but she’d like, both an introvert and extrovert. She was talking to me and asking me about myself but kept her distance and seems to hang out by herself and just watch.” 

“I’ve noticed her watching too, but when she was asking me about myself we were standing pretty close and she offered me some of her snacks cause I was hungry.” his friend, Motoyama, added in. The team agreed she was a bit strange, but Sora wouldn’t explain himself, but smiled a bit and rolled his eyes. 

They started to notice after that conversation, that Ming Yue (though she said to just call her Ming) acted differently around each of them, but mostly the same. She watched their practicces and when interacting with them she’d act a bit different. The same part came from the fact that she was always put together, polite, a bit silly or sarcastic at times, and very honest, but in a kidn way. She wasn’t brutally honest, but never lied to them, and the team quickly found themselves liking her, the first week of a bit confusion faded into pleasantries and banter. “So have any of you figured out why you like Ming so much now?” Sora asked on thursday and they were confused.

“She’s observant, that’s why you chose her.” he nodded to the second year, a quiet young man with brown hair named Kai. “she changed how she acts with each of us to match what we need.”

“Really? I mean she offers me snacks and keeps her distance with Izuku but-.” Motoyama sounded confused.

“You’re almost always hungry, she gives you snacks. Izuku likes to talk but doesn’t tend to do much physical contact. With me she’ll offer soft touches but never is pushy about it, I don’t like a lot of physical contact but I do tend to get touch starved and she’s noticed that and makes sure she can help. The best example is Sakusa. She’s never touched him, is careful when interacting with him, when handing him things, she usually uses a towel to hold his water bottle so she’s not touching it herself. Things like that.”

“Exactly, she’s careful and hyperobservant.” Sora smirks a bit. “She knows only the little I told her about everyone, but everything else she’s learned just from watching and noticing the tiny things you do that you, you. She noticed almost immediately that Sakusa is not just a germaphobe, but has an aversion to touch of any kind, so she makes sure that she doesn’t overstep his boundaries. She gets playful with Jun because he likes to get physical and roughhouse. With Iizuna she’s polite and serious, she’ll stand near but won’t touch unless you initiate. But that’s also why I thought she’d do well as this team’s manager, she says that watching volleyball has always been a favorite pastime of hers. She hasn’t told me why, but her explaination is that it’s beautiful.” 

“Beautiful?” Jun muttered as the group left the changing room for the gym. “Not what I would call what we play. It’s powerful, tiring, thrilling, but i wouldn’t call it beautiful. maybe, uh-” he hummed, trying to think of a word.

“Magestic?” they turned and saw Ming Yue standing behind them. “For me it is beautiful, the sound of the ball hitting the floor shines bright in a burst of crystal lime green. Different spikers hitting the ball cause different colors to glare down your arms, but watching it? I can feel how beat up you all get, when Sakusa slams the ball into Komomori’s arms, I can feel the sting of it on his arms or in Sakusa’s palm. It’s thrilling to watch.” 

“You’ve got synthesia.” Sakusa speaks up, straightening and looking curious as she nodded.

“What’s that?” 

“It means that where as something should only stimulate one of my senses, it affects more than one. For me I’ve got two types, chromestheia and mirror-touch synesthia. So I ‘hear’ colors, different sounds appear as colors to me, causing me to see colors. And if I see something that involves touch, I feel it. So depending on where I’m looking during your practice, I feel what one of you do. Also, please stop scratching your right arm Seiki.” the third year freezes and his left hand falls back to where it belongs with a sheepish smile.

“That’s . . . weird? Cool? Is it cool?” Jun mutters.

“I certainly think so.” Ming smiles. “I’ve never been able to recreate it, trust me, I’ve been trying for the past three weeks, but the sound of Sakusa spiking is this gorgeous blue-purple color and I don’t know what to call it.” she sighed, sounding annoyed.

“Well when you figure it out, tell us. So what does volleyball look like with colors?” Komori asked, she walked with the boys and explained it.

“Hey, so I did a bit of research, and do you ever get overloaded, Ming?” Kai asked. She smiled during the extra personal training the boys were doing, putting her book down.

“Yeah, sometimes. It’s not often, I’ve been watching volleyball long enough I rarely get overloaded because of it, but sometimes it does still happen.”

“What should we do if you overloaded Ming?” Iizuna signals everyone to come and listen. “More importantly, how can we tell that you’re getting overloaded?” he asked, arms folded and she gave him a tiny smile.

“The little things. I’m hyperobservant and I don’t make a big deal out of things.” she says. “Depending on what feels overwhelmed, I’ll do different small things. Have you noticed anything yet?” she asked, eyes twinkling. The team immediately grew confused, they hadn’t been paying attention.

“You rub your ankles together, you rubbed your right thumb on your left wrist by the base of your thumb, and you rolled your right shoulder.” Sakusa speaks up. She looked vaguely impressed.

“I also licked my teeth and my eyes unfocused.”

“One for each sense.” Kai realized.

“Yep. different senses can be affected even if it's not related to my sythensia. Smell overload and I’ll rub my ankles together, it’s less noticable when I’m sitting, but I do it. Don’t know why it’s my ankles, but it is, that one’s rare though. I lick my teeth if it’s taste, rub a thumb over the opposite wrist if it's a physical touch, my eyes will unfocus and I can’t really focus them again if it’s my sight, and if it's sound and I’ll start rolling and stretching my shoulders. Now, the biggest problem is that if I get overwhelmed, no matter how unlikely it is, it becomes very easy for me to get further overwhelmed and it’ll get much more obvious.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to keep an eye on you and pay more attention won’t we?” the current captain, Kokoro, smirked as he folded his arms.

A year later the second and first years had become third and second years and new first years came in. The first day before they met Ming, everything was explained and they were told to learn to watch for the little things, it had over time helped everyone on the team to be more observant of what was around them, so it was a good help. There’d only been one incident so far with Ming getting overloaded, and Komomori and Jun got the young woman to a quiet area before her overloaded hearing caused anything worse to happen. But they were still careful at nationals the next year. She was half japanese, half chinese, looked more chinese than japanese, and it sometimes caused some problems. She was invited to the all japan volleyball training as one of the best team managers and she helped plan things with three others, two guys and another girl, and quietly stood out because of it. But inbetween games, Sakusa, who’d never seemed to change, had stopped and gone over to her on the third day. The pair had strangely enough grown close, she was the one who hung around him and monitored the situation, using her good looks as someone who didn’t quite look japanese and charm to politely deflect people away from him. It was sometime that first happened at her first trip to nationals and someone from another team had been coming close, excited, with spiked white and black hair, but she got his attention a few feet from Sasuka and deflected him away from the man without giving what she was doing away. At that point he grew to really respect her, and his boundaries with her minimized, just a bit. She didn’t have to hand him things using a towel, but she was still careful, not wanting to break their growing friendship.

But even while he played, spiking a ball Kageyama set, he’d noticed her rolling her shoulders some and while he didn’t interrupt the game, she’d gone from that to also not really looking at anything. Her gaze was unfocused, so as soon as the set was called he was heading over to her and grabbed her shoulder.

“Sakusa?” Komori asked, calling for a pause as his partner was about to serve. He waved the young man off and pushed Ming gently, getting her shuffle from the room. Once they were alone and in a quiet place, she covered her ears and he let her rest her head on his chest, letting go and just letting her relax. She pressed her head into his chest more but didn’t step closer, he gestured to Hibarida to stay quiet and go away, he eyes Ming, concerned.

“HEY MING!” she whimpers and Sakusa pulls her against him as Komori chases after the excitable Tanji and pulls both the coach and the manager aside to explain before checking on Sakusa and Ming.

“You two ok?” he knew about Sakusa’s aversion to all types of touch well, so between Ming and that, he was worried about both of his friends.

“I’ll- be fine.” Sakusa’s jaw was tight, but Komori nodded and leaned over to Sakusa’s fellow second year’s height. She turned her head at his gentle touch on her shoulder and eyed him, gaze still unfocused.

“Ming, come here.”

“No, too much touch with you.” he deapdanned, Sakusa rolled his eyes. Komori had a habit of cuddling others when he was trying to help and too much physical contact wouldn’t do Ming any good.

“I got her, you keep others away.”

“Yeah, ok.” every word was a very hushed whisper, but Ming still pressed her hands over her ears and screwed her eyes shut. Neither was sure how long it was, but Ming Yue eventually stopped pressing her hands over her ears and got her head up off of Sakusa’s chest. She was silent, but he left and came back from around the corner with her bag, placing her noise cancelling headset on her and letting her hold his wrist while leading her back to the main gym.

“Is she alright? I’d been aware of her synthesia but I did not know her triggers for being overwhelmed.” Hibarida quickly checks in with the pair.

“She’ll be ok, she just needs to rest. Her hearing is good now, but her sight is still bleary, so she’ll just need to sit alone and rest for a bit.”

“I’m sorry I made it worse.” Tanji comes voer and apologizes, the young woman looking rightly upset and ashamed.

“. . . it’s not ok, but just let her lean on you, don’t initiate more touch than that, she’ll be okay soon.” Sakusa huffed, going to his bag and picking up his towel and water bottle, thirsty and needing to wipe off the sweat that had dried.

“So Sakusa, what was that about?” Atsumu asked later, at the end of the day, one eyebrow raised and he only got a glare for his trouble. “Don’t look at me like that!” the blonde whined. “You just don’t touch anybody or let them touch you, so when you led her away and then back here I was curious.”

“I’ve got synesthia.” Ming said as she walked over.  
“Sy-what?” Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows.

“It means that more than one sense reacts to something, Kageyama. So sounds make me see colors and seeing people feel physical things, I’ll also feel it. So like I can tell that your fingers are sore and your left knee needs to be iced because you landed on it a bit too hard earlier, same as I know Sakusa won’t avoid me like he has others on the team because I touched him without explicit permission. Thanks again.” he nods and takes a refilled water bottle from her at that, Kageyama still looking a bit confused but not bringing it up.

“I know someone who’s got that too, but my captain, Kita, has ordinal-linguistic synesthia.” Atsumu says, folding his arms. “I’m a bit surprised, are you two dating or something?”

“Goodness no.” Ming rolls her eyes and Sakusa scowls. “I’m hyperobservant, I just learned what his boundaries were quickly and have respected them while also making sure other don’t cross his boundaries.”

“I don’t hate her.” Sakusa said simply, she smiled as she snorted, rolling her eyes before heading back to the still upset Tanji to comfort her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, this is a lot of updates . . . too bad, that's enough for now. SEE YA NEXT TIME I HAVE A HOARD OF STUFF TO POST! 
> 
> also, i can't believe that i've written 42 chapters already. this is nuts.
> 
> UPDATE: i didn't like how similar the Johnson twins way of speak was to the Hyogo accent so I swear I'm not joking, i dead-ass found a translator that changed whatever you type into how an aussie would say it and it's beautiful. so i updated Inarizai and yes, it takes longer to figure out what in the world their saying, but im teaching myself to use an australian accent by reading it out loud, it's awesome. so yes, i fixed that.


	43. Half Gypsy Semi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi loves to sing, but only in his safe space . . . and that happens to be the shop his mother runs. and he refuses to let his team come over. yet here they are, and he'd like to blame Goshiki for this, but it was actually his conniving too smart mother's fault. her and her need to see him finally get together with his two year long crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have nothing to say for myself

##  Study nights with everyone on teams were a weekly occurance for many students at Shiratorizawa. iw was very nearly a school wide unspoken rule that wednesdays had short after school activities so that groups could get together and study. One of which Wednesdays, the schools’ famous boys volleyball team was sitting in Kawanishi’s room studying. He was playing a calming station on Pandora to help them focus and study, a few had earbuds in for their own personal study music. Tendou, often hyper aware of everything around him, silently got everyone's attention and pointed out Semi. Even when they were studying, he had great posture and was, well, wide awake. But now the rest were kind of amazed to see that he was slumped and leaning on the table, utterly relaxed.

"The hells wrong with you?” Shirabu spoke up, Semi looked over calmly.

“No need to act rude Shirabu, I’m doing literature homework is all.” Semi replied, shocking everyone.

“You two always fight, are you feeling ok Semi?”

“F-fine” he yawned. “Just feeling sleepy.”

“You’ve been sleeping well though.” Reon murmured, they shared a dorm room and curfew was strict.

“I haven’t been falling asleep easily though, I’m used to falling asleep to wind chimes.” Semi rubbed one eye.

“Ah, that explains it, there are chime and crystal sounds in this song.” Seokawa hummed.

“Should I change the music?” Kawanishi asked.

##  “No, it’s fine, it’s nice.” Semi smiled a bit, focusing again along with everyone else. But being so immersed in their work, a snort from Shibata got everyone’s attention, he pointed to Semi, who’s head was limp as he leaned forwards.

“Is he actually asleep?” Goshiki asked, eyes widened.

“Totally and completely.” Reon bit his lip to keep from laughing, getting up and shaking the young man’s shoulder. “Semi, come on.” he groaned and lifted his head, starting to let it fall onto the table but Reon pulled Semi back up, ingoring the amused snickers from their teammates. Semi’s eyes fluttered and he grumbled some weird sounding words that most certainly weren’t japanese, but he got up nonetheless.

“That wasn’t japanese or english, I wonder what it is.” Tendou murmured as Reon got a still mostly asleep Semi out of Kawanishi’s room. The small happening was’t really forgotten, the team made some fun of Semi for falling asleep during lunch the next day, but he only blinked at them, confused, when Tendou brough up his mutterings.

“Look, the last thing I remember from last night was telling you guys that my mom had a lot of wind chimes. What are you talking about?” 

“You were talking as Reon tried to wake you up and it wasn’t japanese or english! I can’t figure out what you were saying!” Tenou exclaimed. Semi sighed, seemingly understanding, but he was smirking.

“You’re not going to be able to unless you talk to someone who speaks it.” Semi rolled his eyes at the confusion his statement caused. “Nope, you’ll have to figure it out yourself, the first person to get it right gets to come to my house, you each get one try.” Semi never let anyone come to his house, so excitement rose in the team, that was plenty of incentive. Semi was amused every time someone asked him nervously if it was such and such language, and each time they were wrong. But then Goshiki came to Semi towards the end of practice and Semi pet his head after they exchanged whispers, Goshiki looked elated. He also refused to tell what his correct guess was, Semi’s rule. Semi just enjoyed the utter rage this caused his team, but the pair left that weekend alone and Semi was smart, the team couldn’t follow them.

Walking back towards the dorms that night, Goshiki was smiling. Most of the team was waiting in his and another first years bedroom, the kid wasn’t on the volleyball team, but he was friendly.

“Goshiki! Come on spill, what’s SemiSemi’s house like?!” Tendou blurted, a mischevious smile on his face.

“It’s really nice! It’s just him and his mom most of the time, his dad travels for work, but it’s a little apartment and it’s really nice and cosy. Like it’s not my house but it feels like home, just being there! And it smells really good too!” he burst happily, moving through the sea of teenagers to sit on his bed.

“That’s neat Goshi.” his roommate, Kai, grined, leaning on his bed with Shirabu and Kawanishi next to him.

“Where is it?”

“Semi says I’m not allowed to say or I’m not allowed to back over, but his Mom invited me over again for dinner sometime! He looks just like her, I have a picture actually, she gave me her phone number!” at Soekawa’s suggestion, he simply sent it to the team group chat and everyone split up for their own rooms, continuing the conversation on said chat.

**~Swan Boi’s Chat~**

**Next Ace!!!** : *image sent* (image of Goshiki being hugged from the side by a woman with tan skin, pale ash blonde hair and green eyes wearing a blue across the shoulder top with ruffles on it, a white bandana holding her hair back and gold hoop earrings sat on her ears as she grinned at the camera, a couch in the background with a tv that was on)

**Guess What?** : That's SemiSemi’s mom?! They look the same, except SemiSemi looks meaner!

**Oikawa-Obssessed** : They do look very similar. Goshiki is correct though, she does look kind.

**Next Ace!!!** : she is! She’s super nice and stuff, said I’m welcome over whenever I want to come.

**Team Mom** : excuse you. 

**Team Mom** : but my mother is a wonderful person and Goshiki is the only one allowed over. So don’t ask.

**Guess What?** : But SemiSemi!!

**Team Mom** : No, you’ll break something or burn down my house, I don’t trust any of you at my house.

**40% of Sass** : not even me Semi-senpai? 

**Team Mom** : especially you Shirabitch, shut it.

Sighing as he put his phone down, Semi realized he wouldn’t be able to sleep just yet and it was saturday the next day, so he got up and didn’t change his clothes, put tied a bandana around his head and opened his closet in his dorm room, smiling at his collection of books and pulling a well worn copy of The Epic Crush of Genie Lo out, he opened it to his favorite part and smiled happily as he read. Curled up on his bed, letting himself find solace in it from how much, even after 3 years, he missed falling asleep at home to the sound of wind chimes and the smell of baking. Semi woke up finding himself still in his clothes, but tucked under a blanket in the early morning when he was used to waking up on a saturday, and smiled. He’d fallen asleep reading and Reon must’ve tucked him in. The man was still asleep, so changing quickly and darting out of his dorm room, Semi jogged so he wouldn’t miss his train towards his house. He had to help today afterall.

Goshiki called Tenou first when he woke up and spread the news quickly, Semi’s mother had called him and said that she wanted him to bring the team to their home that day. Tendou was ecstatic, so everyone was ready to go half an hour before when she said to come by, at 10, so that they could catch the 9:45 train over. “I only got to see some of it since it was closed, but their apartment is over a shop the Semi’s run.” Goshiki explained once everyone was walking towards the train station. “She’s always wanted to meet you guys but Semi doesn’t like having others over, an accident in middle school almost cost them their shop so he does’t bring any friends over anymore. But she likes me and wants to meet the people she’s heard so much about since he’ll be graduating soon.”

“Seriously? That’s why he doesn’t let anyone come over? He runs a shop, maybe someone wanted to come visit, bastard.” Shirabu grumbled, annoyed.

“Apparently I’m the only school friend of Semi’s who’s been inside their house since then, so that was really cool!” he grinned, happy, as they got to the station. “And she said not to actually come to the shop until 11 for some reason, it’s a surrpise but Miss Semi said it’d be worth the wait.” Goshiki said as they walked into the train.

“Well we’ll have half an hour when we get there to spare, should we find a coffee shop to spend some time at for a while first?” Reon asked, the others agreed that sounded like a good idea.

“So what could be happening at 11 that makes it so we shouldn’t show up early?” Yamagata asked once they found seats somewhat secluded on the train. “Did Miss Semi give you any clue at all?”

“No, but I could call and ask.” Goshiki offered.

“Gimme gimme.” Tendou’s eyes lit up and Goshiki handed his phone over once he pressed call on her contact. “Well hello Momma SemiSemi!” he grinned. “Well we were just wondering if you could give us a clue as to what’s happening at 11 that we have to be there right at that time.” he hummed nodding after he pouted, but hung up cheerily and handed the device back. 

“Well?”

“She said that the main shop closes for half an hour every couple of hours for some reason. She also mentioned something about a chaise in the window of their shop to watch at that point. She wouldn’t tell me why, but that’s what she said.” Tenou explained, but shrugged with a pout. The tohers chuckled at how frustrated it made him, but they waited patiently on the train and got off on their stop, finding a simple coffee house to waste some time before following Goshiki to the place. He pointed it out as it came into view just after 11 and the large windows in the front were open, great smells coming from the windows and a voice carried in the air as a lind picked up by one of the windows.

“Is it a bakery?”

“No, uh, it’s called Gypsy Home, it’s a mixed shop. I only saw it after it was closed, but it’s got a lot of wind chimes and some clothes and other trinkets that Miss Semi gets. She grew up a gypsy and came to japan when she married Mr. Semi but they opened this shop since she wanted to show Japan her heritage. She told me she also sells treats from her culture, that’s what that it is I think. She said she only sells the treats at certain times but they’re all forgein foods.”

“And the music she’s playing?” Kawanishi asked. “I don’t recognise the song or singer.”

“I think it’s a song from Alice in Wonderland, ‘In A World Of My Own’. but I don’t know the singer either, yet he sounds strangely familiar.”

“It sounds like Eita.” Ushijima speaks up. They start jogging and sure enough, once they can see the store, there’s a door in the middle of the two open windows. From one a lady was acting as cashier with what looked like Semi’s mom behind her talking to a young woman with darker skin. And in the opposite window was a pureple velvet chaise with a patterned blanket over it and a few pillows, and on it laid Semi who was singing the song as kids stood around the window. “I wasn’t sure what to expect but it wasn’t that. Semi sings really well.” Yamagata muttered.

“No kidding SemiSemi’s been holding out on us.”

“We should get in line beore those treats sell out.” Reon pointed out, the line was still growing so they quickly crossed the street and it was quiet enough they could easily hear Semi’s singing.

After finishing Once Upon a Dream, Eita opened his eyes and turned onto his side to face the kids watching him from how he’d been singing on his back before. “Any more resquets?” He heard a number of immediate answers but a finger to his lips quickly shushed them. Eita smiled and focused on a shy girl he’d seen before but had never spoken up before. “What about you?”

“Well I wanted to know what your favorite song was?” that surprised him, but he smiled.

“My favorite song? Well that’s a hard one to answer. My favorite is a duet song, so I can’t sing it, but it’s called Far Longer than Forever. But my second favorite is tied between two songs called If You Love Me For Me and Written in Your Heart.”

“Those are barbie songs!” one boy’s nose scruntched.

“But they’re great songs. Good music can come from anywhere.” he smirked at the boy, who looked surprised.

“Yeah! I like barbie too, but I don’t know the other one and I trust Semi-san that it’s a good song.” a blonde little girl spoke up and he chuckled.

“One of the songs is from a movie called The Swan Princess. I really like that movie.” The first shy girl murmrued, blushing happily. Tapping his phone connected to the speakers in the shop, he first started playing Written in Your Heart and leaned onto his back again, closing his eyes to feel the music, phone already set up to play If You Love Me For Me next.

_ And you're always free to begin again _

_ And you're always free to believe _

_ When you find the place that your heart belongs, you'll never leave _

_ You and I will always be _

_ Celebrating life together _

_ I know I have found a friend forevermore _

_ Love is like a melody _

_ One that I will always treasure _

_ Courage is the key that opens every door _

_ Though you may not know where your gifts may lead _

_ And it may not show at the start _

_ When you live your dream _

_ You'll find destiny _

_ Is written in your heart _

_ Though you may not know where your gifts may lead _

_ And it may not show at the start _

_ When you live your dreams _

_ You'll find destiny _

_ Is written in your heart _

“Wow, that’s so pretty Semi-san!” the young girls were giggling and it made him smile, but he didn’t open his eyes, an image in his eye he didn’t want to let go of just yet as the next song started.

_ Once a lass met a lad _

_ You're a gentle one, said she _

_ In my heart I'd be glad _

_ If you loved me for me _

_ You say your love is true _

_ And I hope that it will be _

_ I'd be sure, if I knew _

_ That you loved me for me _

_ Could I be the one you're seeking? _

_ Will I be the one you choose?  _

_ Can you tell my heart is speaking? _

_ My eyes will give you clues _

_ What you see may be deceiving _

_ Truth lies underneath the skin _

_ Hope will blossum by believing _

_ The heart that lies within _

_ I'll be yours _

_ Together we shall always be as one _

_ If you love me for me _

_ Who can say where we'll go, _

_ Who can promise that we'll be _

_ I'll stay by your side _

_ If you love me for me _

_ If you love me for me _

Semi’s eyes shot open at the giggles from both the girls and more adult voices. “Does Eita like someone then?” a too loud voice asked. He got off the couch and leaned out the window, blushing.

“Keep to yourself Miss! We don’t gossip here and that’s none of your business!”

“Don’t you try to deny it! We all heard the way you sang that! It takes truely understanding the meaning of the song and showing the feeling well to sing something that well. You’re in love, don’t go denying it Eita dear!” she grinned back at him, Eita’s blush got stronger so before more mothers could giggle at him and father’s smirk he flopped back down on his couch with a pout.

“So do you like another boy Semi-san? What’s he like?” one of the girls asked, their eyes were shining with curiosity and the boys were wanering back to their parents, most of them uninterested.

“Uh, well he’s-”

“ **Make sure to watch your language** !” his mother called in roma, he rolled his eyes.

“He’s really mean and rude, and he’s got the worst hairbut I’ve ever seen, but it’s on purpose.”

“No way!” one girl gasped.

“On yeah, I could use his stupid bangs to find x on my math homework if he didn’t bite.” Semi grinned at them, leaning on his side as they giggled. “But he’s got a cuter side I sometimes see when he thinks no one’s looking. And we fight and bicker all the time, it’s all we do, but I like our fights. They’re fun and our personalities clash but that’s just on the outside. He’s soft and super cute and I’d like to ask him out but he’d probably sneer at me and glare if I asked him becuase he ouldn’t think I was serious knowing him.” he sighed.

“Well my mom says that when you like someone you just have to prove that you love them, so how would you prove you love him?” a young boy asked, one of the few who’d stuck around.

“Well I’m not the best at expressing my feelings. So I’d probably sing to him, or around him. But I don’t sing at school. I don’t feel comfortable with it like I do here. Here at the shop is my home, I feel safe here. My school can be judgemental and forceful, it's hard to feel safe doing what I’m so vulnerable doing over there.”

“Ok but what would you sing him? You have such a pretty voice It would be super pretty I bet.”

“You’d be right, but well.” he sighed and laid on his side, closing his eyes. “It would probably be Because I Love Her from The Swan Princess.”

“Can you sing it for us?” he smiled but turned it on and laid back on his side porpper up on the couch.

_ Isn't it enough that I fight the dragons?  _

_ That I fight the villians and win the prize? _

_ Isnt it enough that I run the kingdom? _

_ Solve everyone's problems, direct, and advise. _

_ Why must I also get down on my knees and apologize? _

_ Because I love him, I need him _

_ Like Earth needs the Sun _

_ I need the one I love _

_ To keep my hope bright _

_ My head right _

_ My heart fighting on _

_ Until I am back in his arms _

_ Because I love him, I need him _

_ Like summer needs rain _

_ To grow and sustain each day _

_ I hear him singing _

_ And bringing strength to my soul _

_ Until I am back in his arms _

_ Miles apart, yet still my heart can hear his melody _

_ I'm more than sure I can't endure _

_ Without his love for me _

_ Because I love him and need him _

_ Like I need to breathe _

_ Did Adam need Eve like this? _

_ Now I see clearly _

_ I nearly gave up all I had _

_ So whatever our differences were _

_ I'll bid them goodbye _

_ I'll give love a try _

_ And all because I love him _

“AWWWW!!” “that’s super sweet Semi-san!” he chuckled and looked at the girls who looked like they’d melted.

“Here’s your food Goshiki hon.” He blinked and then deadpanned at the name. “And let me grab Ushiwaka’s food.”

“I told you not to bring anyone here Goshiki-” his voice halted in his throat when he looked out the window again and saw the whole team standing there.

“I invited them over Eita, I wanted to meet your team.” his mother called back, smiling throuhg the glass, smiling gently. She was trying to comfort him knowling full well about his more-than-a-crush since it started. He clenched his jaw as he sat down but forced himself to relax and turned away from his crush. It disappointed the kids but when he started singing disney songs to them again they got happier.

Time flew by and then he got out of the window and closed the window, the half hour the shop closed and he song time was over so he opened the main door again as the food counter would stay open for another number of hours. The bell rang as he pulled a box out.

“Can you tell me more about the guy you like? My brother likes a boy he goes to school with and I wanna help him.” he glanced over at the ginger haired girl who was nervous, but he smiled as he worked more. 

“Well, do you want stories or advice to give your brother?”

“I just want to hear stories. Mom and Dad are across the street getting Mom clothes since she’s gonna have a baby soon and her tummy is big, but they said I can stay here until they’re done.”

“Well he’s insufferable and, don’t tell anyone I said this, but a jerk.” he whispered, and she giggled while clutching a stuffed crow. “He’s so mean to everyone except seemingly his best friend, but he’s always arguing with everything I say, I think it’s just because he can. But I like our fights, they’re smart and silly and we argue about the stupidest things but I like that about them. If we were arguing about something like the importance of feminism it wouldn’t be funny, but since we’re normally arguing about what kind of movie is better or what ball is better to use to practice it’s fun.”

“But if he’s mean why do you like him? Big Brother says he and his friend just argue a lot too but he still like him and it doesn’t make sense.” her nose scruntched.

“Well, do you and your brother argue?”

“All the time, Mom and Dad yell at us for it all the time.”

“But do you still love him?” she nodded. “Well it’s like that, but instead of love like siblings or family which is called Storge-” he paused and let her try out the word. “What I feel is more like what your parents feel for each other.”

“There are different words for love?”

“Yep, there's Eros - passionate love, like what your parents feel for each other. Phillia - the kind of love you feel for friends or affectionate love. Agape - love of everything, or like when you see really pretty flowers or a sunset and you love it, that’s the kind of feeling it means. Storge - familial love, or love family members feel for each other. Mania - obsessive love, which isn’t a good kind of love. Ludus - playful love, of the kind of love you feel for a crush. Pragma - enduring love, which means that it lasts a long time, your parents probably feel this kind of love too. But there’s also Philautia - self love, it means to love yourself and that means to take care of yourself. In my opinion, that’s the most important type of love out there.”

“Why are there so many?” she tilted her head.

“Well some really smart people from a long time ago in a place called greece knew that you weren’t going to love your best friend the same way you love your husband or wife, so they named the love they felt and those are the names. Does that make sense?” she nodded.

“Yeah, that’s cool. I’ll ask my big brother which one he feels, I think that might help him.” she wandered off into other parts of the store as he kept putting some folded cloth on a shelf.

“So what do you feel?”

“Well I’d say it started as Ludus and grew to E-” Semi froze up, realizing it wasn’t the ginger little girl from before.

“So passionate love? Pretty strong emotion to hide so well I had no idea.” Shirabu commented calmly.

“Would you not mess with me, I didn't know you were around but you hear me tell the kids that one of the reasons I haven’t said anything is because you’d start doing this.” Semi refused to look over.

“What? Make fun of you? I haven’t done anything except ask for clarification.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing and I don’t appreciate it Shirabu.” Semi mutteredly darkly, throat feeling tight with emotions he refused to show.

“You know I thought one of the reason’s we argue is cause you’re pissed at me.”

“Why would I be pissed at you constantly?” he sighed, annoyed and grateful that he was almost done so he could escape. 

“I thought you just didn’t want to address it but you caught me staring at your ass almost constantly.” Semi chocked on air and wipped around to the young man with a coffee in hand and looking totally calm but for a faint pink blush on his cheeks. “Wait don’t tell me you haven’t noticed? Everyone else has.” he blinked.

“No!” Semi wheezed.

“O-oh . . . yeah so I do that a lot.” Shirabu averted his gaze.

“ . . .why my ass?” Semi asked, suspicious.

“Wanna tap it.” Semi barely heard him but it was enough for his mind to black and feel his face get very hot. “Heh, you look good flushed like that. So it’s that easy to get you to flush?” Semi blinked back to reality and saw Shirabu smirking at him.

“Don’t let him fool you he couldn’t speak for a solid minute after you sang that song for him and was redder than an actual strawberry after hearing you start talking about him.” Kawanishi’s head popped into view for a second and Shirabu glared at him, but now also red faced.

“Taichi I swear to god I’ll steal your femur and break the other one with it.” he hissed and Semi found himself laughing. “What’s so damn funny.”

“You and your threats never cease to make me laugh.”

“I can attest to that, he’s always trying hard to not laugh when you threaten someone.” Tenou called.

“Alright that’s it.” Semi deadpanned and grabbed Shirabu, throwing his eavesdropping teammates the bird while he dragged the younger towards a door and up a set of stairs.

Shirabu was pulled through a second door that was closed and Semi flipped the lock before sighing. “Better. Damn bastards.” he grumbled. “Want a drink or something to eat?”

“I’m fine.”

“Ok.” Semi moved towards a hallway door and Shirabu admired him, not just just ass for once. Outside of school, Semi wore what Shirabu would call strange, but based on what he was, it was probably gypsy clothes. Sun bleached and slightly frayed shorts, a loose white cotton shirt with a deep v, a long deep red cardigan, and long long necklaces and a choker aorund his neck. What pulled Shirabu’s gaze from his crush’s rear end though were the gold bracelets around Semi’s wrists, ones with bells on his ankles paired with some simple leather sandals, and his face. Semi leaned over in a crouch but Shirabu’s gaze stayed on Semi’s face as the man looked for something in a cupboard. Semi had a folded bandana, also red, in his head and not over his forehead, he wore it like a headband. It suited him surprisingly well, but Shirabu’s face flushed again as he watched the earrings Semi wore dangle and taunt him, the earrings were gold intricate looking things and Semi also had second piercing on his ears Shirabu had never noticed before that had studs in them. He got up and walked over. “Nee-uh, Shira-”

“Shut up and hold still.” Semi had backed up a step and Shirabu held his head in place to the side to examine the earrings. The hoops were very nice and intricate like he’d suspected, crescent moons hung with opening up and the studs were also gold, but the stone inside them was blue, clashing with the rest of his outfit but still looked really nice on the man. “What’s the stone?”

“Birth-stone.” Semi’s breath was quiet and heavy, Shirabu smirked. “Topaz.”

“Hmm, looks good on you.” Standing up more on his toes Shirabu licked the pircing and Semi gave a shaking and sharp intake of breath through his nose before Shirabu let go and walked back to flop on the couch and pulled out his phone.

“So any good places you’d suggest for a date?” Shirabu asked. “Makes sense to go out if we’re dating.”

“You’re a fuckin dick, you didn’t even ask.”

“You’re the one who confessed your fuckin undying ass love,  _ Eros _ .” Shirabu looked over his shoulder at Semi and his smirk grew as the scowl and glared faded with a bright red flush. “You like that.” his tone showed he was teasing. “So it is just nicknames in general, Pretty Boy? Or do you like being called Eros specifically?” he paused between sentences to watch for Semi’s reaction, and was pleased with the result, both worked but Eros much more so. It made him snicker but Semi fell silent and moved around behind him muttering angrily without any heat. After about 20 more minutes Shirabu looked up to see the door opening and Semi’s mother entered witht he team.

“Hey.”

“So what were you two doing?” Tenou asked with a shit eating grin.

“Nothing Tenou, get your mind out of the damn gutter!” Semi snapped and his mother giggled but turned a curious gaze to Shirabu.

“I admired his earrings and called him a nickname, you should’ve seen how red he got.”

“That certainly sounds like my frumos băiețel, he’s a hopeless romantic so something sweet and innocent like that would certainly do the trick.” she laughed. “I haven’t introduced myself to you though, you can call me Esmerelda.” now really seeing her as they shook hands, Shirabu realized Semi got his dressing style from his mother, so it was definately gypsy oriented. “I’ve got Miss Fatima watching the shop with the others so I could come make lunch for everyone. I hope you’ll like what I make.”

“Your foods’ great mom, don’t worry about it. They’ll love it I’m sure, they steal my food at school sometimes and when that happens it’s normally your cooking.” he huffed, rolling his eyes.

“So what does that name mean?” Ushijima asks.

“Oh, frumos băiețel? Uh-” he smiles sheepishly, but there’s love in it. Fondness. 

“He acts tough but my frumosul băiețel is a sweet soft thing at his heart, I’ve been calling him that his whole life. It’s that right?”

“Sure is Mamă.” Semi smiled and Tendou groans.

“But what do those words MEAN?!” he whined, leaning over and pouting.

“Nimic din afacerile tale nenorocite nu este ceea ce.” Semi sassed back, a smirk on his lips.

“Good thing for voice google translate. It means ‘nice little boy’.” Kawanishi spoke up.

“Never trust google as a proper translator.” Esmerelda levels a wooden spoon at Kawanishi as she dumped something into a large stir fry pan. “But it’s close. I call him my ‘beautiful baby boy’.”

“Ok that’s super fuckin cute.” Yamagata grins.

“So what about it? You gonna judge?” Semi asks suspiciously.   
“Hell no man! But it’s funny, not something you’d like going by how you act and look.”

“My reputation at school is Semi, here I’m just Eita. I’m guarded at school, I like to hide myself. One of the reasons I don’t like bringing anyone home is because I’m open, I don’t hide anything. I’m too relaxed here to, it’s why that bastard was able to walk around and try to set the shop on fire since I was too relaxed to realize he’d brough a lighter with him even though he didn’t try hard to hide it.”

“What?” the team was shocked. “We thought it was an accident or somthing.”

“Nope.” Semi muttered bitterly.

“You know we’d never, right?” Tendou asked, upset.

“Logically, but I’d rather play it safe.” Semi muttered.

“Enouhg of this, lunch is ready.” Esmerelda called and the boys helped set the table, eating the forgein food happily and chatting. It wasn’t often they got to relax like this, but the team could see why this was Semi’s safe place, they felt safe too.


End file.
